Rock and Tribulations
by Kuchiki24
Summary: Rukia returns back home and immediately thrown into a life of chaos. Being the only female in the band, she has to deal with three out of control males. They will face criticism, relationships will be rocked, and rivals will tear at them. Can Luxus seize the opportunity and deal with the set backs? Will Rukia be able to handle the hardships? Ears open for the next single release.
1. Welcome Home Rabbit

**Disclaimer: Woot-woot! New fic in progress and I'm gonna be honest. I had weeks and weeks to figure out the pairings in this fic annnnnd…I only have one main pairing that **_**might **_**get switched up, or maybe I'll play the long plot and hard to get type of fic? Whatever, enjoy. If I owned Bleach, I'm not sure who Rukia would've ended up with, a lot of hot men walking around…maybe she could've played with them all? Not like a whore though. Not like a whore. Oh btw. I don't own any of these lyrics, and I'm still trying to find the voice I want Shuuhei to have..and still trying to find the sound of the band. We're all going through this together! Btw it'll be Rukia/And company until the main guy comes in *****wink wink*******

**ROCK AND TRIBULATIONS**

**Track 1: Welcome Home Rabbit/Rage Against the Hormones**

"Renji, where is your girl?"

The red head sighed with frustration for possibly the thousandth time that day. "For the last time, she's not my girl. I've just known her since when we were little you know. I consider her my best friend, the one and only."

Renji heard a chuckle from his friend. "Is she hot?"

"I'm not answering that—."

"—well knowing you she must be something, so have you done anything with her?"

The red head got up and ran a hand through his long hair. He was silent for a moment as he walked to a body length mirror to tie his hair up and wrap a bandana around his forehead, making sure to display his tattoos. "No, we haven't done anything, and don't think I haven't thought of going there either. I'm just afraid to lose the friendship connection we have."

"Such a gentleman. So, can I fuck her?"

"Shuuhei!" Renji growled.

The equally tattooed friend of Renji's held his hands up like he was being innocent throughout the entire conversation and chuckled again. "I'm joking, I'm joking. But must I be accounted for anything that might happen with us?"

Renji just gave Shuuhei a look. _'You don't even know what she looks like, and you're thinking about banging her? Over my dead body.'_

Just as he was about to reply the door to the man cave busted open with a loud bang against the wall. Chilled air and a few flurries blew in reminding the guys how frigid it was outside. Along with the winter air came in this short vixen of a thing, clacking down the few stairs in her high heel boots. At least that's how Shuuhei would describe her. The said vixen quickly shut the door, and welcomed the warm air that was almost sucked out from her entrance. She gave a slight wave to Renji and continued to ignore the guy with the sixty-nine. Her best friend warned her about him, that old womanizer type of guy, but she didn't mind. She knew how to work their kind. Rukia threw her leather jacket off, and set her case down. "What shall I play?"

Shuuhei smiled at Rukia. "Anything that you think will impress me."

Rukia unlatched her guitar case and pulled out her cherished gift from her stepbrother. Her own custom guitar, made to fit her body. The color the purest of white that it almost appeared translucent. She grabbed a plug from the floor and checked the amp. _'What should I play?'_ She sucked in one of cheeks making a cute pout face, thinking through her list of songs she had composed herself. Something she can sing to.

Where's a bassist when you really need them?

"Okay, Renji I'm ready."

He walked over and sat behind the drums. "Which is it?"

She turned and gave him one of her famous smiles. "Hysteria."

He counted down to one with his sticks and started up on the bass drum. Just as he started Rukia began making her instrument sing loud in the basement, and began moving her body to the beat, making sure not to miss a note.

Rukia walked up to the microphone keeping eye contact with Shuuhei, and then…

He felt it. The chill that ran up and down his spin, spreading goose bumps throughout his body. Yet, simultaneously, he felt his face heat up. Indeed he was impressed, this chick was conveying her message through her voice and impressive finger skills. No question about it. Their band didn't need to hold any more auditions, Rukia Kuchiki just beat the crap they had to listen to for the last month. Shuuhei started wondering why Renji didn't say anything before they went through that mess. Seriously, what was that pineapple head thinking with that weird brain of his. Maybe he wanted Rukia to himself? He snapped out of his thoughts when Rukia broke into her solo, keeping her eyes on Shuuhei. She closed her eyes a few seconds later and lost herself to the music her and Renji were producing, tapping her heel to the beat.

Rukia cocked her head to the side and looked over her shoulder at Renji, watching him. She was always fascinated about people who can play the drums, and it definitely boggled her mind how the hell her bestie could with his one-tracked-minded-self. To her, singing and strumming her guitar was the most she could do, besides dancing with her instrument. That also meant no singing for her then. Renji quickly looked up from a combo he did and winked at her, she grinned and winked back. Turning back to the mic to start on the last chorus of the song, she went back to eyeing down Shuuhei.

"_And I want you now, I want you now." _

Shuuhei arched an eyebrow up.

"_I'll feel my heart implode. And I'm breaking out, escaping now. Feeling my faith erode."_

She stepped away from the microphone and worked her magic till the end of the song. Shuuhei leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees, not wanting to break the contact he have going on with the vixen. Rukia broke it first, unplugging it and lifting her guitar over her head. She was pretty sure she got the spot. From what Renji told her they couldn't find a new replacement after they lost their original lead guitarist. His name was Kira Izuru, and he was currently going through another rehab stint. Not his second or his third, but his fourth. The band couldn't take the hit from all the breaks they had to take to wait for him to get back to health because once he did Kira went back to abusing heroine. They stuck behind him as long as they could, but it turned to a mutual agreement that it was too much pressure for him. No matter how well of a guitarist he was, his mentality couldn't handle the stress they were going through. Kira wasn't too happy or proud to relinquish his spot either, he wanted to beat this demon, but this type of job wouldn't let him. He then decided that once he was clean again, he would just set up in a music store and give one on one lessons to learn how to play the guitar. That was much more calmer for him.

"I'm going to say it for him." Renji came from around his drum set and rolled his sleeves up. "Welcome to the group Rukia."

She smiled and looked back to Shuuhei.

"Renji…where have you been hiding her?" He came up off the couch in one swift moment, and practically pounced on Rukia.

The red head pried Shuuhei from Rukia. "You can't go and jump her. Sit back down on the couch and control your freaking hormones." He felt a vibration in his pants and pulled his cell phone out of the pocket. "Look, it's Uryuu, I have to take this. Can I trust you to keep your hands to yourself man? And explain everything to Rukia, I didn't have enough time to warn her."

Rukia watched Renji run up another set of stairs to the main house. She took a deep breath, went to the couch and sank into the soft cushions. She watched Shuuhei loiter around and took in her location. _'Yup, definitely a man cave.'_ There were a few images of nude women posted up on the wall. One recurring in particular was Rangiku Matsumoto, Rukia had no iota who the hell that was, and her name was printed on the posters in bold lettering. It was clearly obvious that the guys were a huge fan of her though. Many of the posters emphasized on her breast, a lot on her breast. Rukia absentmindedly felt her boobs up. Not that they were super small, she's got curves too, but Jesus not near that size. Like any other basement, it had that particular smell to it with the mild scent of cigarette smoke. Other than that it appeared to have that cliché set up of a band.

"You guys have a lot of equipment here."

Shuuhei dusted his hands off from moving equipment around. "Yeah, we've been quite busy lately, speaking of…" He stopped talking to push an amp back. "…We're actually about to get signed on to a major label company, and we were crunched on time when Kira decided to OD again on heroine. Decided we all couldn't go on like this, and we needed to pick up a new lead guitarist asap."

He sank next to Rukia on the couch, deliberately sitting real close. "Not only will you be our lead, but you're going to have to pick up on the rhythm every now and then when we're recording. You're being given a heavy load."

"That won't be a problem for me." Rukia said matter-of-factly. She glanced at the stairs Renji went up, and wondered if he would be coming back down anytime soon. Anytime soon should be now. Now would be a really good time before this sex addict did anything to her. When she turned her attention back to Shuuhei she found that he had a lock of her hair around his finger. She flustered just a little bit. "We haven't properly introduced ourselves. I'm Rukia Kuchiki, twenty-three, favorite color is white, favorite season is winter."

"Hisagi Shuuhei, twenty-five, blue, and I like the winter too."

Rukia gave him a deadpan look. She should've known his favorite color was blue with that tatted blue streak on his face. Then there was the sixty-nine, and three long scars running up and down the left side of his face? Not one to digging into personal lives unless they were ready to open up about it she opted to ignore it for now.

"So you go by Shuuhei instead of Hisag—." The rest of Rukia's sentence was torn from her lips when the said person pulled their bodies flushed against each other. Well she was flushed against the couch and Shuuhei.

The culprit grinned down at her. "Shuuhei just sounds so much more sexier coming from a woman's lips."

Rukia gave him a crazy look with a hint of pink on her cheeks. "Are you a sex addict?" Her voice went up an octave.

"Do you think you can handle this group Rukia?" He asked again with a serious tone.

She gave him a stern look. "Oh, I'm sure. _Shuuhei_."  
>His facial expression turned to a grimace. "Do you think you can handle a girl being in this group, Shuuhei?"<p>

He nodded his head quickly wanting to make sure his prizes stays attached to his body. Those were his important tools!

"Good! We have an agreement. You can get up now." Shuuhei quickly complied with Rukia's wishes. Just then Renji clambered down the stairs.

"Alright guys I've got the confirmation, and thank you Shuuhei for not, you know, jumping on Rukia again."

Rukia smiled sweetly at Shuuhei. "Oh you know we came to an understanding."

Renji took Rukia out to show her around the town she used to live in, to show around how much have changed and what was still hanging about. They went to their old hangout places, even went to get ice cream. He knew she loved the winter, how the cold awakened her. He also knew the cold can get her to fall asleep quicker than warm milk. They went in to a coffee shop on their last stop on the way back to the guy's house. Rukia was still confused about what was going on. Everything seemed like a blur. She remembered Byakuya being done with business in Europe, and saying they were heading back home. Her and Renji remained in contact for the past two years, and he was ecstatic about her return. And that's when he asked her for a huge favor, a favor she couldn't turn down.

Renji placed a sliced piece of double fudge cake in front of Rukia, and slid in the booth beside her. She let out a tiny celebratory 'yay' and dived right into her favorite type of cake. It was the type of cake that was moist and practically melted in her mouth. "There's an orgasm happening in my mouth right now."

Renji chuckled behind his coffee cup. "Yeah, I know what's going in there. Think I could join in someday soon?"

Rukia blushed and stuffed a fork full of cake to keep her busy from retorting. Was winter the month of raging hormones? She already had to deal with Shuuhei and god knows how many more times that'll keep arising. She sighed to herself. What the hell was she going to do, especially with Renji. They always fooled around like this, but it's been awhile for her and these guys just hanging around throwing lewd remarks and flirting with her… She's going to cave in one day, and she prays it's some random stranger she's getting it in with. Shuuhei is just downright sexy, and such a man whore who wouldn't want to get with something like that. Then there's Renji, her best friend, who was a tad bit more on the muscular side than the sixty-nine freak, but honestly did she want a friends with benefit relationship? She's pretty sure the green-eyed monster would be like death shrouding over them as it would an old person. Rukia barely been back in the country, and she's already having men problems!

She caught Renji's attention and motioned toward the fork in her hand with a bit of cake on it and slowly fed him the piece. "Mm, I missed you." He gave her a light peck right on the juncture of her jaw line and neck. "I missed you too." She snuggled under his arm. She always felt like home was with him since they found each other first in the orphanage and became family. Thankfully they were both taken out at the same time with respective families, and were able to experience life growing up together. Rukia ate the last piece of the cake and sighed in content, she wouldn't mind to have another piece to go, she loved baked goods. But for now, back to business.

"Okay, so what is going on with the band now? Shuuhei kind of got distracted when you left."

Renji narrowed his eyes. "Of course he did." He stretched and relaxed in the booth taking a sip of his coffee before passing it to Rukia. "I don't know how fate did it, but I swear we got lucky with you. Thank you Rukia."

She playfully stuck her tongue out. "Nice suck up. Just kidding, you're welcome."

"Seriously, the timing couldn't have been any better unless you had came back home earlier. This was our last straw with Kira, nice guy and everything, but not capable of sticking it out through the tough shit. And just as we're about to make a big break, he collapses on us and we had to cut him lose and quickly replace him. So, we've been holding auditions and hoped someone came along with enough skills that could possibly handle being the lead guitarist and occasionally the rhythm to record the tracks. I don't think you the grasp the situation fully yet, but you saved our asses. In seven days we're going to be opening up for a well-known band."

Rukia's eyes bulged out. "Seven days? Did you guys even decide on anyone before I came through?"

He shook his head. "Shuuhei is the perfectionist of music. None of the people that had auditioned didn't quirk his interest nor impressed him."

Rukia scoffed. "I'm pretty sure if the auditioner had a nice set of hooters and killer legs would've made it."

"Actually, a couple of females did try, but if Shuuhei is unimpressed then it's a no go." He grinned back on the recent auditions, and thought this city really didn't have much talent out there to consider decent in the music business.

He felt Rukia bury her head in his chest and groan loudly. "Renji, why didn't you tell me that I had seven days to learn a freaking set list?"

Seven days kept ringing in her head. She hoped she could sleep the rest of the day away, but it sounded like no sleep for the devil for the next week and some days. Flying from Europe back to the States was okay at the most, but getting off the plane early in the morning and drove back to Byakuya's house to unpack was tiring. _Then_ she had to rush over to Renji and Shuuhei's place to impress the lead singer. _Then after that_ Renji wanted to show her around to the old and new places, and hang out for a bit. She can feel the jet lag coming on. It's winter and it was already becoming dark outside and it was only five in the evening. Rukia yawned and arched her back for a long stretch. Renji watched her then rubbed her back. "Tired huh? Sorry for the long day, I just wanted to have you to myself before the guys ripped you to shreds."

"Ha! Like you would let that happen, ever." She's right, he's way too protective of the little woman.

"Alright let's get going munchkin, before you fall asleep here." Rukia kicked him in the shins once they stood up and left him rubbing his bruised leg while she went to get another slice of that delicious cake for later.

Once they arrived back to the house Rukia opted to change into something much more comfortable like sweat pants and a spaghetti strapped tank top to lounge around in, at least until it stopped having a fit outside. There were flurries swirling about the sky when they had arrived at the coffee house, by the time they got out it was snowing, then by the time they were half way home it transformed into a snowstorm. Lucky her she had another bag in her car that had a few clothing articles in it. Byakuya had called and told her to stay put, and if she really wanted to come home then he would send a guard to bring her back. She politely declined and told him not to worry, she was definitely staying put and told him to stay in as well. No late night Chinese take-out for him, that was his dirty little secret, that he indeed enjoy greasy foods.

"Is Kyo fine?"

Byakuya grunted, that damn dog he brought Rukia two years ago was a pain in his ass, and the damn thing knew it. When they had relocated to Europe, more precisely, Italy, he saw how saddened she had become without her friends around. He knew she could always make new friends easily, but they wouldn't come overnight either, and he honestly didn't know how long they would be residing at their new location. The only reason they had to uproot so suddenly was because of some incompetent manager at one of the family's businesses, and the clan wasn't having that so they sent Byakuya out to deal with it. What Byakuya didn't know was that the previous manager had put the business in a hole so deep that he had to help rebuild its reputation. Besides the point, he knew that they had long days ahead of them, and with him working all the time he just couldn't leave Rukia alone. So he had the brilliant idea, now worse nightmare, to buy her a puppy. He got her a Siberian Husky. If he didn't know what stubborn was, and he knew cause he was downright stubborn to the core, he swear this dog was constantly trying his patience. If Rukia wasn't around Kyo would insistently pest him on purpose, Byakuya knew he was doing it on purpose. Who the hell was that needy in life?

"_Yes, Kyo is fine."_ He heard Rukia giggle on the other end. She knew that dog was a nuisance to Byakuya.

"Don't be mean to him, he really likes you. Maybe you should try playing with him sometime."

Byakuya stood up from his desk when the husky popped his head in his office and started barking. _"I think he plays with me enough."_ He walked down the two massive flights of stairs to the kitchen and opened the back door for Kyo to go out into the backyard.

Rukia heard her dog, and Byakuya opening and shutting a door. "Sure, hey, don't forgot about him out there."

"_He won't let me."_ Byakuya could hear the dog howling outside for no reason and began rubbing his head.

Rukia laughed. "Okay Byakuya, night!" She ended the call and made her way to the guy's kitchen to warm up that slice she bought. At least the rest of the house was decent. Besides from the basement being a man cave everything else appeared normal. Not even the hint of cigarette smoke was in the main house of the area. Rukia was impressed that the guys didn't live in a mess, they can keep that all downstairs for all she cared. What was she thinking anyways? She shook the thoughts from her head, it wasn't like she was living with them anyways just staying the night or two.

The main floor consisted of the kitchen, the dining room and living room areas. The three bedrooms and bathrooms are upstairs except for the half bathroom on the main floor. She made her way back to the living room where her new band mates were discussing the setline up while the television was on a movie. She quietly made herself comfortable on the chaise part of the couch, and absorbed herself to whatever movie was being broadcasted. Shuuhei was on the phone with some guy named Ichigo, she assumed was their bassist, discussing which song should go where.

"We're given seven slots, and have to keep them around five minutes, no more than that." Shuuhei ran a hand through his hair in aggravation.

Seven slots? Seven songs?

Rukia glared over Shuuhei at Renji. It was visible that Renji tensed up when Shuuhei said seven. He looked over to Rukia with an apologetic look on his face, playing the innocent game. He mouthed to her that it had slipped his mind. She shrugged and went back to her cake trying to ignore the fact that she had to learn seven new songs in seven days. She had to learn seven new songs, in seven days. Glad this wasn't like dance where she would have to know the positions and placements. Rukia got up and washed the plate and fork she had used, and came back to the living room with Shuuhei giving her praise.

"Don't worry we got it filled in, she'll start learning the songs tomorrow."

"_It's a chick?"_ Everyone could hear the outburst from Ichigo on the other line. Shuuhei had pulled his cell away from his ear from the decibel of Ichigo's shout.

He reluctantly brought his cell back to his ear. "Yeah, it's a chick." He looked over to Rukia who wasn't paying attention to him but the movie. "A petite little thing that'll blow your mind away." He said with a seductively tone. That got Rukia's attention.

Rukia smirked and whispered. "I'm going to bash your face in."

"Sit on it."

"_What?"_

Renji quickly smacked the back of Shuuhei's head.

"_I'm confused. Sit on what? Sit on the new girl?" _ Poor Ichigo was confused and oblivious to what was happening in the house until he returns.

"Nothing Ichigo, nothing." Shuuhei nursed the back of his head went back to business. "Okay so we've got six songs down so far, any takes on what should be the last one?"

Everyone was silent pondering their thoughts on what would be a good close out song, a song that would resonate in the minds of everyone in the crowd. Rukia decided not to make any forms of decision, she just got inducted to the band, nor did she know any of their songs. She wouldn't mind if they used one of her songs, but she was apprehensive about suggesting something of her own.

Renji sank into the couch, propping his feet up on the table. "How about we use Hysteria? If you guys and Rukia don't mind."

"Hmm…" Shuuhei thought about it for a moment. "I don't see why not." He turned to Rukia. "You're apart of this group now, and contribution is heavily appreciated. Do you happen to have the base line worked out by chance?"

'_Really?'_ Inducted into the band and already using one of her songs. Deal. "Yeah, everything is worked out."

"Then this meeting is over. See you later tomorrow." Shuuhei lightly threw his phone onto the table and mimicked Renji on the couch. "We've got a crazy week in front of us. Months full of hectic. And years of chaos. It's going to be great."

Renji got up and returned with two beers not bothering to offer Rukia one since she doesn't drink beers. "Only can go up from here right?"

"God I hope so." Shuuhei muttered taking a swig from his beer. After the two had left earlier that day he decided to get some business done since Renji did most of the dealings earlier in the month. Shuuhei just wanted to make sure everything was squared to the T, but a lot of the last minute things had to be pushed back cause of the auditions. Those last minute things should've been dealt with about two weeks ago, but he's grateful for Rukia walking into the band's life. Although it was crunch time, he's confident that it'll mellow out somewhat after the initial jump off from their scheduled opening act. He settled that and wanted to have some fun too, wasn't fair Renji was getting it all. He called Rangiku up to see if she was flying back into the city anytime soon, but she wasn't going to be back for another couple of weeks. She was suddenly piled on with more photo shoots and videos so no fun time with his busty friend.

At this point Rukia felt like dead weight, she was beyond drained. She felt like sleep-drunk. When you want to go to sleep, but not really wanting to go to sleep even though you probably should take your ass to bed. That's how she would describe it. Almost like being food drunk, but that was when you ate too much and had that drunk feeling afterwards. She giggled to herself letting her head fall back onto one of the couch's pillows. A bed sounded so fabulous right now, a large bed with a thick comforter. Preferably a down-comforter, those are the warmest and softest comforters she had ever laid on. The fluffiest too. Rukia got up, it was time to take over Renji's bed as if it were hers to begin with.

The boys watched her quietly as she slowly walked past them, stepping over their limbs carefully not to trip herself. She berated herself, she could have easily walked _behind_ the couch but was lazy to go around her side of the couch to the backside to the stairs. Yeah, that sounded like too much work at the moment, but now this was a terrible idea, considering her tired mind.

Shuuhei nudged Renji and nodded at Rukia. Renji grinned and put his other leg upon the table. "And where do you think you're going?"

"Upstairs. To sleep."

"There's no such thing as sleep here." Renji almost cracked up from the expression on her face. He felt a little bit guilty, he did after all promise her sleep on the car ride back, but she'll get plenty of that soon enough.

"Hey, that's unfair! I'm jet lagging." She was on the verge of pouting, even though that wouldn't get her anywhere with Renji. Other than that she could feel irritation creep into her bones, rubbing her face and carefully noted that she still needed to take her eye make-up off, ignored Renji anyways and proceeded to climb over his legs.

Shuuhei reached out and grabbed Rukia's arm. "You're going to be a rock star. You're going to have to learn to party like one. We can't have you falling asleep at some random party, people can take advantage of you." He roughly pulled her back down to meet the couch. "And we're all going to be here to help you through the rough times."

Rukia knew how to roughhouse if that was what he was implying. She did it consistently with Renji throughout childhood, and if that was what he wanted then she shall give it to them. "Fine then." She pulled her sweat pants legs up to where her calves were showing and rolled her neck. Shuuhei wasn't expecting her to really do anything, but was extremely surprised when Rukia pulled him roughly towards her then pretty much smacked him back down with his face in the couch. Renji sprung forward and grabbed her arms, pulling her back, allowing Shuuhei to be free from her clutches.

"Grab her legs!" Renji shouted. He knew her too well, she was going to kick the living daylights out of Shuuhei if he wasn't careful. He noticed Rukia wind milling her legs at the vocalist, and started laughing quite hard that he almost lost his grip on Rukia. He quickly hosted her back up to his abdomen just as Shuuhei was able to tuck one of her wild legs under his arm, and soon after that the other one followed under his grasps. Shuuhei yanked her down, making her yelp, putting himself between her legs.

"You're caught, now what?" Shuuhei asked.

Rukia huffed in annoyance with a tinge of pink appearing on her cheeks realizing the positions they are now in. Shuuhei, between her legs, and she between Renji, who was kneeling over her. She waited a moment and caught her breath. "I'll call for you guys, and prey you hear me."

"But what about now?" Renji asked.

Rukia was exasperated at this point, she's had a really long day for goodness sakes. "Oh my god." She whined, still struggling to get an upper ground on the matter.

Renji suddenly started tickling her sides close to her underarms, making sure he kept a strong hold on her arms. Rukia started screaming and laughing trying in vain to pull her arms from Renji's strong hold. Shuuhei didn't make the situation any better either. He lifted her tank top up and blew raspberries on her flat, toned stomach causing her to tear up from laughing so hard. Rukia didn't know she was still ticklish from raspberries, raspberries of all things. Well, as long as he didn't go for her feet. After a few more seconds the guys let up off from torturing the poor girl. Rukia leaned up against Renji, closed her eyes and smiled. "I can't stand you guys, not one bit."

Renji laid out fully on the couch to make sure Rukia was more comfortable lying on his waist. Shuuhei laid his head down on the juncture between her hips and waist and relaxed. All three chilled out and turned their attention to the next movie that was just starting up.

"Ooh, Batman Returns, I love this movie." Rukia said quietly, placing an arm behind Renji and laying a hand atop of Shuuhei's head. She could imagine herself getting used to it. Getting used to handle these two guys, she just hasn't met Ichigo yet. Hopefully, he's more mellowed out than these two are. _'Eh, who knows.' _Rukia yawned one last time and was out like the light the next second.

"Hey Shuuhei." The man using Rukia's hip as a pillow grunted to let Renji know he was still awake. "I think we found the missing link."

**A/N: And there you have it. Rukia surrounded by nothing but MEN and music. I honestly don't have a name for the band yet, it would be nice to have something to deal with the shinigamis since they're all technically shinigamis in the real Bleach. You guys can go ahead and throw some suggestions this way, if it's not pertaining to the Gotei 13 then that is fine as well…maybe Hollows? The Hollows? Shikai? Bankai? Ah shit lol. I just want to be able to connect all four of them…somehow .. Maybe I'll come up with something, hell IDK! The only thing I know is I'm fucking tired. Night everyone. (S/N: No flames. Why the fuck are you reading this and all you have is shit coming out the mouth like these cuss words? Don't like it don't read it. Reviews appreciated.)**


	2. Act One, Seen This?

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not these characters, not these lyrics, not nothing! (So grammatically wrong). Scratch that. I own a car, an apartment (that's technically not mine either). Whatever. Any who, I have an idea on who I want Rukia paired with. Maybe Ichi/Ruk. I'm not even going to attempt Hisagi/Ruk. And no it's not Bya/Ruk. Not the right type of story I'm making this out to be anyways. Don't get it twisted if they seem more than what they should throughout this entire fic. Well…that leaves Renji, or does it? Anyways I think the band's sound will be Muse/Silversun Pickups. Yea? Maybe? Something? Cool. The show goes on…**

**Track 2: Act One, Seen This?**

It was a trifecta blur for the band. From dealing with Uryuu consistently, even Rukia was getting calls from him asking her questions she wasn't entirely sure of. Then there was the non stop rehearsals on and off the stage, and then believe it or not, but Uryuu had already assigned the band them a stylist. That added major dischord with the guys, of course Rukia didn't mind one bit. It felt good having someone miraculously in tuned to your mind, and knowing pretty much exactly what you want on your body at all times.

"Hey Ruk!"

Rukia blinked her eyes getting them back into focus, she found herself doing that more often lately. Daydreaming to the point of detaching herself from reality, from all the chaos, but really she was just exhausted to the point of being able to fall asleep standing up!

"Rukia!"

She pulled her eyes away from the vaulted dome, wishing for once it was the summer time so she could view a couple of visible stars. Rukia saw Ichigo walking calmly towards her with a fast food bag held tightly in his hand and drinks in a tray with the other. He handed her the drinks as he hoisted himself up onto the speaker next to her. "Hey, this is the only thing I could find remotely close to food for you. I know how you like to enforce us to eat home cooked meals, but seeing as we haven't been home long enough to sit and have dinner…"

Ichigo pulled a salad out for her and a thick juicy hamburger for him. "Don't blame me if you have a stroke." She said before diving into her un-gourmet salad, she moaned miserably.

"It can't be that bad." Ichigo continued to devour his greasy induced meal.

"It's not that. I'm so exhausted, I want to go home back to Byakuya and Kyo, and my own bed."

During the past few days Rukia had pretty much set up shop in Renji's bedroom, practically, but not completely kicking him out his mini sanctuary. Renji had put up a good front in company of the guys to hide his excitement, but deep inside he was a mad blushing teenage boy who was ecstatic to have to share his bedroom with Rukia. Shuuhei had argued that his room was far better and way bigger than Renji's, and definitely more suitable for his tiny vixen. True, he did have the master room in the house, but it didn't make any difference. Renji didn't trust leaving Rukia with Shuuhei for too long, and Ichigo came to realize that as well, but unlike his counterpart he relishes when Shuuhei keeps attempting at seducing Rukia but ends up being the one cornered by the tiny woman himself.

Ichigo was apprehensive when he finally got word from Shuuhei that they had found the band a guitarist they absolutely needed. He then became nervous when they told him the guitarist was female. He witnessed the previous female "talent" that came in through the man cave and he was utterly disgusted. Why do females assume that they could just strut in wearing close to nothing, and pluck at a few strings? There were a couple that somehow forgot to plug up their instrument, but played anyways! Ichigo partly blames Shuuhei because of the way he treats females, it was reputable. Shuuhei will always hold Rangiku the number one spot, but he didn't limit himself from showering other females in adulterated affection either. Ichigo and Renji pinned it down just to that. That was why these looking hookers were trying to earn a spot in the band so they could get unlimited access to Shuuhei. They really need to have a heart to heart and tell him to slow his process down. Ichigo doesn't want to be known as _that _sort of band, so it obvious to his family that he was about to have nerve breakdown and told him it was alright if he left early.

When Ichigo and Shuuhei had gotten off the phone, Ichigo hadn't planned on returning so early the following day. He was aiming for the night, but his gut was in knots so he left home once he finished packing, and set out for the hazardous five hour drive back in the snow. He arrived at his shared home between five and six o'clock in the morning, and found Renji and Shuuhei sprawled on the couch, and between them was Rukia. He took her in and concluded that, she was innocent enough. He was wrong. If he could go back in time, and had made a different assumption of their new guitarist he would in a heartbeat. Innocent his ass. They bickered on and off for the past six days, going at each others' throats. It all started the same day he came back, and he was trying to be civil with her and decided to call her not from her name. He recalled saying _'What's up midget?'_ and it was all over from there. Ichigo received a swift, hard kick in both his shins. Short people should come with a warning package, do not operate while talking in terms of shortness.

Ichigo had later apologized for her being sensitive to his teasings. Men. Rukia agrees they had a weird rocky start, but she was grateful Ichigo wasn't another Shuuhei. She rather argue than trying to dodge away from getting dry humped. Working together was easier for the both of them because they have the same level of passion for making music, their friendship soon started to get on the right track.

"So, how do you like us so far? Being thrown into a pack of wolves." Ichigo asked after gulping down his entire drink.

"Interesting, you guys are interesting." Rukia tied her hair up into a loose bun. "You guys progressed so much. Within the couple years I was gone, the band acquired tons of fans. Pretty much on the way from making that break."

"So, you talked to Renji when you were gone?"

"Not verbally at least, we emailed when the time was there. Byakuya kept me busy."

Ichigo scratched the back of his head. "Byakuya? Sounds like a douche bag to me."

Rukia punched his arm hard. "Don't talk about Byakuya like that!"

"What? What is he, your boyfriend or something?" He asked as he rubbed and massaged his arm.

She huffed and pointed her chin up. Ichigo glanced at her and noticed her face held a different tint. "Look at you blush. So, who is this Byakuya?"

"He's um…" Rukia was hesitant in telling Ichigo about her life. She would have to explain what happened to her, and she wasn't entirely sure how it all happened either. Her earliest memories were of her and Renji in an orphanage, then she was found by Byakuya because her sister begged him to find her. It's always been a touchy topic for her to even think about, let alone say it aloud. These were the thoughts and hidden doubt she wished she could simply forget, like magically disappear out of her brain and everything would be alright in her world. To her Byakuya would just be some random older male who was lonely and wanted a daughter to keep his business running after he long gone passed away, but no. He happened to be a thirty-six year old and practically holding the entire family's business by the balls. Hisana and Byakuya were only married for two years, on his way to helping build a monopoly business. Then the unthinkable happened, she passed away. Six months later Rukia was found, adopted, and her life was changed on from then. She kept up a façade around the family she adopted into, that her and Byakuya were so cordial with one another. In truth she felt as if she had ruined his life. He was barely a man when he filed for her adoption. When it happened she didn't quite grasp his situation, but as she got older, she felt heavier each year with burden and silent grief. But as a Kuchiki she masked her inner emotional turmoil, and kept up her love for him. How could she hate him? She was grateful of him, but she felt sorry for him at the same time. Everything was all her fault. "He's my stepbrother."

"Ah, the divorced parents complication."

Rukia shook her nothing. "Nothing like that, I never knew them. My older sister looked after me, then she couldn't anymore so she left me, and she ran into this guy who somehow was the right guy cause it was Byakuya. They married, and he found me." She hated this feeling, feeling guilty because she was this package of burden. She just prays that it wouldn't be this way with the band. Byakuya and Hisana were enough, and she didn't even know Hisana like that, just that they apparently looked almost identical. Except for the small changes in the face. Hisana's face was softer looking, and Rukia have stronger looking cheekbones due to being through ordeals a child should never have to face early in life.

Ichigo sat silent for a few moments, and wondered if Rukia ever asked Byakuya about Hisana. He contemplated on asking her, but it was blatant that Rukia's sister was a touchy subject. Ichigo was a champion at touchy subjects considering his past life. He ultimately decided that he'll get her story some other time down the line, right now wasn't the appropriate moment either.

They then heard a commotion coming from the backstage area. Uryuu, Renji and Shuuhei were arguing or yelling at someone or each other, whatever the case there was a racket going on. "Eh, now what?" Ichigo hopped off the speaker and threw their trash away. He went back to Rukia and helped her down just as the guys came into view. "So what's up with you and pineapple head?"

"Nothing's up. We've known each another since childhood."

Ichigo noticed Renji looking out the corner of his eye at the chick walking beside him. He nudged Rukia and whispered in her ear. "You sure about that?" Rukia looked up at Ichigo with a slight frown on her face. She honestly wasn't sure herself, granted she was gone for about two years, but she sort of figured he would have gotten involved with someone since then.

Ichigo noticed Renji's eyes narrowed at them before turning back to the conversation he was currently in. Once they arrived where the rest of their band mates were Rukia plopped down onto the stage, she was way too exhausted for any more of anything.

"Look, it's already been posted and fans are crawling all over with anticipation. You are going to have to start trusting me in management. I am your manager in some form after all." Uryuu pushed his glasses up. He just wanted this conversation to be over so he could at least get four hours of sleep. Tomorrow was a major day for them all. The band was getting signed, and he was managing a band without a partner. He has never been pushed so far, but he was thankful that tomorrow was already here, they all needed some rest though.

Uryuu sighed and ignored the vocalist and drummer, and turned his attention to Rukia. "Rukia, your identity is unknown to their fans, the only thing they do know is that you're a female and talented. I wanted you to be ambiguous until the concert."

"That's fine." She slowly got up from the floor. "Can we go now? I'm really craving a nice soft bed."

"Alright, everyone get plenty of rest. Big day tomorrow."

Rukia got it down to one point, that fate has not really been on her side since she arrived. At least not in the sleeping department. Once they had gotten home last night Rukia immediately stripped down to nothing but her boyshort panties and a cropped tank top foregoing the bra. She decided that tonight she was going to get the beauty rest that she damn well deserved. Dealing with these men, and the drama with the set and practices. And to think this was just the beginning, not even the tip of the iceberg. She doubt she'll ever see that, but with the excitement laying ahead of her did she want to see the top? Being at the top you'll eventually witness your own downfall right? Once she dove into bed, she remember Renji pulling her body taut to his and passed out within a second.

Rukia stirred underneath the warmth of the comforter and Renji's body heat, not even caring how close their bodies were at the moment. She was just trying to find that comfortable spot and drift back to that wonderful land of sleep, but something was disturbing her greatly and her body wouldn't just ignore it. Just as she was close to being fully asleep again that disturbing noise came back. _'What is that?' Knocking?'_ Deciding to ignore it she rolled over to her other side and snuggled into her best friend's chest. Thinking it was already too late to turn around from strictly no touching since she didn't exactly say no to when he engulfed her last night. Just as she thought the banging would stop, it started right back up. Rukia felt like crying, really. She squeezed her eyes tight then opened them slowly and listened intently to make sure she wasn't going crazy in her young age. _'Nope, someone is definitely knocking.'_ She sighed and glanced up at Renji sleeping peacefully. _'Must be nice to be able to sleep through anything.'_ And more persistent knocking. Rukia frowned. _'So, can everyone except me sleep through this shit? That's it.'_ She poked Renji's chest hard causing him to stir a bit.

"Seriously?" Rukia whispered. "Fine, I'll do it myself."

She reluctantly slithered out the bed and clomped down the stairs, not that it mattered anyways since the guys can sleep through a freaking bombing. Rukia peeked through the peep hole when she got to the door and saw a female with long auburn hair, and big breast. _'Seriously? They must have spiked the water in this city when I left.'_ Rukia waited for a few minutes to see if she would disappear, but when the woman knocked again fervently Rukia concluded it was futile to see if this chick would walk away anytime soon.

Rukia rolled her eyes before swinging the door wide open not giving a damn about the chilled air. "What?"

"Eh?" The auburn haired girl was surprised that a female had opened up the door and yelled at her. A female wearing almost to nothing opened the door and yelled at her. "Oh, uh, is Kurosaki home?"

"Kurosaki?" Rukia was trying to think about it, but her neurons were not in the mood either. It was way too early in the morning for any form of interaction for Rukia, the sky was barely tinged with morning light. "Kurosaki? Oh you mean Ichigo."

Rukia leaned on her hip and allowed the door to open wider for the surprise guest to come in. "I'll go get him." She turned away from the intruder and clomped right back up the stairs and knocked on Ichigo's door. When she didn't hear anything she cracked it open seeing him sprawled out taking over his entire bed. Rukia huffed and walked in lightly shoving him.

"Not now man." His voice came out muffled as he buried his head into his pillows.

"Unfortunately the time is now."

"Rukia?" Ichigo quickly shot up and stared at her. "Oh? Now is the time." He chuckled.

"Don't be a perv, besides it's not me. There's some chick downstairs asking for you."

Ichigo glanced at his alarm clock and whined. "Fuck me." He scratched his head then paused. "Wait. Who is downstairs?"

Rukia shrugged. "I don't know, some girl with long auburn hair."

"Fuuuck." He slammed his hand against his side table.

Downstairs the long haired girl jumped at the loud thump, and looked up at the ceiling wondering what was going on up there. Meanwhile, upstairs Rukia looked at Ichigo as if he lost his mind. "What's the problem?"

"What's going on?" Rukia jumped when Shuuhei popped in unannounced.

"My home town stalker."

"Home town what?" Now Rukia was really confused. Did she just let in a stalker into their home and left her by herself downstairs. She could murder everyone!

Shuuhei silently crept down the stairs to spy on Ichigo's home town stalker, and quickly ran back up as silently as he could to Ichigo's room. "She's waiting on you."

Rukia looked at Ichigo concerned. "Was I not suppose to let her in?"

Shuuhei put an arm around Rukia. "Nah, you're fine. It happens almost every time without fail when he returns from Karakura Town."

Ichigo covered his face with both his hands. "Her name is Orihime Inoue. She's best friends with my friend Tatsuki from back home. Ever since high school she's been following me. I know she has a crush on me, and I blame Tatsuki for even giving her the idea of entertaining it, because I never came on to her!"

Rukia smirked. "Stalker." She said in her most sing-song like voice, and laughed along with Shuuhei.

"Shut up, it's not funny!" Ichigo yelled and threw his pillows at the two.

"Can you people keep it down?" Renji yawned barging into the room.

Rukia raised an eyebrow mimicking one of Byakuya's famous looks. "You have got to be joking? That girl, Orihime, was banging on the door very hard and loud and you're telling us to keep it down."

Renji waved her off and noticed her lack of attire and frowned. "Clothes."

She walked out of Ichigo's room mumbling about a certain red head should've gotten up himself and opened the damn door.

As the morning dragged on Rukia submitted to not being able to go back to sleep, and not getting adequate sleep in Rukia's book equals grumpiness. She also knew Ichigo wasn't able to go back to sleep due to his guest, so to distract herself she helped him prepare breakfast for the gang and Orihime. Renji walked through the kitchen a few times teasing Rukia about her cooking, but thanks to Byakuya and cooking classes she is proud to admit she can do more than make a lovely bowl of cereal.

Rukia twisted open a can of cinnamon rolls and popped them into the oven. No matter how hard she tried to distract herself from the nagging feeling of lack of sleep from the past several days, she just couldn't shake it off. Maybe she'll be able to get some shut eye in after the concert. Rukia grumbled. That's highly improbable because the guys might want to pop open bottles to celebrate. She pulled out a bowl and started cracking eggs to scramble while Ichigo began frying copious amounts of bacon.

"Hey, is that shit done in there yet?" They heard Shuuhei yelling from somewhere in the house.

Ichigo groaned in frustration. "It would've been done sooner if you stopped scratching your balls for just a fucking second and helped out."

Rukia laughed loudly and quickly scrambled the eggs next to Ichigo. With all the tasty aromas lingering around the air she herself became ravenous. Within a few minutes breakfast was set out for everyone to dig in to.

Ichigo yelled so the whole house could here him. "Ready!" 

* * *

><p>"Ready?"<p>

Rukia blinked her eyes slowly, coming out of her daydream that was filled with absolutely nothing. She focused on the amber eyes directly in front of hers and realized it was Ichigo. He gave her a kind smile and handed her a drink. "Red bull and vodka. You're going to need it."

She looked at the glass as if it were foreign and swished the contents around.

"Down it princess."

Rukia did as she was told ignoring the 'princess' nickname for the time being. She was dead on her feet, that's how tired she became as the day wore on. Even though she knew it was wrong, but she just couldn't help taking her anger out on Orihime. Well, technically it was her fault for not being able to get some much needed rest, and it was also the men in the house fault as well. They may be used to lack luster of sleep, but Rukia was used to being pampered in her bed by a brilliant mattress and her lovely husky. And getting at least eight hours of sleep a night! No matter what time she went to bed. Not only did she feel like a walking zombie, Rukia even admitted that she becomes bitchier as the lack of sleep started piling up. So as the day wore on, her bitch mode rose. Shuuhei loved it, he was completely enthralled by it and provoked the petite woman each chance he got.

"_You are a twisted fuck." Rukia spat out at Shuuhei._

_They were all piled into a nice SUV being transported to the arena they were going to be performing at, and Shuuhei was teasing Rukia for the umpteenth time that day when he discovered that Rukia, despite all that Kuchiki training, had an attitude problem when she was tired. He just could _not _help himself and wanted to rile her up before the concert, he even told her he was doing it on purpose and showed no signs of stopping._

_Poor Orihime didn't know how to react to the way Rukia was behaving. All the guys seemed to be relaxed and normal throughout the whole ordeal. Orihime glanced behind her to see how Rukia was fairing while, unfortunately for her, seated next to Shuuhei. Rukia felt eyes on her and glared from the window to the auburn haired girl that quickly turned away from the Kuchiki._

"_Ah, Orihime, don't be intimidated by this little thing right here." Shuuhei said lightly rubbing Rukia's thigh which earned his hand a slap. He put an arm behind Rukia and leaned in close. "Girl, I can't wait to get you into my bed with all that energy."_

_Despite her tiredness and anger Rukia blushed madly and shoved Shuuhei far away as she could in the SUV. "Are we there yet?"_

"Have another." Ichigo came back with two more shots of red bull and vodka. With her petite frame she'll be perking up and feeling good in no time.

Rukia made a face as she pondered the contents of the drink. She knew what it was, but it was an anomaly to her. "This drink is a contradiction, or an oxymoron, whatever you want to call it."

Ichigo cocked an eyebrow up at her. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"This _drink_," Rukia pointed at the glass. "Is a contradiction or an oxymoron, whatever you want to call it."

Ichigo frowned then laughed at her. "Stop thinking so much into it and drink."

It was about thirty minutes left until they kicked the show off. Every member of the band was already outfitted and lounging around. Shuuhei was sitting in a high chair taking small sips of water from a bottle. Renji was re-tying his bandana onto his head while talking to a female backstage helper. Uryuu was running around like a chicken with its head cutoff. It appeared as if he didn't know who to worry about; making sure the band was settled and set to go, or attending to Orihime if she was comfortable or not. Uryuu even made sure that she would be attached to his hip throughout the concert so she'll be even more comfortable in the suite away from the random mosh pits and thrashers that are bound to happen.

Rukia sighed and pushed herself off the couch and fixed herself in front of the table with the finger foods. Ichigo followed closely behind. "I don't know how you're walking with those on."

"Hm?" Rukia felt almost a hundred percent better after the shots, well more alert. Almost back to her normal self, just not quite there. She moved to look at her tall wedges. "Oh, when you're my height heels and wedges become second nature."

"I'm impressed."

She smiled sweetly at him. "Of course you are."

He lightly pulled at her black bondage mini skirt. "No, seriously I am. Come on, you're wearing this skirt? And those wedges and some form of a jacket with faux furring around the hood, and you're going to be up on the stage playing. Can you handle that with all _this_ on?"

"Why do you guys keep asking me that? 'Can you handle it?'" Rukia popped a cracker with cheese cream and smoked salmon on it into her mouth. "The question should be directed to you guys because its painstakingly obvious neither of you can handle a female in the group."

Ichigo scoffed. "What the hell do you mean?"

"What I mean is that you don't know which way your hormones are going. Left, right, up and down."

Ichigo popped a strawberry into his mouth. "I'm handling it just fine."

"Don't you just want to get inside me though?" Rukia asked in a perfect innocent voice causing Ichigo to choke on the fruit. She laughed and smacked his back until his coughing let up. "See what I mean? I don't think that _you_ can handle it."

He watched her walk back to the couch and plop down and prop her feet onto the coffee table. Ever since they became closer he felt the need to get to know Rukia more, he wants to know her inside and out. It was a strange desire for him, he sometimes at moments found himself wishing it was him that was Rukia's best friend and not Renji. What could he say? He found Kuchiki intriguing.  
>In a far off corner Orihime was seated with Uryuu and Yumachika. She tried to stay in tuned to the present conversation, but found herself straying away with focus onto Ichigo who was eyeing down Rukia, who was minding her own business. Orihime lightly bit the inside of her lip. After all these years she still didn't truly understand Ichigo. In her mind she believed she had the best assets a female could ever dream of, that's what Tatsuki made her believe in so she went with it. Of course she got attention from all sorts of men so that made her solid her confirmation that she indeed had most of the best assets a female could ever dream of. Then there was Ichigo, he wasn't an ordinary man but he was still a man none the less so for the life of her she just couldn't understand why he wasn't looking at her with those eyes. Even before Rukia came into the picture, he never looked at a female like that before, until now.<p>

The backstage help Renji was currently chatting with held up her hand to silence him so she could get a clear hearing over the mic in her ear. "Okay guys, show time!"

The stage was already lit up, but the crowd wouldn't be able to see them completely through the screen they had set up for the opening. Nothing too spectacular, they were just opening for the major band after all. As they walked out on the stage the crowd awakened with an uproar when they caught sight of their silhouettes. Rukia strolled over to her side of the stage and strapped on her guitar waiting for the guys to get ready. Shuuhei walked over to see if he could get one last rile out of her before he signaled Renji to lead them in. "Nervous yet?"

"Do I look nervous to you?"

"I don't know." Shuuhei reached and tucked a strand behind her ear. "It looks as if you could use some release."

Rukia shrugged. "Hm maybe. This might be the night you get me in your bed." With that last comment she turned her attention away from him, and stood ready to strum a note.

Renji glared at Shuuhei and mouthed that he was going to kill him in due time, he then looked over at Rukia who winked at him. He knew it. Rukia was just teasing Shuuhei. He kept messing with her all day now Rukia was going to mess with him all night.

Shuuhei looked around at his band mates to check for one last time if they were ready. Just as he about to give the signal Uryuu started yelling from the side asinine comments about not screwing things up royally for him, sticking to the program and, "_For the sake of heaven, stick with the rehearsal Shuuhei, don't bring a fan on the damn stage!"_ Ichigo chuckled at their panicking manager. The front man smiled, shook his head, then raised a fist in the air. If the crowd wasn't going nuts before they were losing their nuts now.

Renji collided his sticks together four times and Rukia brought in the notes for _Plug In Baby_. Shortly after, Ichigo and Renji made their entrance. Shuuhei began swaying with the music as the gossamer screen slowly went up to reveal the band members.

"_I've exposed your lies.. baby. The underneath is no big surprise, now it's time.. for changing, and cleansing everything to forget your love…"_

Shuuhei walked dangerously close to the edge to bend down close to a female jumping in excitation, _"My plug in baby! ..crucifies my enemies when I'm tired of giving.. woahh! My plug in baby! ..in unbroken virgin realities, is tired of living… ohh."_

The lead singer then broke eye contact from the fan and danced his way to another random female on the other side of the stage in time for the second verse. _"Don't confuse, baby you're gonna lose your own game.. Change me. Replace the envying to forget your love."_

He broke away from the second chick and stood center front swaying and bellowing out his lyrics. _"My plug in baby! ..crucifies my enemies when I'm tired of giving.. woahh! My plug in baby! ..in unbroken virgin realities. I'm tired of living… ohh!"_

"_And I've seen your loving, but mine is gone, and I've been in trouble!"_  
>Shuuhei stumbled gracefully backwards as if he's been hurt and cleared the rest of the vocals out as the band finished the song off after him.<p>

After that first song, it was a snap of the finger and they had blitzed right through their set with no real major problems, except that Shuuhei kept hitting on Rukia blatantly in front of the crowd. Well more suggesting than colloquial, but it was so obvious that even the audience couldn't ignore it. If the crowd could see it in their haze, then it was clear that the groupies were giving Rukia the dagger eyes by the end of the set.

Rukia was beyond pumped up as they burst back into their dressing room to get the sweat wiped off their bodies, and change into something more comfortable. She wasn't the only one either, Orihime was giddily clapping her hands together and bouncing around. "That was amazing! Kurosaki, you looked great out there."

Ichigo scratched the back of his head in awkwardness. "Yeah, I suppose so."  
>Orihime was still beaming up at him as he cleared his throat and excused himself, muttering about water and change of clothes.<p>

Shuuhei cackled as he walked over to his station. "Hit on him hard enough?" He asked looking at Orihime.

"Huh?" She blushed heavily and shook her head in ernest. "No! Y-you looked impressive as well too. A-all of you looked so cool!"

"Stop giving her a hard time." Renji interrupted as he threw on a fresh v-neck.

Rukia ignored them all and went behind a folding screen to change back into her skinny jeans and a nice dry shirt. She opted to keep the wedges on since they were bootsie peep toe style. Uryuu walked into the room just as she finished dressing. "Thank you people, especially you Hisagi, for not embarrassing me too much."

"Oh whatever! Well, any good news?" Shuuhei asked hiding his anticipation.

Uryuu pushed his glasses up and gave them all a cocky smile. "Congratulations, Luxus*, you are now signed with Seireitei Records, and I'm your permanent manager from here on out."

The men acted like little boys, jumped around, hollered, and swung Rukia around.

"We can proceed into the studio within a week, so have your materials together because we're going to start re-recording those songs and tuning them up." And back to business Uryuu went. "Oh, and before I forget, you are free to party tonight. The Creux*, who you opened up for, would like to celebrate as well."

"That's what I'm talking about!" Renji interjected. "Uryuu, just because you're not technically the band doesn't mean you get off the hook easily. You're coming out to celebrate with us!"

Their manager folded ups arms across his chest. "Oh please. Besides I have made plans to show Orihime around the upper side of downtown."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Shuuhei put an arm around Orihime's shoulders. "Did you even bother to ask the lady if she would like to hang out with us? You knew we were going to paint the town red with or without that contract from Seireitei."

Orihimi twindled her fingers and sheepishly looked at Uryuu.

"Oh no." Exasperated, Uryuu sighed and showed defeat all over his body. "I'm assuming you want to continue hanging out with the band, right?"

Orihime bit her lip lightly. "If you don't mind Ishida. I mean, I'll be here for a couple more days so there's still plenty of time to show me around. It'll be brighter out too."

Uryuu scratched his cheek. "You do have a point there. Guess we'll be going out with the gang then." He checked his watch and noted the time. "We should get going, I need to drop you off back at the hotel so you can freshen up."

"Rendavouz at the usual spot Uryuu." Shuuhei looked over at their lead guitarist. "You down Rukia?"

"I feel as if I never had a choice to begin with."

"You're right you didn't so get ready to rock my world tonight."

Rukia couldn't help laugh out loudly to that one as the gang walked out their dressing room to prepare for a night of trouble.

**A/N: I'm sooo sorry I haven't updated this sooner. This was actually supposed to go up in the mid of December, but I went through an upgrade in life so I had to hold off on this (unfortunately so). The bad part is that this was more than half way done with it too! I'm like come on girl, finish what you started! Life happens and well…I'm loving it ^-^ So please read/review, and sorry for the rushed concert, but really… those scenes don't need to be drawn out like that. Remember: These lyrics belong to Muse and Muse alone, and I do not make any compensations for using any of their lyrics, I just happen to like their songs.**

***Luxus = Lation for luxe, deluxe, elegant, etc.**

***The Creux = The Hollows (guess who's in that band!)**

**Hopefully this next chapter won't get held up like this one, ugh it still bothers me, but it was for the greater good! But seriously it shouldn't take me that long. It's still a smooth plot, nothing too serious yet.**


	3. The Wild Ones

**Disclaimer: Remember the last time I didn't own anything? Well now I own multiple things! Lol. So now I'm going to take a deep breath and begin typing this chapter drawing inspiration from partial experience and the craziness that's been in my head for a while, needs to somehow end up in words with detail. And I notice some followers of this developing story. Thank you, thank you. And thank you for the comments. Oh btw, I still don't know who I want Rukia with. Ichigo is a contender, and if that's the case I'm not going to make it easy. It's not that simple! But I'm not going to play around either. I apologize for the errors in the previous chapter, I completely forgot to do spell check and whatnot and I was really exhausted and just wanted the chapter up. And the show goes on…**

**Track 3: The Wild Ones**

Walking into a pre-packed club was not on Rukia's to-do list for the time being, but what could she have possibly done to get out of this? New band member. Scratch that, new extremely talented band member that's a female. And the guys definitely wanted to show her off to their groupies. After this night Renji promised Rukia could head back home to her beloved brother and husky and catch up on some sleep. So with that in mind, she decided to tackle a couple of hours with them. Rukia concluded that if she was around long enough she could be excused early and head home, but as she was assuming this, the guys were already scheming to keep her out till the sun came up. Then she'll be able to go back home for a week or so.

"How is that the one and only chick in this house is faster than you hookers upstairs?" Shuuhei shouted up the stairs. "Let's hurry up and pre-game."

Ichigo and Renji rushed down the stairs. The youngest one decided to go with a classic burnout grey v-neck, black jeans, and black boots. Pineapple sporting a black button up with the sleeves rolled, blue jeans, and a pair of black boots as well. Foregoing the bandana this time letting his hair hang loose. "You know we like to look our best when we're going out."

"Yeah, yeah, learn how to do your hair faster you girl." Shuuhei retorted while handing out shot glasses filled with…

Rukia glared at her shot glass with resentment. "What is this?"

"Just a little bit of encouragement to you know…" He smiled at her. "You looking pretty sexy tonight." There was no way he could not just compliment her. In a long length tight racer back sequined top. Accompanied with black shorts, that was invisible under said shirt, over fish net tights that sported designs that were insinuating a pattern of dragons or paisley of sorts. The cherry on top being the peep toe booties she wore during the concert.

Rukia was taken aback, like thrown onto the ground with the wind leaving her, taken aback. _'Did he just tone down with the lewdness? And did he just smile?'_

"Oh my god he smiled." Ichigo nudged Renji. "Now you know you better keep your eyes locked on him tonight. Locked tight."

Renji shook his head and lifted his glass up. "Cheers to a great day, and to a soon to be blasted night."

The gang clinked their glasses, touched the dining room table, and then took the shot to the head.

Rukia put a hand up to her mouth. "I-I don't know what the hell that was, but it was thick, and hard to swallow."

"That's what she said!" All three men shouted in unison.

Rukia threw her hands up in defeat and walked away. Shuuhei ran after and grabbed her around the waist and swinging her back towards the table. Rukia let out a gleeful shout, and grabbed Shuuhei's fur lined hood and pulled it over his head. Shuuhei set her back down in front of the table. "Alright let's do two more. Uryuu should be here soon."

Down the hatch the shots go consecutively.

Rukia fanned herself. "Those shots are hot. They're making me hot."

Shuuhei leaned down towards Rukia. "Are those shots making you hot or is it me?"

Rukia gave him her famous 'oh please' look, but in reality she couldn't help but notice he was looking nice himself. They didn't really get to dress up around each other, well really there was no possible way because of the concert. So seeing the guys looking amazing, and not in their lounge wear was a treat. Having it hard to admit it to herself she had to concur. Him in a simple black and grey tank top with thick horizontal stripes, a sleeveless vest with an attached hood wearing dark blue jeans and of course, the signature black boots. Yeah, he was looking scrumptious. They all were looking scrumptious. She just preys the green monster doesn't turn to her, it wouldn't make any sense if it were to.

Ichigo glanced out the window when some lights flashed by. "Yo, four eyes is here."

They quickly grabbed their coats and pilled into the same SUV as earlier that day. Rukia noticed that Shuuhei sat next to her again, and realized they were in the same seating order! "Don't even think about." She said as he opened his mouth to tease her.

Within twenty minutes they filed into club passing all the bystanders waiting to get in shouldering the biting wind. Fantastic thing VIP is. "We have a table upstairs with The Creux, let me have your coats so I can take them to coat check." Uryuu shouted over the throbbing music.

"Stop stressing and stop working. You're off the clock." Shuuhei said. The gang didn't need a butler for goodness sakes. Once they checked all their coats in, they proceeded up the spiral staircase to their bottle service table.

"Surprise, Hisagi!"

Shuuhei quickly clamped onto the blonde that almost tackled him. "Whoa, Rangiku?"

"The one and only!" She wrapped an arm around his waist and led him to where The Creux was seated. "I told you I wouldn't be able to make it into town on purpose. I wanted to give you a little surprise, and this here, as you know, is The Creux. The one with the serious face and a barely there goatee is Starrk. The crazy blue hair guy is Grimmjow." Rangiku was pointing out the band members, and Rukia was trying to pay attention because she was already feeling the effects of whatever shot they took back at the house, and the plan fact that she wasn't the greatest at memorizing names from the get go wasn't any help either. She tried to pay attention, but there was a man with short length silver hair that appeared to be staring at her from the bar. For some reason she began to feel uncomfortable, she needed another shot and a drink pronto.

"The guy sporting the feral grin twenty-four seven is Nnoitra."

Rukia leaned slightly towards Renji, who didn't notice, trying to get out of the sight of the silver fox.

"Here is Harribel, the only breasted being in their band. Last but not least is Ulquiorra, he may seem quiet but don't let that fool you in the slightest."

Shuuhei nodded at everyone. "What are you in managing now?" He teasingly asked Rangiku.

She gave a hearty laugh, clearly on her way to being drunk. "You know good as well that I'm not."

A man with pink hair and glasses that rivaled Uryuu's stood up and approached them. "I'm the manager, Szayel."

"Hey look, they also have a four eyes." Ichigo said causing Renji and Shuuhei to burst out laughing. Rukia slapped her face and contained her laughter to herself.

Not thrown off, Szayel opened his arms. "Come, sit. We're pleased that you have joined us on this wild night."

And the drinks began to flow. Not too soon after the party started to migrate from formal to informal. Within the hour each band groupie showed up, and plenty of drinks and shots were passed around once again. Rukia was pretty sure they were all introduced again, but honestly she couldn't care less. Besides this was an inappropriate time to get to know someone new, and she was also pretty sure the woman named Riruka didn't want to get to know her at all. Gathering observable data it appeared that she wanted Ichigo to herself, never failed to have him to herself even when Orihime was around, and intended to have him to herself tonight. Rukia rolled her eyes at the implementation. Yeah, she was definitely going back to the mansion tonight, one way or another. Down goes another shot. Rukia poured herself another drink and moved away from Ichigo and his glaring cling on. He sent her an apologetic look, and she politely waved him off.

Rukia leaned against the railing and marveled at how packed it was below, and thought about who she could have an unintelligent conversation with. With the way everyone was drinking, nothing resembling intelligence should be coming out of anyone's mouths except for maybe Uryuu and Szayel. She looked back towards the group and narrowed down her choices. _'Starrk? Maybe not, he's double fisting drinks right now. Definitely not Uryuu and the other manager.' _Those two were in deep conversation along with Ulquiorra and Orihime about topics that Rukia was positive wouldn't motivate her to join in the conversation. _'Next.' _There was Chad, Ichigo's wingman, but he seemed like a mute. _'Next.'_ She glanced at Harribel. _'Intimidating.' _Her eyes moved to Nnoitra. _'Out of the fucking question.'_ Then she swept the room and spotted Grimmjow going against Shuuhei in a drinking game with Rangiku cheering them on. _'Eh, what the hell. I'm drunk enough.'_

"Hey Rukia!" Just as she about to make herself social Renji comes over with some chick just about her size with striking hazel eyes. "This is Senna."

"Senna, hi."

The said chick grabbed Rukia's hand, and shook it enthusiastically. "I've heard so much about you, glad we got to finally meet."

See, she told Ichigo that there was nothing going on between her and Renji, and.. _'Oh my god I've been sleeping in his bed!'_ "..Strange..." Rukia slowly shook hands with Senna, with a bad phrase on the tip of her tongue, but Senna interrupted her slow speech.

"What's strange?" Senna asked.

Rukia snapped out of her daze and gave a small laugh. "It's the.." she pointed to her almost depleted glass. "I'm drunk, excuse me." She said and walked past them in haste. Down another shot, maybe it was time to cool it on the drinks. As she walked down the stairs her and Ichigo bumped into each other.

"Where are you going?" He asked noticing the drunken haze look in her eyes. After all they did aid in her getting plastered, and are partially responsible to have a watchful eye on the small woman. Anyone could snatch her up, or she could also be a small package with a lot of trouble included enhanced when alcohol thrown in the mix.

"The dance floor."

"But you can dance up here as well."

"Up there," Rukia pointed. "Is the hook up area, down here.." She pointed at the dance floor. "Is where we just want to enjoy ourselves. Besides I like dancing with all this energy. I want to feel it just as much as they do!"

With that she left Ichigo slightly worried and amused at the same time. It was no effort for her to dance through all the writhing bodies to the middle of the dance floor and join the riot. Some random local dude grabbed her hand and started dancing with her.

An hour had to have passed since Rukia been on and off the dance floor. She decided she needed another break. She had planned on to stop drinking when she started dancing, but guys and even girls were buying her drinks and dancing with her. So much for that plan. As she was about to break from the crowd a strong arm wrapped around her waist dragging her back into the throngs of writhing bodies.

"Can't stop now." A gruff said in her ear.

Rukia turned around to her assailant and stared into the most brilliant blue eyes she has ever seen. "Oh, it's…you." Rukia let out a small laugh still under the influence of alcohol.

"Someone's still in the party mood." Grimmjow grabbed her hip roughly and made them dance in unison together to the music pounding reverently in the club.

Rukia barely noted to herself the way he had grabbed her and continued to dance with The Creux member anyways. Within a few minutes Rukia and Grimmjow were sweating and dancing wildly together. Rukia doing most of the wild dancing, she couldn't help that she was an enthusiastic dancer. At least she was on beat, a lot of people around her couldn't claim that. Once the current song began getting mixed into the song that was coming up Rukia decided she needed a break for real. She hadn't really been back upstairs for more than ten minutes at a time, it was time to sit down.

Grimmjow took hold of her upper arm as she was leaving. "Where are you going?"

Rukia frowned at him. "Uh…aggressive much?" She shouted.

"Hey! No one is being aggressive here, why you decide to leave all of a sudden?"

Despite his hold on her, it was Rukia's turn to drag them away from the writhing bodies on the dance floor. "Look, I'm drunk.." She waves her free arm around. "I'm hot, sweaty, thirsty, I just want to go back upstairs and lounge around for a bit. Or is that not okay with you?"

Grimmjow grinned feral like and released her arm. "After you."

Nelliel watched Grimmjow and a random chick she assumed he had picked up from the dance floor climb up the stairs. She had been watching them since she arrived at the club. Fashionably late as always whenever she is invited to an event, but she was a busy woman and didn't have time to indulge when other people always needed her.

"Rangiku, who is _that_?" She asked pointing at Rukia not giving a damn if the black haired chick noticed.

"Hm? Oh, that's Rukia! Isn't she just a doll? I'd snuggle her in my breasts if I could. Speaking of breasts, she's got a nice set of hooters. I felt them." She took a large gulp out of drink. "And the guys just adore her and I can see why."

The two women looked on as Shuuhei tried to cover Rukia in smooches, who shoved his face away and plopped down on a couch. "Doesn't that bother you?"

"Why would that bother me? Hisagi and me are only good friends and a partial client. No way in hell could I be the judgmental one. You can't be a hypocrite Nelliel." Rangiku narrowed her eyes at Nelliel. "Don't do anything stupid. You and Grimmjow are nothing like that anymore."

"Well what if I want it to be?" Nelliel snapped back.

Rangiku rolled her eyes and decided to drop the subject. Every time without fail at social outings like these, Nelliel will cop an attitude problem when she sees Grimmjow socializing with any member of the opposite sex. If he wasn't talking to her then he wasn't talking to anybody. A while back they used to be an item, but now it was just friends and he hasn't made any move to rectify that problem. She has tried countless of times to get them back together. Now every time she tries to even bring the topic up to him he goes ballistic and tells her to stop attempting at trying to piece back together what isn't there anymore. How could she go on? They've been together since high school and growing up as adults they grew apart. Their relationship became toxic and she could see that, but after being together for so long and not trying to save it tore her apart for years now. She just wanted Grimmjow back, even though in the back of her mind she knew she should just leave well enough alone.

Rukia failed at keeping Shuuhei at bay for he had tossed her over his shoulder and was carrying her around the VIP section as if she were a bag of sand. "What's up ladies?" Shuuhei unceremoniously dropped Rukia onto the couch. "Look what I found. My favorite nympho."

Rukia huffed and blew her annoying bang to the side. "First off, I'm not the nympho here. Secondly, you're the nymphomaniac you freaking sex fiend!"

"Come here girl." He settled her so she was straddling him. "This is the position we're going to be in once I get you back home."

Rukia was in desperate mode inside, but calm on the outside, sort of. She turned her head around and gave Rangiku the pleading eyes. "Is this what you deal with?"

"Oh yes honey, but it's turned up a notch because of the drinks. You know it's somewhat toned down to the usual everyday lewdness."

"Uh…help?"

"Cup his balls."

Rukia's face deadpanned. It didn't help that Rangiku did the hand motion for cupping balls either with her suggestion.

"I'm not… I'm not doing that." She responded in a slur.

"Yeah, Rukia, cup them. And then while you're doing that…" Shuuhei grabbed her hips and forced them down while his hips came up.

Rukia jumped in surprise. "Oh..my goodness!"

"My goodness as well. Keep going, I like to watch." Rangiku commented without shame, leaning forward and draining her glass empty.

"You're not helping the situation!" Rukia realized there was a restroom sign further in the back and an idea popped into her head. She wrapped her arms around Shuuhei and whispered into his ear.

In the next moment Rangiku witnessed Shuuhei rushing off towards the restrooms, and Rukia sitting pretty and poised with her legs crossed. "What exactly did you say to him?"

"That he didn't have to wait to get home for this, we could just knock it out in the girls' restroom stall." Rukia responded still looking poised as if nothing just happened on the couch. That Kuchiki training. "Well, if you ladies will now excuse me, I myself must make a disappearing act."

Nelliel turned to Rangiku with a smug smile. "I don't feel threatened. Not at all." With that she got up to join Grimmjow and Starrk, and began painfully flirting with her fallout.

Rukia was pretty confident in herself that she was able to steal herself away from the VIP lounge and successfully got to coat check without running into anyone familiar. She took notice that the lounge overlooked the entire club downstairs and put her hood on as she walked on the outer edge of the area. Once outside the club Rukia pulled her phone out and was appalled to find out it was fifteen after three. Drunken people were milling about shouting with merriment still. Rukia quickly climbed into one of the many taxis lined up outside the club and told him the address.

The cabby was hesitant for a moment. "Um, miss?"

"It's alright." She said in a Kuchiki manner exuding confidence.

Within another hour she was in front of the architectural influenced modernized manor. A beautiful house with many rooms that Rukia wasn't so sure whatever for, but a beautiful house none the less. Thank goodness she was only refined to keeping her room polished, but that never stop the maids from coming in for a second sweep through. Rukia paid the cabby and also gave him a decent tip. Now standing in front of the looming double doors she wasn't so sure if she should enter them or trudge through the snow to the back doors. Screw it. She entered the front doors and quickly disarmed the silent alarm. She silently slipped off her booties and neatly placed them beside a pair of Byakuya's dress shoes in the designated spot. Rukia then quietly climbed up the tall curved staircase to the second floor, and for some reason everything became loud to her. It had to be the alcohol causing this effect on her, but whoa, she felt drunk all over again. Fooling herself that she was in absolute control after Shuuhei, but that was complete bullshit. She just knew how to appear to the outside when drunk, sort of.

Rukia stood still at the top of the stairway listening to herself breath, her heart pounding loudly, and blood rushing to her ears. _'I'm hot all over again…'_

She marched onto the west side, where her room resided. _'Just a little more and then I can pass out on my lush bed.'_ Once inside her room Rukia began the worst striptease on Earth to date, stumbling and falling to the floor to remove her clothes. She managed to get to her walk in closet, threw on a tank top and a fresh set of boy short panties on. Rukia collapsed on to the bed and the lights were out, just like that.

* * *

><p>"Get off of me." Rukia muffled out from under a pillow. After passing out, Rukia slept pretty well, unfortunately though it was short lived because her husky decided that she has slept long enough.<p>

"Get off of me Kyo!"

He howled loud and long, basically having a one-sided conversation and Rukia couldn't understand a word he was trying to convey.

"You better hush or Byakuya is going to throw you outside."

That made Kyo howl louder than before causing Rukia to sit up. "Okay, I'm up!" She sat up too fast. "And I don't feel all that great either."

"No kisses, no kisses." She pushed Kyo's head away and forcibly rolled him over. "Did you torture Byakuya enough while I was gone?" Rukia rubbed Kyo's belly and flopped back down. "Momma's tired."

Then there was a knock on her door. _'Go away.' _"Yes?"

"Rukia."

"Byakuya?" She set back up in surprise and hid the queasiness from her face as much as possible. "Morning."

"It's late in the morning, come down and eat something."

Byakuya left and Rukia went into frenzy mode. Rushing around brushing her teeth, washing her face. Finding something, _anything_ that's appropriate to wear to eat with her brother. She stuffed her legs into some jeans, but kept throwing tops around looking for the perfect one.

"Miss—"

"Not now!"

Rukia ran into the small island that contained a fraction of her assortment of shoes. She wished she could set it on fire at that moment. She plunged into another row of clothing hanging up. _'That top won't do, nor that one. That's a dress, and…where the hell this one come from?'_

"Miss, I have a top for you right here." The maid said a bit louder this time, holding out a light grey off the shoulders top with longer sleeves than most tops.

Rukia smiled. "That'll do. Thank you."

Their plates and a few extra platters of food were set down just as Rukia sat across from Byakuya. "Hi."

Byakuya nodded at her and sliced into his supreme omelet and ate silently. Rukia can never read into him. Over the phone his voice wasn't laced with indifference, and it sounded like he cared or was amused. Either way around, over the phone, he was not the same person..in person. Rukia ran a hand through her unkempt hair, slowly losing the appetite to eat and it sure wasn't the hangover she was trying to keep from showing.

"This weekend is your dinner party." Byakuya suddenly broke the silence.

Rukia frowned at him and pondered. "My dinner? Oh my gosh my birthday. We're going to have two dinner parties this month. Your birthday is this month too."

Byakuya looked at her.

"You forgot as well." Rukia giggled softly and he gave her a slight smile. Now that the ice was broken… "The concert went well yesterday, and we got signed on with Seireitei Records."

"And what about school?"

Rukia gave a dry laugh. "You tell me. You keep picking us up, and ditching me somewhere, why the hell would I go back to college when there's no guarantee we're going to be here tomorrow."

A maid handing out warm towels tripped over herself. Rukia glared at the nuisance with such a Kuchiki appearance that Byakuya should be swelling with pride right now. Alas, he himself had the infamous stare but was directing it towards his ward. "What are you implying Rukia?"

She was still staring at the maid who made the correct decision in running back into the kitchen. Rukia pointedly ignored Byakuya for a moment, and stuffed her face with more omelets. "You know exactly what I mean. I could've stayed here while you went to Italy and continued my education. I don't know what the big deal was in the first place."

"All you need to know was that it was for your safety. I'll hear no more of this." He finished his plate and dashed the rest of his drink. "I'll be in my office. See you at dinner."

'_What the hell was that Rukia?' _She chided herself and gorged on a donut feeling a headache around the corner. Kyo whined beneath the table. Rukia handed him a couple slices of bacon. "Good boy for keeping quiet down there. Guess I screwed up again huh?

Kyo came out from under the table and nodded his head. "Smart dog. Think I should apologize?"

The dog nodded his head again and licked his chops. "Smart dog again." She handed him two more slices of bacon, and disappeared into the kitchen to tell the cook something.

* * *

><p>By dinnertime Rukia was un-queasy, partially well rested, and caught up on today's latest events. And tinged with a hint of nervousness. She texted Renji a while ago, but she hadn't heard back from him yet. The guys were most likely still in a drunken coma, or possibly had forgotten her and had the energy to actually go and hit some more clubs tonight. Whatever the case was, count Rukia out. She has a slab of bridge to amend before she accidently burned the whole damn thing. Rukia sighed heavily and happened to stare at a picture of Hisana. <em>'Who are you? You look like me.. Or is it, I look like you? We look so much alike, yet we're completely different in everyway possible. Why can't <em>he _see that?'_

"The cook tells me that you told him not to provide dinner this evening." Byakuya silently came in under the radar, and caught her staring off in space at his late wife's picture.

Rukia sat up on the couch. "That's because I ordered out." The doorbell rang at the right moment and Rukia went to retrieve it. "And we're not eating in that awfully quiet dining room, we're eating in the entertainment room."

Byakuya quirked an eyebrow and followed without any complaints. That could be because his sister walked past with two large bags of food that smelt deliciously like it could be Chinese food. Yeah, he couldn't complain about the out of the norms. Byakuya knew that Rukia was making up for her misgivings from earlier that day. He didn't quite fully comprehend why his sister always went to lengths to get back in his good graces, he always forgave her. In fact, he actually got a kick out of their little arguments, despite them being one-sided, but it was always deviating from his everyday life. A little touch of spice every now and then, a little fiery spark from somewhere, made him feel that he was alive and very much human. Not that he doesn't get upset, but with his status, he found it close to non-existence for someone else to pop a vein. Really no one dares to, in fear that they might get fired. No one dared to except Rukia, but she was quick to apologize in her ways for it.

A few years ago Rukia was still apprehensive around him, despite that he found her when she was young. He supposed that it had to be slightly difficult for a young Rukia to adjust to the lifestyle thrust upon her, but once again he couldn't comprehend why in the world that would have been such a conundrum. He rescued her from the orphanage and lavished her, so what could be the problem? As Rukia found her confidence, he noticed that she started to become marginally abrasive against his word, and began doing things on her own free will without permission from him. He came to a conclusion that he would have to let some of her antics slide, she was coming into her own after all. Why would he confine her at all times? But a couple years ago, when Rukia turned twenty-one, he knew something had to give. He was the one who became invertedly protective. They had the usual sophisticated dinner with the head family, important honorees, and a few of her friends. Controlled environment. A week later Ginrei called and gave him the run down of what was happening in Italy with one of their branches. Byakuya saw this opportunity, packed them up, and flew off. It was all for her safety. If only he knew that Rukia was much better than that. She does have a head on her shoulders after all.

Granted that they were not in the large and silent dining room, there was still silence between them, but a comfortable silence. It wouldn't have mattered, Rukia had the large flat screen fixed on a movie anyways. After dinner Rukia resided back into her room intent on getting a bit of light reading in and sleeping till tomorrow. She was about to doze off comfortably into dreamland when her phone started going off. Rukia groaned loudly and was tempted to ignore the call, but curiosity got the best of her. It was Uryuu. "Hello?"

"_Good evening Rukia, I'm just doing a follow up with everyone with our new schedule."_

"Our new schedule?"

She heard Uryuu sigh on the other end. _"Yes, fortunately a studio opened up at the last minute. Something about a band being dropped from the label at the last minute. So that pushed us ahead of what we originally set for."_

Rukia rubbed her forehead in slight stress. She didn't think it really mattered, all she wanted was some form of peace and quiet. Coming back to the mansion was a great idea in the beginning because she would be out of the mad house, but people can still reach her via telecommunications.

"_We can start as soon as Monday—."_

"This week?" Rukia rubbed her face.

"_Yes, unless everyone is in agreeance for this coming weekend instead, and if that's the—."_

"No, during the week is fine. Nothing on the weekend please." Rukia was not about to ditch her birthday dinner, which was not allowed.

Uryuu was silent for a moment and then proceeded with slight caution, just in case Rukia interrupted him again. "That's all I wanted to run by you. Meet at Seireitei Records tower Monday at ten o'clock in the morning. Be ready to play not only lead but rhythm as well. Have a nice evening."

Rukia set her phone on silence. To hell with the outside world. She was going to sleep this night away, and hopefully half of tomorrow. By Monday she'll feel much better.

**A/N: See told you it was going to be simple this time around. Real simple. No twists, no confrontations yet. We are so mellow right now that it bores me, but it has to be done. Well…a little jealousy was shown, some embarrassment…slight anger lol. Byakuya and Rukia are a little awkward, and it'll be that way for a while until…I'm not going to spoil anything! Next chapter there is a possibility of relationship development. The one you guys are hoping for? No, not yet. Remember I'm not going to make it easy. Please continue reading though. :)**


	4. Pushing The Stone

**Disclaimer: Think of this chapter as an almost double issue :) Just continue reading and enjoying the story. And witness what I can pull out my arse ..er mind. Honestly though I think keeping Byakuya in character is going to make me go grey at an early early age. Right now I'm just having fun trying to pair Rukia around for a little bit until I make a final decision. Just not right away. And let's make it clear. Not Bya/Ruk. How much I love that pair. He's such a sexy beast, but I don't have the patience or mentality of his faux voidness and slight humor. Alright so let's get this chapter going people! And to be honest, I've never been in a recording studio, I just get the info from what I see, so [don't] sue me. And nor do I own Calvin Klein, unless it's a winter coat.**

**Track 4: Pushing The Stone…**

"Stop!"

Ichigo glared angrily at their new producer. "Again? What is it this time?"

"Was that supposed to be an E note or an A?" The producer watched in amusement as Ichigo began fuming around in the recording room. "I'm just messing with you! I stopped you because everything is pitch perfect, and you are done!" He held up the 'OK' sign with a cheesy grin on the side.

Ichigo stared incredulously at the man and shook his head while putting his bass back onto its holder. "Where the fuck did they find this guy?" He mumbled under his breath.

"I can still hear you."

"Goddamnit!" The orange haired man yelled and threw the headphones off.

The producer sighed happily and fanned himself with an extravagant fan detailed with vector blood red roses and deep purple plums. Where indeed did the company find this querky guy? Ichigo walked back into the main room and plopped down into comfortable seat, blatantly ignoring everyone else. Since they started recording he has been the butt of everyone's jokes, even Rukia had a few things to get on him. Dealing with this all week was beginning to gnaw at him. He's pretty sure they're all just picking on him because he's the baby of the band, and he wasn't that much of the baby either. Rukia is only two years older than him.

Shuuhei looked up from the magazine he was reading. "Be careful with the new gear man. We haven't made it big yet."

Ichigo waved him off and began chowing down on the remaining supreme pizza they had ordered for lunch.

"Alright, we're still right on time here." Kisuke Urahara announced. "Ms. Rukia?"

Rukia stood up from the table shoving in the last remaining bits of her garden salad. All week the guys have been indulging in less than healthy foods, and she had body guilt lately. The bar-b-q wings were fine, the hard shell taco fest was all right too, but the last couple of days were nothing but fast food joints. And then this greasy pizza! Nope. She had resulted to salads when they started bringing in the hamburgers. Why couldn't they find like a turkey burger somewhere? Then she would have been down for anything. Don't get it wrong, Rukia likes meat like the next guy who loves it absolutely rare, but somewhere along she has to draw the line at some point. Walking into the studio she strapped up and waited for Kisuke to play back the track. Today was actually going well after their first couple of days of a rocky start. Rukia could only guess that today was an easy day because they didn't have to rework the song _Hysteria_ too much, and they all knew it by heart now.

"Rhythm guitar first Ms. Rukia." Urahara reminded her while working some knobs. "Play back coming through now."

Shuuhei set the magazine down and gave his attention to Rukia. He loves watching her play, it was captivating to him. How she can always lose herself in the music, but her fingers remains focused on the strings. It was like her mind was detached to her body, but her body knew exactly what to do as if it was meant for this. He was so proud of his little nympho. He then felt a ball of paper hit his face.

"Drool is coming out of your mouth." Renji glared at the front man. After a couple of weeks he couldn't believe how smitten Shuuhei was with his best friend. Renji couldn't help it but be unnerved by it. After all he and Rukia were much closer than any of these other guys would be, and he wasn't going to just stand by and let any guy try and sack her in bed. Even though the three guys were each other's wingman, he wouldn't give them Rukia. Besides Shuuhei had Rangiku around if he needed to get off, and Ichigo has Riruka to get off on, and him… Well, he currently didn't have any chick lined up and he respected Rukia too much to consider her as one of _those_ chicks. So he'll do it the right way, or at least try to.

Shuuhei grinned feral like at Renji. "I'm surprised you're not drooling yourself. Ichigo would've been if he wasn't balls deep in that pizza."

"Shuft upth!"

"See?" Shuuhei nodded at the youngest member. "He's all down for Rukia as well."

They all turned their attention back to the female when Kisuke played the track back for everyone to make sure there were no mishaps. Rukia stood in the studio cracking her neck. This week has almost been as bad as last week, the only difference… Rukia was able to sleep and function better. Thank God it was Friday and the only hurdle left for the week was her birthday dinner. Oh dear, the birthday. One out of two. She speculates that Byakuya's won't be as celebratory as hers though. They tended to us his birthdays as more of a quiet evening with the main relatives at Ginrei's place. In Rukia's opinion the whole set up was assiduous. Really though. Romantic themed dinner party because every year without fail Ginrei Kuchiki would bring along a potential girlfriend for Byakuya, even though he doesn't give the female the time of day. But it was _so_ obvious that they were being _so_ persistent in the whole matter, that it made Rukia cringe and highly uncomfortable.

"We agree that it's perfect Ms. Rukia." She heard Kisuke coming through her headphones. "Shall we start working on the lead guitar now or rather you take a break?"

Rukia prepared herself to start strumming. "We can do this now."

Within another twenty minutes Kisuke had laid all their recordings down as one and was prepping for Shuuhei to lay down his vocals on the track to set everything in stone for that song. Rukia laid out on the sofa while listening to Shuuhei sing beautifully. It wasn't a secret that Shuuhei was always eyeing her down when she played, but if she were to look at Shuuhei now… She couldn't hide the fact that he was a sexy beast (in disguise). Everyone needed to get laid if this band was going to function normally without scheduling an orgy —. Rukia sat up at that thought. _'Where was my mind going?'_ Rukia glances at Shuuhei as he walks out of the recording booth. _'I've barely been in this band, and I'm already being influenced. Craziness.'_

Rukia watched the front man walk over and sit down close to her. "You know, I'm still waiting for the moment when you'll tell me to 'just take me'."

She gave him a deadpan look then gets up to pack up her purse, seeing that recording session was done for the day. Rukia wanted to get back home as soon as possible and with it being after six o'clock she knew traffic was going to be a bitch. Maybe she could lay low for a while, do a little light shopping. Thinking about going to the guys' place was pretty much borderline out of the question. She could get caught up and distracted, and right now she needed to remain focus for the remainder of this month. Thank goodness they didn't need to show up at the studio for the next two weeks due to conflicting schedules, but after that Ishida was going to make them work. He's so paranoid that they'll get behind their release date on their first CD. He wanted everything perfect perfect perfect. Doesn't he realize the people he's managing are far from that?

"Great session guys, lady." Kisuke reached up and scratched his head under his striped battered hat. "I'll see you next time."

Ichigo finished the last bread stick and cleared the room. "Where the hell did they find that guy? He annoys me."

Renji yawned and stretched. "Who cares? As long as he does his job right. Rukia, you coming over for a bit?"

She pulled her hair up into a messy bun, noting how long it had gotten and was meaning to trim it again. "I don't know you guys. I've got my birthday dinner shin-ding tomorrow evening."

"Come on, you haven't been able to hang with us for awhile. Just for a few hours at the house." Renji was practically begging, he really wanted to chill with his best friend. Since the night out to the club he felt as if she was avoiding him, but maybe he was reading too much into things. It was January after all, one of her most elusive months.

A simple yes or no. Rukia mulled the answers over in her head. She knew for sure that she had to be home that night. Disappointing Byakuya wasn't on her list, but just for a few hours was sounding appealing right now.

"It'll be chill princess. A movie, some snacks, some people. Chill."

Rukia glared at Ichigo. "Don't call me princess, fool. I suppose I could drop by for a little bit."

Before heading over to the guys' place Rukia drove to a shopping center to buy a new pair of heels for the dress she had ordered and got distracted. _'Okay Rukia, just one pair of heels. But those red ones with the crystals on them are..are…sexy! But where in the world would you wear them to?'_ It shouldn't come down to making life decisions between buying one pair of heels to two. Really it shouldn't. Byakuya is going to assume she must have a shoe fetish if he ever walked into that closet of hers now. Heels everywhere. And a lot of clothes. _'No, he's going to think I'm some sort of shopaholic. But! But those red heels might come in handy at some time. Deal.'_

An hour later, which was meant to be about thirty minutes, Rukia pulls up to the house and notices that their groupie arrived before she did. Her stomach did a little flip. Going home after shopping suddenly seemed like the more appealing idea than stopping by here, but she couldn't go back on her word now. She sighed as she got out the car, throwing her furry hood over her head. Rangiku she got along with well, why couldn't all females be like her. Full of fun, and empty of jealousy. How does that woman do it? Senna was a mystery to Rukia. Though associated with Renji, the woman seemed to follow Rukia around like an idol or something. It was annoying at times, but she decided that she couldn't push people away forever and she was Renji's friend as well. Then there was Riruka. If Rukia didn't know a bitch then now she does. The fiery dyed-red head wouldn't give her the time of day. She makes it a point to try and put everything Rukia says down and glares at her non-stop. The whole night Riruka's eyes are throwing daggers at her. Rukia begged the heavens to get her face stuck that way, but so far nothing has happened. Bummer.

"There's my nympho!"

Rukia sighed heavily. "I'm not your nympho! That title belongs to Rangiku."

"Is that my favorite person!" Rukia was soon engulfed between two valleys of Mt. Everest. Something normal now.

Rukia escaped Rangiku's hold on her and took her coat off. "It's nice to see you too."

She walked through the foyer until she came upon the kitchen and went into the dining room and plopped in an empty seat next to Renji. He squeezed and rubbed her thigh. "Glad you showed up."

The atmosphere was a typical place with a group of people. TV blaring in the background on some random channel. Drinks and snacks littered around on the dining room table. People shouting and laughing at one another. Rukia made herself a drink to help her relax some more.

"You ready for that birthday dinner of yours?" Renji asked while putting an arm around her chair.

Rukia thought about it for a little bit. "Not as nervous as I used to be when I was younger, but it has been a couple of years since the Kuchikis' celebrated our birthdays because of being in Italy and whatnot. Maybe a little grandeur since I'm all…grown up."

"All grown up and ready to marry off."

"I doubt that." She said with a frown.

Renji ruffled her hair. "I'm messing with you. They have to get through me first to marry you off."

"Oh so sweet, my knight in shining armor." Rukia's voice was laden in sarcasm. She fixed her hair right and continued drinking realizing that Senna wasn't around this time. "Where's Senna?"

"Hey guys!"

'_Spoke too soon.'_ Rukia berated herself and was considering ducking and hiding out in Renji's room to prepare herself mentally for the chick. There was something about her that was compelling yet revolting to Rukia. Maybe they have so much in common not realizing it that it affected Rukia and not her. _'Come on Rukia. She's not bad. Warm up to her.'_

"I brought some more food!" Senna came to the table and siddled next to Rukia.

Shuuhei and Rangiku came back to the table. "Heey, you know you two could pass off as sisters."

Rukia looked up, piqued. "You think so?"

"You guys should do a photo shoot together, guys will definitely buy in to that." Everyone was seated around the table trading gossips and the latest news, and anything new that happened in their lives recently. Rukia observed that Ichigo wasn't around and enquired her best friend about it.

"…Well, you know…" The bro code and all bounded Renji from giving details about what Ichigo was doing, but it didn't prohibit from saying it aloud either. He just rather not with delicate female ears around, sans Rangiku.

"He's busy." Shuuhei inputted. "You know, me and you can get busy too."

Rukia made a noise at that and grasped what Ichigo was doing and doing what with _it_ most likely. It bothered her slightly. Her time in Italy and dealing with the men there was new, but she supposed that dealing with men in a band was completely left field and out of bounds. How do you deal with men that show interest in you, but seems as if they don't have the patience to have the input to step up the game with you? Rukia just confused herself even more. When it all comes down to it, it still sounded like a guy just wanted to get in her pants. Just in a sneaky, roundabout way. At least Shuuhei was up front about it, and clear on the whole subject. Then again. Once he got it, would he quit it? He hasn't quit on Rangiku, but that's different! Rukia conquer that she wasn't looking for a one night, maybe multiple, stand. She was looking for a relationship and looking for it in this band would lead her straight to heartbreak hotel. Lame. Why couldn't she have fun as well without having to sacrifice her emotional barrier? Take lessons from Byakuya? Impossible. He devoid himself of female attention like that when Hisana passed away. Celibacy would be his answer anyways!

Senna leaned on her elbow and looked as Rukia was swigging away her drink, deep in thought. "I know what you're thinking."

Rukia looked over at Senna, and the more she conversed with her the more Rukia did see a few things in common that were strong holders.

"Guys can seemingly do anything without worrying about the consequences, backlashes, of the public." Senna poured herself and Rukia a shot. "Trust me. Been there, done that. That's why I prefer women now, we get each other. Cheers!"

Rukia took the fruity shot and agreed. _'Hell yeah we get each other. We totally get ea—'_ "You're gay?"

Senna and everyone else laughed at her outburst. Rukia put a hand to her redden cheek. Embarrassed at herself with that outburst of hers. "I'm so sorry, I didn't know."

"It's okay, a lot of people are always surprised when I tell them."

Rukia shook her head. "No, it's just that…" She glanced quickly at Renji. "…I thought you and Renji were—"

"Ew." Senna scrunched up her face. "With that baffoon, no way! No matter how girly he makes his hair I still wouldn't climb that."

Renji 'whatever' her commit and smirked at his best friend. No matter how much they keep growing, she still somehow retains her somewhat innocent side and her partial obliviousness to the world. That's what Renji loves about her. Compared to other women she was timeless, like a frozen beauty but warm and kind. Well, she's kind sometimes, not all the time.

About another hour went by with everyone, and Shuuhei was behaving quite well this time. Rukia was short of impressed. It must have been the influence of Rangiku's presence, but she was also at the club that one time. So no excuses for Shuuhei. Senna and Rukia had hit it off as a matter of fact. Rukia mentally patted herself on the back for opening up to a female. Rangiku once again was an exception, because she had barged her way into Rukia's trust. Renji was being extra flirty for some odd reason tonight. It was routine for him to do so when they were in private quarters. Him being straightforward in front of company, regardless if he knew them or not, made Rukia blush. That have had to been his goal for the night. If Shuuhei wasn't playing then Renji must've decided to step up to the plate.

"Okay, it's been nice chatting, but it's time for me to go." Rukia got up from the table and went around to hug everywhere, forcefully grabbing Shuuhei's hand before he could get a handful of her ass. "And here I thought you were on good behavior."

Shuuhei winked at her. "I'm always behaving."

Renji threw on a jacket. "I'll walk you to your car."

Just as the two were about to walk out the door Ichigo and Riruka finally arrived from upstairs. "You're leaving already?"

Riruka looked at Ichigo as if he turned into a hideous beast on spot. "Does it matter?" She asked with an attitude.

Ichigo ignored her and looked at Rukia expecting her to stay.

Rukia also ignored Riruka. _'One day she's going to press all of my Kuchiki training buttons and I'm just going to lose it.' _"I have this special dinner tomorrow night. It's getting late, and I rather not disappoint Byakuya."

Ichigo gave her a half smile and watched as she walked out the door with Renji.

"What was all the flirting about, Renji?" She asked her best friend once they reached her car.

Renji grinned at her. "Just showing some affection. When do I not?"

"And when do you do it so often?" She shot back.

"What? Are you telling me I can't show my favorite girl a little more affection?" He said while pulling Rukia into a tight embrace, holding her in place.

Rukia pulled back slightly, as much as Renji would let her, and looked up at him. "Well, I don't think any of those words came out of my mouth…" Did she dare consider Renji as a potential? That would be breaking one of her cardinal rules. Her mind wasn't working, clearly it wasn't functioning normally. It's not that Renji wasn't attractive because—Renji being unattractive is a joke to everyone—he was pretty damn right sexy. All the guys in the band are sexy in their own twisted unique way, and Rukia knew Renji inside and out. It's not like they haven't recently shared the same bed for a just a little bit. It's not like she has never seen his sculpted body or anything. It's not like she never felt unsafe in his arms before. It's not like…she wasn't attracted to him, but that's her best friend. An amicable companionship could turn horrendous in a matter of time. Why would she ever want to give a precious bond up over un-satiated desires?

Nope.

Renji looked at Rukia with an amused expression. "What are you thinking?"

"Nothing really. I better go." She reached up and hugged Renji who happily returned it with a peck on her forehead.

"Let me know when you make it home."

Rukia waved and drove off. Once home, Rukia went straight to the kitchen and started rummaging around in the fridge. The little finger foods at the guys house wasn't sufficient enough along with only eating once that day, Rukia was starving. Lucky for her the cook made enough spaghetti for leftovers. Kyo came walking around the corner sniffing the air. "Hey you. Must've been with Byakuya since you didn't come from upstairs. And no, you can't have this, sorry."

Kyo whined a bit and resorted to sniffing around the floor, hoping that his owner had dropped food down there. Rukia cleaned up her dishes after eating and glanced down the long hallway to the right. Both of their rooms were upstairs, but Byakuya's study was on the main floor. Usually he would have turned in for bed by now, it was past midnight after all. He must be pressed, for his birthday was coming up too, and no doubt the elders had found another potential for Byakuya. Poor potential woman. Hope was strung too high for her to reach, Byakuya wasn't having it and Rukia knew that. Why couldn't his family know it? She went upstairs quietly with Kyo tailing closely behind her. With her stomach full, she was ready to pass out, and sleep in most of the day.

* * *

><p>Byakuya was walking around the halls after he washed himself up. He felt slightly off after staying up longer than he intended to last night. He was going to intercept Rukia before she went off to bed, but decided not to at the last minute and instead get her in the morning. Except that he woke up two hours later, which was a rare occurrence for him. It was eleven o'clock in the morning, not nine. He quickly took a shower and put on fresh clothes, and now found himself walking the halls with Kyo trailing him. If that damn dog was around him then Rukia was still sleeping. Perfect. He stopped at one of the storage closets and pulled out a box wrapped in white paper with silver designs with a large violet bow. As he approached her door he peeked in on her, seeing the form of a lump breathing steadily. Kyo slightly whined and Byakuya gave him a look that quieted the dog at once. He snuck in her room stealth like and placed the present on the edge of her bed. He watched her sleep for a minute. He knew that his late wife, Hisana, and Rukia looked strikingly similar. Even the hairstyles, though, sometimes, Rukia would let hers grow out long and then cut it again. In fact it was still long for she had let it grow for the two years they were in Italy. She said it made her fell more romantic, getting into the feel of the country or something. He believed it was all those romance novels she had gathered while living there that put those ludicrous ideas in her head.<p>

He also noticed she frowned more than smiled. Not saying she never smiled or that it was a rare occasion, but her frowning was up higher in points than her smiling, just a little bit more higher. He didn't understand that either. He lavished her with everything. She should be smiling non-stop! So what was her problem? He quietly left the room and went downstairs to tell the cook that breakfast can be prepared.

Kyo pounced on top of Rukia when her brother left the room. Rukia shot up and pushed her dog off. Maybe Byakuya was right, something may be off with her dog. She gave Kyo a bewildered look. "What the hell…" _'Dog been acting stranger by the day.'_ She then noticed the packaging at the foot of her bed. She untied the bow and unwrapped the gift delicately already knowing it was from Byakuya. She moved the tissue away and— "Oh…wow." Rukia lifted up the brilliant red strapless dress. It wasn't a color she always wore out, but she loved how deep it was. She pulled the rest of the dress out and laid it out on her bed. It had a long split, surprising Rukia at Byakuya's choice, and underlined with orange and a lighter color of red and slightly ruffled along both sides of the split. She fingered the padding of the top and noticed it wasn't all red either with the same coloring as the layers underneath had. "Well, it's a really fine dress Kyo, and chiffon, feels nice. But what heels— The red ones!"

She hung up the dress and got ready for the day. It was apparent that the red dress was to be worn for her birthday party that night. She ran down the stairs and bum rushed Byakuya who was in the middle of reading the newspaper. "Thank you for the dress Byakuya."

"You're welcome." He responded. "You don't have anything else planned for the day correct?"

Rukia took her regular sit adjacent from him. "Right. No studio time today."

Byakuya folded and set the paper down. "Not hanging out with that Renji?"

"Actually." Rukia blushed slightly. "I was thinking about staying in till the dinner. You'll be home right?"

"I was called last night to come into the office today." Rukia couldn't help but be disappointed with his answer. She knew he wouldn't be around until the dinner party and she couldn't help but wonder if he did it on purpose.

Rukia sighed as their breakfast was served. What can she say? At least she tried to have quality time with the stoic man. Maybe she'll call up Renji and tell his ass to come over for a little awhile. Then she thought about last night, how he was all touchy-feely. _'Maybe not.' _She dived into her french toast and snuck a piece of turkey bacon to Kyo, who was silently lying under the dining table.

"The limo will be waiting outside at six sharp. Don't make any detours. The guests expect you to arrive sometime around seven." Byakuya explained.

Rukia nodded silently. "Are you going to be at the office all day?"

"Afraid so."

Byakuya wiped his mouth and stood up to leave. Rukia looked to his plate and noted he barely ate any of his food. She glanced up at Byakuya, worry evident on her face. "I don't want to be late. I woke up later than usual." He assured her.

"Okay…" Rukia responded, but wasn't fully convinced. "…Have a good day."

For the most part of the day Rukia was in and out of the kitchen and on her laptop. She let Kyo out, opting to just watch him from a window instead of joining him this time. Rukia couldn't wait for spring to come, it felt as if it's been winter for too long. Rukia walked along the halls. For how grandeur this mansion was, it sure was lonely. The maids and cooks were here for only a part of the day, and they were dismissed earlier since her and Byakuya wouldn't be having dinner at home. Rukia sat on the top stairs, bored out of her mind. Besides from the place being a lonely place, it could be down right creepy with it all silent and whatnot. Not a soul in the place except for her and the dog. Rukia got up suddenly and walked to Byakuya's room. Feeling quite rebellious, she decided she'd do some snooping.

When she was little she sometimes snuck into his room, afraid of her own ginormous room at the time. Even though she would crawl into his bed and fall asleep at the foot of it, she would wake up back in her own bed. Making her child mind question if she indeed did scuttle over to Byakuya's room in the first place. Now entering the room as an adult made her feel peculiar, it almost felt wrong but giddy at the same time. The room was heavily laid in his scent and cologne, all masculine. His room didn't have light colors like hers. It was dark and rich. Rukia walked over to a dresser that had a couple of leather bound books on top. Not able to continue to not snoop, Rukia opened the book. It was only his daily planner, everything written in for the next two months. Boring. Rukia moved over to the next leather bound book and was slightly shocked to find it full of photos. Photos delicately placed in their appropriate slots, but what really rocked Rukia was the people in the photos.

The photos she was looking at were dated, older than her. She realized that they started when Byakuya was born. She smiled softly and went through the pages slowly, getting a glimpse of Byakuya's life through snapshots. At some point his parents were no longer featured in the photos. More of Byakuya and some girl with long purple hair, and Ginrei every now and then. Graduating middle school, graduating high school, graduating college, masters… Marriage. Rukia slowed down. It was odd seeing Byakuya's face expressed through a smile. Odd, but relieving to know that the man can smile in life. She stared intently through the photos that included Hisana. She appeared happy, and he appeared ecstatic. As she neared the end of the book, it was noticeable that Hisana's health was fading. The last photo was of Byakuya and Hisana staring happily into the camera. She turned to the next page expecting more photos, but that's where it ended. Rukia frowned. Not that she expected photos of her, she knew that Byakuya didn't carry a camera around. At least when she was brought in he never exposed a camera around her, but she knew he had more achievements after Hisana. It was like his life ended there as well.

Just as she was about to close the book a corner of a worn piece of paper caught her eye. At the back of the book was a section like a filing folder and inside was a worn letter. A letter to Byakuya. Letting curiosity get the best of her, Rukia carefully took the letter out. She thought being in his room was wrong, but that feeling was slight. Sirens were going off in her head saying, _'Now this is all wrong! Walking into a room is another, but reading letters is one thing Rukia!'_ But she couldn't help it. The letter was more than one page. The edges were worn and bent, and held a tinge of yellow. Rukia shut her eyes for a second and contemplated reading it. It was a letter addressed to Byakuya from Hisana. The cat was already caught, might as well finish the job.

_To My Beloved Husband,_

_ Byakuya, these past five years have been nothing short of wonderful. I'm so grateful we found each other. I can't express how happy you have made me. I just wish that we could have more time together, this seems unfair to you, to us. Everything was perfect. Almost perfect. I still haven't Rukia and I'm so ashamed that nearing my time here that I couldn't even get a hint to where she has ended up. I'm almost afraid to say that she could have passed away unknowingly, but I still hope, pray, that she is still around._

Rukia skimmed through the first page. It was going back and forth of talk about their marriage and Rukia. The second page was much more somber. Going into detail about her illness, and more special times between Byakuya. Then:

_ Byakuya, please find my sister. Then after you find her, please tell her that I'm truly sorry and wish that I could have found her myself. Please protect my sister no matter what. I abandoned her, so I don't really deserve the title of 'sister'. I'm hoping that she can be Byakuya's sister instead._

_ Even at the end, I am still asking more of you. I am very sorry I couldn't return your love. I am so sorry. Being with you for the past five years was like a dream come true for me, Byakuya._

_ Love,_

_ Hisana Kuchiki_

"What?"

Rukia's own outburst made her jump. What in the world had she stumbled upon to? Like seriously, what the hell had she stumbled upon? Was this a confession from her Hisana that she wasn't ever in love with Byakuya? Was it just because it was convenient for her? This raised a lot of questions for Rukia, and the answers were unattainable. It's not like she could waltz up to Byakuya and ask him _'So, the marriage with Hisana was a one way kind of love huh?'_. One-way street for Byakuya. She sat down on the edge of his bed with the letter still in her hand. How old was Byakuya when he found her? Rukia sat and did the math in her head. They weren't too young when they married, but wait. "I thought they were only married for two years…"

In the letters Hisana mentioned married for five years, but Byakuya told her two years. All this thinking was awarding her with a major headache. Rukia fell back onto Byakuya's bed. It was obvious that Hisana was telling the truth. Rukia doubt that the illness made her senile. _'Unless…unless Byakuya lied to me, and they secretly got married!' _"Oh my god this is a shock to my system." Her hypothesis had to be correct. It was a hypothesis that she couldn't test out, so it had to be right. Right? Before she could think more on the matter she heard a door closing in the distant. _'Is someone here?'_ She then heard Kyo barking loudly with excitement. She shot up off Byakuya's bed and stuffed Hisana's letter as neatly as she could in a rush. Holding her breath and closing the bedroom door silently, she prayed that it wasn't Byakuya. A set of keys being thrown onto a table was heard. "Shit!" She whispered harshly. _'I thought the bastard was supposed to be in the office till the evening.'_

Rukia tiptoed to the railing and glanced at the foyer. Not seeing any sign of Byakuya she sprinted across to the open hall to her end on toes, and no sooner had she sat down on her vanity seat his footsteps echoed in the hall. She let the breath she had been holding in out and slumped onto her vanity. _'That was a close one.'_

Byakuya slowly climbed up the stairs and knocked on Rukia's door. "Yes?"

He was greeted with a flustered Rukia. "Get ready we'll be leaving shortly."

"Um, I thought I wouldn't see you until the dinner."

"Finished early." He said while walking to his bedroom.

Rukia sat back down at her vanity and applied her makeup. She stared at her hair forever. Not quite sure what to do with it. One thing for sure though, she wanted to cut it off again. The length was bugging her, and the upkeep was annoying her. She pulled her hair up into a lose bun and whatever tendrils were left out on purpose she loosely curled. Rukia strapped on her heels first then delicately stepped into her new dress pulling it slowly over her hips. Thankful that the dress was a side zipper, and she wouldn't have to go through the humiliating quest to ask Byakuya to zip her up. The dress was a perfect fit, hugging her in all the right places. Too bad the guys wouldn't be able to see her in this knockout dress. A knockout dress Byakuya bought her.

Rukia went into her walk-in closet and pulled out a thigh length Calvin Klein coat with a hood. Byakuya was just putting on his coat when Rukia walked down the stairs covered up. "Ready."

* * *

><p>Byakuya led them out the house into the waiting limo.<p>

Really though, these dinner parties aren't really dedicated to the sole person the party is being held for. To Rukia it was always full of aristocratic beings that either praised her or sneered at her. She remembered getting a lot more sneers when she was younger because Byakuya adopted her so she could carry the infamous Kuchiki name. Mostly sneers from the single women who pined for Byakuya though. Rukia wondered if Hisana had to go through the same ordeal.

With a flute of champagne in her hand Rukia walked around the ballroom suite smiling and thanking the guests who wished her a happy birthday. Kudos to Byakuya because she had a lot of admirers, men and women, loving the dress she was in. With those admirers came the jealous people as well, and again, mostly females. Rukia put those jealous bitches behind her, desperately wishing she could flip them the bird, or better yet, throw her flute of champagne at them. Glass and all. That brought a real smile to Rukia's face.

After making her rounds Rukia approached Byakuya and Ginrei. She wanted to keep to herself for a while, and the best way to carry that out was being around the two people who could only utter so many words at one time.

"How are you enjoying being twenty-four Rukia?" Ginrei asked her.

"Um, so far it's good." Rukia breathed, taking a sip of champagne.

Ginrei had to admit that Rukia grew up to be good woman. They had a rocky start at the beginning. She caused quite a stir within the family, and sometimes even gossip. Under the wing of Byakuya though, she came out on top, and a bright shining star. He couldn't say he was completely fond of her, still remembering the teenage years of Rukia, but one couldn't help but start to like her. She got that type of personality.

There was a commotion towards the entrance, but the three paid no attention to it. Thinking some aristocratic women were getting in to it. They weren't all perfect. Rukia shot back the rest of the contents in her glass and replaced it with a new one when a waiter walked by.

"Byakuya-bo!"

Byakuya groaned loudly and forced himself not to roll his eyes.

"I haven't seen you in _years_!" A woman with purple hair with a pristine, immaculate, ponytail, came bustling over. She clung herself onto Byakuya like a new stuff animal.

"Years?" He muttered. "That's an over exaggeration."

The woman simply waved him off and greeted Ginrei. "Yoruichi, I'm confident that my old sharp mind hasn't failed me. For we met last month for the nobles meeting."

Yoruichi smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, you're right."

Rukia took in the woman, who wore a long black halter styled dress that almost revealed her breast. The design of the dress was impeccable though, it was _hot_. In her younger life, Rukia might have felt intimidated, but with the dress she got on now. She felt just as sexy.

"And this must be Rukia." The said woman proclaimed. "I've heard so much about you."

Rukia raised up an eyebrow. "You have?" She looked over at Byakuya who shook his head.

"Hey there Ms. Rukia."

"Kisuke?"

"Yeah, he's my date." Yoruichi grinned and winked at Rukia. "He's mostly the reason I know so much about you, talent wise. Haven't been around the nobles in years until recently, but I'm pretty confident I already like you."

"Well, I had two amazing presents for you…" Yoruichi turned and looked around for someone. "…Right Byakuya-bo?"

"I'd appreciate it if you would stop referring to me with such a name." He down his champagne flute and grabbed another one himself, following the ways of Rukia for once.

"But your name is Byakuya-bo, and you're the one who allowed for me to bring them." Yoruichi shrugged. "They must've gotten mobbed by the younger people here. Rukia, I invited your band. With a lot of begging to Byakuya. Guess it's more of his present than mine."

Say no more, Rukia was off to look for her band mates in a flash. She rebounded and gave Byakuya a second hug for the day, which this time he returned. Then she was off looking for her band mates. Rukia turned around and gave Byakuya a smile and wave. He gave her a nod and was brought back into conversation with the others and a Chinese woman that Yoruichi had join them once Rukia left. Whatever the case, it didn't matter, Rukia was finally going to able to hold a decent conversation with people she knew personally. Ha! Bet them jealous bitches are going to drown in their jealousy now. Just keel over on spot!

Someone roughly tugged on her arm. Making the champagne slosh around in the flute, and almost spilling over onto her dress. Rukia turned to give the person, damned who it was, a piece of her mind. "How dare you tug on me! I almost spilled my drink and I'm pretty sure Byakuya would not like to see this dress ruined. It may not have a designers name on it, but for all I know this piece was commissioned!"

Grimmjow put his hands up in surrender form. "Sorry, I didn't know you had girlie drink in your hand."

Rukia glared at him. "Oh, it's just you. The person who loves to tug on shit. Do you even know how to be gentle?"

"I'm counting on you to teach me."

"I don't have the patience."

"I'll make you have the patience for it."

Rukia looked up at him. "You're really confident about all this."

"Come on." He nodded towards the dance floor in the center. "Let's dance."

Rukia scoffed. "This isn't the club."

"Show me how to be gentle, and I'll show you things you wouldn't have dreamt of. Let's go." Grimmjow said. More like forced Rukia into his step towards the dance floor. And again Rukia found herself downing the flute, but didn't pick up another glass.

Grimmjow smirked and twirled her onto the dance floor, and twirled her back into him. He then led her into a simple waltz, going in beat with the classical music playing in the background. He twirled Rukia away and back to him again switching up the form of dance, bringing their hips closer. Rukia found it to be inappropriate. This wasn't the time and place, so she tried to shove him away without too much commotion.

"Relax. It's just a little tango." Grimmjow whispered in her ear. "Being an aristocrat, I know you know all the basics."

She couldn't help but smile at that comment. It's true that being in the upper class it was expected of you to know a lot of worthless crap. Like ballroom dancing. Who in the hell was going to use ballroom dancing on a daily basis? Rukia didn't, but it did intrigue her to learn more about the art of dancing, which helped enormously in keeping her out of trouble. With all the lessons and different forms of dance when could she have found the time to do any mischief? Byakuya discovered one of her first weaknesses. Curiosity. And didn't Byakuya expand on that. She could say that dancing didn't get her anywhere if we're being honest. It did have benefits though, it kept her in good shape. She supposed she wouldn't have minded being a professional dancer though.

After a couple of minutes of observing the two on the dance floor, more nobles decided to join them, much to Rukia's relief. Being the center of attention so intently was, not only a bit nerve wrecking and highly annoying at times, but uncomfortable when one wasn't really welcoming it then. "This bullshit, I know this isn't you."

Rukia looked up into Grimmjow's light blue eyes, her good conscious was berating her because she thought them highly enrapturing. Her bad conscious was saying they emulated sex, and she should take the opportunity. Focus. "What do you mean?"

"I can look at you and see all this grace and poise on the outside." He tightened his hold on her. "But if I look deeper into you. I feel there's a wild side, and it wants to come out. You've been caged for too long."

"I don't have a wild side. You see what you get."

"Bullshit again." He stopped doing a technical dance and just swayed with the birthday girl.

Rukia smiled sweetly and wrapped her arms around Grimmjow's neck. "Oh, you must think you've got me all figured out."

"Me and you. We're one in the same." He leaned down closer.

Rukia leaned into Grimmjow. "I don't think we are." She suddenly pulled away from him, and gave him a little curtsy. He gave her a slight bow. He watched her disappear amidst the other guests dancing around.

Grimmjow wondered what the hell had just happened. He was sure there was a connection when they first met, maybe not a strong one, but he was extremely confident in himself. He knew how to work his magic. Grimmjow smirked, he wasn't going to give up on Rukia quite yet.

Rukia felt peculiar as she walked away from Grimmjow. She had to end it before an event happened that she wouldn't be entirely sure if she would regret it. Grimmjow for sure wouldn't have, that she knew of. Too bad they had more of an audience than she bargained for. Casual bystanders conversing had their eyes on them, let's not forget the younger generation of the aristocrats, and then of course her brother. She caught him staring intently at them. Sure wasn't hard to find her, the dress was like a freaking beacon for attention. Rukia shook her head and refocused. She was on a minor mission to find her band mates. Well wait, hold up. _'If Grimmjow is here, does that mean the rest of The Cruex are here as well?'_ She didn't feel like pondering neither it nor that it mattered anyways.

"If I were a man in Luxus, where would I be?"

Surrounded by a bunch of women. Duh. Rukia stopped a servant with an assortment of palates and took her fill before approaching the mass of estrogen. Rukia squeezed her way through, really she wanted to push her way through though.

"Ah, the life of the party." Shuuhei whisked up Rukia and hugged her. "Happy birthday my little nympho."

Rukia ignored the nympho comment. "I think you guys became the life of the party."

"Incidentally." He smirked and released her.

The two were able to rescue Ichigo and Renji from the aristocratic females and escape to the other side of the ballroom. "I'm so glad you guys are here."

"We were going to celebrate your birthday Luxus style, but somehow one of the CEOs of Gotei XIII said she was real good friends with your brother-in-law. Yoruichi, I think." Renji lightly scratched his head, careful not to mess it up too much. He made sure it was combed thoroughly. In fact, all the guys were looking as if they were well brought up themselves.

Rukia nodded in acknowledgement, she knew the rest of the story. This Yoruichi person seemed to be in high places at all times. Not only was she a noble, but a CEO of one of the major labeling companies. Rukia glanced around quickly to see if she could spot her brother again. Introducing her band mates was on the forefront of her mind. Besides knowing Renji, Byakuya doesn't know the other two… Rukia stopped looking around. Never mind. At least not right now. She had to make absolutely sure that Shuuhei was on his _best_ behavior, and that means no slip of the tongue with his risqué comments.

"Byakuya-bo, over here!"

'_Oh no.'_ Rukia spotted Yoruichi was walking briskly towards them while waving over an obviously annoyed Byakuya. What was that woman thinking?

Yoruichi pounced on the group putting her arms around Ichigo and Renji. Byakuya reluctantly walked over. "Yoruichi. Once again with the name."

"I just wanted you to meet Rukia's boyfriends—" Yoruichi stopped abruptly. "Don't give me that look Byakuya." She brushed off his intense stare, though Ichigo wasn't confident that he could get comfortable under the impressive man's stare. "You already know this dashing man here, Renji. The highlighter here is Ichigo, and the peculiar looking one is Hisagi."

Renji nodded his head at Byakuya while the other two shook his hand. At this point Rukia was wishing she would combust in flames. Don't introduce multiple males as boyfriends to an overprotective brother. Yes, they are indeed your boy friend, but not your boyfriend. Ugh. Rukia stood valiantly next to Byakuya though and prayed to every being in the universe that Shuuhei would keep his mouth G rated. Ichigo has a censorship so she wasn't worried about him at all.

"So Byakuya, what do you think?"

Byakuya was a man of honest words. Already knowing Renji, he didn't too much of him. Not ever since the young man turned eighteen and started decorating his body with ink. No, his thoughts of maybe an aspiring young man in the making turned more down south. He believed he was mainly the sole reason for Rukia's rebellious side. Renji already knew what Byakuya thought of him, but just because he has riddled his body in black doesn't mean he was all that bad. Till this day he is still proving to Byakuya that he is still the nice guy he saw as a boy. Byakuya scanned Ichigo. No, he has loud hair that shocked his retinas and a scowl of all scowls, even though Ichigo was trying to look his nicest. Then Hisagi. Is that a 69 tattoo on his face? Oh hell no, Yoruichi had to be fucking kidding.

Rukia couldn't and damn wouldn't let Byakuya be too judgmental on them. "She's joking! You really don't have to answer that question." She said laughing nervously and grabbing onto his arm. She saw Renji let out a sigh of relief and shake his head.

"Now, now. You can't judge a band by the way they look but by sound. And I say we have the best."

Rukia's poster oddly went rigid as she laid eyes on a tall and thin man with The Creux behind him. It was that same silver haired man from the club that was eyeing her. Rukia wanted to walk away, better yet, go home and go to bed.

Yoruichi smiled. "Gin, The Creux wouldn't be of any concern seeing that Rukia isn't a part of them."

"Rukia, nice to finally meet you." Gin stepped forward grabbed her hand and laid a kiss on it. "Happy birthday."

Rukia smiled softly, not sure what he meant by 'finally' because he could've introduced himself before. "Thank you."

"Byakuya, it's nice seeing you again, but I have to make this visit short. Don't have a lot of time on my hands." Gin began walking away. "Maybe we can do business again soon. Bye bye."

As Gin and The Creux walked past, Grimmjow caught Rukia's eye and smirked at her. Rukia waved and the group watched them leave. That band was an odd bunch, seriously. And what does Gin have anything to do with them? Rukia was sure that Szayel guy was still their manager. Hmm. She looked up at Byakuya and wondered how he knew Gin. It was like Byakuya had ties everywhere.

The rest of the evening went off without a hitch and Rukia enjoyed the rest of her time there. She danced with Ichigo a couple of times and Shuuhei once. Renji wasn't one to dance, he had two left feet. By the time Byakuya and Rukia piled back into the limo to go home, Rukia was dead tired. Her feet were horrendously sore and felt as if they were stuck in the shape of a heel. She took her heels off and flexed each foot out lazily, trying to get a normal feeling back into them. Oh look at that, she broke in her new heels. Rukia laid her head on Byakuya's shoulder and went into a light doze. It surprised him. He knew she was tired and didn't have the heart to tell her to go lay out on the other seats.

"Happy birthday Rukia."

**A/N: There were going to be about 7-10 more pages after the dinner scene, but might as well end it here. It was long enough damnit lol. Not much going on here once again, but Gin showed up…. Hmmm? Think in the next chapter I want Gin to have more influence on Rukia…maybe. Let's just say things aren't going to be so nice. You're also Probably wondering why Senna is a lesbian? No real obvious choice in the matter. I just wanted to throw in a monkey wrench. Rather straight or gay or whoever the person is, in this case Senna, Rukia is going to really need her as a tough and reliable friend in the end. Stay tuned.**


	5. Bullshit

**Disclaimer: Here we go! I plan on having a little bit of drama in this chapter so get your cringing out of the way now. I say a little bit, but who knows. I do not own Bleach. I do not own the hot guys in Bleach. I don't even have regular bleach lol. Thanks for reading people! Oh and excuse for any grammar mistakes. I'm tired and I wanted this posted after I saw how close I was to finishing the chapter. Yeah, I was supper quick this time. I was able to have a leisure-ish break that I preferred I didn't have, and I was highly motivated. Enjoy it though cause I can't guarantee the next chapter will be out within a week.**

**Track 5: Bullshit**

Ichigo laughed loudly in the café. "It was that bad?"

Rukia nodded, all wide eyed. She took a sip of her cappuccino to suppress the rising shudder, and not from the cold. Her and Ichigo decided to step out of the studio for break and went to a nearby coffee house. He asked her how her mini break from the studio was and she elaborated on the disastrous birthday dinner of Byakuya's. Pure torture. And she sure couldn't imagine how the hell Byakuya was feeling. Maybe. He had casted the look of death on all the elders and Yoruichi.

"I tell you, they should just stop trying to hand these women off onto Byakuya. Just because we were absent for two years doesn't mean that he'd have changed his mind on dating again." Rukia shook her head.

"Wow." Ichigo leaned back into his seat.

"Yeah, wow indeed." She took another sip from her cup. "At one point I put my head down on the table. I couldn't take it anymore. And that poor woman!"

"What was her name?"

Rukia tapped her chin in thought. "Suí Fēng. Some chick Yoruichi had offered, it had to be a joke on her part. Funny thing though. Suí Fēng and Byakuya were introduced to each other at my birthday dinner. Imagine his expression when she had walked into the dining room on his birthday as the woman."

Ichigo's eyebrows rose. "Man, that's harsh. What do you think was going on in his mind?"

"Every possible negative word."

"Yoruichi sure was brave for pulling that on him." Ichigo bit off half a blueberry muffin he had ordered.

Rukia nodded her head in agreement as she finally dug into her slice of moist chocolate cake. "Apparently they had known each other since they were little…" She trailed off and thought back on the photos she found in Byakuya's room. More than likely so it was the same person in those photos. How many people walk around with purple highlighted hair?

"I wonder what your brother was like when he was younger."

"They say he was brash, out spoken, and troublesome. If you can believe that."

Ichigo gave her a deadpan look. "I don't believe it."

Rukia giggled at his expression and somewhat agreed with Ichigo. If she were a person looking from the outside into Byakuya's world then there was no way they'd be able to catch glimpses of his irate side. Rukia believed he was all those things when he was younger. All those traits turned into one big trait, stubborn. And the way he loses his cool. He may not rash out like normal people, but his gazes and expressions tell Rukia almost everything.

"Alright, besides the horrendous dinner. How have you been? You barely been by the house for the past couple of weeks."

She shrugged. What could she say? The last time she was there Ichigo wasn't really into socializing with anyone except Riruka. Her best friend made her uncomfortable with his heavy flirtation. The only one who was normal was Shuuhei, and it was a toned down Shuuhei at that. So, what could she say?

Rukia shrugged again. "I don't know. Just haven't been in the mood for company much."

"Well I think you should come over after work. It's the weekend and we won't have to go into the studio tomorrow. You can even stay in one of our rooms."

Rukia scoffed. "More like I'll kick you guys out of your rooms."

"You stayed with Renji before."

"Well that was before—." Rukia's voice rose about an octave higher. She stopped herself before she spilled her beans on her thoughts of Renji as of lately. "—It doesn't matter! That was then, this is now!" She took a large chunk of chocolate cake and chewed maddeningly at it as if it offended her. It was doing the complete opposite.

Ichigo eyed her warily. "Okaaay. But I stand by what I said. I think you should stay the weekend."

"I'll think about it."

"It'll be fun."

Rukia let out a sarcastic laugh. Oh she was sure that staying the weekend with the guys would no doubt entail _fun_. That wasn't her main concern in all of it. She has to watch out for Shuuhei, and now keep an eye on Renji apparently! She was being wary of Ichigo. He was still one of them after all. He was just playing the nice guy disguise. Let's not forget about the bitchy Riruka. Rangiku and Senna, absolutely fine, but Riruka. It bugged Rukia enough that the skank has the same letters as her name, just with an extra damn 'R'! That alone was enough to irritate Rukia about the damn woman. _'Argh! Whatever. Erase the displeasing mental image that is of the red headed witch.'_

Ichigo checked his watch. "We should be getting back to the studio now."

The two made the brisk walk back to the studio. At least the weather broke a little bit. The snowing and flurry days appeared to be behind them, but weather was unpredictable in the wintertime. It was unpredictable Ichigo could be as he threw an arm over Rukia's shoulder. Since Ichigo felt bad about the last time at the house he felt in his obligation that he needed to make it up to Rukia, and it hasn't gone unnoticed by said woman. It was weird to say the least. Rukia honestly didn't care at this point whether Ichigo was into her or not because she knew he had Riruka. And no matter how much she disliked the red headed witch doesn't mean that she'd become that other woman just in spite. Rukia sighed to herself. Sometimes she wished that Ichigo and Renji wouldn't show her any affection at all. Shuuhei wasn't a problem. Was that a double standard? Just because it's expected of the guy doesn't mean that she should overlook his tendencies right? Leaving that thought alone for now… She rather Renji remain her best friend and go after someone else. As for Ichigo… She supposed that he was just trying to live the life of a young man. She couldn't blame him. She lived her life as a young woman, and she's just ready to find a _real_ commitment somewhere. Ichigo's mind was set there yet, and probably won't be for additional years to come.

'_Wait. What the hell am I thinking? No dating band members!'_ Rukia nodded her head in affirmation and determination.

"Rukia Kuchiki."

Ichigo and Rukia were almost in the elevator when they heard her name called out. She turned around and saw Gin Ichimaru standing by the receptionist desk waving at her languidly. Rukia frowned. _'What does this guy want?'_

"…What does he want?" She mumbled under her breath. Her stomach becoming knotted up.

"Who Gin?" Ichigo asked. "He's one of the CEOs here. Lucky you, you've been catching eyes around here huh? I'll wait up for you if you want."

"No, it's okay. Just tell the guys I'll be up soon." Rukia said as she walked over to Gin.

The silver haired fox smiled down at her and motioned for her to follow him into one of the lounging areas. Rukia sat down on one of the black pristine leather couches waiting for Gin to address her.

"Don't look so worried, I just wanted to check to see if you're settling with our company." Gin leaned back into the couch across from Rukia and crossed his legs, his smile never wavering from his face.

Rukia subconsciously rubbed her forearm. "Well I'm fine."

"And how are your band mates?"

'_Is that any of his business? Besides if he wants to find out he should ask them himself. It's not like they're new here.'_ "Fine." She replied with force behind her voice.

Gin's smile wavered a bit. "Monosyllabic just like your brother."

"Is there anything else you want? I'm needed in the studio. If you don't mind."

"No, no, not at all." Gin leaned onto his knees. "I just have a warning for you. A newcomer needs to protect themselves."

Was this a joke? He distracted her from work to tell her she needs to watch her back? Doesn't everyone in the world need to watch his or her back? It's not like she paraded around the wrong side of the city. It's not like she was in a gang. Rukia just doesn't mess around with the wrong crowd, so what exactly is Gin trying to imply?

Gin let out a contented sigh and stood up next to Rukia, looking down at her. "I'm just saying, I know there are people out there who wouldn't mind bringing harm to you. I wouldn't want Byakuya's _pride_ to be under less than desirable circumstances."

"Are you saying that you personally know someone that may hurt me?" Now Gin had her attention. If that was the case then damnit the man should do something about it than just running to her and spreading threats from an unknown source. What type of man was this?

"Oh my. That was not what I was implying. Did I make it sound like that?" Gin's eyes opened slightly, and his facial expression appeared to show concern. "I just want you to be safe Rukia. I'm sure you're in good hands."

He gave her a foxy smile and walked out of the lounge. Rukia turned and watched him go into an elevator. She then got up herself and made her way up to the studio.

"We were wondering when you were going to show up." Urahara said. "Everything alright?"

Rukia smiled. "Everything is alright."

Urahara glanced at her for a second longer. "All right then. Let's continue."

By the time Luxus was done recording it was deep into the night and the stars were at their brightest. More like the city lights that are programmed to shine at a certain time were at their brightest. There were quite a few cars out though, seeing as it was the weekend. The clubbers were about to be out and about in droves. For once the gang wanted to do their activities at their own place.

"Rukia you're still coming over right?" Ichigo asked, his face full of hope.

"Of course she's coming over." Shuuhei engulfed Rukia from behind. "Where else would she get her thrills? Unless she has a guy on the side and she have been hiding him?" Shuuhei teased Rukia recklessly.

Rukia huffed. "Like that would matter to you Shuuhei? You'd still try to get me in your bed."

"And with success I might add."

"You haven't gotten me there so far." Rukia tilted her head up and grinned at him.

Shuuhei gave her a dazzling smile. "Touché, my nympho. Touché." He forced Rukia in the direction of the parking garage, and they all headed to their respected cars.

Renji was trying not to stare at Shuuhei and Rukia, whom he still had entrapped his arms making her sway and walk. And giggle. He knew from the get go that he wasn't going to get Rukia's full attention when they were out with the gang, but he wasn't really expecting Shuuhei to be hogging her like that either. Renji also knew that it was just Shuuhei being flirtatious, and that's something that couldn't be erased from the front man's personality. But damn. Drooping over her like that, practically erecting a barrier around Rukia, it caused a feeling deep down and he wasn't enjoying the idea of jealousy. He hoped that Rukia wouldn't allow Shuuhei to corrupt her like that. Then again, what did he know about her sexual history. She already knew he was mastering the art of love/fuck making, and she was absolutely correct. He was far from a virgin, which was demolished at the tender age of seventeen. How could she not have found out, he was bragging about it for a month. Then he was bragging about the next chick he banged, then the girlfriend he had for two weeks, and—. Renji almost stopped walking. Rukia never gave any input on his whole spree when they were teens. She must've thought of him as she thinks of the guys now. Who could really blame her though? Then another thought occurred to Renji. _'She hasn't told me about any sexual encounters. Or boyfriends at that. What if she was waiting for me then?'_ That definitely didn't settle well in Renji's stomach.

"Alright, see you guys at the house then!" Rukia shouted in the parking garage, making her voice echo.

Renji snapped out of his thoughts and cleared his mind for the drive home. At least Rukia will be there, surely he could snatch her away for little bit. If not, well he could only hope they can lay side-by-side and trade funny stories of the past.

Luxus pulled into the driveway, stacking all four cars in it. A few seconds later a couple of cars parked on the side of the street. Rukia raised an eyebrow. _'What the—. These people have a GPS on us our something?'_ Chad climbed out of his own car. Rangiku, Senna, and Riruka climbed out the other. Fantastical. Rukia rolled her eyes and walked in the house before everyone else could.

As per usual, drinks were poured, snacks scattered around the dining room table, and the television set on a random channel. Rukia sat between Shuuhei and Renji taking shots of tequila with the two while Rangiku cheered them on from Shuuhei's other side. Senna sitting on Renji's other side was soon brought in by Rukia's dare to join them. Ichigo and Chad were looking on in amusement with idle chattering, deciding to just hit a couple of beers back for now. Riruka just clung to Ichigo's arm, munched on snacks and drank.

"Senna, come on! You have to take one more shot by yourself then you'll be tied with me." Rukia pressured her newfound friend.

Senna let out loud groan in disgust. "Okay…one more. Okay…I can do _one_ more shot for right now." Unlike Rukia, Senna doesn't have such a high tolerance for alcohol. Her MO was mixed drinks and beers. The whole table cheered her on as she took her last shot of tequila making sure to suck on a lime wedge. The doorbell rang shortly after.

"Who could that be?" Rangiku asked. She glanced quickly around the table and noted everyone was accounted for.

"It's Ishida." Ichigo said while getting up to answer the door. "And he brought Orihime with him." Riruka let out a complaint. Ichigo gave her a leveled stare. "And you behave missy."

"Yeah, I'll behave alright." She snorted and downed her cup to refill it again.

Ishida and Orihime walked in a greeted everyone with words or hugs. A couple of more chairs were pulled up and more drinks and shots taken. Riruka settled back into her seat next to Ichigo looking intently at Orihime over her cup. She had a thought in her mind. "Are you two a couple now?"

Orihime blushed slightly and shyly peeked at Ichigo shaking her head. Ishida pushed his glasses up and gave Riruka a blank stare. "No, we're just good friends is all." He told her. As if it was any of her business anyways.

"Oh, I just thought it would be a good idea and all." Riruka played in one of her dyed pigtails. "So, she could stop staring at _my _Ichigo."

"Riruka." Rangiku chided from across the table. "You're beginning to get ridiculous. We're all here to have fun, not fight."

The dyed red head chilled out after that, and everything resumed back to the partying atmosphere. After a while Rukia began feeling the effects of the tequila as if it came through as a tidal wave. It was a quick rush, and she flushed from her temperature rising. She knew she hadn't reached her limit yet, but chooses wisely to slow down at this point. Rukia took down Renji's ponytail and began running her finger through his luscious strands.

"One of your favorite things to do." Renji grinned and leaned down to her ear. "Is someone drunk?"

Rukia shrugged her shoulders. "I can go for more."

"That a girl."

Rukia continued to run her fingers through her best friend's hair, but soon stopped for Shuuhei was distracting her. Renji almost let out a whine, he loved the way she softly played in his hair.

Rangiku suddenly perked up and ran into the kitchen. "I almost forget about something—" She then reappeared with bare cupcakes, strawberries and different cans of whipped cream. "—These are infused with alcohol. I saw them at the liquor store and I just couldn't resist. We must try!"

Rangiku had grabbed the basic whipped flavors: chocolate, vanilla, and strawberry. Rukia grabbed the chocolate flavored can and swirled a bit on top of a strawberry and ate it. Everyone indulged in his or her choices.

"Hey, Strawberry head." Rukia called down to Ichigo holding up a strawberry with strawberry topping whipped on top.

"Oh you got jokes now huh?" Ichigo got up from his spot, much to Riruka's dismay, and went to Rukia.

Rukia grinned up at Ichigo. "I have a couple up my sleeve and I thought…strawberries, strawberry topping, and Ichigo."

"Ha ha, funny." He grabbed the strawberry and bit into it seductively eyeing Rukia, who swallowed under his intense stare. He leaned and whispered in her ear for only her to hear. "How about a chocolate kiss?"

Rukia had to hand it to that boy. He knew how to play the game, and he's very observant. She watched him walk back to Riruka, and she went back to her regular activity now. Glaring daggers at Rukia. _'Thanks a bunch Ichigo.'_

The canned whipped creams outlasted the treats, and Rangiku had a sexy idea to use them on each other. Rukia frowned deep in thought. This sounded like multiple people could be in bed with each other by the night. She looked over at Ishida and Orihime, who weren't going to participate in the whipped cream event. Neither was Senna or Chad. Smart idea. She folded her arms and sat back in her seat nursing her new drink. Not participating in this sport.

"Rukia, me and you partners." She starred wide-eyed at Shuuhei.

"No. Way."

"Come on, I'll be nice. I'll stay in the non-erogenous zones."

"I don't think that vocab exists in your word bank." Rukia pointed lazily to her busty friend. "Besides, I think Rangiku would rather be your partner."

"Nooope! I decided that I wanted Renji. It's been a while since I've seen him blush, and that's what I'm going to make him do." Rangiku winked at Renji who looked away with tinted pink cheeks. "And the boring couple down there can be partners."

"Hey! We're not boring!" Ichigo yelled.

Rangiku gave them a doubtful look, and switching seats with Rukia. "Sweeties, you look boring to me. Anyways the object of the game is daring." She gave Rukia an apologetic smile. "Sorry girlie, but erogenous zones are allowed. The teams will challenge one another in how far they will go. But we won't go too far! That would be considered rude, especially if you're not an exhibitionist. The female is the victim first, then the roles get reversed each dare. Got it?"

Shuuhei grabbed the chocolate cream, he figured it must be Rukia's favorite flavor. Rukia was nervous, no amount of alcohol could mask that. She mentioned it before, and was okay with Renji. Since she went to Italy though, and the bad fall out of the man there. Public display of affection was kind of forbidden in a way to her. Though she's been trying to break out of the habit since she arrived back into the states because Renji knew her to be affectionate. The past man didn't anything horrendous to her, just that there were a lot of things he wouldn't let her do to him in public. For fear of something, and Rukia found out too late rather than sooner. It left her heartbroken, betrayed, and bluntly the other woman. She turned to Shuuhei, she needed to become un-shy in this once again. Besides, Shuuhei was someone she could trust so this really shouldn't be a problem. He's touched her before, been in way too many compromising positions (with clothes on). She can do this. With another shot.

"Baby, you don't need to get loose for me. I'll make sure you are more than ready." Shuuhei was beginning to lay it down heavily.

Rukia smacked her forehead with her hand in embarrassment. "Oh my god! Really?"

"And I haven't forgotten that little sneaky trick you pulled off at the club. I'm going to get you back one day, but don't worry. It'll be pleasurable."

Rangiku giggled at the memory. Not everyone was there to watch the scenario much to Rukia's relief, but still, that was one close encounter of the sexual kind.

Rangiku declared Orihime and Ishida to be referees because Senna and Chad might cheat and go for the team they preferred. Chad attested to that and Senna pouted. The three couples drew numbers, waiting on Ishida to pick who gets to start the dare. Ichigo and Riruka were the closest so they dared the other two couples to place cream on the neck and suck it off. Renji and Rangiku carried the dare out without a problem. Shuuhei though, felt like going the extra mile. He licked the cream of Rukia's neck then sucked. Poor Rukia, she was maddening blushing. "You're doing a bit extra. Don't you think?"

"I'm racking up points over here."

Rukia mumbled. "If you say so." She grabbed the cream ready for the team next to them to give out the dare. Rukia briefly wondered if Shuuhei would get all hot and bothered when she did the administering.

"On the abs!" Rangiku shouted

'_Well, here goes nothing.'_ Shuuhei gladly, practically, ripped his shirt off. Eager much? Rukia couldn't help but fallout in a fit of laughter. The act and the way he did it were hilarious to her. She sprayed a vertical line of the cream between his packs and went in for the kill. Still maddening blushing, but with a hyper sense of confidence because of the booze, she learned to enjoy being the administer. Frankly, she was beginning to loosen up and getting the bravado booze. She swore in her mind that any other given day she wouldn't be doing this unless she was enclosed behind a door, she wouldn't be doing this sober unless behind a door. Indeed some things should remain that way.

Under her delicate touch, Rukia felt Shuuhei tremble and his muscles constrict. _'Success.'_ Rukia finished her business and sat up with a smug look.

Shuuhei glanced down at the petite woman and whispered. "I know an expert tongue when I feel one. How did you perfect yours?"

"Haven't you heard? A girl never kiss and tell."

"Shit, well then fuck me." Both Shuuhei and Rukia laughed loudly.

Not a lot of rounds of dare into the game, the game itself went out of control. Even wacky dares were given about where to put the cream, and those thoughts were only what your mind could dare think of. Rukia's tolerance of alcohol was zilch, she stopped drinking a while ago and just craved the comfort of a bed and thick covers. Let's not forget an imperative amount of food. The party had moved to the living room trying to decide what movie to watch. Shuuhei excused himself to go downstairs to have a smoke, and the rest of the guys followed. Even Ishida who doesn't indulge in any form of tobacco. Guess too much estrogen to be left alone with. Rukia continued to browse through the movie selection on the floor, while the females chattered. Rukia had a mindset for something along the lines of horror and thriller. Anything creepy. A good scare wouldn't hurt anyone. Rukia splayed the movies she selected on the wooden table for the ladies to help pick out. They all agreed it wouldn't really matter which one for they were all into the scaring-pants-off hype. Except for Orihime that is. She was terrified of scary movies, partly because she lived alone, and also because she was just plain scared of them. As the girls were trying to reassure her, that it was all fake and Ishida will come to the rescue whether she wanted him to or not. Riruka shook her head at the woman.

"Why are you so weak?" Riruka asked with an accusatory tone.

Orihime hesitated. "I-I'm not. It's just not my preference in movies. I'm not saying that we shouldn't watch it, it's just that I get scared easily—"

"So, you're weak." Riruka repeated.

"Hey, hey. Comes on now Riruka. We…we told ja to layss off." Rangiku reminded the fiery head, her words slurring.

Orihime frowned at Riruka, this woman was not nice at all. "I wouldn't say I'm weak either." The confidence she was trying to emulate wasn't shining through her words at all.

"Weak, meek, whatever." The badly dyed hair job motioned with her hands. "The thought of some _thing_ like _you_ being associated with Ichigo is beyond me. There's no way you could be a part of his life. You can't handle this lifestyle, so why don't you get lost? I'm sure you can do that easily."

"Riruka that was completely uncalled for." Senna wanted to slap the indecent woman. She seriously couldn't fathom how and why Ichigo even picked this chick to be the one to cling onto his arm, even if they're not a couple. How could Ichigo withstand the attitude problems, the disrespect she showered strangers with, and the audacity to have the nerve to brag and spread gossip.

Rukia sat back on her heels and observed the scene displayed before her. Rukia felt bad for Orihime, even she wouldn't be cruel to her except for being rudely awoken, but that's a whole different subject nor would she call out at Orihime. Orihime's fists were tightened into balls, resting on top of her knees. Biting her lip fervently, she caste her eyes down. Rangiku and Senna consoling her again on a different matter. Riruka sat on the other side of the couch pleased with herself, holding her head high. That's so sad. Rukia felt something stir within her. Her happy and content mood quickly vanquished and replaced with anger and adrenaline. That was a definitely a new feeling to her, an unwelcome one, but necessary at the time.

"Oh, I forgot to mention." Riruka started up again. "It would be impossible for you and Ichigo to be a couple. You wouldn't be able to meet his needs, and he'd simply cheat on you multiple times. Guess if it came to that it really wouldn't matter because your meek self is so unaware of—"

"Riruka, close your mouth." Not Riruka shut up or shut the fuck up, but close your mouth. Rukia said it with enough authority that she thought for a quick second Byakuya might be channeling through her via telepathy powers of sorts.

The assaulted woman turned glaring daggers to Rukia. "Excuse me?"

Rukia stood up and spoke slowly. "I said…Shut. Your. Mouth."

Riruka didn't know what to think and her mouth gaped open and closed. Her mind couldn't process what she wished to spiel out towards the new band member.

Pleased that she got the result she wanted Rukia continued. "Why are you picking on Orihime? You must be jealous of something. I don't see you going after Rangiku or Senna cause you know they'll smack the shit out of you." She started walking around the table causing Senna and Riruka to stand up. Senna, in between them just in case one of them tried to cause harm to each other. "If you wanted someone to be a bitch back to you, you've got one. Now stop being a bitch and a bully and grab the little self-esteem you have and shut the fuck or get the fuck out."

Rukia felt on fire, Byakuya wasn't channeling through her anymore. If Riruka makes one move toward her, Senna better beware and move out of the way or get tossed away. Rukia has had enough of this woman and rather see her gone and freezing outside. She then noticed that the guys were standing off to the side, Ichigo with one of his infamous scowls reserved for disappointment and disgust. "Upstairs. Now."

Riruka, determined not to be shut down like that, huffed with her nose in the air and quickly walked away. Her defiance dissipating as she climbed the stairs. The littlest person in the room belittled her. She slammed Ichigo's door behind her. Everyone downstairs looked up at the ceiling.

"Should someone take her home?" Shuuhei asked uncertainty tainted in his voice.

"No one is in any condition to take her home. Call a fucking cab for all I care." Rukia brushed past the guys and headed up the stairs. "I'm going to bed."

She walked into Renji's room and collapsed onto his bed. She may have sounded like the most sober person downstairs, but that was far from the truth. She was lightheaded and the room was spinning. Rukia remained motionless on the bed, but she felt as if she were in vertigo. Everything was still moving, but she knew furniture doesn't move. That's ridiculous. She closed her eyes and pleaded with the room to stop spinning, she was in no mood to rush to the bathroom and release the contents. This was all because of that sudden rush of adrenaline. She was doing fine until then. Rukia moaned, turned on her side, and continued to plead with the room to stop turning over. Within a few minutes the young Kuchiki passed out.

Shuuhei scratched his stomach and flopped down onto the couch beside Rangiku. "She sure is a hidden spitfire. I like it."

"Should someone go check in on her?" Senna suggested.

"I'll go check up on her." Ichigo volunteered. "And Orihime, I'm really sorry about all this."

Orihime sniffed. "It's okay."

Ishida cleared his throat. "I think we should be heading out."

"No." Orihime rushed. "Is it okay if we stay to watch the movie? I-I want to watch the movie."

"I'll be back. I need to call a cab for Riruka as well."

"Ichigo, wait!" Orihime stood up from the couch. "Could you, can you tell Rukia 'thank you'? I didn't get the chance to do it myself."

The bassist smiled. "You can tell her that yourself tomorrow."

Orihime smiled and sat back down and Ichigo rushed up the stairs to handle his business in, hopefully, an orderly fashionable way. Ichigo went to Renji's room to check up on Rukia only to find her lightly snoring. He chuckled and went to his room to deal with the drama queen.

* * *

><p>Rukia jerked violently awake, panting. Calming her breathing down, Rukia looked around the room and noticed Renji had at some point at night, or morning, laid down next to her. He was deep in slumber. She climbed out of the bed and went downstairs. Rukia dug around in her purse and found her phone lacking in battery. It was six in the freaking morning! "Yeah, I'm going back to bed." Rukia grumbled.<p>

She walked to the kitchen to grab a glass of water first before going back to bed.

"Yo."

Rukia barely managed to keep from jumping out of her skin. "Ichigo, what are you doing up?"

"…I never went to sleep."

Rukia sat down next to him. "May I ask why didn't you sleep?"

Ichigo rubbed his hands against his face. Wariness and sleepiness evident on him as if he were wearing a jacket that spelled it out in plain view. "It was all about Riruka last night. Riruka _this_, Riruka _that_." He got up and grabbed a glass of water too. "It's not what I had imagined in a relationship."

He slammed his hand do on the dining room table. Rukia looked over at him with concern and worry evident on her face. She hasn't ever seen Ichigo act like this before.

"She already knew I have fucking problems, but everything always has to be _her_. Just for one goddamn minute why couldn't see put her own trivial personal matters aside and think about others?" Ichigo ran a hand through his already unruly hair. Rukia sat in silence, not exactly sure what to say about the situation. Nor could she think on her toes so early in the morning. The tired woman took a gander at her friend. It was more than just being wary and sleepy. There was something amiss with Ichigo. With the unruly hair and the blood shoot eyes. She had to say, Ichigo altered slightly. It wasn't a huge difference from the everyday Ichigo, but it didn't feel as if _he_ was the there. Maybe it was the lack of sleep? And what problems does Ichigo have anyway?

Ichigo rolled his neck and multiple popping sounds echoed in the quiet area. "I'm going to have to…" He stood up and slammed his chair against the dining table. "…Rukia. I'm going to sleep now." His voice sounded strangely distant then and Rukia watched him walk away.

'_Oh my—' _Rukia went back up to Renji's room quietly and lay back down. _'What the _fuck_ was that?'_ She pulled the covers up around her head. _'That was eerie.'_

* * *

><p>A few hours had passed and Rukia awoke slowly this time around and to an empty bed. After her morning routine of freshening up she walked back downstairs bumping into Ichigo on the way.<p>

"Oh hey you're up, good. I was on my way to fetch you."

"Uh…" Rukia stared with an incredulous look. "You alright now?"

He frowned at her. "Am I alright now? Why wouldn't I be alright?" He asked with a tilt to his head.

"It's just that…" Rukia's voice trailed off, and she looked off to the side. "When did you go to bed?"

"After I made sure Riruka got in the cab and left, like around four or five this morning. Man, what's with the questions so early?" Ichigo turned and walked down the stairs. "Come on, Ishida is on the phone."

Rukia's stomach dropped fast. _'Was that all a dream? No way. No way right? That was all too real.'_ She timidly went down the stairs. She wasn't going crazy. Maybe the band was driving her senile in the short amount of time she been inducted. She came upon the guys surrounding Shuuhei's cell phone on the table. "What's going on?"

Shuuhei grumbled. "Fucking Ishida said it was important. We're all here, come on I want to go back to bed."

Ishida cleared his throat on the other side. _"I got a call from Aizen, not too long ago—"_

"Who's Aizen?" Ichigo asked"

"Some other CEO chair holder dude." Shuuhei answered.

"…_As I was saying. This morning I got a call and the, uh, higher ups—"_

"Goodness, how many are there?" Rukia interrupted their manager this time. The list of CEO chair holders keeps continuing to get longer.

"…_I'm trying to give out important news here and it is extremely impor—"_

"Oh you know, I think there's like thirteen of them?" Renji wasn't entirely sure himself.

"Wait, really?" Shuuhei was surprised. "Is that even necessary?"

At this point all four band members began discussing loudly amongst themselves to try and figure out who else could be part of the thirteen. Ishida on the other end of the line was frustrated and irritated. How many times will they interrupt him over the phone? And why was it always over the damn phone? Either way around his band needed the information that dealt a blow to him this morning.

"_Our cd has been dropped!"_

**A/N: Back to a regular length. As you can see I omitted Byakuya's birthday dinner. That would've been unnecessary really. This fic isn't solely about him anyways :P. Let's see here…Gin came in again, but with warnings/threats. You can see Riruka is gone for now, but not for good. Saw more Ichi/Ruki moments, even though it was just friendly content, and you also saw a different side of Ichigo as well O.O You know some times I forget that Chad is around because he's just so quiet! Before I forget, there was a hint of Rukia's life in Italy. What happened there? And Renji's right, he sure doesn't know anything about Rukia's sexual history, being a bestie, that doesn't leave a good feeling. I'm disappointed that I couldn't get any Grimm/Ruki in, but I shall..later. I still don't know who I want Rukia to end up with! Isn't that sad? Guess I'm also sort of afraid that if I do choose the dude then I will lose focus on how to get there. So toying around right now. It can go both ways. Grimm/Ruki or Ichi/Ruki...but Grimmjow...hmmm.**


	6. Resetting The Track

**Disclaimer: After a couple of weeks I've decided to sit down and start on the next chapter of this shinding. I notice every time I do decide to do anything on this it's always when I'm tired. It's only 11:17PM! I usually don't go to sleep till 2AM! Think my body is going through changes O,o. Anyways you guys don't want to hear that mess. You want to hear that I've made a decision on the pairing and it shall be… Rukia and Grimmy! I like seeing Rukia harems as much as the next person, but I also like to see her paired up after a while. So that's who I choose and that's what I'm sticking with. Oh! And sorry for this long delay. This was WAY longer than I intended, but I had to make a trip to a wedding. New job. Now I'm looking for a new place and another new job. Busy busy.**

**Track 6: Resetting The Track**

Silence.

"What do you mean dropped?" Shuuhei asked in a grave voice.

On the other end Ishida sighed. _"It means that they tossed out our CD, and are opting for us to do an EP. They said we can come in for the details tomorrow or some time next week —"_

"No." Shuuhei interrupted. "We're coming in today, right now, so tell that fucker that we're meeting him. Now!" Shuuhei pressed the end button on the phone before their manager could protest otherwise.

The band rushed over to the building and was intercepted by Ishida. "Hisagi, you need to calm down. An EP isn't exactly a set back. Maybe we were being too ambitious."

"Ambitious happens to be my middle name." Shuuhei walked briskly to the elevators, everyone hot on his heels. "What floor is it?"

Ishida pressed fifty. Rukia didn't mind heights, but that was to an extent. Especially on an elevator. She remained quiet while Shuuhei and Ishida were going back and forth in the bickering. Renji and Ichigo hadn't let much of a peep out either. Though her heart did drop when their manager announced that their CD was no more. And what exactly does EP mean? What does any of this mean? They already clocked in hours at the studio so how could the executives decide to simply throw it out the window?

The elevator pinged, the doors slid back, and a smiling silver fox greeted them. "Why hello there Luxus."

Shuuhei just stared at Gin without any emotions displaying on his handsome face. "Where is Aizen?"

Gin lead them into the elaborate sleek meeting room where usually it was filled with thirteen people. "Aizen couldn't wait any longer and had to leave to meet up with another potential band, so you're stuck with me. How can I help you?"

The lead singer refrained from slamming his fist down onto the large oval table. He instead leaned back into the comfy leather chair and glared at Gin. "You know damn well why we are here. You give us a contract, produce three CDs with the company then we're set free if we choose to leave. No mentioning of going back onto a contract. We should sue you guys for this."

Gin raised a delicate eyebrow. "I know it may appear that we broke contract, but are you positive with your statement?" He produced a copy of the contract from a manila folder and slid it across the table to Shuuhei. "If I remember correctly, page three, paragraph four."

Rukia watched as Ishida and Shuuhei go through the papers. She also wracked her memory when she signed the document, and no recollection of any saying pertaining to anything else besides CDs. What is this company playing at? She saw Shuuhei's expression darken and Ishida whispering fervently. Maybe trying to keep Shuuhei from talking out of term.

Ishida cleared his throat as Shuuhei threw the papers back over to Gin. "We see that we may have made a mistake, but Luxus has been working quite hard in to producing a CD on the given release date. Our main concerns are the hours we've clocked in. Do you think Luxus will be able to give back what we've used already? On an EP?"

"I'm going to give you an incentive, our little secret if you will." Gin intertwined his fingers together and leaned on the polished table. "I like you guys more than Aizen does, and if I had the power in my hand to solely give you permission to go ahead with the CD I would."

He stands up and collects the contract. "I'll grant you an LP. Last and final offer Luxus."

Shuuhei sighed in defeat. "We'll take the LP."

Gin's smile was in full force. "That's what I like to hear. Bye-bye now." Gin ended the impromptu meeting and left the group to wallow.

Back in the elevator Shuuhei addressed the rest of the members. "There's something going on behind the scenes."

"There's always something going on behind the scenes." Renji inputted.

"We're going to have to redo the two songs we finished."

"Shuuhei, what do you mean? Don't you think we've done a decent enough job on those?" Ichigo just wasn't looking forward to working with Kisuke any longer than they had to.

"No way." He turned to face them. "Now we're going to have to make those songs stick in every person's brain. We're not just going to be another band playing noise. If we have to do something different with our sound so be it, but right now I want to make every person crave for us and our music."

Ichigo frowned. "Do you think they'll let us tour?"

"Don't worry about any of that." Ishida pushed his glasses up. "I'll deal with the logistics, you guys make the music."

The elevator pinged and they walked out. Rukia stretched and yawned. It was another one of those blurred moments. Dealing with a slight hangover, emotional overload from last night, and now this? This morning was just not her cup of tea. They weren't even supposed to be here today. During the whole process she was unaccustomed to and uncertain what to do. At least Shuuhei took the initiative. Even though the issue was resolved she still felt off-kilter, there was just something not right.

Shuuhei sighed. "I'm going to check to see if our room is available and call Kisuke if it is." He began walking towards the receptionist desk. "Sorry guys, but now I feel like we're behind."

"You okay man." Ichigo called out to the singer.

"I'm going to the cafeteria. Call me on an update." Rukia walked away from the remaining two. If there was a possibility of work then she was going to need a quick fix of coffee and breakfast. Purchasing a cinnamon and blueberry bagel along with a coffee, Rukia went off and sat in a corner to eat silently. She texted Byakuya the latest news and went through her mail, which ended up being nothing but junk and spam. Worthless crap, not even mentioning of sales. Well, there was one email about college but… She ignored those, even though she admitted she wondered if she could endure going back to classes and still carries out her career as a musician with the band. Rukia shook her head and banished the thoughts from her mind. There was no time to add stress on top of stress, right now was definitely not the time.

Suddenly another person plops across from her. Rukia became irritated and didn't even bother to look up. One, it's the weekend so there weren't that many employees in the building. Two, the nice ass cafeteria was large enough to begin with despite it being pretty much empty and this person had to sit at her secluded table. Three, Rukia was in antisocial mode so she prayed to all the beings in the world that this person wasn't going to try to talk and possibly hit on her.

"To think I'd run into you here."

Rukia recognized that voice from anywhere. She leaned back in her chair, crossed her legs and met cerulean eyes. "I'm human. I do eat."

Grimmjow smirked at her. "When are you and me going to get some quality time together cause I know you're not here alone."

"I'm working."

"Not now you're not." Grimmjow tore a piece of her cinnamon bagel and dumped it into his coffee before chewing it. "So I ask again, when are you and me going to get some time together?"

"You know I'll be working soon." Rukia resumed eating before Grimmjow could take all her food away.

"So will I, but there are three hundred and sixty-five days after today. We're not even here all day, building closes early on Saturdays."

Rukia giggled causing Grimmjow to grin. "You're so smart."

"Baby, I've got nothing but brains up here." He said tapping his head.

She shook her head. "What do you really want?"

To her, Grimmjow didn't act like the rest of the guys, mainly her band mates. It wasn't like he was in a rush to bed her to say he did it. But still one can never be too sure about these things. There are the patient kinds, that'll play you to the curb in a subtle manner. Then there is the kind that just wants to have a fuck buddy. Grimmjow could be the first one. Decisions, decisions.

Grimmjow sighed. "Is it so bad to get to know someone?"

"Well, no." Rukia frowned slightly. The merriment was gone from Grimmjow's face and she couldn't decide if she rather see him with his wicked grin or his serious face. It bothered her slightly.

"You let those other guys know you."

"We're in a band together." Rukia was about to switch from antisocial to defense mode.

"Okay." Grimmjow snorted.

"What is your problem? Did you come to stalk me so you can complain, because this conversation is getting old." Rukia decided. She liked the playful Grimmjow better. What was his deal anyways?

"Your façade of a wall. I want the real Rukia." He scratched his head in frustration. "Okay, I fucked up this convo, and I know I fucked up the chance to get your number so I'll give you my card." He stood up and handed her his business card. "Call me within the next three hundred and sixty-five days." He gave her a small smile and walked off.

Now Rukia was certain to stay away from men in the morning. Ichigo and his creepy moment, Shuuhei with explosions, and Grimmjow…well Grimmjow always carried an attitude problem with him. He was gruff, she knew that. He was just gruffer this time around. She rotated the card in her hand then slipped it into her back pocket. She finished the remainder of her bagels without much of an appetite then took the elevators up to go to work after noticing her band wasn't in the lobby anymore.

"I was just about to text you." Ichigo and the others were waiting outside as Kisuke was opening up the studio.

"So what's the plan?" Rukia asked.

"We're going to sit down and work on the two songs that we have now for final mixing before we move forward. No playing today, strictly listening. Hear any notes or pitches that are off speak up." Shuuhei explained.

Luxus worked with Kisuke through the morning and a little bit into the afternoon. Rukia wasn't really inclined to work, she was put off by the morning encounters. But she was a part of the band, and technically it was also her job. They now needed to put in more effort than what they were giving to have this pay off for all of them.

Shuuhei leaned back in his seat and sighed. "I'm not sure if I'm completely satisfied with the final mixing of either one of them."

Kisuke held up his finger. "You know we don't have to set everything in stone as of yet. Save the files and move forward. We're always going to come back before releasing the EP."

"LP." Interjected Ichigo.

The producer waved his extravagant fan at the youngster. "Yeah yeah." He turned his attention back to everyone. "Besides, the mixing, finalizing isn't usually done until all the songs are recorded..re-recorded. Layered. Tuned…" Kisuke trailed off once he realized Luxus wasn't paying attention to his speech anymore. "…Mastered!"

The group jumped and looked around guiltily, mostly Shuuhei since he was the one to set this day up.

"Okay." Renji stood up and stretched. "Everything is super finalized at the end gotcha. Can we re-convene this? I'm blanking out and I know I'm not the only one spacing out here."

Rukia glanced at her phone. The building will be closing down soon. Her stomach did a small flip. Will she run into Grimmjow on her way out? Her mind was fifty-fifty. She did and she didn't. Their morning run in was short of pleasant even though Grimmjow did try to rectify that, but would his mood have lifted because of work or soured even more? And what would the guys assume? It's not like the bands been rivals, but it was also known that they were protective of her. Nonsense. Rukia was a young woman capable of making her own decisions in her own damn life and may choose to talk to whomever she feels like it.

They all took the elevator down to the main floor and the guys were shoving each other around the small space. It appeared that moral was back up at the snap of a finger. Kisuke was just humming, glad to be going back home to nesting in the covers and being lazy. Ishida welcomed them as they clambered out of the elevator, Rukia practically sprung from the metal box. Riding with the guys was hell or a ticket to hell. Her blood pressure had to have set a new record, it must've been illegal. She blew air out of her mouth attempting to calm her nerves. As she turned she caught sight of The Creux dressed head to toe in the latest rock fashions and they were walking towards them. She quickly pivoted back to the front and noticed the slew of photographers. Grand.

"Hey, what's up?" Shuuhei gave Starrk a head nod that in turn greeted Shuuhei with a man hug.

"We're just heading out. Doing some bullshit Szayel set up for us."

"It's called PR and you should thank your me for everything I've done for you guys. Without the proper help from me, you wouldn't be where you are today." The eccentric manager proclaimed as he circled around to the front of the group. "Now Ishida, I know you're new in this world, but I could give you a few hints so Luxus wouldn't be subject to a drop."

Ichigo frowned. "How the hell do you know that information?"

Rukia and Ishida steeled themselves. News sure does travel fast huh?

"We weren't dropped from the label, we just need to build a bigger fan base." Ishida stepped in for the defense. "And Luxus shouldn't be your personal concern. Don't get so caught up, you might forget about your own."

"Trust. I know how to juggle." Szayel smiled wickedly. "Nothing wrong with friendly competition. I'll let you know when _we're_ free so we can go out in the night once more."

Grimmjow didn't like the way the conversation was going, but if Luxus did ever rise to their status then they would somewhat be considered rivals. Though under the same company one would likely think of them working together to set the company in high standards, but not everyone plays nice. He looked intently at Rukia who refused to look at him. Her face marred with a deep frown and slight anger. He felt a little reassurance in knowing that Rukia didn't like the way the conversation was going either. Seeing her wasn't enough to quail his current rising stress, he wanted to hear it from her. If he didn't regret his brash transaction with the petite woman earlier, he did now. If he didn't have to turn the damn normal conversation sour he would be feeling a whole lot better about this situation that Szayel was pushing them towards. Damn that man.

Szayel motioned for The Creux to go out and face the paparazzi mob. On there way out Grimmjow secretly reached out for Rukia and brushed her hand causing her to look up at him. He gave her the special Grimmjow-sorry look. Which was not a sympathetic look at all, but it was the softest one Rukia has ever seen worn on his face. Rukia silently huffed with a smile on her lips and looked off to the side. Ichigo noticed the discreet exchange and his eyes narrowed.

"I'm not getting a good vibe from all this." Renji stated.

Rukia eyed the chaotic scene beyond the doors. The paparazzi mob was joined by girls drooling at the mouth and their eyes glazed with haze filled with craze. "I thought we were kosher with them."

"Oh we're kosher alright. The old adage, keep your friends closer and your enemy closer." Shuuhei headed out towards the entrance. "Let's get going."

"_Oh my God! It's Luxus!" _And then they were swamped by the mob of flashes and drooling girls much to the dislike of poor Rukia. Were there a couple of drooling guys in the mesh? Rukia raised an eyebrow and was the first to break away from the chaos.

"Szayel!" Ishida called out. "Guess I'm doing PR too!"

Renji playfully punched their manager in the arm and bum rushed out the mess. "Shuuhei, Ichigo, get out of there!"

The pink haired manager looked on in slight irritation while The Creux watched with mild interest, disinterest, and amusement. Rukia caught glimpses of the opposing band on the opposite side and knew Grimmjow was watching. For another short second in her life Rukia decided to be a little adventurous. In the midst of it all she held her fingers up: 3, 6, 5. Having high hope that the pretty bright-eye man caught her sign. Once Ichigo and Shuuhei wrestled free from the mass of chaos they all hightailed it out of there, laughing and whooping down the sidewalk to the parking garage.

* * *

><p>Rukia toyed around with the worn card. She placed it down on the kitchen's island and eyeballed Grimmjow's number. It's been a few weeks since their last encounter and everyone has been super busy lately. It was evident that Ishida has been on a roll since Szayel made that below the knee comment about the way he was managing Luxus. The band has been doing interviews with the top local radio stations, doing guest performances at local concert events, and most of all word is traveling by mouth like a disease. Their fan base had doubled in the couple months of hard earned work and they were currently at a down time. Even though they were still proceeding with their LP and their first single was about to be released, everything else was calm for now. Perhaps too calm for the young Kuchiki.<p>

She drummed her fingertips on the counter in consternation. _'To call or not to call? That is the question.' _Rukia rolled her violet eyes at her own corniness.

"To hell with it." The guitarist grabbed her phone from the surface and dialed Grimmjow's number. She held her breath as the phone ranged hoping that he wouldn't pick, and then quickly changing her mind to hoping that he would.

By the third ring Rukia deflated into half relief and half disappointment.

"_Hello?" _Answered the familiar gruff voice on the other end.

"Uh…Grimmjow? It's me, Rukia."

"_It's about time you called. What has it been? A little bit over a month and some weeks?"_

Rukia could hear the smile in his voice. "Wow, someone has been the counting the days. Must not be working hard lately."

"_Just for your information, I try not to let the days slip by. They tend to do that when you become busy. Word of advice from an expert."_

"Yeah, like I'll take many of those from you."

Grimmjow laughed at that comment. _"You finally called me, you obviously want something."_

Rukia hadn't thought of that. What exactly does she want with Grimmjow? She didn't call to just hear his voice. Did she? Did she want to go into the city? Grab a bite to eat? Hit the clubs later in the night? "I don't know what I want." And that was the realization. What does Rukia want with Grimmjow?

"_Hm. Maybe you don't know what you want is because you already have everything."_

"Don't be ridiculous. I don't have everything nor do I want everything. Maybe because I'm curious."

"_Curious about the great Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez. Tell you what, why don't you come over to my place and chill."_

"I don't know if that's a good idea."

"_Nothing's going to happen that you don't want to happen."_ Not hearing a quick response on the other end Grimmjow sighed. _"Come on, what else do you have planned for the rest of the day?"_

Point taken.

The drive to Grimmjow's was a little over thirty minutes. It was like going to work, but on the other side of the inner city. Grimmjow resided in apartments that had one of the perfect views of the city's skyline. The view was breathtaking yet intimidating at the same time. His apartments located on the sixth floor of the building were impressive. Rukia mused at the prospect that the guitarist had hired an interior designer to help with the decorations. It was in good taste and not resting too heavily on the bachelor aspect of a regular single man's life.

"I know people like you are hard to impress so I'm not even going to entertain the question if you are." Grimmjow caught her admiring some of his display pieces.

Rukia gave him a knowing smile. "I'd say it's refreshing. Different than home I can tell you that."

"What's wrong with home?"

Rukia shrugged and set her purse down on a side table. "Nothing really. Suppose it's full of everyday monotonousness. Full of life, but not living."

"It's just _there_." Grimmjow answered her

"So what do you have planned for us?" Rukia made herself comfortable on his couch.

"Movies and junk food?"

"Can we do half junk and half healthy? Like some fruit?" Rukia sat in front of a bookcase filled from top to bottom with an assortment of DVDs. "You've got quite a collection here."

Grimmjow had dashed to the kitchen when his guest mentioned fruit. Pleading mentally that his hired maid went grocery shopping and replenished on fruits…and junk foods. Going out to the store wouldn't be too much of a hassle, but the idea of going out in high tide of evening traffic wasn't exactly appealing. More like revolting. "Yeah, I like all sorts of things…" Distractedly looking around the packed fridge pulling and pushing, sliding and shoving around food. He pulled one of the bins out and found copious amounts of variety of fruit cups. Grimmjow went to the fridge knowing without a doubt that there should be fruitsicles in there because he those were his favorites. The kind with bits of fruit throughout it. Yum. Breathing easier he pulled out the junk and healthy food and brought them out and splayed them over his low rectangular table before the flat screen.

"What do you feel like watching?" He asked her.

Rukia thought about it for a moment. "Hmm...something horror, something funny, something action. I'm not sure." She pulled out a movie titled _White_. She turned to Grimmjow and gave him an all-knowing look. "_White: Melody of the Curse_. Don't tell me you only got this because you thought the girls were hot."

"That's actually a decent movie!"

Rukia looked at him, waiting the _annnd_…

"They were pretty decent themselves."

"Thought so."

"It's horror."

Rukia flipped the DVD case over and read the synopsis. "Sounds interesting." She handed the case over for him to set the movie up.

"Need a hand to hold?" Grimmjow teased lightly.

Rukia pursed her lips and smiled. "Think I can manage thank you."

And she did manage. Rukia wasn't the kind to scream aloud too often. More like an alarm of protest to warn the people in the movie. Mostly the sharp intake of breath and holding it in. Then the relentless whispering of questions that Grimmjow wouldn't give in to.

The movie ended and Rukia was sitting up in stunned silence sipping on the juice left in the mandarin fruit cup. "Oh…the ending was…tragic."

Grimmjow looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "And what horror movies do you know end in complete bliss?"

"None that I can think of off the back." She put down the empty fruit cup and opened one with fruit cocktail. "That movie left me feeling weird. I liked it a lot though."

"You need something funny to watch next."

"Not necessarily." Rukia pulled out _Fight Club_.

Grimmjow gave a softer version of his famous feral grin. "That's my girl."

Rukia forgotten about the sex scenes. Usually she never gave two cents about them, even with her band mates it hadn't ever bothered her, until now. It brought racy thoughts to the forefront of her mind. It was un-habitual of her to have these thoughts. Far and few between because she recently came into her sexual side a couple of years ago it never occurred to her that her libido could be subpar to Shuuhei's. That was an embarrassing thought. Her being subpar to Shuuhei's sex drive was nothing short of astonishment and the idea crossed her mind to try it out. Try it out with Grimmjow. Rukia wondered if Grimmjow's body was just as hot as Brad Pitt's body. Dare she chance a glance at him? The sounds of sex was still reverberating throughout the room, surrounding her body, and dipping in and out of both her ears. The elevated breathing being produced from the movie was causing her own breathing to increase a pinch. Her lips parted open slightly. This was becoming ridiculous, what the fuck was going on with her?

Grimmjow felt a change in the air. If not physically possible then he felt a change in himself. He knew he told Rukia that nothing would happen if she didn't want it to happen. He didn't want to take her to bed, but just a sample was innocent enough right? They've been sitting on the opposite ends of the couch since the beginning. He rather have them sitting closer together or holding her.

"Rukia."

"Huh?" Rukia slowly came out of her occupied mind filled with some form of sex.

"Can I kiss you?"

"_Huh_?" Rukia was fully back now. "Is that a serious question? Because you ask something but then I don't know if it's a serious question."

Grimmjow sighed in slight frustration. "Hey, I'm asking if it's alright for me to kiss you. Can I kiss you?" He asked once again with more gruffness.

Okay I guess that means he is serious.

"I don't know. Can you kiss?" She couldn't help but tease him as if he were in elementary school. Can or could you? Now that is the question.

Grimmjow grinned. "Don't make me smack you."

"Don't make me kick you in the balls."

He crawled on top of her and looked into her eyes. "What I said earlier, I meant it."

Rukia welcomed his body warmth, relaxed under his controlled body weight, and succumbed to the kiss. Warm and moist, and… You know when you were little the question, that as an adult now would call it rhetorical, 'what do kisses taste like?' would always circle around in your head. Because of some child spreading a rumor that they know what kisses taste like, or a book talking about what a kiss tasted like. The answer was endless. Chicken, juice, dirt, jellybeans, chocolate. But mostly chicken. That's a rhetorical question. What do kisses taste like? Realistically speaking, Grimmjow's kiss would taste like cocktail juice since that was the last thing to touch her lips and tongue before Grimmjow. What the people forgot to add to that list though was that kisses taste exotic. With the right person, it's nothing but pure exotic.

Grimmjow pressed his body into Rukia's causing her to part her legs a bit more. Rukia grabbed onto his biceps to anchor him down and deepen the kiss. Grimmjow pulled back lightly and rubbed their lips together softly. He then grasped Rukia's hair at the bottom of her neck and tugged to open her up more to him. Grimmjow didn't waste a second to continue his session.

Rukia groaned and Grimmjow's reaction was to abandon being so soft and coy, and turned the aggression on. He ran a hand under her shirt and clutched onto her side roughly. Rukia dug her nails into his biceps as a sign of warning unknowingly turning him on even more. Grimmjow on the other hand was standing on the edge of the horny precipice and was about to lose his mind ravishing Rukia. If only he could get her naked, make her his. He moved from her lips to her neck. He pushed her shirt up and moved to her stomach leaving a trail down to her navel. He would have continued his ministrations, but Rukia's voice paused him in his tracks.

"Getting carried away are we?"

Rukia's pants were already unbuttoned and unzipped by the time her voice reached him. Grimmjow glanced at his handy work he done to Rukia and shrugged. "If I want you, I want you."

"Are you sure you just don't want one thing?"

Grimmjow kissed Rukia's stomach tenderly and trailed back up the way he came. "Trust me, if it's just one thing I can get that from anyone at anytime."

Rukia made a face. "Don't brag about it."

"I'm not. Just telling you how it is."

"Is?"

Grimmjow pulled back and stared intently at the woman beneath him. "Are you going to turn this into an argument cause I'm not going to have it." Grimmjow was assertive and direct in his manners and could seldom stand arguments. Especially the kind that could always make a full circle, or the kind that always brings the past back up when it's already said and done with. Get the issue out immediately so they could hash it out now. That was the way he functioned and wasn't going to change it either.

"…No. I'm going to turn this into an argument."

"Then what is on your mind before you have it out on me."

'_What business of his is it?!' _"Nothing."

Grimmjow rose up of Rukia. "I know there's a problem so you better say what you've got to say about it right now."

Where was he going? Bring back the warmth please? "It's just an insecurity issue of mine okay?!"

Grimmjow didn't think that _that_ was going to be the response he was going to get. He learned a little more about Rukia today, and he hoped he'd get to know all of her soon. "There's nothing you should be insecure about. Some guys live their life that way, and most probably still do. I'm done with that careless lifestyle, remember that."

Rukia sighed somewhat ashamed of one of her deep dark secrets. Insecurity being one of them. She readjusted her clothes and reached for a handful of chocolate chip cookies. "Let's watch _Anchorman_."

Grimmjow was amazed at her comeback attitude. Get it out and leave it at that. They were too new with each other to start diving in deeper into issues and he was fine with that. "You know I always make s'mores in the microwave. You don't really need an open fire all the time."

"Is that lazy?"

"No, it's called being innovative."

Rukia burst out laughing. She hadn't had a s'more in years and the prospect of having one whenever you want at anytime of the year you've got it. That was sweet of him though, to drop and change the subject. In a moment he came back from the kitchen with a plate of s'mores.

"Is this all you eat? S'mores."

"It makes me feel good. S'mores are associated with happy times. Happy times turn into happy thoughts." He took a chunk out of one and swallowed.

"Suppose that makes sense." Rukia played the movie and indulged in a s'more as well.

Rukia jerked awake with a start and stilled while her eyes went identifying where in the hell she was. She slowly sat up and looked around. The movie reverted back to the main menu and the volume was low. _Did I fall asleep first or did…?'_ She then distinguished a slight weight draped over her lower hip. It was Grimmjow's arm wrapped securely around her waist. She peered around as much as she could for the television remote without disturbing Grimmjow. Rukia couldn't catch a glimpse of it anywhere and fished around for it on the floor. Turning the television off she sunk back down and pondered how the hell she was going to get out of this predicament. Grimmjow moaned and hugged Rukia closer to his body.

"If I want you, I want you." Rukia whispered, repeating the words Grimmjow spoke earlier. "Why do you want me?"

What could they possibly have in common? Opposites attract or birds of a feather. Rukia rather be in a relationship that was full of more of the same feathers than being on opposite ends trying to find a middle ground. She done that before and played the fool, not again, absolutely not any time soon either. Do they have anything in common besides food and movies? Oh and being in the band and being the lead guitarist of the band. Okay that one was a big one. Not everyone can say that they're in one of the hottest rock bands and the lead guitarist, but they both can.

Rukia yawned silently and snuggled closer to the man behind her. _'Just need to learn more about him. On the plus side, he makes me feel relaxed and carefree.'_

Her eyes drifted closed and she submitted to drowsiness.

**A/N: Not much really happened this time around. Luxus issue was settled and Ishida is growing his balls cause Szayel was busting them. And he'll continue to do so. Guess he figured Luxus wasn't going to be a one hit wonder. It also appears that men have problems in the morning. Rukia has issues opening up more than she realizes. The band is going to drop their single next chapter and begin the video process. And Rukia/Grimmjow, is going to be struggle. Nothing official yet, but you know it's going to get there eventually. Oh and what is XIII playing at? More secrets and more twists. Can't say that I'm pleased with the low intensity of this chapter, but hey..it all can't be intense the whole time right? More drama coming up!**


	7. Comfort Zone?

**Disclaimer: I don't own lyrics and if I did I wouldn't put them out on the internet for some hot shot to take for their own credit. So..I use other artist's lyrics and they're definitely not mine, but their songs are freaking amazing and I hope everyone that reads would consider listening to them if you haven't already. And once again I find myself starting this chapter in the wee hours of the night/morning. Hopefully I'm not too crazy busy in the upcoming days. The pairing is set in stone, so hang in there. Plenty o' drama coming along. **

**Track 7: Comfort Zone?**

Rukia sat patiently waiting for Yumachika to finish altering her hair. She already knew he cut a bit, but not to short because she could still feel it past her shoulders. He said he wasn't going to do anything too drastic, but Ishida ordered a new look for them. He wants them to look super fresh for the photos and the music video shoot.

"You are going to be beautiful darling. Not that you aren't beautiful already." Yumachika mused over her hair some more, putting the flat iron through some sections to ensure silkiness. "This violet black rinse in your hair is subtle yet stunning."

"Stunning. Beautiful. Enticing. Shut your mouth over there!"

"You keep your filthy mouth shut Ikkaku!" The hair stylist sprayed a light sheen over Rukia's hair. "He is so insufferable." Yumachika stopped what he was doing and glared at Ikkaku's work on Renji's head. "And those better be _neat_ french braids or else!"

Ikkaku grumbled a bit about roommates and hair stylists under his breath then continued his work on Renji's hair. Yumachika and Ikkaku's bickering was nothing to the band, it came along with those two. They couldn't stand working together, but loved to hang out. Renji yawned and Rukia sitting not to far away from him flipped through a magazine while the two doing hair started back up the bickering.

"What did you end up doing over the weekend?" Renji asked his best friend.

"Oh, you know, just hanged around the house and relaxed." Rukia answered casually. She closed the magazine she was reading and threw it onto a table not too far away. "I needed to catch up on some sleep."

Rukia pulled her phone out and became engrossed in it or tried to appear engrossed with the device. She wanted to tell Renji that she had spent the night over at Grimmjow's, but an odd feeling overcame her and she decided to tell a little white lie. Maybe at another time. She heard Renji yawn again and couldn't blame him, it was five o'clock in the morning after all. He was half awake and she was about to go stark raving mad from being hungry so early in the day.

"All set." Yumachika brushed Rukia off. Rukia stood up and stretched and went off to wardrobe to change into her outfit for the video. This wasn't exactly Rukia's cup of tea. Being up before the sun arose, being up before most of the people in the damn city awaken, she knew she was back to the hectic scheduling again. She yawned and fanned her eyes to prevent the tears from spilling over. She didn't want another lecture from the exuberant Yumachika.

Rukia went over to get changed behind the screen set up for them and jumped when a shadow loomed on the other side. She poked her head around and came face to face with Ichigo. "Oh, hey."

"What's up?"

"Um, just changing." Rukia was distracted but weary at the same time. She remembered Ichigo that one morning when he wasn't himself. She worried if he was going to be like that every morning.

"Damn, I'm tired. How about you?"

"Well yeah, I'm tired." _'Is he okay?'_ Still distracted she struggled with pulling the horizontally slashed leggings on, they were quite form fitting. She then rummaged through to find the hi-low tank top she was to wear for the video.

Ichigo stood awkwardly on the other side of the screen waiting for Rukia to finish dressing. She appeared after a few minutes walking from behind the foldable screen carrying in her hands a pair of black boot knee high wedges. "Let's sit while we wait for the other two."

The pair sat on a couch provided on set with a low table in front with assorted fruits and bagels. Though neither was inclined to eat so early in the morning.

"You have any plans for the upcoming weekend?" Ichigo broke through Rukia's morning haze.

"None set in stone, no." Rukia was secretly hoping that Grimmjow would text her soon about some form of plans, but so far a text hasn't arrived from the man. It was midweek so Rukia came to the conclusion that he was just as busy as she was. "So…have you heard from Riruka lately?"

As per usual Rukia saw her band mates at work and doesn't really hang around the house too often. She didn't want it to become routine, they have they're lives and she has hers. And she also loves her own room. Sharing Renji's room was all right, but it was also awkward. They weren't a couple, and it sounded like some sexual arrangement to her. Then again there was the couch, but still, a lady needs her own bed.

"She tried to get in contact with me a couple days ago saying it was important, but I'm not falling for that again."

Rukia nodded absentmindedly wishing she could lie down on the couch, but knew she wouldn't be able to be still and end up ruining one of Yumachika's creations. "So it's just you and Orihime now?" She couldn't help but tease him about his school friend. It riled him up more than it would if one of the guys were to tease him about it.

"When are you guys ever going to get off on that?" Ichigo rubbed his eyes and leaned forward onto his knees. "I'm not knocking that—"

"—Yet."

"And I won't be anytime soon."

Rukia felt awake now, teasing Ichigo was so easy. "Well, she's nice. You need a nice girl, unlike Riruka."

"Yeah, she's nice all right." Ichigo looked over at Rukia. "Maybe _too_ nice. She'll need protection from everything, and I can't be there all the time. If you knew her like I do then you wouldn't be pushing for it." He stood up and stretched after noticing that Shuuhei and Reni were done getting made up.

Rukia followed suit and they both began walking. "Then who exactly would fit Ichigo Kurosaki?"

"Some one who can stand up for themselves, not insecure about being who they are. Graceful and rough at the same time."

Rukia glanced sideways at the bassist. "You put some thought into this. I thought you'd say something like: big ass, nice breast, and tall."

Ichigo grinned at her. "I may be a naughty boy in your eyes, but I know what I eventually want in a woman."

"And Riruka was?" Skepticism was laced in Rukia's voice. Riruka wasn't like that at all when she met the fiery woman. Complete one-eighty against Ichigo's description.

"Believe it or not, but she wasn't like that in the beginning."

Rukia let out a small-exasperated noise at that remark. "That's hard to believe."

Ichigo laughed. "Very."

"Anything else you would like to see in a woman?" Rukia was interested now. She felt as if she was getting somewhere with Ichigo. He was deeper than what he was letting everyone know he was, and she enjoyed seeing this side of him. Maybe she liked sensitive guys? Rukia shook her head because she didn't want to venture down that lane of thought processing.

"He likes older women." Shuuhei had bent down and whispered in Rukia's ear.

"Shut up!" Ichigo punched Shuuhei on the shoulder.

Rukia giggled and realized that Ichigo had a hint of blush on his cheeks and found it adorable.

"Okay guys stop clowning around!" Ishida yelled to get the band's attention. "I need you guys to focus. This is our first shoot out of four, and would like to get a lot of accomplishments done today."

"Let's get this show on the road people!" A short man (boy?) appeared through the warehouse studio doorways barking orders at the workers. As the short man (boy?) came closer to them they were able to take in his appearance. He was definitely short, dyed white short spiky hair, and bright turquoise eyes. "Luxus, I'm the director for this video. Toshiro Hitsugaya."

He looked at the group expectantly. They all just stood there and stared at him. They do know who he was right? "Part of the XIII, Toshiro Hitsugaya."

Luxus still stared at Toshiro for a minute then the riot broke out.

"Hey look, it's a midget." Renji commented.

Ichigo rubbed the back of his head. "Is that a man or a boy?"

"I'm just as confused as you are Ichigo." Shuuhei looked from Toshiro to Rukia. "Look at that. Rukia you're actually taller than someone!"

"Really?" Rukia glanced down at herself then back to Toshiro.

Ishida smacked his head hard with his hand. He couldn't believe this was happening. He couldn't believe his band was doing this. He just couldn't believe it. He was speechless for a moment. "You have to excuse them. They don't have any manners."

Toshiro stared crossly at Luxus. "I can see that. Let's get going anyways."

Toshiro had them do about three to four takes during the verse with the band playing with their equipments on low and monitor speakers displayed around the set was blaring the playback. They kept doing it till they had the favorable sound and enough footage that Toshiro was proud of. If needed they would edit out the any leakage from their actual playing the instruments. They quickly found out that Toshiro was a thorough kind of guy. He didn't leave any angles amiss. He wanted the video to have a little obscurity to it, but at the end one could figure out what happened. If they couldn't, well they were considered imagery challenged.

About an hour and so came and went by and Toshiro yelled for a break, and sent his workers to set up the bed scene while the band took a break. Yumachika and Ikkaku were swarming around them to fix their hair and Rukia's makeup. During the whole routine of hair resetting and redoing makeup, everyone was able to at least stuff a bagel, some few donuts, and a Styrofoam cup of coffee down their throats. Toshiro yelled for Shuuhei and Rukia at nine o'clock.

Toshiro stood in front of them and assessed their image. It was great for the whole group when they were playing, but too conservative for the bedroom scene. He rubbed his chin and looked at Shuuhei first. "Obviously take off your socks and shoes. Lose the shirt..."

Yumachika and Ikkaku were instantly grabbing and yanking at Shuuhei's articles. Thinking ahead Yumachika went on and unbuckled Shuuhei's belt and undone his pants. Giving him a seductive look. The three stepped back and looked him over again then Ikkaku reached out and tousled his hair a bit.

"Perfect." Toshiro said and moved over to Rukia. He conferred that she had a lovely face, and her eyes were alluring. He knew exactly how she wanted to act in this scene, but the clothes? He wasn't going to front that he knew about women's attire. It was simple enough with the lead singer, he knew how to make a man look sexy because he was one himself. But women were a whole different planet. He turned to two stylists. "What would you suggest? I need sexy, smut. This isn't a date after a lovely dinner at an upscale Italian restaurant."

"Is this a booty call?" Asked Ikkaku wiggling his eyebrows.

Toshiro sighed to himself. "Call it what you want."

Yumachika smacked Ikkaku on the back of the neck and set about working on Rukia. He rolled over the rack of clothing and threw clothes into Ikkaku's arms and told Rukia to undress behind the rack. Yumachika was at her tugging clothes onto her and the guys swore with their eyes they saw a bra go flying somewhere. Rukia re-emerged from behind rack of clothes barefooted, black shorts, an evidently see through lace camisole with a bright blue pushup bra.

"Perfect." Toshiro walked up to Rukia and explained how he wanted her to enter the set and the way he wanted her to act. "Walk into the room eyeing him. Crawl onto the bed, and give into him yet at the same time don't give him anything."

"Bring him in, but don't give him a taste?"

"If you could do that for me correctly we won't have to do this scene too many times." Toshiro turned and walked away shouting orders at his workers. He went over to Shuuhei who was already sitting on the edge of the bed and gave him brief instructions as well. "Okay!" He went over and sat in his directors' chair. "We're ready in five, four, three!..."

The playback came on and Rukia sauntered onto the bedroom set. Shuuhei slowly glanced up and sat up straighter as Rukia crawled up beside him onto the bed. He grabbed her chin and turned her head a bit to show more of her neck. Rukia grabbed his hand and forced it down onto the bed. He sat back further onto the bed and Rukia straddled his lap.

One of the cameras was rolled over near the side of the bed and zoomed in onto their faces as Shuuhei inched closer to Rukia's mouth. Her eyes were half closed seductively as she grinned softly at Shuuhei. He attempted several times to kiss her, but she wisely avoided his touches by shying away. His hands roamed around her body. Running down her arms and rubbing her thighs. Shuuhei planted a kiss on her collarbone and tried to land one on her lips once more. Rukia pulled back and Shuuhei mocked frustration flipping her onto her back. He glared down at her then ran his hands through his hair. Rukia looked up at him coolly still resisting his temptations.

Shuuhei became more violent with her, grabbing a hold of her arms and shaking her. Having enough of his roughness Rukia managed to shove him away, and escape from underneath and sat on the edge of the bed, The camera that was stationed at about twelve feet from the bed on floor caught them at a different angle. Shuuhei came up behind his guitarist and wrapped his arms around her neck loosely and lipped synced part of the chorus by her ear: _" 'Cause I want it now…I want it now... Give me your heart and your soul…"_

Rukia broke away from him and hurried out the room grabbing a jacket and her heels on the way out.

"CUT!" Toshiro yelled. "That was direct and to the point."

"They have great chemistry together." Yumachika commented.

Shuuhei crawled off the bed. "I think I sprung a boner."

Ichigo and Renji laughed. The scene was pretty hot and the other two wished it were they playing the part instead. A lot of the male staffers had probably wished and drooled. Most of them were still staring at the empty set. Toshiro rolled his eyes and went through the script in his hand for the last scene they were shooting that day. He barked at Shuuhei to go get rid of his boner and ordered his staffers to get back to work. Shuuhei came back after he took a walk around the set and downed another cup of coffee. Toshiro talked to him about the next scene.

"This is going to be a quick one." The director had the vocalist sit back down on the edge of the bed. "Right now the bedroom is empty. Simply look down for a moment. Listen to the cues of the song, and I'll yell when."

And it was simple, about a minute. Toshiro then had Shuuhei destroy the bedroom with the cameras rolling, and he did a pretty bang up job of it. Poor television. They went back to filming with the playback from Shuuhei looking down with his hands on his head and he then slowly looked up. Concern and confusion expressions creeping over his face. The camera pans back and show the destroyed room.

"And cut! That's it for today people. Continue this tomorrow at the same time." Toshiro and his crew wrapped up for the day as Luxus switched out their set clothes back into what they wore to the set.

"Was that as close as I was going to get to having you in bed my dear sex nympho?" Shuuhei poked at Rukia's cheek and she smacked his hand away.

"You were lucky." She grabbed her purse and fished out the keys. "See you guys later, I need a nap."

"Come take a nap at our place. The drive back to the Kuchiki mansion is out of the way." Renji suggested.

It didn't take Rukia long to mull over that thought. "Will you guys promise to let me nap?"

Ichigo walked up to them. "Yess we will princess." She shot him a spiteful look and he winked at her.

"You swear?"

"I want you to be fully rested. You need all your rest to handle me." Shuuhei joked around.

Rukia glanced at each one of them and conceded. "Fine. But!— If I'm disturbed in the slightest you won't see me at the house for a month."

They all agreed in unison. "Deal" 

* * *

><p>It was finally the fourth day, the last day of the video shoot. You think the simple concept of the video would takes less than that, but that could happen in a perfect world. Since there are no such thing as "thee perfect world", and on top of the non-existent world was the Toshiro Hitsugaya. The simple scenes were minimal at a point, but after reviewing the various shots of one scene he would add something in it and expect to do it <em>exactly <em>as they had done it before. The only problem was they didn't rehearse how they were acting it wasn't choreography. So Toshiro would add in wind in the band scene, they thought of some other new moves that would be better than what they did twenty minutes ago. In the bed scene he told Shuuhei to be bit rougher, Rukia and Shuuhei don't exactly remember move from move what they did the other day. Reviewing the shots helped. Knowing Toshiro though, everyone is getting to know him so well, he also wanted the bed scene to be natural. So they spiced it up a bit, much to Shuuhei's pleasure. Now it was the fourth day of the shoot, the last day of the shot, at four o'clock in the morning.

"This could take five minutes or two hours." Toshiro rubbed his eyes. This was his job, he loved his job, and yet he wondered why he did these early shoots to himself so he could enjoy the rest of his day. "I want to be back in bed as much as everyone else on this set. Now." He got up and started directing the band, he wanted them to rock out as hard as they could for the last few seconds of the song. He even switched out their instruments for cheaper replica ones so they could go crazy with it. "Got it?"

Luxus nodded their heads. Oh they were going to give him a performance all right. In one take they all decided they were going to give it they're all.

Toshiro counted down, the playback began, and the band began to destroy. Ichigo immediately turned and slashed at the large speakers with his bass then threw his instrument down and repeatedly jumped on it snapping the neck in half. Renji kicked a hole in his bass drum and basically kicked the rest of his drum set out, and throwing the cymbals off into the distant. Shuuhei bashed the microphone stand repeatedly on the ground and ripped the mic itself from it's own cord. Rukia, not being one to destroy things, gave in and killed her guitar by ground. Making sure to turn her head from the splinter debris flying back at her. Then she threw her broken guitar at another set of large speakers.

"And cut! Rollback please."

After a few agonizing moments Toshiro was very pleased with the shoot. "Congratulations Luxus, you have just completed your first music video." The whole set erupted in applause, and the band walked off smiling. Ready to get back to the house and doze for a bit until their meeting.

Ishida told them yesterday that they had a mandatory meeting with XIII. He also mentioned The Creux and a couple of other bands the label favored to be attending as well. Ishida also pleaded on not embarrassing him as they did with Toshiro because he didn't know who would be leading the meeting, and wouldn't want a disaster to happen.

They got some sleep in, but obviously it still wasn't enough. A glance at the other bands told them they appeared to be half awake as well. Maybe from partying too hard. The Creux though, were looking fresh, out of a new packet. Rukia slumped down into the comfy leather-rolling chair and took a peek at her phone. It was eight-fifty. Ten more minutes and this so-called meeting would start. She also looked at her phone feigning interest in whatever she was doing because Grimmjow wouldn't let up looking at her. The fool wasn't even trying to hide it. He would talk lowly to one of his band mates, but eventually he'll turn his gaze back onto her form. It didn't go unnoticed by her band members.

Shuuhei finally turned to her, piqued by this new turn of events. Another man in the mix? Bring the challenge on then. "Rukia, it appears you have a new suitor. And he's not being shy about it either."

"Grimmjow?" She reluctantly looked up at the blue haired man down the table. "We talk to each other here and there."

"Talk?" Ichigo asked. He knew something was up, and in the pit of his stomach it didn't sit well with him. "Whatever the case beware of him. He's not exactly an angel."

Renji rubbed a hand through his hair. "Like he's any different from us? Who wouldn't want Rukia?" That caused a light blush to graze across her cheeks.

"Hey, I'm the _most_ honest out of all of us here." Shuuhei piped back in. "Rukia, I want to bang you so hard. No strings attached, I swear. If you ever need release, just come to me."

Rukia mumbled an 'oh my god' and slapped a hand onto her face. Though she couldn't contain her smile. She was used to Shuuhei and his brash comments now. It wasn't as embarrassing as it used to be, nor did it fluster her to the end of sputtering. Now it was an 'oh my god', the casual roll of the eyes, or the slight shake of the head of shame. "The things that come out of your mouth Shuuhei…"

She felt her phone vibrate and she checked it. It was from Grimmjow, it read: **i think i miss you. lets have lunch. if youre not busy**.

Rukia smiled and replied back: **you think you miss me? well then i dont miss you, but we can do lunch**.

**dont front. you cant resist this**. Rukia stared at Grimmjow's text and didn't bother replying, she just cast a look at him and set her phone down on the table. Grimmjow winked at her and turned his attention to the double doors that opened.

Gin, Yoruichi, and another man with long white hair strolled in and sat at the head of the long table. "We've called this meeting amongst you four bands because we were given an offer." Started the man with the long white hair. "Coming from another music company that reaches out to other various ones to do their own version of pop music, and basically turning it to rock."

"They're giving us four slots, so we picked our four hottest bands." Yoruichi picked up where her coworker left off. "Downside is that they already picked the songs for us, and you lucky winners get to draw for it."

Gin got up with a hat and strolled around the table to the first band. The other three broke out in low conversations amongst themselves. "I wonder why they choose us. I'm pretty sure there's more bands above us in popularity as of now." Shuuhei whispered to his band.

Rukia shrugged, she was thrown off that they were considered, better yet, given a slot to do one of the songs. She was thinking that Yoruichi might have a hand in this. She watched the sly movement of Gin as he moved onto the next band, or him.

"Hello there, Luxus. We haven't properly introduced." Rukia looked up and saw the unidentified man standing near them. "I'm Jushiro Ukitake."

The band introduced themselves. They chatted amicably and Jushiro got to know them better. "Word of advice from an older man. This is a cutthroat career. One minute you're on top the next you're at the bottom. Stick through everything and you just might remain on top of everyone. Remember, you are each other's rocks." He patted Rukia's shoulder and walked back to his seat next to Yoruichi.

Gin made his way towards them after letting The Creux take a random pick from the hat. "Last but not least ey?" He held the hat out towards Rukia who tentatively reached in and snatched the last tiny piece of paper out.

The sly man sat back down and crossed his legs grinning. "One more incentive. There's a lucky winner that will have Love featured in the song. The title is 'The Situation'. So who has it?"

The first unknown band had pull out 'Bad Romance', the second band got 'You Make Me Feel', and The Creux had grabbed 'Out Of My Mind'. Everyone turned to Luxus and Rukia fumbled in opening the paper. "The Situation."

Shuuhei seemed to be beaming with pride. He knew Love was an accomplished Hip Hop musician, and he wasn't contained to one type of genre. Having a big name attached to theirs was going to put them on the spot big time. That also meant drawing attention from other crowds of fans. They walked out of the meeting after a final briefing and made their way down to the lobby. Ishida was giving them a four-day vacation, but once they come back they'll be working on the single they received. They only have a month to get it right and send it to the company requesting it.

As they excited the building into the garage deck Ichigo grabbed a hold of Rukia's hand and pulled her off to the side. "I know you don't enjoy sleeping over at the house often, but would you consider it for our little vaca?"

"Um, I'm not sure for the whole time. If there was another room it'd definitely be easier." Ichigo has been really into her lately, she wondered what the deal was. She wouldn't describe it as, 'being on her back' or 'pestering', but it was unmistakably noticeable. "You guys having a little get together again or something?"

"Think we're going to go out again." He grinned down at her.

That sparked tons of memories that blurred together at once. The whole club scene, hopefully they won't go clubbing. She would definitely opt out on that one. Having a hangover the next morning was not on her to do list this time around.

Ichigo saw her having an inner battle with herself and interrupted her before she declined. "Let me rephrase that. We're going to do dinner, nothing too crazy this time."

"Sounds good then."

"The Creux will be there." He said as they started walking to the cars.

Rukia raised an eyebrow at that. "And why would they be there?"

"Well, we had such fun the last time we were together why not?"

Rukia wasn't so sure if that was a good idea. In more ways than one. "Alright then, well I'll see you and the guys later. I'm going to go around and do some light shopping."

Ichigo quickly gave her a peck on the forward and ran off towards his car.

'_Oh dear…'_ Thought Rukia, she had a revelation. _'What has my life turned into now?'_ Byakuya would not like these changes happening around his sister. All these men chasing after her would give him cause and reason to lock her up in the mansion forever. It'll give him reason to gain help from the elders to find her a suitable husband. And that could totally work in his favor if it brought their attention away from him to her! _'Oh dear…'_ Rukia thought again. _'This never happened in Italy.' _She thought sadly. Then again she thought she was in a committed relationship too so if she was approached by a potential hottie, she most likely blew them of or they were quite invisible under undeniable love for… She shut her eyes tight and opened them again. Getting a grip back on present she got in her car and sped off towards the shopping district. Rangiku had her had mad plans earlier in the week to have girls hanging out, and that included shopping and…shopping? Whatever the case after that she'll meet up with Grimmjow.

Driving into the lot she saw an exuberant Rangiku waving at her. For it to still be early in the morning she was sure full of energy.

"I'm so excited! You got here just in time, the shops just opened." Rangiku pretty much yanked Rukia out of her car. "We got to find the perfect dresses for us for tonight."

Rukia was confused. "I thought it was just a dinner thing, like at a common restaurant."

Rangiku shrugged her shoulders lightly. "Not really sweetie, I mean it's at this nice Italian restaurant. You'll love it." Rangiku wasn't one to describe things in detail when she has a mission to accomplish. "Just a nice, simple, after five o'clock dress would suit us."

She pulled Rukia into a boutique style shop and they started rummaging through the select styles. "You know the best time to start shopping is right when the stores open. Have time to relax for a bit, then meet clients."

Rukia hesitated. "Meet clients?"

"Rukia, what exactly do you think I do for a living?" Rangiku gave a knowing smile at Rukia.

She didn't really want to say. She knew Rangiku was pretty much a butt model, and heard snippets of conversations about her meeting so-and-so somewhere and getting paid a hefty amount. Rukia wouldn't dare call her a prostitute, for she wasn't technically working the corners. "…eh, escort." Rukia whispered.

The strawberry blonder threw her head back and laughed heartily. "I just love you. You have naughty and nice in you." Rangiku pulled out a dress with the front obscured, but the back exposed. "It's not too bad you know. It was my choice after all, but it's an upscale type of escort."

"Call me stupid if you will, but don't you want to meet a guy and fall in love?"

Rangiku put the dress back on the rack and pulled out another. "I'd call you a romanticist instead, but you don't seem the type either."

Rukia grabbed a modest dressed and examined it, but Rangiku had yanked it from her grasp and shoved it back on it's rack. Rukia giggled and continued browsing.

"I think I'm in love."

"What?!" She looked Rangiku over. She did indeed look different, the effects of being in love, she glowed. "With Shuuhei?"

"Oh god no!" Pulling out a dark green faux wrap long sleeve dress, that have a V plunge in the front and the back. "I'm curious. Why would you think it'd be him?"

"Well he's pretty hot, smart…" Rukia trailed off after she noticed a ¾ sleeve dress that had a gradient color from black to teal with outlines of gold vines around it. Rukia held it up for the critique, and was approved.

"You can have him." Suggested the model.

"No thank you, but nice try."

"So what's the latest gossip?"

The guitarist gave Rangiku a dubious look. "Why are you asking me? You're the one who should know."

Rangiku groaned. "But you're around all the guys. I bet they're all trying their best to get at you huh?"

Not trying to sound pretentious Rukia had to acknowledge something was there with them all. "Yeah, I guess. Though I know they just want one thing."

"Don't they all?"

"But…" Should she tell her about Grimmjow? Maybe it was just hopefulness that he was someone she could see spending the rest of her life with. But that's jumping way ahead and deep into conclusions, though she couldn't help the way her mind worked.

Rukia went to the dressing room and put the dress on. It was something different from her usual dressy looks, mostly because those were formal gowns because of the events Byakuya had to attend. It was short, but not too short. The neckline was curved, and the dress hugged her body in all the right places. Sold.

Walking out to the parking lot with their purchases Rangiku was hounding Rukia for some answers. "You can't leave me like this! It's Renji right? Or maybe Ichigo? Oooh, I think its Ichigo."

"Assume all you want. Maybe you'll see something at the dinner tonight?"

Rangiku huffed in frustration. "I've never been left so high and dry before in my life!"

The short woman waved bye to her. "See you later."

Unfortunately Grimmjow called and had to cancel their lunch date because an important band meeting was running late. He promised to make it up to her though, and reassured her that he wasn't happy about the situation either. Rukia was dismayed, but knew she would still see him at the dinner. Alone time would've been pleasant. Driving to the guys' house she distracted herself with a drink and a couple of movies until dinnertime. Ichigo was still hovering over her, but it didn't bother her too much. Just made her nervous about the dinner. What if Grimmjow and Ichigo get into it, what if the band doesn't approve. Whoa, wait! There she goes again, jumping to conclusions. Her and Grimmjow are gravitated toward each other, they had a close encounter, he wasn't in a rush to bed her, showed affection, he was kind, and she appreciated his honesty. They were still trying to figure each other out. Were they even thought of as dating? Starting a relationship was so confusing and full of headaches.

Climbing out of Shuuhei's car they walked into the restaurant and was shown into a secluded section of the place where Rangiku was already seated and talking to Grimmjow and Starrk. She busty babe saw Luxus and was excited all over again. "There are my other favorite people." She got up, grabbed Rukia, and shooed Starrk and Grimmjow over.

"Lucky me." Grimmjow said and placed an arm on Rukia's chair. She sat down and noticed that Shuuhei quickly found his place next to Rangiku. She didn't get it why not love Shuuhei. He seemed pretty hung up on Rangiku.

"How are you?" Grimmjow asked.

Rukia lightly shrugged. "I suppose normal."

He placed a hand on her thigh and leaned in closer. "Did you miss me?"

"I think I gave you the answer to that earlier today." Rukia delicately picked up her glass of wine and glanced around the table. Yup, she was right. Ichigo picked up on the person sitting next to her and so did Renji. Shit. To be oblivious to the matter at hand would be ignorant and passive aggressive. Playing dumb to their feelings wouldn't appease her nervousness nor would it be fair. Yet, she really liked Grimmjow and she wanted him to know that in confidence. Rock in a hard place. She'll have to explain some things to them later. And Shuuhei? Oh, he didn't care it didn't matter to him. Knowing him he wouldn't mind sharing in the slightest. "I think we might have an audience."

"Let them be nosy, I don't care. Just think that it's me and you." He took a swig of his scotch. "Besides, you don't owe them anything."

True. She never led any of them on. Except for Shuuhei and that was for her protection. Feeling the nervousness ebb off she relaxed into her seat and enjoyed the atmosphere.

Rangiku cleared her throat softly and tapped Rukia on the shoulder. "You and Grimmjow?!" She whispered.

"Um, well, not officially." Rukia whispered back.

Rangiku bounced around in her seat all giddy. "Oh my god! Oh my god! You guys would make some cute ass babies."

Talk about jumping ahead.

"I said we're not official." Rukia whispered back harshly.

Rangiku calmed down but she was all smiles. "It'd be nice for him to fall in love with someone as nice as you."

"What do you mean?"

Rangiku flipped her hair over her shoulder and said in a low voice. "Well you know his recent relationship wasn't exactly palm tress and margaritas."

Rukia nodded her head to let her friend know she was listening.

"And walks in trouble…" Rangiku gave a half smile towards the entrance of their secluded area. Rukia followed her gaze and saw Nelliel at the front and center standing in a too tight dress. Grimmjow groaned lowly next to her. It was just Nelliel, what was their problem?

Harribel nudged Grimmjow and asked in a low voice. "Did you invite her?"

"Why the fuck would I do something idiotic as that?" They both turned the attention to Rangiku who gave them a look saying 'are you fucking kidding me?'. Starrk also shook his head, and Ulquiorra just gave them a blank stare. Well someone told her where and what they doing and Grimmjow kept staring at Ulquiorra. Who in turn gave him a cool look. He was beginning to not like the quiet asshole, he was always up to some ulterior motives behind the band. And every now and then he would pull some dirty trick on Grimmjow for no reason.

Rangiku was the first to break the silence. "Nelliel, it's nice of you to join us." Even Rangiku's voice had a hint of uncertainty to it, but the teal haired woman didn't take any heed to it and took a seat next to Renji.

"How's everyone doing? Haven't seen most of you in awhile." Everyone responded to Nelliel with un-enthusiasm. "Are we not in a good mood." A waiter came by and took her order and walked off.

Rangiku leaned her head to Rukia's. "If I known she was coming I would've gotten Senna over here."

Rukia perked up. "Do it!"

Rangiku gave her a flirty look. "Are you trying to start trouble?"

"From your words 'its' already here."

"Grimmjow, how have you been lately? It's like we don't talk anymore." Nelliel asked, bringing Rukia's attention back to the table.

He cleared his throat and answered her. "Same thing as always, working."

She smiled at him nicely. "Aw, you should play more often. You know the saying and how about you?" She nudged her shoulder against Renji, and he sputtered in his drink.

"Um, well, I've been working too." He responded sheepishly.

"Yeah, I saw the large displays of photos around the city. They look really nice." She thanked the waiter as he sat her drink down on the table. "The single, your guys' song. Hysteria is it? I love it. It's one of my favorites."

Renji nodded his head, a bit smug. "Oh that's cool."

Rangiku relaxed somewhat still not putting all her trust into Nelliel's current mood. She worked with the woman and knew precisely how devious she could be. No amount of control could contain that viciousness. She also remembered how jealous and envious she was Rukia the night at the club, and how cold and callous she was towards the smaller woman.

Grimmjow eyed his ex wearily before he turned his attention back to Rukia who was half way through her second glass of wine. "Don't get too heady."

Rukia grinned back at him and gave a gesture with her hand. "I'm on vacation, I deserve to feel good."

Grimmjow placed his hand on her lower back and whispered a dirty scenario into her ear causing her to blush slightly. She turned her head and gazed deep into his eyes, and he smirked at her. As he removed his hand from behind her back onto her thigh he brushed against her ticklish side, and she giggled softly.

"Someone's got a torture spot." He grabbed onto her side and wiggled his fingers making her jump.

"Stop it!" She cried softly and giggled louder.

Renji and Ichigo were trying to carry on normal conversations with whoever was sitting beside them, but their eyes would casual drift back to Rukia and Grimmjow. He was being real attentive to her.

Nelliel observed them quietly and could fill the jealousy creeping over her. It bugged her enough that they were sitting together, now he was feeling all over her. She picked up her drink and drained it and ordered two more. If that was how he was going to act, ignoring her like they weren't ever anything to each other, fine then. After a few rounds of drinks and an appetizer she was feeling quite bold. "Hey, Grimmy. We need to catch up, it's been awhile."

"Catch up?" He grabbed a piece of fried calamari off Rukia's plate that frowned at him and continued eating.

"Yeah, catch up. Talk about the fun times."

"Living in the past doesn't do the mind any good." He thought he had thwarted her off the subject, but he should've known better.

Nelliel's smile faltered, but she put it back on her face. "Now I remember that you used to love talking about us. The fun things we did as a couple."

Rangiku almost choked on her drink. "Oh shit." She mumbled.

An uncomfortable feeling went through Rukia. This was his ex. This woman? She took a large gulp from her glass. Ichigo noticed right away that Rukia wasn't feeling comfortable. He reached across the table and swapped a piece of calamari from plate. "Why does everyone pick off my plate? This is why I'm so skinny around you guys."

Grimmjow leaned back in his chair and glared at his ex. "Nelliel, really? You going to do this _again_?"

Renji picked up on their conversation and had a twisted idea. He'll expose Grimmjow and Rukia wouldn't give him a chance in hell, and he was going to use Nelliel to do it. "How long have you two known each other?"

"Since our sophomore year in high school." She responded happily now that the conversation was about her and Grimmjow.

'_I don't think I want to know this.'_ Rukia thought, starting to feel sick to her stomach and not from the wine.

Nelliel nodded with happiness. "We were together for six glorious years." She eyed her ex from her drink. "In fact we were married."

Crash course.

Renji's eyes bulged out. "You two were married? How did that come about?"

Rukia looked over at Renji with an incredulous look. _'Renji, no…'_

Ichigo frowned at the drummer. He was on his team against Rukia hooking up with Grimmjow, but this wasn't the way to avoid them getting together. And it certainly wasn't the correct way to get the woman if she decided not to get with the nemesis. He felt bad even though he wasn't the one doing the sabotaging.

"Well you see." Nelliel started. "We wanted to start a family. We were in love and wanted to expand on it."

"Nelliel. Everyone doesn't want to hear about what could'ves." Grimmjow interrupted.

She frowned at him. "But I miss those times."

"Then miss them on your own." He caught a slight smile on Ulquiorra's pale face and wanted to punch the man. It had to have been him who invented the ex.

Rukia kept on eating and drinking, feeling the temperature rise in her, she was beginning to feel inferior against this woman. Rangiku sensing her friend's nervousness broke into the conversation. "Hey, let's not air dirty laundry or in this matter thrown away laundry, okay?" She said with a nervous laugh.

"Yeah, no one wants to hear that shit." Shuuhei piped in and winked at Rukia.

Nelliel rolled her eyes at the singer and turned her eyes onto Rukia. "But wouldn't _she_ like to know?"

This wasn't at the guys' house where Rukia would be inclined to grab an object and throw it at the bitch's face. This was in the public eyes and this was a different girl fight from the one against Riruka. She felt out of her element. "No, I actually wouldn't, especially when not on Grimmjow's terms."

Nelliel squinted her eyes at the small woman. "How romantic of you. You can't compete with _this _so you might as well go back to wherever you came from cause he'll only come running back to me. Like so many countless times before you."

Rangiku's words repeated itself in Rukia's head. Trouble. This girl was nuts and highly insecure about herself. If she was indeed trouble, then trouble must've caused their relationship to crumble. Their relationship wasn't all sunshine and roses. Maybe they were married and about to plan a family, well something caused the split, and the facts were beginning to point at Nelliel. Rukia's confidence came back in full force. "You're looking quite classless right now. Why don't you pick yourself up and go be pitiful somewhere else?" Byakuya was channeling through her once again.

Taken aback by Rukia's boldness, Nelliel wasn't expecting a retort. Everyone looked at her expectantly. "You know what." She placed her napkin down on the table and rose. "It's getting late, and I have places to be besides here." She glared at Rukia. "You can act all haughty if you want to, but you're nothing but dirt under my finger nails."

"And your shit don't stink." Rukia's voice dripped with sarcasm. "Goodbye."

Nelliel looked at her ex for help, but he was fervently whispering into Rukia's ear with concern etched all over his face. Holding her hand underneath the table. The model walked away angrily with plans forming in her head. Oh how that little bitch was going to pay. Grimmjow belonged to her and her only. All the other bitches tried to grab her Grimmjow's attention, and it was only for a fleeting moment. She always got rid of those hoes, and this one was no different. Rukia will be gone and she'll be back in her rightful place.

Back at the table everyone was relieved it was back to just being them. Rukia wanted to let it go, but Renji knew what he was doing. She wasn't going to drop it. Her glare turned to Renji. "What the fuck was that?"

Renji tried to play it cool, but he was guilty. Guilty but wasn't regretting it. "I was just keeping the conversation going."

What a fucking lie. It only took a beat and Rukia stood up. "Okay. I'll see you guys later. I'm going _home_."

"Oh, Rukia!" Rangiku called out after her friend, but she was past the point of return.

Ichigo stood up but Grimmjow got up and went after her. He finally caught up to her outside the restaurant, walking briskly down the sidewalk. "It's not exactly spring yet, it's still chilly out here." He tried to wrap his arms around, but she shrugged away from him. He grabbed her arm and jerked her towards him. "Don't give me attitude because of your shitty friend."

"Then don't act like I just didn't get a fucking crash course in your past fucking relationship by your _ex_!"

Grimmjow ran a hand through his hair. He looked at Rukia who was hugging herself against the chilly wind. "Rukia." He said softly. The tone of his voice made Rukia want to melt, deep and soft. Reaching out and wrapping her in his arms he hugged her tightly. "Come here."

She looked up at him and he captured her lips. Kissing her tenderly yet firmly at the same time. "You handled her well. Eventually I would've told you."

"I don't need to know everything. I rather not know everything."

Grimmjow nodded his head and laced his fingers with hers. "You're staying with me tonight." There was something in his eyes, a need to claim, and Rukia wasn't sure if she would say no. Would she even want to? A warm feeling pooled into her lower region. Damn she was attracted to this man. She was beginning to fall and couldn't stop herself.

**A/N: FYI …. that was another double dosage because I was definitely feeling it tonight. It was supposed to stop at it's normal length, but it all wouldn't fit and I needed it all to fit. So there you go.  
>Renji made a mistake, and he's got plenty of more to make. Nelliel came about and she's not done. Beware of Ulquiorra, that sneaky bastard. And Gin? What an enigma huh? And the video? Hot. At least Shuuhei and Rukia were hot. Ichigo is making moves, ever so slowly. Grimmjow didn't take Nelliel too seriously, you can tell this has been an occurrence for god knows how long. Just need to get the woman to stop!<strong>


	8. Relief

**Disclaimer: Swamped with both jobs and being a full time student…this is getting a bit tougher. And now I'm ugh, how am I supposed to write? Especially when I don't have the time? Boo. What-the-fuck-ever, getting on. But just to let you know, I did have a tough time writing this one. I started the intimate scene and I swear, 5x! I kept re-reading it and kept deleting it. It just wasn't flowing and I wanted it to flow as much as possible ;P. And I promise this isn't a depressing chapter because I was going through a tough time with school lol. BTW I don't own too much, but I like what I got. And as per usual, I begin typing late into the night. Maybe my head is clearer then, or I have the most outrageous random thoughts. Enjoy.**

**Track 8: Relief**

Rukia was laid out on Grimmjow's bed staring listlessly up at the ceiling watching the fan rotate round and round. She closed her eyes slowly and opened them back up listening intently to her heartbeat pounding in her ears. Languishingly she fingered the tank top wife-beater Grimmjow had forced her into and tried to collect her thoughts. They were all there just jumbled and coded. Rukia groaned and squeezed her eyes shut.

"Think I might've over done it." Grimmjow sank down onto his large bed beside Rukia. He stroked her hair and kissed her forehead.

Rukia pushed his face away. "If this is your remedy to forgive and forget well you can forget about me ever doing this again with you."

"That was Grimmjow's Brownie Specialty."

"Trust me, it was good." Rukia rubbed her stomach. "But seriously, I overate. The restaurant, then your homemade brownies. I'm stuffed." She looked over at the smirking fool. "Thank you, I needed that and more alcohol."

He reached over and placed a warm hand onto her stomach. Rukia let it rest there for a while, but soon removed it and sat up. Grimmjow frowned at her action and brushed it off. "What's up?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to do anything else."

Grimmjow shook his head. "We're staying put for the rest of the night." He turned his flat screen on and began flipping through the channels.

Rukia snatched her phone off the bedside table and slid back down onto the bed. Renji left a multitude of texts and Rukia ignored them all on purpose earlier. Now actually taking a glance at them it was mostly him trying to explain himself and apologizing, and also begging to give him a call so they could talk. To her the whole situation was ridiculous, but she couldn't comprehend what was going through Renji's mind. She hated to admit it, but it appeared that what he did at the dinner was on purpose and she wasn't the type of person to sling mud at someone. But Renji threw her in for a loop, racking her mind she couldn't ever recall him doing that before to her. Was he possibly jealous of Grimmjow? Rukia shook her head and responded with a text: **I'll deal w/you later. Night.**

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing."

Grimmjow leaned over Rukia and reached for her phone and placed it back onto the nightstand where it vibrated from a text. "Doesn't seem like 'nothing'. You're not dealing with that tonight. Leave it alone." He went down and softly captured Rukia's lips with his, swiftly climbing on top of her. She cherished and smiled into the kiss pulling Grimmjow down flushing their bodies together.

"Someone seems eager."

In response Rukia pulled Grimmjow's t-shirt over his head and continued kissing him. He pulled back smirking, yanking his tank top off of Rukia he drooped down to her chest and planted heated kisses along her collarbone. Running a hand up and down her thigh he forced his way securely between her legs. He tugged at her bra and looked at her for permission. Rukia deliberated for a second then sat up and slowly stripped her bra off. This whole decision was already made in Rukia's mind before they even set off into Grimmjow's car after the dinner back to his place. She had already made up her mind. No, she wasn't going to be like one of the guys and she knew that she would cave in one day to _someone_ she just didn't know who. Though she did know it was going to be someone that wasn't in Luxus, she made sure that didn't happen.

Grimmjow captured her attention by kneading one of her breasts in his hand, pushing her back down onto the bed.

Could she really commit to this though? Could she really pull this off and not feel completely and utterly attached to Grimmjow? Did she dare cross that bridge of no return? She sat back up. "You're going to be nice right?"

Grimmjow lifted his face up from her waistline, slightly concerned. "You're not really into this are you?"

The young woman sighed in frustration and covered her chest with the covers. "It's not that." She replied with a hint of pleading in her voice.

"What was going on in your mind just then? It seemed to me we were both enjoying ourselves." Grimmjow glared at Rukia in hopes that maybe he could force a confession out of her without actually voicing the force. He didn't want to enforce anything that would make her hide further behind that wall of hers.

"I'm not like the other girls that you're used to."

"And that's why I like you."

'_Is that all?'_ Rukia opened her mouth to voice the majority of her opinions, but instead frowned and turned away.

Grimmjow got closer to Rukia and pulled her to him. "Look, we don't have to do this tonight or tomorrow, or even a month from now." He rubbed his cheek against the top of head. "How many times do I have to tell you those days of mine are over? You're stubborn as hell."

For the remainder of the night the two lay around and watched all genres of movies they could find on Netflix. At some point in time Rukia dozed off late into the night and Grimmjow soon followed behind her. However Grimmjow only remained asleep for only a couple hours and awoke with frustration below the waistline. He glanced over at Rukia who was peacefully sound asleep. Rolling over onto his back he stared up at the ceiling agonizing over the tent he was currently pitching. Normally he would've relieved himself by now, but considering now that he has a guest in his bed it would deem inappropriate to do so. Shaking his head at his own shame he rolled back onto his side facing Rukia's back, trying to go back to sleep was his first option. He was not in the mood to hop out of the warm bed into a cold shower.

Rukia unconsciously recognized the warmth from earlier was removed and sought out the comfort once more by rubbing herself closer to Grimmjow. He instinctively grabbed onto her hip to alleviate some of the friction she was causing. He drabbed his arm over her waist in hopes of quelling her quest for warmth. That was short lived for Rukia now processed that she wasn't yet close enough to the source of heat and snuggled closer to Grimmjow. He grabbed her hip again putting more pressure in his grip. He bent his head down into the crook of her neck and breathed heavily through clenched teeth. "For the love of…"

Rukia groaned and grounded her hips against Grimmjow's erection.

"…God." Grimmjow breathed out and tightened his hold onto her hip thus creating another domino effect of rubbing her bottom on him. Grimmjow kissed her neck and grounded his erection against her backside. Rukia moaned louder. That was it, enough of the damn domino effect.

He felt between her legs and found that she was surprisingly moist to his pleasure. He then flipped her over roughly onto her back eliciting a sleepy response from the woman. She blinked sleepily up at him and took hint of the desire that was reflecting into his eyes. And that desired hit deep within her and pooled at the bottom of her belly. It was hot, and it was making her hot.

"Grimm." Rukia whispered.

Grimmjow didn't waste anytime. He hiked up the tank top she was wearing and pushed aside her thong. He pulled out the erection he was harboring and looked once more into Rukia's eyes. "Trust me."

He thrust deep inside her wet pussy without hesitation. Rukia dug her nails into his biceps trying not to tense up too much. No easement or anything just dived right in, and Grimmjow didn't waste much time on waiting for her to relax either. Slowly pumping in and out of Rukia, Grimmjow set a pace relishing in the tightness of her core. He groaned loudly in response to hearing Rukia moaning beneath him.

Rukia met his thrust each time and widen her legs just bit to grant him deeper access. She gasped at the feeling and threw her head back. Being in complete bliss, overload sex bliss that is, Rukia felt she couldn't contain herself. She wanted to go crazy. It's been awhile since she was in bed with anyone, it's been awhile since she allowed anyone to go this far with her. The sensations were driving her to the brink of insanity no wonder Shuuhei loved it. How dare she deprive herself of this? Oh yeah, never mind. Her focus snapped back to their fucking when Grimmjow held both her hips and began pounding into her womanhood.

Gripping tightly onto the sheets she laid upon Rukia couldn't keep her voice in check anymore and let out a high-pitched shout. To hell with everyone or anyone that may have been sleeping, it felt too good to not let the world know it wasn't. Grimmjow held one of her legs under his arm and dropped down to her level slowing the pace down a bit. "I want to fuck you all night." Rukia felt another wave of lust wash over her and wrapped her arms around his body. Holding tightly onto her one leg and the top of the mattress he jerked roughly into her causing Rukia to cry out. "Too rough?"

"Actually…" Rukia opened her eyes and looked at the man above her seductively. "…I think I like that."

He smirked in satisfaction. "That's what I like to hear, and more of those screams of yours too." He seized her lips and resumed his rough thrusting. Breaking away from kissing he placed his head in the crook of her neck and let out a loud groan. The noises from their fucking and Grimmjow's voice were setting her at her highest limits. She wanted to be sent over the edge right now.

"Grimm." She pleaded and clawed at his back.

He kissed her along the jaw line and switched the pace back up, but kept it rough at the same time. Everything seemed louder now. Grimmjow and hers breathing, the slapping sound of his sack against the wetness of her sex zone, and the distinguishable banging of the headboard. Sorry neighbors?

"Cum for me Rukia."

She felt another tightening wave and kept her hips elevated. Grimmjow pounded faster feeling his own release coming quickly. That was it, Rukia couldn't hold on any longer and welcomed her own release letting out another high-pitched scream, and leaving marks on Grimmjow's back. Feeling her wetness multiple he released his seed deep into her letting out his own scream. Holding still for a moment they both felt the after shudders of his release as he still remained inside of her. He felt Rukia wiping the sweat off his forehead and kissed her tenderly.

Finally slowly easing out of her he rolled next to her and gazed up into nowhere. Rukia remained as she were and knew she looked a mess, but didn't have the energy to care about it

"Hey."

"Hmm?" She looked over at Grimmjow.

He grinned. "Did you cum twice?"

"Shut up."

He chuckled and dragged her over to him and wrapped his arms around her. They chatted idly before Grimmjow fell back asleep. Rukia laid awake longer thinking about them and came to her own conclusion and sad satisfaction. If she couldn't get him to commit, at least she was able to have a night of fun with him. Though in the back of her mind she knew there was something between them, they just haven't figured it out yet. Maybe they were both holding back from committing. Sighing and not wanting to ruin the late night she snuggled deeper into his arms and went back to sleep herself.

And it felt too good in this warmth. It was a cocoon of not too hot or too cold, it was just the right temperature, and she was slowly waking up. _'No not yet, please, just a little more. Just keep sleeping a little more.' _Rukia must've pled with her body to not wake up so soon a near thirty minutes before successfully drifting back into deep slumber. Another hour went by and the sun was shining brightly through the thin slits the thick blinds had created for it, and that's what brought Rukia back towards the wakeful side. Rukia lamented and knew that the ability to stay asleep was moot at this point. Her body was ready to move around, but her brain was mush. Yawning and stretching she peered over her shoulder and found Grimmjow curled up facing the other direction. She smiled wistfully and carefully climbed out of the large bed.

Making her way into the main area of the apartment she located her dress and quickly changed back into it. Digging into her purse she was grateful that she thought ahead and threw in a pair of cute black thong sandals. As she sat down and fastened her sandals on Rukia reflected on the events of last night. Without a doubt she was going to have to confront Renji on his behavior, it was uncalled for and quite embarrassing for a friend to do that to her. It was a humiliating and hurtful experience. All in all it just didn't feel too damn good. Then there was Grimmjow. Now that he got it he will probably stop pursuing. Rukia swallowed the lump that was beginning to form in her throat. _'What's that all about? It was just a one night stand, with a really desirable guy…'_ Even Rukia's consciousness couldn't squash the heavy disappointment weighing on her heart. She did find it disturbing though, having these heavy attachments to a guy she hardly knew.

Getting her thoughts together she wrote a message on a sticky pad and placed it on the glass table. Making sure she closed the apartment door quietly she walked down the hallway feeling a bit better about her dilemma. After all, who knows what could happen. Rukia stretched again, this was an awesome walk-of-shame to her. She giggled and made sure to enjoy her little sense of carefreeness before she made it back to the guys' house.

Grimmjow woke up after he thought he heard a noise in the apartment. Sitting up he noticed that Rukia wasn't in bed with him anymore. Running a hand through his disheveled hair he got up and went to look for her. A frown formed on his face after finding out that the petite woman was nowhere to be found at his place.

He flounced down onto the couch. "I was going to make—." He checked the clock on the wall that read a little past noon. "—Breakfast." He mumbled, almost pouting. Cracking his neck he saw the note Rukia scribbled on.

He chuckled and shook his head. "The woman is going to drive me crazy." He got up and headed to his room to take a shower. He knew one thing, he wasn't done with Rukia Kuchiki. He wasn't going to allow her to keep getting away from him. 

* * *

><p>Renji fidgeted under Rukia's intense stare. She had abruptly showed up wearing the same dress from last night and her hair up in a messy bun. No make up, but she was still beautiful though infuriated. Renji knew Rukia, and she always had an angry side, she just knew how to keep it in check.<p>

"You don't have anything to say?" Rukia drummed her nails on the dining table.

The red head scratched his head and sighed shakily. "Look, I don't know what overcame me." His arms flopped down on the table. "I'm sorry Rukia."

His best friend felt repulsed by him, and this was a new feeling for her to feel towards Renji. "This is going to take me a couple of days to get over this. You knew what you were doing, but you refused to stop." She rose away from the table, she was through with the one-sided conversation and hoped that Renji actually took in her words. And hopefully he learned something important, like don't ever sabotage your friend's emotions.

"Rukia, seriously? You barely spoke to me, not even a 'hello'. You just barge in here and punish me."

She turned around swiftly. "And as you should be! What, you think you deserve to be rewarded for your efforts in hurting your supposedly best friend feelings?"

"I wasn't trying to hurt your feelings!"

"You were pulling the oldest trick out of the jealousy book. Grow up! You can go and fuck the town, but I can't even have a guy glance at me? Grow up!" Rukia rubbed her forehead in irritation.

The door to the refrigerator slammed shut making Rukia slowly look over her shoulder. Standing behind her was Ichigo who was glaring past her at Renji.

"What?" The red head snarled. "What's got your shit knotted up?"

Ichigo took a swig from his bottle of water. "Obviously, you."

"I don't need to hear anything from your mouth, hypocrite."

"What?!" Ichigo practically shouted.

Rukia looked back and forth at both of them frowning. What the hell is going on between them? Renji had gotten up and went around the dining table to face Ichigo. "I said hypocrite."

The youngest of the bunch shoved the drummer knocking him into the table, the drummer retaliated with his own shove and the two began to tousle roughly. Bumping into the refrigerator, knocking dishware off the counters, and pushing furniture around.

"What?" Rukia breathed. _'Okay this has to stop.'_ Rushing in between the space before they clashed again she held back Ichigo and kept Renji at bay with an arm stretched out. "Stop it!"

"Now what's going on?" Shuuhei walked in and observed the immediate area and shook his head. "You two should be ashamed of yourselves."

Ichigo finger combed his hair back into place and began cleaning up the mess they made. Renji also began cleaning up, but remained on the opposite side of the living room. Shuuhei rolled his eyes and went to straighten up the kitchen and make himself a snack. A confused Rukia followed the singer to inquire about the other two band members.

"Just good old male testosterone." Shuuhei said and winked at her. "So did you resolve everything with Renji?"

"…Not really." Rukia frowned. "Whatever. I don't have the mental capacity to deal with anything at the moment."

Shuuhei pulled a large bag of potato chips from the pantry. "Why's that? Grimmjow kept you up late?"

Rukia fidgeted a little bit. "No, I think I had way too much wine and slept about over twelve hours." She totally fibbed and made sure not to make eye contact with Shuuhei. "Anyways I better get home. I don't want to stay around too much testosterone, or whatever is going on between those two. As long as it gets worked out."

"That's what I said and remember our video premieres later this evening."

"How could I have forgotten?" Rukia smiled. "Well I'll text you." The two hugged and she made her way out the house saying bye to Ichigo, and ignoring Renji.

Before she got into her car the red head came bursting out of the house. "Rukia, wait! Are you still angry?"

Rukia sighed. "Here's the deal. I forgive, but I don't forget. Don't pull that shit again, that's not what friends do."

He nodded his head in agreement and felt extremely guilty about the whole situation. The more he thought about it, he came to fruition that it was indeed a very childish and foolish game he played. Not only by himself, but he went along with what Nelliel was doing. He still wasn't pleased with the fact that Grimmjow was pursuing Rukia though. "Could I get a hug?"

Rukia smirked and replied in a cherry voice. "Nope! But I'll see you later."

Renji smiled slightly and watched as his friend drove away burning rubber. 

* * *

><p>Closing the door behind her Rukia announced that she was home, and Kyo came bounding from one of the adjoining rooms welcoming his owner home. Rukia giggled and played roughly with him briefly before going up into her room to lie down.<p>

After washing up, she crawled into her bed even though it was in the afternoon. She wondered why she was so tired and her mind brought up the sexual encounter with Grimmjow. Blushing and feeling nervous about the whole situation, she banished as much of what happened that night into the unconscious part of her brain. Groaning she went deeper into her comforter and tried to disappear into her pillow-top bed. Just as she was getting comfortable her phone went off. Groaning once more in frustration she angrily picked up her phone and checked the text.

**what no kiss before you leave?**

Snuggling back into the covers Rukia responded: **dont think youd have felt it. didnt even realize that i left until now?**

**i planned on cooking you breakfast yknow**

Rukia felt a pang of disappointment at herself and wished she had been braver into making herself stay until he woke up. Or woke him up. Resolved in her earlier decision she responded back: **really? i shouldve stayed.. maybe next time?**

**you wanna stay the night again?**

"Oh man…" Rukia bit the corner of her lip. Any smart chick would grab at the opportunity, and Rukia was a really smart chick. A chick that held class as well. And she didn't want to go down that route again. She got away from it in Italy, and she didn't want to come back into the States starting the same damn thing in the damn city she was born in. That wasn't going to be attached to her name. Huffing she responded: **im not that type of woman grimm. i dont regret what happened between us last night either**

**what do i have to do to get you back over here? nvm i understand ill call u later, gotta run a couple of errands**

Rukia sighed with her brain in overwork load. If Grimmjow truly understood what she meant then he would know what she really wanted from him. Right? Okay, maybe it was too soon to ask of that of the guy. He would also assume that she was one of those clingy types after sex, so she partially blamed herself for allowing that course of action to occur. But does he actually think that every time he called that she would rush back over there for a romp in the sheets? She rolled her eyes and tossed her phone somewhere onto the bed and turned her television on.

Rukia glanced at the alarm clock on her nightstand and realized she had dozed off into the evening. Taking a deep breath and stretching she could smell the aromas wafting from the kitchen in to her room. Smiling she hastily climbed out of bed and ventured down into the main area of the house. When she arrived earlier in the day she hadn't heard a reply from Byakuya and knew that he was in his study doing most likely work, but now that it was well into the evening she would love to at least get a glimpse of him. Deciding to head down to his study in the corner of the house, she went in search for the man of the house.

She knocked twice on his door and without waiting for a response poked her head in.

"Why hello there, Rukia." Sitting opposite Byakuya in an immaculate grey business suit was Gin.

"…Hey." Rukia bit down on the inside of the cheek and stepped fully into the room after Byakuya motioned for her to come in. "I didn't know you had company. Dinner is almost ready."

"We're almost finished here." Byakuya spoke up. "Gin was just explaining about the popularity of your band. I wasn't aware that you might need protection so soon."

Gin waved his hand. "Your sister is a rock star Byakuya, a sex symbol."

Byakuya gave Gin a death glare, which in turn made Gin's regular smile, a full blown out one. "You know I like to press buttons."

Byakuya leaned back into his chair crossing his arms. "Perhaps you shouldn't press buttons for a living."

Gin only shrugged and stood up. "We still have other preparations to make back at the office, but I'm sure you'll be able to handle everything else from here." The two men shook hands and the silver fox turned to Rukia. "Would you care to walk me out?"

Byakuya got up to go along with them, but his cell phone rang. He stood in front of one of the large windows facing the backyard. Rukia took this sign as to leave now. Forcing a sigh to not escape her lips she led the CEO exec all the way down the hall to the double doors at the head of the house.

"Marvelous place by the way."

Rukia nodded absentmindedly. "Thank you." She mumbled.

"But…" Gin trailed off and cocked his head to the side staring at the little woman. "…Don't you get lonesome here? All by yourself."

"I'm not completely by myself." Rukia stated, daring not to mention that she did not in fact mean the staff, but Kyo.

Gin giggled. It was an odd sound coming from this tall, lanky man. It was odd to Rukia because she had never heard him giggle before. Or laugh in that matter. "What's so funny?"

Gin titled his head the other way and his eyes opened slightly. "I get why they are all in love with you." His voice had dropped to a whole low level. This was also new.

The guitarist felt weighted down by the sudden uncomfortable feeling that overcame the atmosphere around them. "I'm not sure where this is coming from?" Rukia was also highly confused.

"Everyone's got their eyes on you." He reached out to touch Rukia's face, but quickly retracted his hand when he heard footsteps. "The band will also be moving into a nice upscale place. That house the rest of your band mates are in just won't do anymore. Courtesy of Aizen." He then turned to Byakuya that just arrived at the scene.

"Everything you hold is mighty precious Byakuya. If I were you, I'd keep it safe." Gin said in a singsong voice as he glided out the front double doors.

Rukia had an ugly expression plastered onto her face. Her face scrunched up so much it was almost comical. "Byakuya, he's quite weird and scary."

Byakuya grunted in agreement and the two headed to the dining room for dinner. Afterwards the two lounged around in the entertainment room with the large flat screen waiting for the premiere of Luxus video. Rukia kept trying to preoccupy her time with her cell phone, but oddly enough it was unpopular tonight. Or maybe she was unpopular at the moment. Whatever the case she now wished she was getting a flood of text from someone, _anyone_. She also briefly wondered how her stepbrother was going to take the video and the contents. It wasn't too much, but she was still exposed more often than she had ever been around him. Bathing suits don't count either because Byakuya rarely every swam. He was content with sitting in the cherry blossom gardens, and actually don't about destroying the pool. He got a lot of slack from Rukia and the damn dog from that. How do you get complaints from a dog?

Rukia jumped slightly when the music video started playing on the screen. When did they make the announcement? That wasn't a concern anymore after she became engrossed in the direction and style of the video. That Toshiro guy was freaking amazing. Rukia could feel her face flush from the sexual content playing on the screen, and could see from her peripheral vision that Byakuya had titled his head and narrowed his eyes at the screen. She bet he wanted to destroy the television. That moment didn't last too long though and the video veered away from that feeling and the sense of desperation and anger showed clearly. The music video appeared to be successful. Even though Rukia was a part of the video, she felt re-immersed into the story and wasn't able to break away from it until it went off air. The spokesperson for the music channel came back into view and commented on the video as Byakuya turned the volume back to an ear sensitive state.

There was a low applause coming from the entrance of the area, and Rukia turned her head to see the staff giving out the applauds. She smiled sheepishly and thanked them. Getting up from the cushy leather couch, Rukia decided that she was going to treat herself to strawberry shortcake.

"Rukia."

"Hmm?" She pivoted swiftly and faced her brother-in-law.

"You made a choice to follow what you wanted to do, and you're succeeding." He paused for a moment, seemingly struggling for the right words to say or struggling to force the words out past his mouth. "I'm proud of you."

Rukia couldn't help but beam one of her best smiles at him. "Thank you Byakuya. That means a lot to me coming from you." She left hastily to the kitchen where she promptly sliced a large section of the cake out. She thanked the heavens for the kick-ass-awesome cook they have, what would she do without him? Come to think of it the staff always seem to have an inkling of what was coming before she knew. Yeah, her birthday was a different thing, but they always knew upcoming events like balls and social gatherings. How the hell did they know about the video premiere? Well, forget that thought. Rukia just assumed that they weren't that in-tuned with the music media, and didn't think it'd be a big deal for them.

Rukia felt her phone vibrate on the marble counter. It read: **congratulations**

She tapped her fingers smoothly over the touch screen of her phone: **y thank u**

**the video was pretty hot n intense**

She smirked: **were you turned on?**

**yes and a bit bothered**

Frowning Rukia put her fork down and held her phone horizontally to get a full qwerty sized keyboard: **bothered by what?**

**that it wasnt me whispering in your ear. that i cant claim youre mine**

Without even thinking, she typed out a quick response: **well you could if u really wanted to**

'_Oh shit…' _Rukia's stomach plummeted for the umpteenth time in a matter of hours. _'Did I just imply what I think I just implied? Oh shit.'_ She groaned and resisted the urge to bang her cranium onto the thick counter, maybe losing brain cells wasn't exactly the correct path to go down. It appears that her brain cells were already leaving her skull. _'What the hell man!'_ Rukia huffed in annoyance at herself wishing she could delete the message. She now had an idea for future text messaging. Give the sender the option to delete a message even if it had reached the receiver. The receiver would then think he/she had lost their flipping mind, and didn't really receive a message in the first place. Yes. Yes, this was an amazing idea. Brilliant.

**what if i had that thought already? what if i had to resist the temptation to tell everyone?**

Rukia's heart began beating like an 808 drum, she swallowed hard and this time took her time in sending off a message, re-reading it several times: **what would that mean to u then if u had? a great rumor in the music industry?**

Her phone began ringing and Grimmjow's name flashed onto her screen. She stared at it for a moment then slid the icon down to accept the call. "Hello?"

"_Being the type of man I am, I would rather have done this in person but…"_ Rukia heard him sigh over the end of the line sounding odd to her. There was a sense of certainness in his voice, and clear determination. _"If I had told people that you are my woman, would you tell them that you are?"_

"Um…" Rukia scratched her head messing up a section of her hair. "…I would if I knew it were true."

"_Rukia, I'm not used to crawling for the opposite sex. They usually crawl to me."_

She pursed her lips together. "Go figure."

"_And I can tell that you're not ever going to crawl for a guy, so I'm crawling for you. I'm over here for weeks trying to make you, but you're so different. This is new to me, and this feeling is something I haven't ever felt before." _He took a deep breath and paused a beat. _"It may not be now or today, at least a response from you. But someday I hope when you're walking somewhere and a random person stops and asks if you and Grimmjow are an item. I would _love _to guarantee that you'll say yes.'_

Was this his way of asking her out? Saying that they were boyfriend and girlfriend? Rukia looked at her phone oddly. Men sure are weird creatures. "Are you…asking me?"

"_You don't have to give me an answer right away. In fact I rather you think it about it. Seriously think about this because I have been doing the same."_

"Okay Grimmjow. I can't say I could give you an answer by the end of the week, but it won't go any longer than a month. You'll get an answer regardless, but in the meantime, I'd still like to continue seeing you."

Grimmjow chuckled lowly over the other end. _"What? You thought you were going to get off the hook that easily? If I could I'd make you see me everyday, but we both know that's impossible."_

"Yeah I kind of figured that. Tenacious as ever."

"_Getting to know me more and more everyday aren't you? Well, let me text you. Got to get back into the recording booth."_

"Alright, have a good night Grimmjow."

"_Keep thinking about me, night."_

Rukia ended the call and smiled in satisfaction, and soon after her phone had once again become popular again. Everyone was texting her now. The band mates were stoked, Rangiku was drooling or the God knows what. Rukia didn't want to think about that. Senna was excited and claimed she was bragging to all her other friends and family members about the video. All in all Rukia was glad that the video was out and more publicity was going to swarm around them now. The only thing she wasn't looking forward to is the paparazzis. It's one thing to take pictures at an annoying rate. It was another invading privacy and they're saying they couldn't bash their faces in with their own cameras? Absurd. They get what they ask for damnit. Oh well though, she had Kyo. No one would dare try and approach her with the large mammal around.

Yawning she cleared her dish and placed the items in the dishwasher. It wasn't too late in the evening, but her body was still screaming for some R&R. Taking a large glass of orange juice up into her room she turned her television back on, threw her phone onto the night side and walked into the bathroom to get ready for bed for real. While washing her face she heard the familiar beep of a notification, and ignored it for a while. What she didn't see was the email with a certain name attached to the mail. The display scrolled upward with the name Kaien Shiba, then the name scrolled upward and the only indication was the icon for email.

Rukia strolled back to the nightstand and saw the icon and cancelled the notification assuming it was only spam mail to begin with. She'll check her mail later in the week, maybe if she could find some new clothes online.

Climbing into bed Rukia patted the top of it signaling for Kyo to jump into the bed to lay with her. Being a dog, and oddly instinctual, he began digging into the comforter. "Hey! Quit that mess you're going to mess up my stuff you weirdo!" Rukia giggled at her odd husky and settled into the bed, flipping through the channels looking for a juicy reality tv show to watch. Soon enough she was back into dreamland thinking about Grimmjow and sweets.

**A/N: And it's done! I know it's been awhile and I actually hate that. I logged on today checked the last update and literally screamed! It sucks, but I've had other priorities. If you've already realized the DISCLAIMER notice and my A/Ns are not done the same day. I start off in one mood and days and/or (weeks in this case) flow in between. But I'm in a way better mood when I started this chapter. Maybe because my portfolio review is next week and I'm on schedule with all my artwork. I'm still juggling, school, work, and boyfriend (serious relationship mind you), being sick. It's a tough job, life is. Next thing I know I'm going to be popping out a kid, OH GAWD, everyone knock on wood! Alright, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and hopefully *****fingers crossed***** everything will calm down noticeably and the rest of this semester will go by smoothly. BTW, the DISCLAIMER and A/N do begin around the same time…late in the fucking morning. FML lol.**


	9. Tragic History

**Disclaimer: Dear goodness, it's finally here. I don't own nor profit from any brands or companies mentioned in this ongoing rock story. Enjoy.**

**Track 9: Tragic History**

Sipping on hot chocolate in the studio, Rukia flipped through the music notes of the other band member's part. She was done for the day, but it was a really long day. From eight in the morning to six into the evening, and getting over a cold. Oh yeah, it was a long day for Rukia. Yawning, she stretched out onto the love seat couch that was provided in their studio room.

"How are you feeling?" Ichigo sat down on the edge of the couch close to Rukia's body.

She groaned and kept her eyes closed. "Better from the pills you gave me. Your dad's a genius."

Ichigo chuckled. "No, just a doctor, and don't let him hear you say that. His ego will go deep into the universe."

Rukia giggled a little and resumed back into her post-sick daze. For a while she was phonecrastinating the world around her. Well not entirely. Just the random texts from friends that she could always get in contact with later in life, like Rangiku. Rukia wasn't phonecrastinating for no reason, she was really sick earlier in the week and the band was scheduled to be in studio. She just rather had spent her days resting and focusing on laying down the tracks at work. She did leave a brief message with Rangiku and Senna about her sickness and will eventually get back to them when she was well again. They both told her to take it easy, and contact them once she was well enough once again.

Ichigo began massaging her lower back.

"You know how to make me feel good."

The youngest band member was adamant being when another member became ill or was hurt from a scuffle they had initiated. Though, he was quite attentive when the hurt or sick light was shining on the young Kuchiki. "You know I try to make the best of things."

"Even when someone is feeling under the weather?"

Ichigo grinned and splayed his massaging head on Rukia's lower back. "I don't treat everyone the same."

"He sure doesn't." Shuuhei came out of the recording booth and grabbed a bottle of water from the table. "He only treats women that he's highly interested in with affection."

"Her back hurts!"

"Did you do it to her?" Shuuhei tried to ask with a straight innocent face, but ended up with his signature wink.

Ichigo scrunched his face and went back to massaging Rukia's lower back. "Tch, whatever. That's your own fantasy."

"It'll happen some day soon. Right, Rukia?"

Rukia laughed. "Yeah, sure, why not?"

This was all becoming routine for them. Rukia was by now used to Shuuhei with his slew of lewd comments, and the enormous amount of attention and flirtation from Ichigo and Renji. It was still slightly nerve wrecking because she was constantly thinking about Grimmjow, and then there were these guys metaphorically throwing themselves onto her. After a couple of days she did forgive Renji though, she was conscious around him if she found her and the guitarist from the other band texting each other. She still wants to put Renji through a test though, and wondering when Luxus and The Creux would end up running into one another again. Then Ichigo, oh Ichigo. What was she to do about the man? It was becoming clear as day that he was interested in her, totally. The issues there were well, he was a band mate, and two, there was still Grimmjow and she was leaning way on the latter man's side. Ichigo is indeed attractive, she'll give him that. There was something else in that man that she couldn't put her finger on. Ever since that one night with Riruka, Ichigo would have these creepy moments. Rukia could only describe them as creepy because she couldn't come up with another adjective to pair it with. _'Creepy, creepy…disturbing? Frightening? Eerie? Unearthly? Maybe wicked?...Shuddersome? Ugh!'_ She mashed her face into the couch with an audible grunt.

Ichigo tilted his head and peeked at Rukia. "You okay?"

"Yeah, you can stop now. Thanks." Rukia sat up on the couch and gave Ichigo a smile.

Just then Renji came into the studio with Uryuu following in. "Good news all around." Ishida spoke up and. "The CEOs are delighted in the progress of the EP, they actually can't wait to see how the consumers will react to it."

"Those are our fans, not just consumers." Renji piped in.

"You mean those crazy ass fan girls?" Rukia retorted with. Those crazy ass fan girls Rukia was referring to were getting out of control as of lately. It seemed like the further they progress with finishing their EP and more interviews, the fan base would increase exponentially. It was a bizarre effect. They were soaking their songs up, and with the announcement of another single being released soon, Rukia could only imagine what those girls were doing now. Of course she had her own fears to protect from. The crazy guys, but honestly she couldn't figure out what was worst. The guys or the girls that worshipped her just as much as the ones that weren't even interested in her, but worshipped the guys like Gods. It was all a new feeling, having these fans. Unearthly.

Shuuhei sat down on the other side of Rukia. "What's on the agenda now?"

"What's on the agenda?" Uryuu pushed his glasses back up his nose and crossed his arms. "Let's see…where are you guys at with the pop-goes-rock song?"

The four members tensed up and tried not to share glances with one another. Shuuhei cleared his throat and leaned on his elbows. "We've got _some_ of it done…"

"How much done?" Uryuu turns to Kisuke, who in turns shines an innocent smile at the manager.

"They're just _slightly_ behind."

Luxus's manager pivots back towards the members. "You're all staying extra tonight. No more jerking around. I've bated the higher ups long enough on your delay on this _one_ song."

"Well." Renji tugged on one of his french braids. "We've been kind of busy with, you know, our own CD."

"Time management." Uryuu set the new schedule down. "Get used to it, but for now, focus on this one song please. As you can see we're on the set with Toshiro _this weekend_."

"Are you serious?!" Ichigo interjected. "Come on Uryuu, you can't start springing new appointments on us in less than a week."

Uryuu sighed. He was just as frustrated as they were. He had planned a romantic morning, afternoon, and evening with Orihime. No, they weren't official yet, but the upcoming weekend was when he was planning on sealing the deal to being boyfriend and girlfriend. He had hoped. He couldn't cancel on her so he had made the decision to have her tag along, he was positive the bubbly woman would be excited about that, and hold off on popping the impending question later in life. "This new schedule was handed to me minutes before I gave you the information. Look, I know this looks improbable…" he says while waving the paper around. "…But we're going to have to stay focused this entire week."

Renji leaned back into the couch. "So, we can't go out to the clubs?"

Uryuu blinked. "Let's stay focused this week, please."

"We can still have a party at the house." Shuuhei inputted.

"Damnit!" Uryuu slammed the schedule back down onto the table. "I said stay focused this week!"

The band laughed after giving Uryuu a hard time, but sobered up quickly and sat around the table cracking down on the song they drew. After listening to the song on loop for the umpteenth time Shuuhei broke the silence. "This wasn't what I was expecting."

"Sounds like we're going to have to add a female vocalist in." Renji reasoned and raised an eyebrow at Rukia.

"Well, okay, but whose going to do that little rap?" Rukia asked. She didn't have a problem lending her voice though she was dubious about the males actually pulling off a rap stint. The males seemed to have had the same thought and they all shrugged in unison.

Their producer watched on as Renji and Ichigo made an attempt at the simple rap making Rukia and Shuuhei crack up with laughter again. Kisuke shook his head and interrupted the circle. "Don't worry about that part. I have a surprise guest to aid in that."

After another three hours passed by they all took a break and went their separate ways in the building. Rukia pulled out her cell phone and called Rangiku.

"_And she lives!"_

Rukia held her phone away from her now damaged ear. "I suppose so, but we've been held back at the studio."

"_Kind of figured much. Shuuhei texted me and cancelled our meeting." _Rangiku pouted on the other end of the line. _"Anyways, how did you spend your Valentine's Day? Shacked up with Grimmjow?"_

The guitarist took a seat in the cafeteria. "No, I did not shack up with Grimmjow. I was with the boys in the studio…" Speaking of Grimmjow, her deadline would be approaching sooner than expected.

"_Aw, lucky. I wish I had a bunch of men shower me with affection and kisses."_

Rukia frowned. "Don't you get that already? Being an escort."

Rangiku clicked her tongue. _"That's expected so it doesn't count. When it's unexpected, that's when you know someone really cares."_

"You're getting mushy on me." Grimmjow did do something unexpected. Leaving her wanting more and wanting to kick his ass at the same time.

"_When are we going to get to have fun again?"_

"I don't know." Rukia sighed. "I actually have to spend Saturday night with my brother at grandfather's place. Another important meeting, but minus the gala."

Rukia looked up when she heard footsteps echoing in the room. It was a bit past nine, and thought that it would be wise to head back up to the studio to finish recording their pop-goes-rock song. "Hey, I got to get going, but maybe we can have lunch sometime Sunday."

"_Smooshes!"_

The tired woman got up to leave and ran into her handsome turquoise eyed-man. Okay, not technically her "man", but maybe someday? Grimmjow wrapped both his arms around Rukia into a bear hug. She closed her eyes and relished in his warmth and strength. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"I'm so tired."

He looked down atop of Rukia's head. "You think there's anything I should be worried about?"

Rukia looked up at Grimmjow in confusion. "What are you talking about? It was just a simple cold."

"That's not what I meant." He stared down at her, conveying a message with his eyes.

It then clicked in Rukia's mind. Goodness no! She shook her head and smiled, at least she was getting glimpses that he cares about her well-being. "Don't worry. I'm protected."

Grimmjow bent down slightly and kissed Rukia softly. "Good. I still want you all to myself right now." He latched onto her biceps and pushed her up against the wall. "Every time I get a glance of you walking around the building, it's a tease every single time. You're dangling yourself in front of me, and I'm ready to pounce."

"I'm not doing it on purpose."

"I know you're not." He put his hands out onto the wall entrapping his prey. "But I can't help but think that."

"Rukia!"

Grimmjow's face contorted into anger from being interrupted from his rare special time with Rukia. He slowly looked over to his left, but kept Rukia trapped between his arms. The orange haired young man approached them. "What's going on?"

"Just talking to Rukia here."

"Yeah, well, she's kind of busy."

Grimmjow gave Ichigo a hard stare then gave Rukia a peck on the corner of her lips. "I'll text you." He pushed off the wall and walked past Ichigo without glancing at him. Rukia got off the wall and began walking back towards the elevators with Ichigo close behind. Once the elevators door closed Ichigo couldn't contain his curiosity and the green bug. "What did he want with you anyways?"

Rukia shrugged. "He just wanted to talk."

"I don't think I trust him."

"Why? Because you know what exactly guys are trying to get at? You should probably stop projecting. He's not a reflection of you." Those last parts came out like word vomit. She really didn't mean to convey it out that way. It was way too blunt.

"What are you trying to say?" Ichigo asked in a gruff voice.

It was already out. Must've really been on her subconscious lately. "Don't act like you're all innocent because you're not. You're intentions aren't that crystal clear either."

Ichigo pulled Rukia towards him by her wrist. What was with the guys going all-physical on her tonight? Yeah, they were pretty high strung because of pushing the extra hours in the studio, but don't take it out on the smallest person. "You're saying that I don't own up to my actions? That Grimmjow's intentions are golden?"

She snatched her wrist back with a slight frown upon her face. "He told me exactly what he wants with me." She moved and stood before the sliding doors feeling imperceptibly uncomfortable where the conversation had veered. "It really isn't any of your business. I don't ask about your relationships or what every chick you talk to want from you." Rukia said in a softer tone, trying to ease the confrontation to a friendlier tone.

The elevator came to a sudden slow, and Rukia prepared to exit. "I like the fight in you Rukia. Always defiant and standing up for what you believe." He draped his arms over Rukia's shoulders and hugged her to him. _"Fit for a king."_

The alarming sudden change startled Rukia and she quickly looked up into the reflection of the elevator doors, and the expression marred on Ichigo's face was even more startling than his fast change with his voice. She gasped as her skin crawled and quickly spun around just as the doors opened up, but Ichigo was already making moves down the hallway back to the studio. Cautiously walking back into the studio, she made her presence known and sat back down at the table with the guys. Ichigo's behavior radiated normalcy unless that was a façade, and he even flashed a regular believable smile. That felt genuine. Then what the hell was his issue in the elevator? Jealousy is one thing, but creepiness is another thing. Or was it otherworldly? Rukia brought her focus back to their song. It was simple enough, after dividing and converting each sound to a respectable instrument was actually quite easy. The notes were elementary to them. No, they weren't a metal group so shredding through the song wasn't their forte so they weren't even going to attempt it. Keeping it close as possible to the original was their plan, with a minimal twist. They had already recorded the instrument parts in one day, even though that made Shuuhei absolutely paranoid. Kisuke kept reassuring him that everything sounded perfect, but Shuuhei was a beyond perfectionist when it came to his music. He wanted time to tune each instrument with certain enhancements that'll bring each sound to a fuller life than just being monotonous. Again, Kisuke reassured him that he'd take care of it. The producer wanted them out before ten so Shuuhei and Rukia could get adequate rest for the singing tomorrow.

"What are you doing after the shoot on Saturday, Rukia?" Renji asked as the both of them climbed into his jeep.

"Ginrei has called a meeting. It's a clan meeting or something of the matter, I don't know. Byakuya handles all the details, I just tag along." Rukia pulled out her cell phone and texted Byakuya that she wasn't coming home until Saturday in the afternoon.

Renji grimaced. "Don't you think it'd be a good idea to at least have a clue what's going on?"

"Hmmm, maybe." She dug into her backpack and noticed that her snacks were all gone. She was definitely going to have to restock before heading home for the weekend. "I do know that it's a dinner, and nothing to formal."

"Are they going to try and hawk off more females to your brother?" Renji asked and burst out into laughter.

Rukia giggled and put a hand to her head. "I sure hope not. That was such a disaster. I wonder if that woman will be there, she is part of Yoruichi's clan…in a way."

"Sounds like a big dinner, don't you think?"

She shook her head. "The last time we had a nobles dinner that wasn't a gala was actually smaller. It's at Ginrei's place so I don't expect everyone to be there."

"What's small to you?"

"I don't know, maybe fifty people."

Renji smiled at his best friend. What would he do without her and her random moments of quirkiness? After arriving at the house Rukia situated herself in comfortable clothes and sat down at the kitchen table with a bowl of Froot Loops that was devoured within minutes. She made her way to living room where Shuuhei was the sole occupant. "Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

He titled his head to get a better view of the speaker. "As should you." He smiled at her. "The other two have already passed out. Guess the work and partying has finally caught up with them."

Rukia plopped herself down onto the couch close by to the leader of the pack. "Why hasn't it caught up with you yet?"

"I know how to manage my time." Shuuhei flipped through the channels until he came across TruTV. "I like the crazy and ridiculous clips they show on here, people are crazy."

"Our lives are becoming crazy."

"True." Shuuhei got up and grabbed a couple of comforters from the closet, and tossed Rukia one. "Let's get some rest princess. We have a crazy weekend." Shuuhei laid out on the main part of the couch and Rukia took the chaise attached to it.

She glanced over at Shuuhei with a skeptical look on her face. "Why are you sleeping down here?"

"Well, if I can't say that I got you in my bed I could at least say I got you on my couch."

"Oh my god." Rukia bundled herself tightly in the blanket.

Shuuhei laughed. "I'm fucking with you." He bundled himself in as well and turned the volume down on the television. "For now."

* * *

><p>Rukia slept on the passenger side of Byakuya's black sports car. That's one of the rare things they have in common. Manual transmission. In fair reasoning, he did adopt her at a fairly young age, and pretty much reared her into stick shifts. Because he never drove anything else around her if he were the driver. Looking over at his pride, Byakuya couldn't contain the small smile that slipped onto his face. He couldn't say he was overjoyed that Rukia has a career that looked to seem solid or starting to become solid, but he could say that he was content with her actually going for her own personal goal. She was living the life she wanted to live. His little rebel girl. He pulled into his grandfather's driveway and realized like always when there was a meeting of the clan, he was the first one to arrive.<p>

Rukia yawned, slowly emerging from her nap when her body told her the short journey was over. She languidly and carefully climbed out of Byakuya's sports car and stretched to the heavens.

"Slept well?"

She cranked her head over to her stepbrother and shrugged. What could she say? Her weekend was unceremoniously stacked. Thursday, Friday, and a little bit of Saturday blended together, and that wasn't even supposed to happen. They teased Uryuu about throwing a house party, so they even kept a low key on throwing events and even having friends over. They thought they were being real smart with keeping everything at the bottom, and they also thought they had got a good head start on their late start on their pop-goes-rock song so in turn they felt quite confident they were on a bumpy, but not rocky beginning. It turned out that the person that Kisuke had called in for a surprise was a member of the CEO of the company. Surprise number one. They were in the studio pretty much all day Thursday, and neither of the members nor the CEO, Love, was too thrilled about the way it sounded. Shuuhei, Kisuke and Love started tweaking the song while the others spent the night in the studio. And they got right back up, when the birds started singing, at four in the morning to head straight to where Toshiro was setting up the shoot. The wardrobe was a catastrophe of its own.

Yumachika and Ikkaku had the idea that they were going to be in shinigami attire, and they even made a sexy shinigami robe for Rukia. They said it would counter against what The Cruex were donning which included grotesque skeleton bones and fake hollowed areas on their body. Toshiro thought it was an incredulous idea because, quoted, _"One, you're not the director of this video. Two, it has absolutely nothing to do with the damn theme!"_. He had a point on both counts. The more they argued about it, more different scenarios bounced around in the young directors head, and he eventually came upon a story short enough and quick to the point that could work with the song. And so they had to change locations a couple of times throughout the day, good thing the wardrobe was already set. Let's just say the young Kuchiki didn't make it in back to her home away from the city until a bit after two in the morning. By that time it was technically Saturday in most peoples' lives.

Rukia pouted a little. "Slept, but not enough."

They both headed into the house and took their shoes off at the door. They were then immediately greeted by one of the servants who escorted the two into one of the living rooms in the mansion-esque house. Ginrei's house reminded Rukia of the pictures she saw in a history book about ancient Japan with an amazing modern twist. It was all finished and polished wood. No such thing as open and closing doors, more like sliding back and forth, not screen doors though. He had plenty of rooms for when guests needed to stay and rest after traveling. A couple of Shiba Inus running around the lot as well. Japanese swords and even suits of armor from the Edo period were placed meticulously in corners and on mantles. Bonsais accompanied the mantled katanas as well. Decorative wall scrolls and tasteful colored paper lanterns adorned the rooms with ease. It was a different environment from Byakuya's home for sure. It smelled of patchouli and sandalwood. Almost liked Byakuya, he had a slight hint of cherry blossom mixed in with the other two scents.

"Ah, Byakuya, Rukia, welcome."

The two nodded at Ginrei and made themselves comfortable on one of the sofas. "What clans are coming to this meeting?" Byakuya asked. He wasn't too thrilled either, not because it bored him, he just wasn't nor did he care to see other people he just saw at his birthday party a couple of months ago. Not all were golden holy people. There were a few members that were honest and held their honor high, those were the ones he respected, but the others. If he didn't have any self-control over his fighting anymore he would still act rambunctious and go all out on them.

Ginrei smiled and shook his head at his grandson. "You'll see very soon, be patient." He looked at Rukia and smiled warmly. She had her head resting on Byakuya's bicep, and he could that she was trying to stay awake in his presence. "And how are you Rukia?"

"Um.." Rukia smiled. "I can't complain."

"I suppose you can't. You're becoming a, what's the term now? Star rock?"

"Rock star." Byakuya helped his grandfather out. "And let's all hope that it doesn't involve the wrong path of one." That was a warning from Byakuya to Rukia. All the bad things were sure to come along with such a status, he just hoped Rukia would triumphant over that.

"Oh, she'll be just fine Byakuya-bo!"

"Yoruichi."

"Hello, Ginrei." Yoruichi stood at the doorway with Kisuke. "It's already well into the evening where are the other clans?"

Byakuya rested his head on his fist. "Obviously not here." He shifted his eyes over to Yoruichi and narrowed his eyes slightly. Damn that woman. He forgot that Suí Fēng was a part of the meeting. What more surprises could he ask for?

"Let us move to the dining room anyways." Ginrei got up and led the small group down the hallway to the elaborately decorated dining area. They all sat around chatting amicably among each other munching on delicious finger foods until the last guests arrived. Shunsui was the next to arrive with a bustle of energy and bolster with his quiet and fun-nagging wife Nanao, she sounded like she was nagging but she was really just picking fun at him, and he loved it. The head couple, Ganryu and Benin, from the Ryodoji clan, also known as the drama-rumor-starting-shit-talking clan. People from the Kasumioji family arrived. Rukia couldn't ever remember who those people were. She barely remembered their names. Finally, Jushiro showed up with an aura of calmness and love. Jushiro was Rukia's favorite person out of all these people. She got up to greet him, and he asked how the music business was going and apologized that he hasn't come down to listen to her music yet. He was rarely in charge of the rock section of the company, and Shunsui wasn't either. They were both busy with other aspects of the business, but they were also two of the thirteen chair holders at Gotei XIII.

"Is this everyone now?" Ginrei asked loudly for the small table was pretty much filled except for the four open seats at the end.

"Oh, wait just a moment." Jushiro spoke up. "They'll just be a second, I promise. They went to put their belongings away."

Benin fanned herself with a paper fan. "That's why we have servants here, to not waste our precious time."

"Not everyone is self-deprecating either." Byakuya concluded he has a smart mouth tonight. Could you blame him? Benin sneered at him and guzzled her wine down and demanded more.

Rukia happily sipped out of her wine glass. If she were to put any other labels attached to the nobles were alcoholics and winos. There was wine, champagne, and liquor everywhere they went. She'll admit not being an expert in any department of that area, but she always love them sweet. Not too sweet though, just the right amount. Byakuya on the other hand was on the hard liquors tonight. Whiskey on the rocks, the hell was that? She could tell he was not in the mood to really be here. That or he just couldn't stand a few of the members.

"Ah." Rukia looked over to her left at Jushiro who had risen from his seat, and smiling warmly. "We haven't seen you people in a few years. Welcome back."

"Kukaku!" Yoruichi shouted. "Finally made it back state side?"

Dressed in a red blazer and black jeans, Kukaku went up to her long time friend and hugged her. "If I know any better, this means trouble." Yoruichi said accompanied with a wink.

Rukia felt the blood leave her body, forget her face. All of it left her body! She was ready to bolt. At the name Kukaku, that was enough, the Shiba clan has arrived.

"Kaien, Miyako, Ganju." Jushiro jugged all three of them and ushered to take their seats across from them.

Rukia kept her eyes downcast and was stock-still, she was frigid and not just statue wise either. She felt eyes on her, even though she bade herself not to look up she just couldn't resist. She wanted to know what he looked liked. And he looked just as handsome as she had left him. Left Italy. Left depression. Left him because he had…her gaze swiftly switched to Miyako, but never reached her face for it got stuck on her protruding belly. _'Oh my god.'_ Rukia's breath might as well as left her body for good too, go along with the blood for she had died. Panic arose in her automatically. She hid her hands under the table and started cracking her fingers, thankful there were so many bustles around that Byakuya next to her couldn't hear. Her normal placid smile was on, but that was simple because of the mask she perfected. Underneath it though, she crumbled, there was nothing left, she was breaking down on the inside. Why was he here? Why were _they_ here? She thought this was done, and done for good. Stay in Italy, don't come _here_. That crying woman beneath the mask built itself into a hidden rage, and goose bumps appeared on her arms.

"Rukia?" It was strange hearing that tone from Byakuya, almost comforting. Only if he could really know. He'd probably destroy Kaien. If only he could know. She turned her head slightly to him, the one person who could tell if there was something, even miniscule, wrong within her. One of the reasons why she loved him, why couldn't her damn sister?

"I'm fine." Rukia's voice was watery, and the tightening of Byakuya's eyes made her steel herself quickly. "I'm just hungry. Could I…could I like have a White Russian or something stronger?" She asked loud enough only for him to hear.

His eyes widened a bit. Now he definitely knew something was wrong with her. A White Russian? That just wasn't Rukia's style. He knew that he would be enabling, but enabling what? What would he be aiding her in? "Whatever you want." He said in a soft tone.

Dinner was served shortly with an abundance to choose from. Rukia wasn't an emotional eater, but after three days running into each other and consuming less than the adequate amount one should have in a day, she ended up being thankful once again. She paid more attention to the party on her plate than the guests around her, only making idle chitchat whenever Jushiro asked her a question. She dare not lift her head up far enough. If she had to she dare not shift her eyesight further to her left side, she was content with her peripheral vision masking Kaien in a blur. If she had to gaze at Jushiro and talk to him, she wouldn't roam her eyes around. Keeping her sole attention on her plate ran out of gas too soon. Dinner was over and dessert was light, she was surprised that she was able to keep her brother in a steady conversation that wasn't purely based on short answers. She concluded that they both had pretty hard drinks, were beyond warmed up. She had her elbow resting on the table, and her head leaned up on her hand. "So, why don't we get a place in the city if you want me home more often?"

"Put a house in a penthouse?" Byakuya swirled his drink gently, he had a slight upward tug on his lips. "That means downsizing."

"No, no, no. We don't have to sell the house." Rukia giggled. "You know, just get a place in the city."

Byakuya leaned back in house. "Maybe, you should just try to come home more often."

She smiled. "I'll try, it's just so hard right now. Pressed for time and what not."

Overhearing the conversation Jushiro couldn't help but wonder how the band was coming along, he really did feel bad not checking up on her. Especially when they work in the same damn building. It was a big building though. "Your band's first music video was a big hit, when can expect the next one?"

Rukia turned her attention to the dreaded left. "Oh, I'm not telling." She teased. Across and a bit further down the table Kaien was stealing gazes at her. He couldn't believe it. He knew that running into her was inevitable. Would it be wrong if he _wanted_ to see her? Ever since she had left him he couldn't shake the memories of their last encounter. It wasn't a pretty one either. Yes, it was wrong for him to say he missed her and that he wanted to see her for he has Miyako, his wife. His wife of eight years. He ran a frustrated hand through his hair, and felt his wife's hand upon his thigh. "Are you okay?"

He gave Miyako a reassuring smile. "It's just the jet lag." He heard Rukia excuse herself, and witnessed her stumbling from her seat giggling. He took the opportunity and excused himself and followed the route she took out the dining room. He found her a ways away from the main part of the house. He couldn't tell what she was doing her back was facing him. Kaien drank in her beauty. Wearing a simple royal blue square necked dress she managed to take his breath away. It never really took much for that to happen. Why was she having this effect on him? Miyako was just as stunning, personality was on point, so what does Rukia have that Miyako wasn't radiating?

"Rukia." He called her name out softly, and saw her freeze up. That action alone boiled anger in him. She used to respond to him warmly, now it felt cold. "Please turn around."

When she heard his voice call out to her she was in a peaceful state. She had left the dining area for a moment to get her head back down to earth. It was too much for her to be in the same room as him, and now here they were in a cramped hallway. That definitely wasn't enough room for her. She clamped her hand around her wrist squeezing her eyes shut, willing Kaien to go away. But he wouldn't.

Kaien was desperate. He wanted her to look at him! "For me?" He whispered.

"What have I not done for you?" She whispered back.

He at least got a response out of her. Rukia strengthened herself up and spun around to face him squarely, albeit stiffed. "What do you want? Wait, better question, why are you even here?"

"We've moved back here."

"That's an answer I didn't want to hear."

Her voice was so cold, and it was throwing Kaien off balance. If it were any place he would've punched the wall because he had the heavy urge to do so right now. Not because of the way Rukia was acting, she had every right, but he was angry at himself, at the whole situation. This was not his Rukia, and he wanted his Rukia back right now, right away. He clenched and unclenched his fist to try and subsidize his feelings. "What have I done?"

Rukia looked off to the side. "You know what you've done. What I've done to keep your name clean for the sake of my body."

"Blame me."

"I do blame you. I couldn't blame you enough." Rukia was eager to get back to her mini stroll, and further away from her past lover.

"Then why can't you forgive me?!" Kaien's voice rose. "I am at fault. Everything is my fault! I fucking screwed up beyond repair, but I want to fix this friendship. Can I fix us? Don't you miss us?"

Rukia took a step back, surely his raucous was going to case an investigation from a maid shortly. "…I think I miss the memories more than the person." They both turned their heads when they heard a door opening. "Don't follow me."

"Please check your email." Kaien retreated the way he came, and Rukia continued her mini stroll willing herself not to breakdown. She awarded herself a small mental pat on the back. Sliding the glass door away she sat outside on the porch dangling her feet that barely touched the grass. Sighing heavily Rukia pulled her cell phone from her bra, where else was she going to carry it? Touching the email icon Kaien's email was the first among many to pop up. She should check her emails more often. Swallowing she opened it up, and read his email.

'_I know I am the last person you want to hear from, but I wanted to give you fair warning that we are returning to the states. We'll also be attending dinner held by Ginrei. Knowing Byakuya you'll be there as well._

_I don't know what else to say. The way we left off. I swear I was going to tell you, it was killing me. It was all wrong. I never meant to hurt you, and to be honest I don't know what it was that set me onto you. I don't remember it ever growing it was just simply there, you were there. I fell in love and I was scared because I already had someone. I didn't know what it meant. I still don't know what it meant. I hurt you badly, and the thought of it alone makes me cringe._

_I can't imagine the pain I put you through when you told me you were pregnant and I became a coward. I panicked and I told you that it had to be taken care of. I made you go through that abortion, and I can't imagine how you felt. Here I was going through life like a normal man, I'm not perfect Rukia. I've made a lot of mistakes growing up yet I still kept making them with you. I fell in love with Miyako, and she was trying so hard to start a family. Then you come along and I fell in love with you, and you were giving me everything a sane man would have wanted. I hate myself for doing that to you._

_Everything got out of control. Everything got away from me. Being with you I felt younger and alive. I just couldn't be with you completely. Wished from the start I told you that I was married, but the line got blurred between responsibilities and carefree. Don't ever walk away thinking that I wasn't truly in love with you because I still am.'_

Rukia closed her eyes shut, but it was too late. The tears came forward with ease. Rukia wasn't a crier, in fact, she hated crying. Not only was it messy, but also accompanying it was a splitting headache. She put a hand over her flat stomach and cried silently. When will she be over this? He didn't want it, even if he did he'd have to keep two secrets from his wife. And if she had kept it she would've been the fool when she found out that he had a wife. A wife that was now expecting his child real soon. Why? She collapsed onto the deck still cradling her flat stomach. Why? No one, but only Kaien knew of this. Byakuya didn't know, Renji didn't know. She was still carrying around this secret that she couldn't talk it out with anyone. She was alone on this one, the worst secret to be alone with. Rukia panicked a bit when she was lifted up slightly thinking that it was Kaien trying to soothe her.

"Why are you crying?" The cool baritone voice of Byakuya relived her, but now he found her in her weakest state. Damn that Kaien!

She sniffed and steeled her voice. "It's nothing."

"If it's nothing then you wouldn't be crying and holding onto your stomach. Are you hurting?"

Rukia shook her head, and concentrated on getting her emotions under control. "Rukia, why are you crying?" Dear god. It was like pulling teeth. Was it really that difficult to tell him because truthfully he was really getting nervous. This was not in Rukia's character, not at all, and getting nervous was not in his character either.

"I can't tell you." The tears and sobbing came back in full force, she took a deep breath. "If I tell you then you'll hurt him, and I don't want him to be hurt." And there it was. Maybe she did miss him.

Oh my god. What was really going on? Byakuya had no clue on what to do. He pretty much have a damsel in distress in his arms, and she wasn't calming down anytime soon. His little human pride clung to him with her head buried in his shirt, presumably embarrassed at her ongoing breakdown. In Rukia's mind she recanted her mental image of patting herself on her back, she almost made it. After a few short minutes she calmed back down and got her breathing under control. "Can we just go home?"

Byakuya rubbed her back, he felt somewhat awkward. Rukia and him haven't been this personal in their relationship, ever. Hisana was one thing, she was fragile, but Rukia was not. It shocked him to her like this. One thing was for sure, he didn't want to see her like this ever again. Who was the bastard that hurt her? "That's out of the question. We've both been drinking and you're extremely emotional." He stood up tugging Rukia along with him. "You need to lie down."

They walked through the hallways until they came upon the adjoining rooms that they frequented whenever they had to stay overnight at Ginrei's. Rukia crawled into bed covering herself up, the drowsiness and headaches already kicking in full speed. Byakuya watched her settle down and closed the door quietly, heading back to the dining area to let Ginrei know that Rukia's tiredness has left her out for the remainder of the meeting. He too soon retired for the night still feeling out of place since the encounter with an emotional Rukia. Byakuya got ready for bed and fell asleep quickly with thoughts of an unknown man harming Rukia.

Much later into the dead of the night Rukia slowly eased out of her induced crying slumber. She groaned as her head began to throb immediately. This sucked. She sat on the edge of the bed and felt the room spin. This sucked major balls. Finally getting a grip on reality she rummaged through a dresser in the corner to find something suitable to really sleep in. Finding what she wanted she crept out the bedroom and headed for the kitchen. Now she needed to find something to munch on. Luck was on her side for she found left over apple pie from the dinner. She finished her late night snack and washed her dishes. She turned around and bumped into a shirtless Byakuya, which almost had her running from the kitchen. "You scared me." She whispered. "What are you doing up?"

He could ask her the same question, and most likely not get the answer he was hoping to hear so he did what he did best. "I heard something." He stood there feeling awkward, not exactly sure what to say. What could he say? Throughout the night he kept waking up to make sure she was still asleep, so when he did check up on her the next time and she wasn't in the room he couldn't help wonder if she ran out to the back porch to cry her eyes out again. There was another noise and the two spun around.

"I, uh, was coming down to grab something for Miyako." Kaien explained himself. "Suppose towards the end of a pregnancy they get antsy or something." He tried to look at Rukia, but his view was partially covered by Byakuya who had moved in his way to try and hide Rukia's form. Byakuya didn't like wavering men's eyes, and Kaien's were no exception.

Rukia cleared her throat. "I'm going to go back to bed now guys. Night."

"Night." Kaien watched her leave briefly then went back to his task of stacking a plate of goodies for his wife.

Byakuya eyed him wearily, but he had to get answers from somewhere. "You were close to Rukia before so she must have confided in you while we were in Italy."

Kaien shrugged. "Sometimes, not all the time. Certainly not now."

"She grew up quickly."

The Shiba clan member swallowed and kept himself together. What could Byakuya possibly want with him? Does he suspect something? "Is there something wrong? Because there's no way I could know anything now."

"I have reasons to suspect it had to do when were there at the time. She's been completely fine here."

"What do you think it could be?"

"I already know it's a he, but who is _he_?"

Kaien giggled nervously. "There's no way in hell Rukia would tell me about some guy she was dating, let alone talking to him. Why do you ask?"

Byakuya was cautious about spilling out too much information. "I know it's about a guy because she doesn't want me to hurt him."

Kaien scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, I wouldn't know anything about that. Look, she's still fairly young, and maybe she did find a guy in Italy. Maybe she's still trying to get over him you know? It hasn't exactly been that long since you two moved back either." He picked up the plate that was stacked with an assortment of finger foods and a large glass of water. "Give her some time, I'm sure she'll be back to her normal self. Night."

Well that got him nowhere at all. If Kaien didn't know then he would just have to wait to see if Rukia will ever open up to him about it. He let out an uncharacteristic snort, who the fuck was he telling? Rukia open up to him about some random guy in Italy? He was pretty confident that if Yoruichi hadn't invited the band out to her birthday he would never have met them. Would've only seen them in the promo shoots and interviews he's been catching glimpses of. And those guys aren't even close to being romantically involved with her! That's as much as he knows. Byakuya went back up to his room to contemplate on things while he fell back to sleep. The next door over Rukia was texting Grimmjow, asking how his day went. As of now The Creux were doing a teaser tour on the east coast, and weren't due back in town for a couple of weeks. She missed him. She can honestly say that she missed the craziness of that man. His gruffness. His fucking voice. His body…flashes of that night from a while ago flashed swiftly through her head. A couple more weeks. In a couple more weeks she'll know for sure. Doing this again was scary, jumping in with eyes either wide open or shut tightly wouldn't matter. You still feel it. Rukia rolled over onto her back. Today was too much, life threw a lot of nasty balls her way as of recently why this one? She could live with it, she just hated having _that_ memory.

Rukia rubbed her face. Damn Kaien, making her being a drama queen and all. That was so embarrassing. She was surprised she didn't regress into running away from Byakuya after that little meltdown. _'So embarrassing. Man up girlie, you'll get through this.'_ Rukia scoffed. That's something Rangiku would say. Tomorrow will be better. If not she was going to make it better because they get to go back home, and she can rush back off into the city to be around her crazy men. Maybe even get down and party with the girls. Finish the damn EP so they can go on their own tour! That was what she couldn't wait for.

* * *

><p>Breakfast was served with all the fancy goods one could only wish to have every morning. Rukia was itching to get back home and so was Byakuya, but for a completely different reason. Suí Fēng found her way to sit next to Byakuya, and Yoruichi couldn't help but poke fun at him. Rukia didn't get it. Clearly he wasn't into this woman, so why keep pushing it? Now that was embarrassing. Byakuya should just tell her straight up. "Why does she keep pestering you?" Rukia whispered to him. She must not have whispered it low enough because Suí Fēng cranked her head to glare over at her from the other side of Byakuya. Rukia shrugged and continued eating. It wasn't her fault the woman keeps going for the impossible.<p>

The Shiba clan was sitting across from them this time, but at least this was going to be shorter than the dinner. Besides, Rukia was still in shock from yesterday so right now it wasn't so much of a shock. More numbing than anything else. With another big ass slap to the face. "Rukia, you're still radiant as ever." Miyako said smiling sweetly at her. Rukia let out a nervous laugh, radiant her ass. She collected her hair into a messy bun, grabbed one of Byakuya's t-shirts and tied a knot in it, and also decided to don on a pair of yoga pants. So no, more like drab as ever. "You've filled out in all the right places, I bet Byakuya has to keep all those men away."

"She's filled out a bit too much." Byakuya couldn't help the slip on that one.

Kaien choked on his drink and Rukia choked on her pancake she was trying to ravish. Seriously Byakuya? Rukia caught another glare from Suí Fēng. Yoruichi giggled and wrapped an arm around Kisuke, they only came for the entertainment. Usually Yoruichi will be MIA for a couple of years before she reappeared in front the nobles again. Ginrei smiled, he always knew Byakuya was overprotective about Rukia, no matter what her age. Rukia shook her head and quickly changed the subject. "When are you due?"

Miyako grabbed her belly. "In a month. I can't wait, she's been giving me a rough time."

"Oh, you're having a girl." Rukia went back to eating. _'Emotional cutter.'_

"I hope she'll be just as beautiful as you."

Rukia looked up and locked eyes with Kaien. "I'm sure she will be beautiful." Okay this was way too much, they need to go _now_. She turned to Byakuya. "You ready to go? I need to be back in the city Monday morning."

Byakuya agreed. This so called meeting was a complete waste of time. It was only called to greet the Shiba clan back into the states. Are you joking? He could've been relaxing at home doing work, drinking tea. Instead he had to be around people he could care less about, except his grandfather and a few people. The two said their goodbyes and sped off in Byakuya's car.

"So…we really could've stayed at home for something this small right?" Rukia asked her stepbrother after riding in silence for a moment.

"Seems that way. Ginrei just made it sound important."

Rukia sunk down into her seat. "I could've been doing something important like catching up on some real sleep."

"Exactly."

She sighed. So they were back to short answers once again. Fun over. Drama over. Good. Rukia closed her eyes, she needed a vacation and real soon.

**A/N: And that's over. This is a bit longer, but you guys deserve it. 1****st**** week of classes are over so it'll be crunch time until May x_x. Hopefully I can do some more things with it because there is spring break, but seriously look who's talking. Spring break means vacation to me since I really didn't get to have one over the winter break. Sorry for any mistakes, inaccuracies. Review, review, and review.**


	10. Blue Skies Gossip

**Disclaimer: Let's see where this is going okay? The last chapter was pretty drama-ish, maybe its time to move it forward just a notch again Yea? I also noticed we have more followers, welcome welcome. I hope you're all enjoying it so far. I know I am. So let's begin! …I think I know where I want this chapter to go, haven't had the time to write mini subplots for this one so hope it doesn't suck as much. I do not own the song in this chapter…ever.**

**Track 10: Blue Skies Gossip**

"We are on track." Uryuu whispered. "We are on time." He sunk into one of the leather chairs.

Luxus glanced at each other in anticipation. Well what's going to happen next? Shuuhei spoke up. "Well Uryuu?"

Their manager opened up the planner that was always in his briefcase and searched ahead in weeks. "I think we need some interviews. No more gigs until the release, we want the fans to become a little bit impatient."

"Release date still April 22nd?"

"We're all clear for that."

Renji rested his head on the table. "Can we go back to having some stupid fun now? We only have two more songs to write and record."

"Yeah, sure, I have no problem with that as long as it's after the interview."

"We don't even have an interview set in stone!" Ichigo interjected. "I don't think I've had a drink in a week."

Rukia looked at the fiery head with skepticism. "Really? That's such a long time."

"I can taste the sarcasm from your lips."

"Uh oh." Shuuhei grinned seductively, and Rukia rolled her eyes.

Uryuu's cell phone rang. "Hope this is good news." He excused himself and walked out the studio.

"If we have to do another interview it better be with someone worth it." Renji said while unbraiding his hair.

Rukia sat there inspecting her nails lost in thought. She really didn't want to be at the meeting today, and had hoped it would go by quicker than how it was going now. Being at home sounded like a legit plan or somewhere with an amazing couch to relax on. She just needed to relax, that's all. The weekend wasn't exactly kosher, well her life wasn't exactly kosher anymore. But shit, relaxation was a cure for hectic, a temporary cure. Loving the band and music is a top priority, and so is her mental health. Besides, she knew that The Cruex were back in the city to wrap up their tour. So that meant…

Decisions, decisions. She frowned and fidgeted some more.

"Ruk, you doing alright over there?"

She glanced at her best friend and smiled. "Yeah, just really hungry right now."

"Let's grab some breakfast after this meeting okay?"

Uryuu walked in and marked on their calendar. "And yes, you do have an interview with Shinji Hirako on his popular talk show Vizards. No partying. Until then keep it together." He packed his briefcase up and prepared to leave. "If you can behave for a couple more days I'll even pay for table service. Deal?"

Rukia spoke up. "You know it's bad when you have to bribe them with alcohol."

Uryuu sighed. "It is sad, but guys. We were lucky enough to get this spot. First it sounded like nothing but bad luck from the start, now we're getting good luck. Let's keep rolling with it." With that he left the band to their own devices for now.

Rukia checked her phone and her heart sped up a bit. "I'll meet you guys at the restaurant okay?"

"Bye.." Shuuhei raised his hand, but Rukia was already out the door. He smirked. "At least I got to see her ass before the door closed."

Renji punched his friend in the arm. "Come on man!"

Rukia watched her pace as she walked, she felt like she was in mid jog. Slowing down some more, and putting on a small air of nonchalant she continued walking at a normal pace. Turning around the corner sharply Rukia slammed into a body. A pale arm shot out and steadied them both.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't watching—"

"—Where you were going?"

"Ulquiorra." She pulled her tote bag back up onto her shoulder. "How has the tour been so far?"

The emo looking guy blinked slowly and shrugged his shoulders. "Can't wait for it to be over." He responded with a dark mood.

"Um, is everything okay?" Rukia really didn't care, but it would be extremely rude of her if she didn't ask.

"Just don't believe everything is as it seems." Ulquiorra started walking again. "This place is poison, I'm poison. Grimmjow is poison. It'll take a toll on you."

Rukia frowned and watched him walked away. _'What was all this poison talk?' _Don't let fame get to your head? All that glitter's not gold? Well, Rukia hope she would keep her mind and her head on her shoulders. Byakuya taught her better than that, but she wasn't the only one that needed to keep a look out for that bug.

"Hey princess."

Rukia turned to face the gruff voice. "Hey yourself —, why is your hair all flat?" She couldn't resist. She had to run her fingers through his hair. It wasn't being held up in a faux hawk with any gel products, and gods it was so soft, and very different. She messed around with the tuft that was hanging lower than the rest of the hair that was hanging on his forehead.

"I take it that you like the look."

"Did I say that?" Rukia grinned.

"You didn't have to." He wrapped an arm around her. "What's on the agenda for the day?"

Rukia followed in step with Grimmjow. "Going to get breakfast with the boys, then most likely crashing for a bit. We have an interview with um, that eccentric talk host Saturday."

"Ouch. Have fun on that show. I'll be watching,"

"Watching?"

Grimmjow grinned. "Don't worry about it, but I was looking forward to having you all to myself tonight."

"Maybe that could happen."

He brought her forward and hugged Rukia close to his body. "I'm taking you out for dinner."

Rukia felt a wave of heat going across her body. She was getting nervous. She didn't have an answer yet. "S-sure. When and where?"

"Give me your address." He saw a flash of hesitation at that. "What? You can know where I live, but I can't know where you live?"

Rukia looked elsewhere but at him. "It's, uh, complicated."

In truth it was. There was the one fact that her stepbrother would turn Grimmjow away instantly upon setting his eyes on him, demand to know who Grimmjow was, and no. No way. Then there was the other fact that her other place was shared with three guys, and she doesn't even have her own room in that house! And two of those guys aren't exactly sold on the idea of her and Grimmjow as a couple. Awkward right?

"Look, can I just meet you there?"

Grimmjow stared at her hard. "Fine, your call. I'll text you the details later. I got to run." He pecked her on the forehead and walked off without another word.

No real kiss? What the hell. _'Jerk.'_ She huffed and rushed off to meet with the guys at the café. When she arrived she found that Renji had already ordered a large glass of orange juice for her.

"Mm, OJ." She slid into the booth next to the drummer.

"What took you so long? You left before us." Renji asked.

Rukia took a long sip from her drink. "Ran into interference."

Shuuhei's face twisted into a large grin. "Was it that Grimmjow?"

Renji rolled his eyes. "I can't stand that guy."

"You're not even giving him a chance." Shuuhei leaned back in the cushy booth feeling drowsy for once.

"He's got a lot of baggage."

Rukia raised her eyebrows. "Don't we all?"

"Don't worry Rukia, I'll give him a chance." Shuuhei winked at her. It seemed like Shuuhei always had her back.

Ichigo shrugged. "What for? We don't even _know_ the guy."

"Sure we do." Shuuhei held his hand and ticked off the facts. "He's the lead guitarist for The Cruex, he has a crazy ex and who doesn't? He's an older guy, and he's completely in love with our girl."

Ichigo looked dubious. "He's not in love with Rukia."

"Yeah he is."

"How can you even tell? And it's way too soon. They haven't even properly been together— they're not together!" Ichigo's voice rose up slightly.

Shuuhei sighed. "I know this because I'm in love with Rukia."

Renji let out an exasperated sigh and began looking around the café for their waiter, it was overdue for ordering food. Ichigo's dubious look remained on his face while he rested his head in his right hand.

"I don't count?!"

"Nope." The orange haired answered.

Shuuhei put more cream in his coffee. "Well, I think I should count." He looked at Rukia and smiled softly.

'_Hmm?' _Rukia felt a flutter in her chest. It was such a sincere look Shuuhei gave her, and he was behaving for now. She couldn't help it, she had developed a soft spot for the lecher in her heart. She smiled. Yeah, Shuuhei always had her back.

Renji had finally flagged down their waiter and they all ordered. It felt like old times, but there was now something different in the air. Since the beginning a lot of things have changed, mainly their status. They were being recognized on the streets, and even had a few brave people come up to the table and asked for a photograph. They could also see a few paparazzis hanging around across the street outside since it was the law for loitering on property. It was all-new. Soon they were going to need bodyguards. Their food was shortly brought out to them, and they all dug in ravenously.

"What's on everyone's agenda tonight?" Renji asked a moment later.

Ichigo scratched his head. "Tatsuki and Orihime are coming into the city, they already heard about the show. Uryuu already got them tickets."

"Childhood romances." Shuuhei teased.

Ichigo blushed. "None of those chicks are childhood romances! Renji what are you doing?"

The red head shrugged his shoulders. "Have a date with that chick from the show, the backstage help."

"Really? Just like that?" Rukia asked. "Sounds risky."

"Everything I do is risky."

Rukia sucked on her cheek. "You have a point." She felt relieved that Renji was going out somewhere, and along with going out with a female. Good, maybe that woman will keep him occupied for a few months. "And Shuuhei what are you doing?"

"Taking my ass to bed."

"What?!" Everyone was shocked. Ichigo felt Shuuhei's forehead for a fever.

Shuuhei looked at them all like they grew a second head. "Rock stars need to rest as well."

Rukia shook her fork at him. "I could just jump on you now, actually I should jump on you! Especially after the rough time you gave me at the beginning for being tired all the time."

"You should come and torture me later tonight."

"Too late, have plans. I'll do it next time."

"Is that a promise?"

Rukia smiled and sighed. "No." The remainder of breakfast went smoothly. No interruptions from fans, but it was every band members mind that it was probably time to get Uryuu to hire them at least one body guard each. No one wants to be liable for punches thrown.

As they went their separate ways Rukia called up Rangiku. They haven't seen each other in awhile, and she was beginning to miss the enthusiastic attitude of her. Lucky enough it was Rangiku's off day, no escorts today or tonight, no photo shoots either. She was on a little vacation from her job, so Rukia drove to the buxom woman's place that slammed open the front door immediately and crushed the petite woman in her arms and breast. "It feels like I haven't seen you in forever!" She practically dragged Rukia inside her home talking spastically and excitedly. "Guess who else is here?" Rukia wasn't sure, and even if she did Rangiku didn't really give her a chance. "Senna!"

The two little ones screamed and embraced. Rangiku swooned. "You two are just adorable." They all got comfortable in the living room and sat around and chatted, giving each other updates on their lives.

"Senna you still haven't found the right woman yet?" Rangiku asked.

The bright-eyed girl shook her head. "Nope. I mean, well, there was this one chick, Nemu."

"But?" Rukia asked.

Senna shrugged. "She was just going with the flow. To be honest, she doesn't know if she wants to be with a female or a male."

Rangiku frowned. "Well that sucks."

Senna smiled. "It's a process. I'm still young. Anyways, what about you Rangiku?"

"Me?" Rangiku feigned ignorance, but slid into normalcy. "I still have that silver fox."

'_Silver fox?'_ Rukia's memory flashed to Gin Ichimaru, whom she listed as the strange man in her book. "How long are you going to keep him a mystery to us?"

"You'll meet him sure enough. Maybe tomorrow."

"I won't be able to. Have that show to be on, but what's he like?"

Rangiku smiled wistfully. "You just described him. Mysterious. In everyway, but the sweetest person I've ever been around. One moment he's all there, and then the next he's all gone. So hard to decipher…" Rangiku trailed off. Senna and Rukia exchanged looks. "…Why am I going on about me? What about Grimmjow, Rukia?" And she was back. "You haven't said anything about him lately!"

"He just got back from touring."

Rangiku and Senna sat waiting for more from Rukia.

"Fine!" She crossed her arms. "We have a date tonight."

More silence from her two friends.

"There's nothing more to say!"

"You are lying!" Rangiku leaned closer to Rukia. "I know when something is up in the line of sex, and I'd say you two have bumped uglies together."

'_How in the world?'_ Rukia lightly pushed Rangiku back to her place. "Maybe we did, maybe we didn't, but we're not together so if we did it was only one time. Take it how you want to."

"Aw." Rangiku pouted. "He's such a strong, nice guy. I still think you're hiding something, that's okay. I'll watch Vizards Unmasked tomorrow night! Shinji knows all the gossip in the entertainment industry."

Rukia rolled her eyes. "Joy."

The three women shared more stories besides their love lives and divulged in a little bit of wine. In a couple of hours Rukia had to call quits to get ready for her date. Making her way back to the guy's house she ran into Shuuhei in the living room. "The rest still here?"

"Nah, Ichigo went along his way after breakfast. Renji left about twenty minutes ago." Shuuhei was lounging on the couch reading a book with the television on low.

"I can't believe you of all people are staying in." Rukia sat on the back of the couch.

"Hey, just because I'm in doesn't mean no one is coming over." He winked at her over his book. "A couple of hot somethings."

"Never mind." Rukia swiftly got off the couch, and headed to Renji's room. "And I thought you were going to have a calm night."

"This is calm to me." He shouted at Rukia as she walked up the stairs away from him.

As Rukia got ready she caved from her stubbornness and texted Grimmjow the address to the band's house. She quickly slipped into a zebra printed hi-lo dress, and black shimmer wedges. Going into the bathroom she glanced at herself, and decided to touch up lightly on the makeup. She felt herself getting antsy as the time ticked away, and went back downstairs to wait with Shuuhei. She didn't have to wait too long because Grimmjow called within ten minutes telling her that he was outside. Telling Shuuhei he'll see him later she walked out and got into Grimmjow's car. "Your faux hawk is back." She noted.

He smiled. "For now. So this is where you live?"

"One of the two places."

"Where's your other place?" He backed out of the driveway and headed back into the city.

"Further out into the residential areas, about forty minutes away on a good day."

Twenty minutes passed and Grimmjow pulled up to a restaurant Rukia never heard of before. "Hueco Mundo. Is this new?"

"Eh, sort of. It's been here for about a year. Pretty decent food for a decent price." Grimmjow walked around and took hold of Rukia's hand. "A lot of people I know hang out here, but they won't bother us so much either." That was a plus.

And Grimmjow was right. If Rukia's stomach could expand by ten, she would've continued eating. So far this was the best restaurant she had been to since she was back in the states. The best food she had in awhile because the guys didn't cook healthy enough food for her on a daily basis, and she was usually dead tired by the time she got home to cook a decent meal herself. Oh how she missed the chef's food back at home home, but this was pretty darn close to it.

"The food was really good. Thank you." Rukia leaned back into her chair and sipped on the remainder of her martini. Now that dinner was over she felt the nervous fingers creep along her skin, and caused her goosebumps. Oh man, she downed the rest of the martini.

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow and grinned at her. "Glad you enjoyed it. Want to take a walk? There's a park nearby." He noticed that Rukia was licking at the rim of her drink glass. "You want another one before we go?"

She contemplated for a moment, but decided best not to. Two was enough, they were pretty strong, and she still wanted some form of smartness to remain with her. "Let's go for that walk."

It was dark when they reached the park. It was located somewhere between Grimmjow's apartment building and the studio. Rukia recognized the area and could see Grimmjow's apartment building not to far off in the distance. "Are you in walking distance of the studios?"

"It's about a twenty minute walk. I wouldn't know if you'd want to call that walking distant, but this is where I exercise. There's plenty of people during the day, but at night is almost deserted."

"Kind of dangerous."

"It's lit up nicely if you ask me."

There was rustling in a couple of bushes. "You sure it isn't dangerous?" Rukia asked with skepticism laced in her voice.

Grimmjow's face-hardened. "Positive. If anything just a bunch of nosy paparazzis."

"Hiding in bushes?" Rukia was surprised.

"They'll do anything to get a picture." They walked forward a bit, but now Grimmjow's attention was away from Rukia and he didn't look too happy anymore.

She touched his arm to bring his attention back to them. "Don't get all worked up about it. It'll do no good, besides..." Rukia took a deep breath. "…There's an answer I know you're waiting for."

Grimmjow's sharp eyes turned onto her and held her eyes intensely. "Thought I was going to have to drag it out of you."

"Is tonight really just about an answer?"

"It'll help me know if I'm wasting my time or not." He was dead serious. There wasn't an easy air about them despite that they were outside under the stars and moon. "The past month was me waiting and being patient, and coming to you. I'm not trying to play games here, so yeah I guess tonight was about the answer not only. I really wanted to see you." He looked away from her and appeared to be thinking about something. "I have a lot going on in my life, and I can't guarantee that I'm always going to be right beside you, but if you don't want what I can offer I'm sure some other chicks will."

Rukia swallowed and felt challenged. "Are you…seeing other women?"

"I was until about a month ago."

She sighed deeply. She couldn't be mad at him for being honest. Rukia needed to think some more so she continued walking further up ahead leaving Grimmjow behind. Off in the distant she saw a flash of lightening and thunder rumble. Looking up, the stars were being covered by clouds rolling by quickly. Rukia spun around and looked back at Grimmjow, turmoil in her eyes. "I don't know what I'm doing." She yelled at him over the thunder.

Grimmjow began walking towards her to close the distance. "Neither do I." Lightening flashed again, or was that a camera flash Rukia didn't know nor did she care.

"Yes you do. You have multiple blueprints on relationships."

"Not one is the same." He pulled Rukia close to him. "I know what I want, so what do you want?"

Rukia swallowed. "I want—." Thunder clapped loudly above them causing her to jump. "I want this." The words rushed out of her mouth before she could register she had said them at all.

"Finally, took you forever." He grabbed her chin and leaned down to kiss her, biting her lightly on her lower lip. "Now all I need is for you to tell me you love me."

"That might take all night." She murmured against his lips.

He smirked. "Shorter than a month." He held onto her roughly, wrapping an arm around her little waist. "I can go for an all nighter." Big ran drops were beginning to sprinkle down. Grimmjow reluctantly let go of Rukia all but her hand and led them back through the park to his car. They were damp by the time they threw themselves into his car, but that didn't deter them from a heavy wet make out session. It didn't take them long to get into his apartment, into his bed to keep the neighbors up all night.

* * *

><p>The photo was digitally displayed on the monitors and the television screens around the studio, and through millions of other televisions tuned to the show. The theme with the photo shoot was school uniform. Renji had his shirt un-buttoned and was holding it open to show off his tats. Shuuhei had his collar popped up, but his sleeves were ripped off. Rukia had her shirt un-tucked, and had on black thigh high stockings to go with the short skirt. Ichigo had his shirt halfway un-buttoned and shirt tucked halfway in and out. The background of the photo was a beautiful cerulean blue.<p>

"Welcome to the live show, Vizards Unmasked!" Yelled the host Shinji Hirako. "Our guests tonight are none other than Luxus!"

The four walked out waving to the crowd in non-school themed clothes, but in attire that looked like they were going to do business with a touch of rock and grunge. "You guys are looking hot and sexy. Trying to set off a riot in the studio?" Shinji laughed and the crowd giggled and laughed in unison. "Let's get down to business. There are a lot of questions that need to be answered because everyone wants to know."

"Steamy questions first or the standard questions?" The host asked.

"Steamy!" Shuuhei shouted without even thinking of considering the rest of his band mates.

"Don't we get a vote?" Renji asked. "Because I was going to say standard."

"Same here." Ichigo said.

Rukia frowned. "We don't even know if there are standard questions."

"Good observation Rukia." Shinji said. "You guys don't know, these questions may all be standard or they may all be steamy." He pulled out the note cards and a made a show of crossing his legs. "Let's begin. Who's the steamiest in bed?"

The questioned elicited a low excited murmur throughout the crowd, and Rukia couldn't contain the giggle that the question procured.

Shinji smiled. "Rukia, would you know the answer?"

"Sorry, I do not. They can deliberate it amongst themselves." She acknowledged the three men that surrounded her on the couch.

Shuuhei looked from Ichigo to Renji and back to Shinji. "It's me." He said unabashed.

Ichigo scoffed. "I think that question is invalid. There's no way either of us would know who has the best moves."

"Yeah, we'd all have to be in the same room doing…things." Renji put in.

"I'm all up for that." Shuuhei said.

Rukia smiled sweetly and said in a light voice. "No thank you."

"Okay fine, that question cannot be answered due to lack of evidence, how about this one though? Who's banged the most people?"

"I'm going to give that one to Shuuhei." Ichigo informed them all. "That's just his reputation."

The crowd burst out in laughter and applause.

Shuuhei raised his hands. "But keep in mind ladies, I don't do it without love."

Renji giggled. "Bull—*beep*."

Shinji leaned on his elbow and smiled at his guest. "So, are you a womanizer Shuuhei?"

Shuuhei looked like he was deep in thought. "Well, you see—."

"—He's a sex addict." Rukia interjected with a wink.

Shinji let out a hoot and the crowd's excitement went up a notch. "Rukia, how do you know this?"

"Hold on, hold on." Shuuhei opened his arms out. "I'm only a womanizer to some women, but Rukia is my sweet nympho. I could never replace her."

Rukia covered her face with her hand. "Oh my god. I'm not your sex nymph!" She couldn't wipe the smile off her face though.

"Oh you guys are the best guests I've had in awhile." Shinji straightened up and went to the next note card. "Rukia, who do you like the most?"

"Hmm, I like them all."

"Okay, how about this one, who would you bang?" Shinji asked with a big smile.

Rukia played coy and looked at each male. "I couldn't just get with one and not them all. It just wouldn't be fair."

"You hear that ladies?" Shinji asked the monitor and crowd. "Your men are safe from Rukia, so go after each others throats and not hers. So, who argues the most?"

Shuuhei and Rukia both looked at Ichigo and Renji expecting them to answer for themselves. The orange head and the red head finally raised their arms in defeat and laughed. The show was going well so far. Nothing really embarrassing, just a bunch of funny questions that was pretty much easy to know even if you weren't in the band. Shinji announced the break and walked off stage to grab a drink and snack. The band went off to look for their manager, they had a few questions for him.

"Uryuu!" Ichigo spotted their manager and quickly approached him yanking him by his tie. "What kind of show is this?!"

Uryuu angrily snatched his tie back from Ichigo and fixed himself up. "Obviously it's Vizards Unmasked."

"Yeah, but, the details behind this sure would've been hell of a lot easier than just feeding us to a big bad wolf." Renji leaned against the wall with his arms crossed.

"You guys should be thanking me. The ratings for the show is off the charts, people want to know what goes on behind the scenes of celebrity lives."

Rukia fingered her body hugging asymmetrical dress's small slit on the slide. "That's easy for you to say because you're behind the scenes making the cash. You don't have to worry about stalkers, or angry people, or paparazzis peering into your private moments."

"Where the hell is he getting these questions from? You?" Shuuhei pointed at their manager.

Uryuu scoffed. "Of course not. I'm trying to keep the band's image intact."

"These questions are ripping that apart!" Ichigo shouted. "Have you been watching the show at all? Or were you too busy trying to suck Orihime's face off because I only see Tatsuki sitting out there."

That got Uryuu blushing. He wasn't trying to suck off her face at all, in fact he was still trying to ask her out, and he was just leading into it when the break was issued. Doing all that was extremely hard to do because Orihime's attention was glued to the television in the back, especially every time there was a flash of bright orange on the screen.

Ichigo sighed when they heard that they had five minutes to set. "Just pay attention this time. We've already been doing the coy act, and the obvious act to throw it in their faces as if this information is something everyone should've known by now. Get it together man."

On their way back they raided the snack table before they went to sit back down on the couch. Shinji bounced back onto the stage waiting for the countdown. "By the way." He murmured. "You guys are doing great, but get ready for the next round, it's a shocker."

That left Luxus feeling peculiar. "What could possibly happen?" Shuuhei wondered.

Shinji sat back into his comfy chair as the five-second countdown began. "And welcome back to Vizards Unmasked! We went through a steamy, sexy round during the first part, so if you're now just tuning in…sad to say, you missed the juicy stuff, and now we must concentrate on other matters like relationship statuses."

'_Story of my freaking life.'_ Rukia wanted to roll her eyes. She was over this whole thing now, and she was sure the males were too.

"Renji!" Shinji shouted and rubbed his hands together. "We got a tidbit of you and a young miss." The screen showed a picture of Renji and the girl from that was backstage help from their concert.

"She's a sweet girl and that's all I can say." Renji said candidly.

"Hm, if you say so." Shinji turned his attention to Shuuhei. "And what you Mr. Womanizer?" The screen switched to of Shuuhei and Rangiku walking around downtown.

Shuuhei grinned. "Your information is sadly misinformed because that's a good friend of mine."

Shinji mocked pouted. "Aw well then, but I'm positive we're going to be getting super hot here in just a minute." The screen popped up an image of Ichigo in the middle, Riruka on the left and Orihime on the right.

Ichigo cleared his throat. "Girl on the right was a classmate of mine, and my ex on the left side. You are behind on your info."

"That's up for debate because I heard that your classmate is your stalker and want-to-be-lover. I believe I caught a glimpse of the beauty backstage." Shinji smiled widely. "Don't get me wrong. There's nothing with having a devoted stalker. To be honest I wish she was stalking me instead." He laughed loudly. The whole time the crowd has been in up and arms about these allegations, but they were loyal fans of the band as well so everything was almost always instantly dismissed by them.

"Last, but not least. My dear Rukia." The screen popped up with her and Grimmjow from last night. At least it was a decent picture of them just walking. Guess the camera freaks high tailed it out when it started to sprinkle. "So, Grimmjow and Rukia. I don't think the world saw this one coming!"

'_Like this isn't embarrassing at all.' _Rukia sat in thought. _'These people don't know me though, but my goodness if Byakuya saw it…Oh my god Byakuya!'_

* * *

><p>Back at the mansion Byakuya decided for once to watch a little bit of television. He still wasn't so sure why shows were popular, but Hisana used to be all about the reality shows and claimed they would make a popular show themselves. Those shows were not in taste with Byakuya though, he opted for news and intelligent talk shows. So while searching for one in the night he happened to come upon a loud, obnoxious host calling it Vizards Unmasked and announced that their guest tonight was Luxus. Byakuya contemplated for a moment if he should change the channel because who knows what this show was really about, but he felt obligated because of Rukia. So he forced himself to sit through the host's shinannigans, and everything seemed fine until…<p>

'_These questions are a bit probing.'_ He hadn't realized that his mouth was set firmly, but the maid who brought in his nightly cup of coffee saw his facial expression and had a chill go down her spine. "That will be all for the night, tell everyone they may go home."

The maid hesitated for a moment. "But sir, it's between eight and nine still." Everyone was usually sent home at nine, and he expected that they stay exactly until nine.

"I said you may go."

Her eyes went wide and she gave a quick bow before rushing off to tell everyone else that something was amiss with Byakuya, and that they needed to vacate the premises now. Byakuya leaned back into the couch calming his nerves. They just showed a picture of Rukia and Grimmjow. There's no way she's going out with that man, no way right?

* * *

><p>"Rumor has it, you guys were seen canoodling in the park. Heavy canoodling at that." Shinji leaned against his hands.<p>

Rukia brought herself back into reality and hoped to gods that Byakuya and no one else extremely important was watching this ridiculousness She sighed. She knew that Grimmjow was mostly likely watching it, and if she denied the rumors then surely he will be furious. On the other hand if Byakuya happened to be watching it then he should already be angry from the get go. _'Well then…' _"Guilty."

"Official?"

Rukia nodded her head. "Yes, we are." This confirmation was rewarded with a couple of squeals. Rukia squinted out in the crowd and swore she caught a glimpse of Rangiku.

"Well my dear, you managed to get the crazy girl fans to keep away from you with your own band members, but now you're probably going to get crazy mail from Grimmjow fan members."

"Story of my life." She said with sarcasm.

"Alright and we'll take a short break, stay tuned! Luxus will play one of their latest singles!"

* * *

><p>"He's going to kill me." She looked up at Renji. They were standing by the snack table while the pineapple head devoured away.<p>

Renji was a little peeved that he just found out that his best friend, his crush, was going out with that guy. He still held onto hope though, this was just a hiccup. "Don't worry, I have your back."

"But you won't be _there_." She was referring to the mansion.

"Then I'll sneak in _there_." He put a celery stick in her mouth. "You've been sticking it out so far, even against me. What's stopping you from going against your stepbrother?" He put his arm around her and led them both to their instruments. "Give him hell if you have to, and when you're done with that come to me."

Rukia munched on the celery stick and strapped on her guitar. She shook her feet out for they've been in high heels the whole time. Even when sitting down it still put her feet in an awkward position. Further on her right Shuuhei was testing the microphone one last time before the break was over.

Shinji walked over briskly. "You guys ready? Okay good, we're on in thirty." He messed with his suit's collar and readjusted his tie. He tightened his clip on mike on the lapel and stood center stage. The red light went green and… "Welcome back! We've had a very exciting evening tonight with Luxus as our guest, and here they are to send us off!"

"_Oh, oh." _Shuuhei sung into the microphone and the music video popped up onto all the screens. In the background they heard a fan scream 'I love this fucking song!', and Shuuhei almost lost composure. _"Oh."_

"_Whooooooa."_ Rukia joined in with singing and strumming the guitar, smiling at the vocalist antics. _"Some times I pick the flowers, cause I want to know. He loves me not, he loves me lot, he's got to go. Not talking bout the dude that's on the go go go." _She pointed to each male and began strumming again. _"The situation that we got is so much more."_

Shuuhei stepped up. _"You make me laugh, you make me cry, but I want you right by my side. And if you go…I could die. You bring me low, you bring me high."_

Rukia led in the chorus. _"I build you up, you break me down, and that's the story of our situ-a-a-a—."_

"—_tion, tion."_ The guys finished off her word.

"_You pick me hard, I let you down. And that's the story of our situ-a-a-a—."_

"—_tion, tion."_

Rukia continued with a different verse. _"My therapist told me that opposites attract. I wish that you was here with opposites attack. You love me then you hate me what's it going to be. Don't want to miss the magic that is you and me."_

Shuuhei came back in. _"Oh, oh, oh. You make me glow, you make me shine, we always fight right on time. And if you go…I could die. You bring me low, you bring me high."_

"_I build you up, you break me down. And that's the story of our situ-a-a-a—."_

"—_tion, tion."_

"_You pick me hard, I let you down. And that's the story of our situ-a-a-a—."_

"—_tion, tion."_

Shuuhei started getting deeper into the song despite the lack of lyrics, but that's what artists do. They play and they give emotion with their work. _"Oh, oh." _There was a slight commotion in crowd, and then a cheer. _"Oh, oh."_

Love rose from a seat in back risers with his sunglasses on with a mike in his hand. _"Sometimes we don't see each other eye to eye baby." _He quickly made his way down the stairs onto the stage. _"We up and down like a rollercoaster ride baby. Sometimes you don't see the way I try baby. I…hate the way you make me want to cry lady." _He stood next to Shuuhei and Ichigo and made hade gestures to go with some of his words, and Shuuhei mimicked.

"_I want to fly away. Sometimes I need a break." _Love swung an arm out, like an umpire calling safe. _"The way you treat me made me want to go and say…" _He flounces over to Rukia's side. _"…but I can go on without you in my arms. _He wrapped an arm over her shoulders. _"I can't resist the way you used me with your charm." _Rukia booty bumps him away.

"_Oh, oh, oh. You make me glow, you make me shine, we always fight right on time. And if you go…I could die. You bring me low…" _Shuuhei and Love bent down. _"You bring me high_." Then stood back up on their tiptoes.

"_I build you up, you break me down. And that's the story of our situ-a-a-a—."_

"—_tion, tion." _The guys chimed back in.

"_You pick me hard, I let you down. And that's the story of our situ-a-a-a—."_

"—_tion, tion."_

The break came in where it was just Renji hitting the bass and Rukia strumming away. _"I build you up, you break me down. And that's the story of our situ-a-a-a—."_

"—_tion, tion."_

"_You pick me hard, I let you down. And that's the story of our situ-a-a-a—. Whooa, whooooooa. Whooa, whooooooa."_

They played out the rest of the song, and once finished Shinji came over and shook hands Luxus and Love. "There you have it ladies and gents, Luxus!"

**A/N: And there **_**you**_** have it ladies and gents! And yea, I'm way behind schedule. I said at the end of April and well it's the beginning of May. The semester sucked in a way because my car broke with a month left so I had to be taken off my work schedule and find rides to school…and I could only find rides for 2 out of the 5 days I'm supposed to be there. Some help people are, but I made it and I finished this chapter finally! Not a lot of drama, but hopefully there was tension and maybe a few can guess what's going to happen next, and don't say lemon cause even I don't know when the next one will be. Maybe the next chapter? Sounds about what, but who knows okay? Don't be angry at me! **** Review, add as your favorite or whatever, but I have NOT abandoned this fic. It's my baby! Oh btw the song is really the "pop-goes-rock", Black Eyed Peas – The Situation. And it's really simple, and no. The real pop-goes-rock does not exist, use your imagination! I did!**


	11. Trouble Starter

**Disclaimer: Good grief people I'm sorry. I'm running around like a chicken with his head cutoff getting this place ready for a newborn. I hope you guys are still around. I don't know how many times I've had opened and closed this file..or just stared at it. It was a lot of days, yes, I struggled with this chapter for some odd reason. So shut up and read.**

**Track 11: Trouble Starter**

Rukia took her drink and two chilidogs from the street vender. "He still hasn't called back yet." She glanced around, as she appeared to have misplaced her drink. Rukia then noticed her bodyguard Ashido Kano had swiped it from under her arm. Uryuu had to do damage control after the stint on Vizards Unmasked, and also he obliged to hiring bodyguards for each one, and even a band for the band. Shuuhei mentioned that Rukia can't do lead and rhythm guitar live, and a recording just wouldn't do. So now there's backup.

Rangiku followed Rukia to a bench and sat beside her. "Do you think he's angry?"

"If he was angry he would've called. I think he's livid, or had a heart attack." She took a bite of her hot dog.

"Are you going to head back there soon?" Rangiku was now eyeing Ashido.

Rukia nodded. "After this I'm going there."

"I think you should take him along." Rukia gave her friend a look. "What? I'm being serious, just as a precaution. By the way he's hot. Rukia how you the one being surrounded by all these men?"

"You're one to talk, your job is to escort them."

Rangiku laughed. "That's so true."

Ashido had given Rukia her drink and found a bench on the opposite side of them. "Does he talk?" Rangiku asked with doubt in her voice.

"Oh yeah he talks, he's just doing his job right now. Give him a break." Rukia started on her second hot dog.

Rangiku looked at her friend in concern. "Honey, you shouldn't eat so fast, you'll give yourself a heartburn."

Rukia sighed. "I know. I'm just nervous is all. I just want to get in and get out. Are you sure you can't come with me?"

"Trust me, I think you'll do better off with the stud tagging along. Besides I have a couple of clients to meet today. I wish I could though."

"Alright." Rukia stood up and threw her trash away. "I'll call you later."

"Rukia, please call me if anything happens. You know I'll ditch a guy for you."

They waved each other off, and went their separate ways for the day. Rukia took her phone out once more and dialed Byakuya's number. This time it went straight to voicemail and Rukia's stomach dropped. She quickly spun around to face her bodyguard. "Usually, since this is the weekend I would dismiss you, but I need you for one more thing is that okay?"

Ashido shrugged. "I don't have a problem. It's my job remember."

"Yeah, you're right, but I don't think assisting in a break in is part of your description." Rukia smiled and took a deep breath.

Ashido eyed his protectee. "Are we breaking in somewhere?"

"Technically no, but yes. It's where I live, but my stepbrother…"

"Well, let's get going then." Ashido said while leading the way back to Rukia's car.

The drive to the large house took them about thirty-five minutes to get there, and once Rukia turned into the neighborhood her heart rate sped up. Usually she would park her car on the double driveway that rounded its way up to the front door and back out. This time she opted to go to the back entrance where the servants parked their cars. "Strange." She mumbled.

"What's strange?" Ashido asked from the passenger seat.

"No one is working today…" She put her car in park, and Ashido was making his way out when she pulled him back in. "What are you doing?!"

Ashido was confused. "Getting ready to go in?"

Rukia sighed. "Here's the plan. We're going to sneak into my room, we have to climb up this thing where the vines are. Don't worry, I used to use it all the time just so I wouldn't disturb Byakuya for a late night walk." She quickly explained. "What I want you to do is to stay in my room, and refresh my duffel bag with different clothes. Do not come out, no matter what you hear. Understand?"

"I understand that I'm supposed to protect you, even against your so called stepbrother."

"He won't hurt me. Let's go." Rukia led them to her side of the house making sure to stay hidden from any windows by ducking behind the large bushes and hedges. Ashido pulled on the siding to make sure it would hold then helped Rukia start her climb up. After pulling herself over the marble balcony she rook her keys out and unlocked the double doors quietly. Walking into her room Rukia got the overwhelming sense of territory, and missed being in her own bedroom.

"The closet is over here." She led Ashido to her walk-in closet. "Just stay here, I'll be back."

Leaving her bodyguard behind she decided to investigate the rest of the house. There were no servants in sight, the curtains were all drawn closed downstairs, no new meals were in the refrigerator. The most shocking realization was that Rukia found her precious Kyo in the garage. Rukia felt herself growing angry. How dare he do this to her dog, especially after all the times Byakuya actually played with the husky. Rukia rushed Kyo back up into her room, and told Ashido the dog will be going back with them. Ashido stood there looking at the dog wondering how they were going to get him down from the second floor from the balcony.

Rukia left her room once more, and headed to the opposite side to Byakuya's part of the house. She assumed he wasn't at home since she hadn't spotted his car in the garage. Without hesitation she walked into Byakuya's room and turned the light on. Walking further in she noticed that his bed was unmade, and there were a few articles of clothing strewn about the room. Who knew that the uptight Byakuya didn't tend to pick up after himself all the time. Seeing in no reason to venture any farther into his room she backed up and turned around to leave, but ran into a brood chest. Looming over her, Byakuya closed his bedroom door behind him.

"Where have you been?"

Rukia took a few steps back. "You know where I've been."

"Who have you been with?" Byakuya inquired and took equal steps following her deeper into his room.

"I don't think that's any of your concern." Rukia replied with a strong voice. "What is your problem? I've been trying to reach you for the past couple of days."

"What ever I do is none of your concern." He bit back with Rukia's own retort.

Rukia scoffed and made moves to leave. "Go figure."

Byakuya blocked her path from his bedroom door. "Who says this conversation is over?"

"Well, I still have a busy weekend ahead of me. You should have picked up the phone when I was calling." Rukia was getting an overwhelming sense of dangerous territory. She was used to having a slightly uncomfortable feeling around him, but that turned into a comfortable uncomfortable, if an outsider could make sense of that. Now though, was a feeling of deadly dread. She felt like a child getting chastised for disobeying what a parent said. But she's an adult! "Byakuya, I'm not sure what has got you so upset…" Words failed Rukia. She had never seen him like this before. She had heard stories, but it was always centered around when Byakuya was in his teens. "…Sorry to have intruded."

"Who is this Grimmjow?" Byakuya continued as if Rukia had not ever spoken.

"He's just a friend."

"Your boyfriend?"

Rukia pursed her lips together. "Hm. Well he's a boy that's a friend. Now if you'll excuse me I still have things to do."

"You breakdown at Ginrei's over some male, and then you tell me that this isn't any of my business?" Byakuya's voice clipped and laced with suppressed anger that was seeping through into his speech.

Rukia's own voice rose. "That wasn't any of your business either."

"It became my business when you confided in me." Byakuya searched his late wife sister's face for an acknowledgement, an understanding that he was trying to protect her, and that he was there for support. If she keeps running into these classless men how in the world was he supposed to protect her if he doesn't have an iota of anything going on in her life. But he didn't get that from her. "Running around in Italy apparently wasn't good enough for you because some lowlife ruined it, and now you have found yourself with another?"

Rukia was taken aback, and it was evident on her face. "You don't know a thing about what happened in Italy, and if you did then you'd know that high class men, like yourself, are just major assholes like the rest!" With that said she shoved passed Byakuya and slammed his door on the way out.

As Rukia angrily walked down the hallway she saw Ashido poke his head out her room. "Let's go!" She shouted across at him.

"Right..now?" Ashido was highly confused.

"Yup. Right now. The dog too."

Ashido had two duffel bags slung over his shoulders as he hurriedly followed Rukia down the stairs with Kyo closed on his heels. "Is everything okay?"

Rukia shook her head and led them through the kitchen to the back door. Once everything and everyone was settled she threw the car into gear, and sped out the neighborhood. Ashido sat in the passengers side quietly and unsure of what had caused Rukia to react so rashly. "Who does he think he is?"

The bodyguard slowly looked over at Rukia, and wondered who. He didn't get a chance to talk.

"Thinks he can just keep me locked up in his house? Thinks he can just keep me in that stoned confinement like my dead sister? Have us all contained in his protective square with those elites that think they're all high and mighty?! Who does he think he is?!"

"Rukia—."

"—What?"

"Slow down. Unless you want me to drive."

Rukia took a deep breath and shifted to a lower gear. Silence engulfed the car for a few minutes before she decided to start speaking again. "It's my brother-in-law or stepbrother, however you want to label it. He's being so…he's always been controlling, but he's acted differently with guys, and maybe it is my fault for not…I don't know, introducing them to each other, but in reality I couldn't."

"What's stopping you from doing it now?"

Rukia shrugged. "Because the relationship is still brand new, and I don't know where it's going."

Ashido thought about for a few minutes. "Sounds like your brother-in-law is jealous." He saw Rukia make a face. "Hear me out. I'm not saying he's jealous in a sexual way, but it sounds like he could be jealous because he's not your protector. He may see himself as that, and he feels like he's not doing a very good job anymore."

"No one told him it was his job."

"Sorry to burst your bubble but you live under his roof. Why wouldn't he protect you?"

Rukia quickly looked over at Ashido who smiled at her. He was right. Rukia nodded her head and focused back on the road. 

* * *

><p>Rukia watched as Ichigo played with Kyo. They were relaxing at the back of their new building that house their new apartment home. Gotei XIII wasn't kidding around when they said they were going to get a new place, an upgrade. A four spacious unit with two rooms upstairs and two downstairs, living and dining room, and a kitchen. There were three more buildings identical to theirs and a park that ran in between them.<p>

"Don't get too attached he's only staying for a couple of days."

Ichigo ran back to where Rukia was sitting. "He's so cute though."

"He doesn't like it when there's a lot of people around. You guys are part animals after all."

"Did I hear party animals?"

Rukia looked up and saw Shuuhei and Renji walking towards them. "Speaking of parties, we have to make an appearance at one tonight."

"Is it for a benefit or something?" Ichigo asked.

"No, nothing like that." Shuuhei shook his head. "Uryuu got wind that Creux are having a celebration for their upcoming single. Like one of those sit and listen parties, but I doubt that so we're going to crash it."

Rukia frowned. "Is that a good idea?"

"Did you even know about it?" Renji asked while he ruffled Kyo's head. "Did Grimmjow tell you?"

"Well, no. Why would he? Especially if it's supposed to be a private party."

Renji shrugged. "I don't know, but aren't you curious to see what goes on at these type of parties?"

No, not really. Rukia was absolutely positive she didn't want to know the details to these parties, or if anything did go down at these parties. Really though it sounded like it was being over hyped for no reason.

"It sounds like a waste of time." Ichigo said. "What if it's really all for nothing?"

"It won't be. If nothing is there, that's fine. What we're showing is that we know everything, and that we're not to be misjudged as a fast act. We're here to stay." Shuuhei started walking back towards the building. "Don't overdress, it's not a red carpet event."

Rukia got up and brushed her pants off. "Hasn't he heard that curiosity kills the cat?"

Applying the finishing touches of her makeup, Rukia did a once over and proceeded to meet the guys downstairs. Making her way down the hallway Renji came out of his room "You ready for tonight?"

"I'm so confused." Rukia went down the stairs. "There's no reason for us to be doing this."

"We're just getting inside their heads is all." Renji then grabbed her arm quickly. "You haven't texted Grimmjow have you?"

"No I haven't."

"Good, don't. Let him be surprised to see you at an event he didn't invite you to." Renji walked past her down the stairs. "You look good by the way."

"Thanks." Rukia mumbled. Ever since their mini argument over Grimmjow that one time things felt weird between them. Renji appeared more aggressive or blunt in his speeches towards her. He didn't really talk to her either except for a passing compliment or acknowledgement. He was presenting himself in a different way, and Rukia didn't warm up to it at all. If he keeps pressing on to her that way she will be tempted to punch him repeatedly in the face. She shrugged the feeling off and followed the boys out their new apartment.

The sun was had almost disappeared from the sky setting off an array of brilliant cool colors across the sky with a few stars plotting the darker side. Shuuhei parked the SUV on the side of the road behind a line of cars and they walked the rest of the way to the mansion. Rukia took her phone out of her back pocket to check for any messages from Grimmjow, and nothing. She slid her phone back in dejectedly. He hasn't texted her all day, and she was completely turned off from the idea of seeing him at all if he was going to treat her this way. Yeah they were brand new, but where is the affection and the attention, despite being busy, where was the attachment at? At this point they weren't building a relationship they were just tolerating it.

Walking into the house there was an energy of a foreboding vibe. A group of about four girls in scantly tops ran by in a flurry of giggles. Rukia waved a dense puff of smoke away from her face that came from a guy leaning against the doorway adjacent from the entrance. "Hey." He said leering Rukia up and down.

She eyed him suspiciously. "Hey yourself."

"Let's split up." Shuuhei said. Before anyone could reject the idea the singer was off going forward towards areas that looked like living rooms.

Renji shrugged his shoulders. "Fine with me I guess." He rubbed his hands together and to the right where the girls had run off.

"You going to be okay?"

Rukia put her hands in her back pockets. "Yeah, I'm just going to find a quiet place. This is ridiculous. Go have fun."

"You sure?" Ichigo asked. He looked torn into exploring and staying by Rukia's side so she made the decision for him.

"Yes I'm sure. What's the worst that can happen?" She smiled and pushed him away.

He headed toward stairs that went down further into the house. "Any trouble just call."

"Sure." Rukia knew that would be impossible for the music was loud and the voices were too loud. She sighed and looked to her left, where the shady guy was still puffing away on his cigarette. She resigned herself to her fate. "Where's the kitchen?"

Shady guy pointed down the hall behind him. "Straight down there cutie. Let me know if you ever need anything."

As she walked away she could feel shady guy's eyes on backside. Creep. She soon found her way to the kitchen and after a few torturous minutes of bustling she secured in making her own drink mixture. In a corner she noticed stairs that went up and decided that finding a mellow area was in need. She didn't think that going up the stairs would be the stairs of groping and leering. She fought countless guys hands off taking a good grab of her tush. Finally making her way to the hallway she was not relieved to realize how dim the lighting was. The way this area looked she doubt that The Cruex were having a powwow up here, but to settle the mind Rukia decided to explore anyways. Walking further down the hall stepping over a pair of legs she went to a door and opened it.

Walking into a room filled with sex was not on the list of the unexpected in Rukia's book. There were at least six supposedly couples doing an act or another around the room. There was a guy getting sucked off in one corner. A woman getting a tag teamed on the bed next to another woman who was riding a guy. There were other acts going on, but Rukia just wanted to go out as fast as she could. She backed up and slammed the door shut. What the hell is going on around here? What kind of party of this? The foreboding sense of dread weighed more heavily on her shoulders, and to think that her boyfriend's band was hosting this craziness. That really set her nerves on high end. Not only were her nerves becoming frayed, but also now she felt filthy. Sex was one thing, but with more than two people in a room was another. To each their own she supposed, but not her. She was already thrown off from the impromptu gathering, and now an orgy was thrown in her face? Need to go home now, this was not her scene.

Picking her way over more drunk bodies strewn on the floor she made her way to the balcony and was able to oversee the foyer and the entrance. She noticed that the Hey Guy was stuck in his position greeting random people. Was he on something? She saw a familiar person timidly making her way towards the kitchen area, but that's impossible right? If she was here then Rukia knew she had to be out of her comfort zone by a million miles. Quickly backtracking her way Rukia was back, and spotted the taller woman by the kitchen island.

"Orihime, what are you doing here?"

Orihime jumped, but when she noticed Rukia she was greatly relieved. "Rukia! H-how are you?"

"Well I'm fine, but what are you doing here?" Rukia asked again.

"Oh, I don't even know." Orihime sniffed and took a deep breath. "Uryuu invited me so I came along. Everything seemed fine, but Szayel and Uryuu went off, and Szayel told me to make myself at home so..." She took a deep breath and continued on. "…I went to look around, and I've seen some pretty awful things here Rukia. I'm not comfortable here."

Rukia could only gander at what Orihime saw, who knows what else is going on in this place. "I want to get out of here too."

"Really?" Orihime's relief was on cloud nine now.

"This is far from my cup of tea. Let's find the guys and get out of here, and if we can't find them in a few minutes we'll just get a cab out of here. Deal?"

Orihime was all in agreeance and followed Rukia out of the kitchen.

"Hey."

Rukia took a deep breath and spun around. "Hey. Since you're always here maybe you could help us find some people."

"What's in it for me?"

Rukia shoved her drink in dude's hand. "This drink and nothing else."

"Okay, okay." Hey Guy took the drink without any complaints and dropped a pill in it. "What guys are you looking for?"

"Grimmjow or Ulquiorra."

"Are you ladies looking for a fun time?"

Rukia frowned at him as her heart raced. "What are you implying?"

Hey Guy leaned forward. "Between us, I'm only supposed to bring in the hot and the willing. You two are smoking, but…"

Catching on Rukia gave him her best smile. "We're looking for a great time."

The dirty blonde guy smirked and motioned for the two to follow him out to the back of the house. They walked along a winding stone path lit by lights hanging from various tree limbs. The group soon came upon the swimming pool and the pool house. There were a few people splashing around in the pool, some topless some bottomless. Orihime let out a gasp and adverted her eyes.

"Oh come now." Their guide opened a door to the house. "You have had to have seen worse in the main house."

Rukia made a face and stepped in behind the man into the house who led them further in. "Look, this is taking longer than what was intended I think we're just going to—."

A side door next to them slammed open and Nnoitra stumbled out sniffing his nose and giggling. He quickly slammed the door behind him, but not quick enough for Rukia to not notice the illegal activity that was going on behind it.

"Well, what do we have here?" Nnoitra asked and wiped at his nose. "So Luxus is around here somewhere, and I remember you briefly." He eyed Orihime up and down. "Too bad that pale bastard claimed you as his."

"Nobody has claimed anyone."

"Says Grimmjow's whore."

"Who are you calling a whore?"

Nnoitra sneered at Rukia. "I have a surprise for you." He grabbed her wrist and yanked her down the hall. "Tesra, you can go now."

"I don't want a surprise."

Nnoitra warped Rukia up in his left arm, and continued to lead them forward. "If you don't then I'm sure Grimmjow will." 

* * *

><p>Grimmjow was trying to enjoy himself, really he was. It was just another one of their release parties so nothing new and unexplained should happen. Entertaining Ulquiorra's bimbos wasn't ever the plan at any one of these parties. He successfully passed a couple off to Starrk, but they had to be approved by Lilynette first, and it was just a headache for the rock star. Ulquiorra finally came back smoking a cigarette. He had a subtle smile on his face that looked like amusement.<p>

"What's so funny?" Grimmjow asked.

"I'm debating on telling you or not."

Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "Why do I even bother to ask?" He pried a woman's hand from his leg, and turned back to Ulquiorra. "You know, you're one annoying little fucker. Playing these childish games, grow up."

Unperturbed by his band mate's words Ulquiorra coolly blew smoke towards the ceiling. "I think I saw a few of the Luxus members here."

Grimmjow felt his heart speed up. "Members from Luxus?"

Ulquiorra nodded. "Confident that I saw their manager as well."

"What about Rukia?"

The pale man stubbed his cigarette in the ashtray. "Rukia?" One of Harribel's tag-a-longs promptly clomped into the room and flung herself down onto the floor, and wasted no time in setting up a line to snort. "Cyan, do you remember seeing a Rukia?"

Cyan held up a hand while she attended to her business. She came back up sniffing and holding her nose. "Arukia?" She giggled lightly. "What's Arukia?"

Ulquiorra smiled, as much of a smile he usually does. "Its just Rukia. Have you seen her?"

"I never met her. Have I?" With shaky hands Cyan took out a cigarette and lit it.

Grimmjow rubbed his neck. "You know damn well Cyan never met Rukia. Tired of this shit." He roughly gave back another intruder's arm.

"Aww, Grimmy what's the matter?" Cyan teased.

"He doesn't want his girlfriend to see his twisted side." Ulquiorra offered.

Grimmjow was about to retort when a commotion came into the room. "I don't need to see anybody. We were just leaving."

Nnoitra's back was coming from the hallway, and it appeared that he was having a hard time with someone. "Bring it on you whore!"

"And I thought I told you to stop calling me that!" Nnoitra's head swiped to side swiftly after being delivered a slap.

"That's it." Nnoitra lunged back into the hall, and came out yanking Rukia into the room with a closely following Orihime.

"Rukia." Grimmjow called out loudly. This was a bad scene, and this was something he's kept from her on the tours but being back on home turf he knew he should've tried harder to keep this side away from her. He didn't want her exposed to this. At least to say _he_ didn't want the responsibility of this to fall on him. Rukia was an upcoming rock star, eventually she would've run into the drugs, maybe. Szayel's place was a cesspool though. This was too much even for him to take it all in, and they've been managed by the crazy man for years now. Grimmjow will admit to having his bad moments in life, he wasn't near a saint, but this wasn't painting a holy picture in Rukia's eyes. He knew he still had a lot of work to do with her and now this? Fantastic.

Rukia wrestled out of Nnoitra's grasp. "We were just leaving."

"Who says you can leave?" Nnoitra asked.

Grimmjow walked over and grabbed Rukia's hand. "They're leaving."

Now that Rukia finally had her boyfriend in front of her and not texting her, she had one and a million questions. "What is this place? Why haven't I heard from you all day?"

"Not now." Grimmjow managed to get out through his gritted teeth. He couldn't honestly decide why he was so upset. It was either the fact that his girlfriend was here in this fucked up place, or that he was angry at himself for not giving her the four-one-one on the behind scenes of his life with the band. "I'll explain this later."

Hell no. Rukia took hold of her own body. "When will that be? In a week? Two weeks from now? Or never? You leave me in a state of darkness, and I thought that I was okay with it. This place is so screwed up."

"It's another world I know. Let's not do this now." Grimmjow gave a hasty glance at Orihime that has been silent, but closely clinging to their circular space. "How the hell did you two get here?" He didn't take them back into the mansion, instead he opted to go through the backyard.

"Uryuu's grand master plan." Rukia mumbled as she stepped through the wooden gate.

Grimmjow reached into his pocket. "Here, take my car." He placed his keys in Rukia's hand.

Rukia gave him a cold look. "Guess you're spending the night here." She couldn't help it, bad thoughts were skittering across her mind, and she was ready to lash out on him.

"Don't play that passive aggressive shit."

"Then how are you getting home?"

"I'm coming home. Take your friend, drop her off and go to my place. You have my keys, don't go anywhere."

Rukia gave Grimmjow a hard stare then walked off to find his car with Orihime right behind. There was a rustle in the bushes behind Grimmjow and Ulquiorra stepped out. "We have a slight problem." Ulquiorra gave him the details, and watched his band mate run off. He couldn't help but smile, to him everything was a game and he was playing only for himself. He turned towards the entrance as he heard a car screech off, and disappoint fell on his shoulders. He couldn't get to Orihime this time, but another time will arise.

Rukia didn't want to say she was panicking, but having knowledge that her boyfriend was in a cracked up place had set her on edge. She thought the drive would calm her nerves, but it only placed them under a calm setting for a temporary time. The time was after she dropped Orihime off at Uryuu's place, and getting to Grimmjow's place where she had ample of time to repeat every single detail that she saw going on in that place. The sex, the drugs, the shadiness of it all. Was this Grimmjow? Was this how he lived his life? And if so how long has he been doing this? Even recalling his reassuring words weeks ago saying he was over all of the groupies and wannabes, and done messing around with loose women. Fine confession and all, but the fact was the picture was not pretty, not at all. She sat on his couch with her legs crossed and just stared off into the city. She phoned Renji, Ichigo and Shuuhei, not one of those boneheads didn't pick up their phones. And none of them had even checked in on her! What the hell?! Rukia was glad she got Orihime's number before she drove off, so she phoned the poor woman to see if she got any word from Uryuu, and the same result. Bastards. Well fuck them too. See if she was ever going to go to another function with them again.

The clock was pushing past three thirty in the morning, and Rukia knew worrying like this wasn't healthy. She went to Grimmjow's room and made herself comfortable under the covers. Maybe he'll be home soon, hopefully nothing happened on the way home, maybe an emergency with one of his band member's happened… A lot of thinking put Rukia into a sleepless sleep.

She swore she just closed her eyes a second ago, and she could hear her phone ringing in the living room. _'Something has happened.'_ Rukia bolted from bed and grabbed her phone off the living room table. "Hello?" She answered breathlessly.

"Rukia we need to talk."

The air left her as she recognized the voice. "Byakuya." She couldn't hide her disappointment, and that disappointment grew when she noticed that the sun was high in the sky. He never came home.

**A/N: I like the first half of this chapter better than the second half. Trying to make Byakuya real is hard. It's one of my least favorite chapters so far, but I needed something out there. So it's a sucky filling. Next chapter questions will be answered, and we will know about Grimmjow's previous lifestyle. …He never came home… Hopefully that'll leave you guys guessing.**


	12. Shaky Waters

**Disclaimer: No I don't own anything. Except my new car, a queen and full mattress bed, tv, gaming systems, the food I devour lol. I don't own Bleach okay? Hello again peoples. Thanks for the reviews and comments! Can't say that I got my mojo back, but I equipped myself this time with more detailed notes! Apparently my last set sucked when I read through them because they weren't even fully thought out, but this time I think I got it back. (See what happens when you're done with school? Whole way of studying/note taking dissolves **** ).**

**Track 12: Shaky Waters**

"Byakuya…"

"_I was calling to set up a meeting."_

Rukia wasn't trying to think about her stepbrother at the moment there were other pressing matters that were taking chunks out of her sanity. She pulled her phone away and looked at the screen. No previous missed calls or messages were present. Something had happened, there was no other way to logically come up with any other solution except for the growing panic that _something_ had happened to _someone_. She could just feel it hanging in the air despite the cheery scene nature was displaying outside.

She tousled her hair in frustration, her grip on calm was about to be non-existent and her damn brother called at a time like this. Not that he would know anything is going on, but still. "Look, Byakuya, I can't even think right now." She grabbed Grimmjow's keys off the counter. One thing was for sure though, she wasn't going to sit around and wait if there was a way to track her boyfriend and friends down. "I'll call you back." She hung up feeling only marginally bad because now Byakuya may think she wasn't on speaking terms with him. Whatever. Extremely important matters first, menial tasks later.

Rukia called Ichigo. Rang and went to voicemail. She called Renji whose phone went straight to voicemail. She sighed and dialed Shuuhei's phone to no avail. She took a deep breath and dialed Grimmjow's number. His rang the longest, and then it went to voicemail. It was like fate was dangling hope on a string in front of her, but every time she reached for it, it was pulled away from her reach. Just barely.

She rushed to the couch to put her shoes on, and was surprised and relieved at the same time when the door to the apartment opened up and Grimmjow stepped. "What happened to you? I thought you said you were coming home soon…" She pulled at a tear in his sleeve. "…What?"

"A fight broke out. Ichigo had gotten his hands on some drugs, aware or unaware of it I do not know. All I know is that he flipped the fuck out." Grimmjow went to his kitchen and poured himself some water. "Your other band mates couldn't get him under control so I stepped in. It didn't end without a real fight."

"Is he okay?" Rukia picked her phone back up to dial Ichigo's number.

Grimmjow grabbed it out of her hand. "Don't even bother. They're just now leaving the hospital."

"I want to make sure he's okay."

"I didn't beat him too badly." Grimmjow grinned. "I'll take you back home, but first I want to talk to you about the things you saw."

Rukia sat down at the dining table and crossed her arms. "I'm not some naïve person. I know what I saw."

"I guess the question is why I'm surrounded by all the evils?"

"Think we both know the answer to that as well. Don't you ever get tired of it?" Rukia asked.

Grimmjow nodded his head. "I've been tired of it. Some people just don't grow up. Stuck in denial, scared to venture further into their lives because they got comfortable."

"Then why do you still surround yourself with it?"

"I don't know." He shrugged his shoulders. "Guess I feel stuck with the band."

Rukia took a deep breath. "I don't like it."

"Wouldn't expect you to."

"You don't still do them do you?" Rukia fidgeted.

"What, drugs?" Grimmjow sat back in his seat. "Yeah, there's still alcohol, and some times the occasional relaxation of kush. I'm not going to lie, but anything else. No."

Rukia smiled.

"I still didn't want you to see it. I didn't want it to be me that introduced these substances into your life."

Rukia raised an eyebrow. "You don't want the responsibility if something were to happen to me? You suck."

"That's not what I meant." He shook his head. "If something had happened to you at our party, Rukia, I'd kill the fucker. You weren't safe there. Your manager was an idiot for that stunt."

"He's usually smarter than that." Rukia frowned. "And don't kill any one."

For the next few minutes the couple sat in silence. "Think I should go home. This has been a weird enough couple of days for me."

Grimmjow and Rukia walked down to the car. "Start thinking this as the norm Rukia." She got into the car silently contemplating those words heavily. Those quiet days back in the comfort under Byakuya's house may be the only sanctuary she may have left in her world. If this was going to be considered the norm then what the hell is the abnormal compared to what was witnessed? Rukia needed to clear her head. Taking a step back from this rushed world seemed like the logical thing to do. Was this the life for her?

The drive from Grimmjow's place and Rukia's new place was considerably closer. In fact it was in a fairly decent walking distance. More like a good jogging distance, but Rukia kept this in mind since there seemed to a couple of parks between them. "Do you need me to come up?"

Rukia shook herself from looking out the window and back at the blue-eyed-handsome-devil. "Another time. Like when no one has accidentally done drugs and lost it."

Grimmjow smirked softly. "Okay." He pulled Rukia towards him and gave her a passionate filled kissed. "To clear your mind. I could see how you were trying not to panic earlier."

"At least you're learning." Rukia smiled.

"At least you're being patient with me."

Rukia's smile widens. "For now." She climbed out the car and watched Grimmjow drive off then she headed into the building. Rukia sighed as she locked the door behind her, and then she felt that surge of angry energy wash over her, but mostly disappointment. None of the males were in the living room or the kitchen. She was about to head up the left staircase to her and Renji's rooms, but remembered about Ichigo and headed up the right staircase.

They were all in Ichigo's room chatting it up man style. "Well, it seems like you guys are doing just fine. Hoped you learned your lesson too."

"Rukia!" Renji pushed himself up off the floor, and chased after a storming Rukia. "Are you okay?"

She went to the other side of the apartment. "I'm here and breathing aren't I? You guys are fucking irresponsible, you know that?"

"That wasn't even our party!"

"Besides the point!" Rukia turned around to face her best friend. "We split up, and we shouldn't have. Then I find Orihime there because of Uryuu. I saw things that I thought only existed in fucked up porns, and then Ichigo accidently gets into drugs?" She stared at Renji for any justifications of the party, and when none came she continued on. "We. Were. Not. Meant. To. Be. There. That's the point, and don't try to turn it around on it being all Grimmjow either. I already had it up to here with all this shit right now."

Renji hung his head. "You're right. We had no business being there, but don't you agree you got some insight on something?"

Rukia narrowed her eyes. She knew what Renji was implying, but really now? "There are things I believe some people should retain their naivety and innocence. I didn't need to be exposed to _that_." She opened her bedroom door and was about to close it when revelation came to her. "You know sometimes I think you want my image of Grimmjow to shatter just so you could be the one to come and pick up the pieces." She slammed her door shut and locked it. Stripping her clothes off she flung her body into bed and let the cool sheets pull her into a deep sleep.

It was the aroma that slowly pulled Rukia out of her sleep. Not the numerous texts and phone calls from random friends, but the smell good of a fresh homemade meal. After slowly climbing out of bed Rukia threw on a tank top and yoga pants, and decided to venture out downstairs. No one was present at the moment, but food was on the stove. Looking around she noticed Shuuhei's notebook on the dining table. It looked like it was the notebook he wrote down music and lyrics. Leafing through the notebook Rukia smiled as they were filled with the music they were performing now and getting ready to release their CD. Rukia came upon a new entry, well what appeared to be the chorus at least.

_One love, two mouths  
>One love, <em>_two hearts __one house_

_No pants, no tops __No shirt, no blouse_

_Just us, you find out_

_Nothing I wouldn't_

There were a lot of omitting and replacing, and a sentence left undone. Though the tiny paragraph was the only thing decorating the page Rukia had to smile at the cuteness of it. Cuteness? Was that the right adjective to describe it? Shuuhei wasn't exactly into the cute thing, more into the sexy side. She reread the lyrics again and wondered if Shuuhei was referring to anyone. That would be extremely interesting, and weird at the same time. She just couldn't see Shuuhei being romantic in that way, or involved romantically, or involved as in a monogamous relationship.

"Work in progress." Shuuhei quickly grabbed his notebook from Rukia and sat it on the kitchen counter.

"Ooh. No preview? That's…new?"

Shuuhei grabbed a plate from a cabinet and dished food onto it. "This is new too." He slid Rukia the plate and smiled. "Apologies."

"Oh my. What else do I have to do to get this kind of treatment from you? Yell at you more?" Rukia dug into the dinner Shuuhei placed before her. "So, who is it about?"

Shuuhei raised an eyebrow. "Who said anything was about anyone? And why are you suddenly prying into my life?"

"Because you don't ever write anything without a purpose or experience, and you're always prying into my relationship. I'm just making sure that no one will hurt my dear ole Shuuhei."

A look came over Shuuhei's face. "You really care about me?" He asked in a low husky voice.

Rukia sighed and titled her head back simultaneously. Just because a man cooks you dinner doesn't mean he's changed one damn bit. "I don't even care." Rukia went back to eating her dinner ignoring the leech sitting across from her.

The singer looked down at his notebook. "I'll tell you one of these days."

"I bet the guys already know."

Shuuhei smiled. "No. They don't know. They don't even have a clue."

"I think its Rangiku."

"What?!"

Thirty minutes later the two were relaxing in the living room sharing a pint of green tea ice cream debating whether Shuuhei's lyrics were about Rangiku and why the hell it would even be about her. "You already know our so called relationship. Which there is none! We're just really good friends."

Rukia shrugged. "You males are something else. Think you play games more than half the time on these poor lose women."

"Hey, I don't play games." Shuuhei said with a frown. "It's not exactly my fault they _think_ there's going to be _anything_ coming out of a one night stand. I don't lead them on, I let them know from the get go. Besides, I also know when to fold and call it quits."

"What do you mean?"

"You just don't keep chasing after someone once they're off the market." He looked at Rukia. "You have the option of waiting though. If that person is someone you would want to try to be with…"

Rukia took the spoon out of her mouth. "But you could be waiting forever."

"Hopefully not." Shuuhei gave a little smile.

Rukia took another spoonful of the ice cream. "This is a different side I'm seeing of you Shuuhei." She grinned at him. "I think I like this side."

Before Shuuhei could respond Renji busted into the apartment with a very loud and giggly blonde. Rukia and Shuuhei turned around on the couch with eyebrows raised. Renji looked up after he stumbled from taking his shoes off. "Oh hey guys."

"Hey." Shuuhei and Rukia responded in unison.

The blonde behind Renji cleared her throat. "Oh, sorry." Renji pulled the woman forward. "And this is Cindy."

"Hey Cindy." The two couch potatoes responded in unison again sounding like monotonous robots.

Renji made his way to the kitchen and came waltzing into the living room with a bottle of vodka and the blonde bombshell. They both made themselves comfortable on the love seat couch taking turns taking straight swigs from the bottle. Rukia looked on with a deadpan look with the spoon dangling loosely from her fingers. Shuuhei, for once, felt a bit awkward. He was the one that did the smooching and lewd acts around here. When did Renji feel like he needed to step into the role? Renji felt eyes on him and found that Shuuhei and Rukia were staring at them. "My bad, you guys want a taste too?" Renji held the bottle out towards Shuuhei.

Shuuhei grinned. "No thanks, but I was thinking don't you need to slow it down a bit? We did have an, uh, exciting weekend after all."

"Yeah, it was something else wasn't it? And that's why I'm at home drinking."

Rukia rolled her eyes. "You know that's not what he meant."ey." He ifjSEG She got up and stretched. "Be back. Going to check up on Ichigo."

Renji scratched his head and handed the bottle to his new friend Cindy who took a gracious chug out of it. "Will I get to meet Ichigo too?"

The drummer shrugged his shoulders and watched as Rukia walked away and up the stairs. "Maybe, maybe not."

Shuuhei sighed to himself and resigned his fate in helping Renji entertain a fan for the night. 

* * *

><p>Rukia had called it an early night after visiting with Ichigo. He came down with her to get out of his stuffy room, and ended up helping Shuuhei and Renji keep the bombshell entertained for a while. He also wasn't in a partying mood, could you blame the poor guy though? Rukia was still the first to call it a night after Renji kept sneaking glares at her every time Ichigo rested his head in her lap. She couldn't help babying the youngest, after all he still wasn't feeling well.<p>

Even though she had called it a night didn't mean the other guys did. Particularly Renji. She woke up to the sounds of sex and she was pretty damn sure the walls were pretty thick with the place they were in, and their rooms weren't even side-by-side. Annoyed and disgusted she decided to make her way back downstairs to the living room and grabbed a spare blanket and pillow from the hall closet. Needless to say she wasn't fully recovered from the past couple of nights by the time her phone alarm went off. For a fleeting moment she sat in a daze and wondered why her phone alarm was even set, then she remembered something about Byakuya. Did she agree to meet up with him? She couldn't really recall. Yesterday was just as well a blur as the crazy night at the mansion. She was still hoping that it was a bizarre dream they all happened to have. The same dream because they had way too much to drink. Oh wishful thinking.

Rukia shut her alarm off on the phone and quickly dialed up her stepbrother who picked up before the first ring ended. _"You're not calling to cancel are you?"_

"No, why would I do that to you?" Rukia asked coyly.

"_I just have a feeling that you don't remember our conversation."_

Instead of admitting she was guilty as charged Rukia dodged his dead on taunt. "Where did you want to meet up again?"

"_You claim there is a coffee shop near your place —"_

"—That's right!" Rukia bolted up from the couch and bounded up the stairs to her room. "I'll meet you there in—"

"_Twenty minutes. Don't be late."_ With that Byakuya hung up on his line and left a panicky Rukia rushing around her room trying to get decent in a short amount of time. She dived head first into her closet and couldn't find anything that was currently cleaned and wasn't meant to be for the stage. Giving up on trying to look super nice for her brother she ditched the idea and settled for some yoga pants and a purple tank top. Rushing out of her room she almost ran straight into Cindy.

"Oh hey Rukia!" The woman shouted way too loudly for the hallway. Rukia noticed she was pretty much wearing nothing except for one of Renji's tank tops that she doned on as a dress.

Rukia plastered on one of those Kuchiki grins. "Hey there." She replied in a low voice, and made way to move around the blonde.

Cindy reached out and grabbed Rukia's arm as if they've been buds since existing their mother's wombs. "I had so much fun last night."

"That's…great and all, but I have to go somewhere and I'm in a bit of a rush." Rukia delicately removed herself from Cindy's grasp.

"Okay, well I'll see you later, and I hope you don't mind." Cindy said while biting her lower lip with a girly smile.

Rukia frowned. "Don't mind what?"

"Renji told me you two were an item at one time, or were about to become an item." Cindy put a hand to her chest. "I just don't want any bad things between us."

Rukia couldn't contain the smile that spread slowly over her face. "Is that what he told you?"

Cindy swallowed and nodded her head vigorously.

"Did he also tell you that I wore this exact same tank top?" She reached out and tugged on the hemline of the shirt. "And I didn't even need to have sex with him to have permission to wear it like so many others. I'll see you later Cindy." Rukia patted her on the shoulder and hurried out the apartment. _'Two can play that game Renji.'_

Rukia made it to the coffee shop without running into any more trouble and sat down at a booth to wait for Byakuya. She looked down at her phone and noted a minute left then Byakuya strutted in the coffee shop himself. Probably more like glided in. Rukia could have sworn she heard stifled gasps fill up the place. Rukia stared at Byakuya. _'No, he's not of this world. Especially with his punctuality. Too perfect.'_ Rukia quickly turned her face to look out the window and muttered. "I'm disgusted."

"With what?"

Rukia nearly cringed. She didn't think she had said that aloud. "I'm disgusted with how some men are." Well there was some truth to that for sure. She mentally patted herself on the back with a quick comeback reply.

The two sat in silence feeling out to see how bad the tension really was. Rukia fiddled with her hands, she knew what she had to do. "I'm sorry." Her eyes fluttered to meet Byakuya's steel grey ones.

"Hisana only wanted me to protect you. That's all I ever try to do." Byakuya replied in a soft tone, not letting up his Kuchiki mask. "What happened in Italy?"

"See, I…" Rukia's voice trailed off and she shook her head sadly.

"You keeping this in leads to the fact that you're still holding on to the event."

Rukia let out a sarcastic 'heh'. "Is that what I'm doing?" She licked her lips and looked down, staring hard into the lacquered wooden surface of the tabletop. "Definitely don't want to hold on to…that."

Byakuya looked at Rukia. In all the years they've been living together he has never seen her beat herself up over anything. So why now? "I obviously can't make you tell me what happened, even though I would love to command it out of you. I know things just don't work that way between us."

"The reason that doesn't work between us is because I'm not one of the servants." Rukia smiled softly.

"Do you trust me?" Byakuya asked.

Rukia looked up surprised. "Byakuya…" The waiter came back and deposited their orders for them and left. She knew he was implying that she rather be with the boys, and he was probably thinking that they knew what happened. "Of course I trust you. No one else knows about Italy."

"Except for this other individual." Byakuya took a sip of his coffee. "I hope you left him in pieces back in Italy."

She looked back out the window. _'I tried, but the bastard came here.'_

"Italy?" Came a serene female voice from afar. "You two wish you were back there too?"

Rukia went rigid still and side glanced to her right as Byakuya greeted Miyako. "Do you mind if we join you?"

"We?" Rukia asked in dismay. Byakuya gave her a look to straighten out her tone. She shrugged back. It has been a long weekend and this just put the cherry on top of the sundae. Awesome. Rukia watched in horror as Miyako decided to sit next to Byakuya. "Wouldn't you want to sit over here? Byakuya isn't exactly a talkative person." She grinned at her brother.

"Oh I don't think so. Maybe some of my nice hormones will rub off on him and he'll catch him a lucky lady right?" She winked at Rukia. "Find a good woman and start a family like Kaien."

"I doubt that." Kaien said and immediately slid in next to Rukia.

'_Oh don't waste any time doing that.'_ "Yeah, I doubt that too." Rukia said with heavy sarcasm. She looked out the window again with a dubious look on her face. _'Kill me now. I should just be a hermit for life, maybe then I wouldn't run into all these messes.'_

Kaien looked over at Rukia. "Are you saying that Byakuya won't be able to do that? That's pretty low."

"You know exactly what I meant." She looked over at Kaien and stared him straight in the eyes. She blinked and turned her attention to Byakuya. "I mean come on, I'm pretty sure there's a horde of women who would be knocking at the chance for that. Look at him, handsome and honest."

Kaien didn't miss that jab. "What do you say Byakuya? Wouldn't it be nice to finally kick out snarky women forever? Especially once you settle down with someone that's nice?"

Rukia frowned and looked over at Byakuya in mock consternation. "Or you know, once you do settle down and weed out the bad ones, then you won't have to worry about the backstabbing females. Or the ones that just want you for sex, that can get tye-er-ing." She put an emphasis on tiring and scratched a random spot on her head.

"You two went on a tangent about unimportant things." Miyako broke in. "He needs to find a woman out of love, not out of convenience."

"She hit the spot there." Rukia nodded at Byakuya. "Not out of convenience." She quickly looked at Kaien then looked away.

Byakuya finally cleared his throat. "I'm busy to consider looking for some female to spend the rest of my life with. I was married once and I'm content with that."

Miyako took a sip of her hot chocolate. "You got yourself a looker Rukia."

"Hm?"

"Oh, to be young and in love."

Kaien scoffed. "That guy? He looks like pure trouble."

Rukia smiled. "He's actually nice, and treats me right."

"Are you in love Rukia?" Miyako asked with her eyes dancing.

The room went silent as Rukia withdrew into herself and reflected on everything that has happened between her and Grimmjow so far. It was very shaky still, and they were brand new at being together. It's different. They don't have the privacy like most people will when in a relationship. All eyes are on them. The exs, the friends, the crazed fans, the media and blogs, and family members. Anyone who cared anything about them was all ears for any details and juicy tidbits. Rukia came back to reality. "No, we're not in love."

Byakuya let out a silent breath he hadn't realized he was holding in. "She's just highly infatuated is all."

"Couldn't be anything more than that." Kaien said looking out into the coffee shop.

Miyako smiled dearly. "Look at you two. Always protecting Rukia. I know it was a little rough for Kaien to be so busy in Italy to watch over you."

Rukia smiled tightly. _'Oh yeah, he was busy all right. The protector too busy fucking the protectee.' _"How's the baby?" Rukia asked without a fault in her voice or her face. "We haven't seen you two since Ginrei's, and obviously the baby is out."

Miyako smiled warmly. "She's at home with the nanny right now, but she's such a doll. Here." Miyako rummaged in her purse and took out her phone passing it to Rukia once she had pulled a picture of her and Kaien's bundle of love.

Rukia steeled herself and studied the picture of the baby girl. The baby had a shocking head of black hair and bright brown eyes, still in her infant months. The ever so practiced Kuchiki smile appeared on her face at the right moment, but her eyesight was becoming blurry. She couldn't help but wonder what her child would've looked like. Would the child have her eye color or would it have been brown. More importantly what gender? She always felt she would've been dealt a boy first. As she assessed the picture Kaien was studying her facial features. He could tell that she was beginning to hurt if she wasn't hurting already, her wound opened up again. He was stabbing her, pouring salt into all those wounds without physically doing it himself. He was beginning to feel hot under the collar. Shame.

Rukia swallowed. "She's beautiful." She was surprised how calm and even her voice came out even though her insides were filled to the brim with rage. "You two did good."

She passed the phone to her brother who nodded in agreement, but his attention was on Rukia. He felt her mood shift, and no one can get away wearing a Kuchiki mask unless his or her name was Byakuya Kuchiki so he knew she was putting on a farce with that face. Yes their baby was beautiful, she meant that, but she wasn't feeling enthused about it. Usually if girls aren't squealing over men then they're squealing over babies. Another reason to avoid them, but that wasn't the point he was trying to put together in his mind. Something was off about this whole interaction. He sparred occasionally glances at Kaien, and he noticed he was rubbing his chin in what could be what? Apprehension? What could he possibly be nervous about? And there was his tense Rukia. Nervous Kaien, tense Rukia. Byakuya's heart raced. There was no way because one… Kaien was a married man, a married man with a child… two...Rukia was not that type of woman, he raised her better than that… three…that shit just wouldn't make any sense, and he wasn't completely positive he had fallen onto something here because there were no other clues to support this.

"Maybe one day you'll have kids yourself." Miyako's words cut through his thought process messing up any links he was trying to attach to this situation, and for a moment he thought she was talking to him.

"I don't want them." Rukia replied without a bat of an eyelash. "I have to go." She suddenly said. Rukia stood up, leaned over the table and pecked Byakuya on the cheek and whispered another apology in his ear. She turned her gaze onto Kaien who slid out of the booth so Rukia could leave.

"Do you need an escort to your car?" Kaien asked a little too hopefully.

"I didn't drive my car."

"Need me to hail a cab then?"

"I don't need one of those either. I'm close by."

"Well, do you need me to walk you to your place?"

That was the _last_ thing Rukia needed Kaien to know, where the hell she resided. She would never have a peace of mind then. "I'm a big girl, I can handle a daytime walk alone. Besides, I'm pretty sure you two are missing your baby girl now. See you guys later." Rukia couldn't wait to get out into sunlight and fresh air. She needed to breathe! Being around Kaien still set her heart racing, and she still got hot. Not hot in a sexual way, but more in the situational way. How could no one see the bullets she was always sweating when he came around? A mental image of them having sex flashed into her eyes, and she quickly banished the thought as soon as it came. _'This is so messed up. I'm so fucked up!'_ She bit down on her thumbnail as she waited for the STOP to switch to WALK. She needed to get home quickly, and the park was right in her eyesight. Through the park and she'll be home.

"Hey Rukia! Smile!"

'_Damn the paps.'_ She gave them a coy smile and wave then dashed across the street as soon as the sign gave the safe permission. Rukia disappeared into the park where she was soon becoming a pro at losing the paparazzi in.

"Rukia!"

She gave an exasperated huff. "Go the fuck away Kaien."

Kaien caught up to her. "You know I need to talk to you."

Rukia squeezed her eyes shut. _"Why do you always do this?"_ She almost shouted. She took a deep breath and reeled in voice. "You know I don't want to see you. I don't even want to be _near_ you."

Kaien wrapped her up in his arms. "I miss you."

"You're always missing me."

"I miss this. I miss this feeling. Don't you?"

How it's so easy to fall back into the familiar. No matter how deadly it is, but morals must stand strong. Rukia put her head on his chest. "Let me go. Please let me go."

Kaien brought his face down closer to hers. "It's hard not seeing you."

"Why are you doing this?" Rukia whispered. Not wanting to hear the reply she pushed against Kaien's lean chest. "Let me go or I'll scream bloody murder."

Kaien pursed his lips together. He knew not to test Rukia's words. Slowly sliding his face away he tried to steal a kiss from the damsel in distress, but she pulled back fast and harshly and left him standing alone in the park. Kaien was mental. Clearly he didn't understand the concept of letting go and no. Byakuya's words came rushing back to her. _You keeping this in leads to the fact that you're still holding on to the event_. He was dead right, and she needed to vent, but to whom? Who could she trust that wouldn't use this type of information against her? She wasn't ready to tell Grimmjow. Byakuya definitely was on the NO list. She didn't need him strangling Kaien to death. The band was no good either, she wasn't ready to confide in them like that at the moment. Everyone seemed to be on their own anyways. Another girl talk was in session if she could just suck up her pride, and learn that everyone isn't out to get her.

Slowly approaching the building she noticed Ichigo sitting outside with Kyo. Rukia smiled softly. "It's like I barely see him now, he's always with you." Kyo went bounding up to Rukia as if saying that she was never forgotten.

"Got some news from Uryuu."

Rukia sat down next to Ichigo. "Please I can't take anymore fucked up surprises right now."

Ichigo frowned and rubbed Rukia's shoulder. "Hey, what's up with you?"

She shook her head. "Just tired."

Ichigo made a face, not fully believing in what his friend replied with. "Don't worry it's nothing like that. Just we're going to release one more single before the EP gets out. One more single, one more music video." He looked at Rukia closely. "Can you handle that?" He asked in a teasing voice.

Rukia smiled at looked at Ichigo. "Normalcy. Yes I can definitely handle that. That's all I asked for."

"Normal?" Ichigo turned his attention to the clear sky. "If this is was we call normal, I'd hate to see chaos."

Rukia fell into deep thought. She felt like there was déjà vu there. Just as the idea came it went away as there was a gust of wind. She gave her attention to the sky too and watched the few birds that were in sight fly off.

**A/N: OMG that took forever when it shouldn't, but when you have a newborn your sleeping schedule is off and your attention goes elsewhere, but do not fear I'm not done here. Keep your eyes open for the next update! (Hopefully sooner. I don't like long waits myself, cause I tend to forget the minor details in previous chapters…)**


	13. Those That Bond

**Disclaimer: I love Bleach. It's my favorite along with Cowboy Bebop and Samurai Champloo. Usually with long animes I'm usually like okay I'm out, but I've known about Bleach as a manga first. And I know it'll be completed soon, and I'll be devastated… So as it gets closer to ending could the fans please get a closure on pairings?! Even InuYasha got a damn closure on two pairings! No one can deny that there ARE feelings between Ichigo and Rukia and then there's the whole Orihime thing. All I'm saying is don't leave us hanging for the rest of our lives! It's wrong and cruel! And that means I'll never get the proper closure for Bleach! You need to give a proper closure! On another note, this chapter was to refreshen my memory and get back into the swing of things. Already have plans for the next chapter so yay to that..drama!**

**Track 13: Those That Bonds**

"What did you really say to her Rukia? I heard you two talking that morning, and when she came back in she abruptly left."

Rukia caste her eyes to the ceiling with an amused look on her face. Renji's been asking insistently what happened between her and the date he brought home a couple weeks ago. Apparently she won't return his calls. Go figure.

She shrugged. "I really didn't say anything. Don't you think that maybe she might've realized the predicament she put herself into?" She asked Renji. "I mean, don't quote me for it, but I would be embarrassed to know that I wasn't going to be considered a girlfriend after giving it all."

Renji groaned loudly. "You suck!"

"No, I'm a savior," Rukia held her hand out to look at her long lovely nails. She made a mental note to cut them later. "I saved you from a shit ton of drama. You're welcome."

The band was at the studio going over the packaging design of their album. So far they had okayed everything and was currently waiting for Gin to come down to finalize what they had chosen. Which was taking him forever. They got there in the early hours just in case they needed to do any reshooting, but as the morning started shifting to a late morning nearing noon they were becoming restless and tired.

Ichigo yawned loudly and sprung tears to the corner of his eyes. "What is this guy doing? Come on already!" He rested his head in between his folded arms.

Rukia opened up Shuuhei's notebook and stared at the incomplete lyrics. After their conversation the other night he entrusted her with it whenever she wanted to add any lyrics herself. Though, for some odd reason she was stuck on Shuuhei's new song. Words that she wish were spoken to her and remembering the feeling of having a guy making your skin crawl with anticipation. Well, there was Grimmjow, but he actually hasn't been exactly romantic with her yet. _'Ugh. Shouldn't have gave it up so easily.' _She leaned against her head, and lost herself in Shuuhei's lyrics. _'What kind of boyfriend is he anyways? But what could I even compare one to? Not like I know what a boyfriend is.'_

Renji rolled his chair over next to Rukia and snapped her out of her girly thoughts. "I'm not done with our discussion yet."

Rukia sighed and scratched her head. "I've been done."

"What could possibly be your problem with her, or any of the girls that we have been with?" Renji asked. "Could the ice princess Rukia Kuchiki possibly be jealous?" He grabbed onto a few strands of her hair and tugged on it lightly.

She swatted his hand away not really into giving affection back to Renji. "Haven't you considered that maybe these women are just super shallow, and jealous of me? Do you know how catty they can be? Well, you should know, you should have witnessed this before, and you were probably amused by it, but I can tell you that it's different from a females point of view." Rukia huffed. "So no, it's not jealousy, it's called annoyance."

"I believe our Rukia is asking for us to use some indiscretion." Shuuhei speaks up on the other side of her.

"Thank you." Rukia said to Shuuhei. "Besides, I don't go around waving my boyfriends in your faces."

"Boy_friend_." Ichigo corrected Rukia.

Rukia gave Ichigo a deadpan look. "You know what I mean."

He flashed her young boy grin and leaned back in his seat. At that moment Gin walks through the door, all smiles. "Sorry for the delay, the heads meeting took longer than expected." He briskly walked over to the table and stared intently at the photographs moving some around to a pile. He then grabbed a large clasp envelope and put his choices into it. "I'll go ahead and deliver them to the design department."

"Is that it then?" Renji asked with a raised eyebrow.

"For today. Don't you think you finally deserve a few days off?"

The band agreed excitedly and grabbed their things to go. Renji had plans to meet up with Senna since the two haven't been hanging out lately. Ichigo was going to spend the rest of the day with his family. Rukia really didn't have any plans set for the day, but she was going to meet up with the girls later at night. She slid Shuuhei's notebook to him, and he zipped it in his book bag. Rukia grabbed her tote from the couch and was about to follow Shuuhei out when Gin called out to her.

She resisted the urge to click her tongue, and retreated away from the door to face the fox. "How do you like your bodyguard?" He asked her in a serious tone.

"Ashido is actually great. I hardly recognize he's around half the time." She said matter of fact.

Gin nodded his head. "Good, good." He secured the envelope. "Well make sure you always keep him close."

Rukia smiled a bit. "I will."

"Bye-bye now." Gin's grin was back in place and Rukia followed him out of their recording room. She scoffed at the advice Gin always been giving her, or better yet the comments he's been addressing to her. Always at an awkward moment. Why couldn't he just not mention them at all? It always made her feel weird and antsy.

She rode the elevator down by herself, and exited the front of the building. The paparazzis were low since there hasn't been any tantalizing news lately surrounding them or The Creux. Which, by the way, was fine by her. Her and Grimmjow have been keeping a low profile for awhile, it also helped that The Creux were on the east coast for the past couple of days for the closing of their tour, but they were heading back home now. Rukia smiled to herself. _'It's going to be nice to see him again.'_ She didn't think she would care so much about him, and so soon. She mentally slapped herself. _'Take a step back. You two have issues to work through.'_

"Rukia!"

Rukia looked up to see Shuuhei was walking towards her. "Hey, thought you would've been home by now."

Shuuhei shrugged. "Took a smoke break. You headed home?"

"Yeah I guess. Don't really have anything in mind to do right now until later."

"You want to come with me?"

"And where would that be?"

Shuuhei started walking in the general direction of his destination. "Piano shopping."

"Piano?" Rukia got to his side and gave him an incredulous look. "You play?"

Shuuhei smirked down at her. "Don't sound so shocked. You know I'm a hell of a singer, down right golden master in the bed, so why would you be shocked that maybe I might know how to play a thing or two on the piano."

She laughed loudly. "Sorry, I only know you to be one of the things you listed so I don't have much to go on really."

"Well you see if you weren't with this Grimmjow guy, I could be giving you a run for your money right now." Shuuhei gazed down at her. "In between the sheets," he said and rubbed his hands together.

Rukia smiled and shook her head lightly, "You saying those things don't really have an affect on me like they used to. I'm immune."

"Oh so they used to?" Shuuhei asked with high mocking hope in his voice.

"You know what I mean!" Rukia punched his side. "Yeah they had an affect on me all right, called desperation and anxiety."

"You mean more like anticipation and anxious. We're here." Shuuhei cut to his left and opened the door for Rukia.

They were immediately greeted and asked for what they were looking for. Shuuhei politely declined and told the sales associate that they were just looking around for right now. "Persistent lot aren't they?"

Rukia grinned. "I don't think they're going to recognize us here."

Rukia followed Shuuhei around dutifully as he asked about certain pianos, and tested one or two. It was about a thirty-minute ordeal before Shuuhei sat down at his third piano, nothing grand but something that could easily be delivered to the apartment without any hitches. He seemed to be contemplating something before he laid his fingers delicately out onto the keys, and began humming a tune to himself. Rukia admitted that even his humming did things to her, in a non-sexual way because as she said she's immune to it, but she knew the regular females would just lose their mind. Hell, they lose their mind when they just get a glimpse of Shuuhei, or what they wished so hard to be Shuuhei when it only turned out to be a stage help or bodyguard.

Shuuhei began to sing a cover to a song softly and Rukia sat down beside him. She recognized the song, it was a few years old. She hesitantly lifted her hands to the keys. She wasn't an expert, but she knew how to play a little. Byakuya tried to enforce that on her as well since Ginrei has a grand piano at his place, and she was compliant for about a month then she shot the breeze on that note. It wasn't her style, so she found her own style and it was with the guitar. She waited a beat for Shuuhei to pick up the chorus again, and then she joined him.

Shuuhei cracked open his eyes a little bit to look at Rukia and grinned a bit, but he kept on singing softly. Rukia shortly joined him in the vocals, and made them become a unit. Rukia became lost in tandem with Shuuhei. It wasn't an original complimentary piece on the piano, but they made it their own. Voices mingling at the right tempo and tune. Rukia slowed her playing down as she realized the song was about to end, and watched Shuuhei for the remainder of it. Shuuhei played a few more chords then stopped, and seemed even more in deep contemplation than before he started playing. He stood up and signaled the sales associate over. "I found what I was looking for," he said and glanced at Rukia.

Rukia flustered a bit under the skin and sat up straighter, but kept her appearance cool on the other side. _'More like infuriating and embarrassing.'_ But she wasn't sure if she was blushing from that or something else.

After a few more minutes of doing deals Shuuhei and Rukia headed out of the piano store walking side by side in silence. Rukia could still feel the heat radiating from her cheeks, and prayed to the gods that she wasn't as red as hot she felt. _'Just another experience, another connection, another bond.'_ She kept repeating to herself like a mantra. _'Remember, it's just Shuuhei. What happened to your damn immunity? Remember, its just Shuuhei. He knows how to send any female into a wanton heat.'_

"What are you going to do once we get back home?" Shuuhei suddenly asked.

"Huh?" Rukia asked, but couldn't keep the infliction from her voice giving herself away to the mini panic in her head.

Shuuhei chuckled. "Relax, I was just wondering."

Rukia swallowed. "I was thinking about maybe taking a nap." She wanted to smack herself. She stumbled over a couple of words.

Shuuhei didn't make any comments on her slip up, and they continued home in silence. By the time they made it back Rukia was less tense, and pretty much put their little experience in the back of her mind, that is until she caught herself staring at his face. She couldn't help it, they were both lounging on the couches and she just had to ask. "Do you ever get your tattoos touched up?"

"Every couple of years I do. I'm not a fan of them fading too much." He sat up as Rukia sat next to him to examine his tattoos closely.

"Does it hurt?"

"What? You don't have any?"

Rukia glowered at him. "Didn't have to say it like that." She thought for a second. "Haven't been able to settle on anything that I want permanently on my body. So, did it hurt?"

Shuuhei smiled. "It's not the best feeling, but it's something you could get used to."

"Well what does the sixty-nine stand for?" Rukia asked softly.

"Inspired by this rock legend. He made six albums, and died a tragic death in September when I was young teen. So no, it doesn't have anything to do with my hobby," Shuuhei explained.

"Ok then what about this blue stripe?" Rukia asked as she ran her finger along it. _'Smooth.'_

"Stand up against fear, show that I'm strong, a warrior."

Rukia frowned, "For what?"

Shuuhei grabbed her hand and ran her fingers across the scars on his face. "Long story short, my dad plus steak fork plus uncaring mother equals outrageous scars. He was drunk, and she didn't want to take me to the hospital. She didn't want my dad to get in trouble."

Rukia swallowed, she didn't have the courage to ask where they were now, and continued south onto his neck. _'Oh!' _"I thought this was a tattoo…" She pulled lightly on his choker.

Shuuhei chuckled lightly. "I have enough to explain on my face, didn't feel like I needed to go any further. I wear these to remind myself that I'm the only person who can chain me down, make sure no one else ever will."

"I see," she said and drew back. That was enough exploration for the day she chided herself. What the hell was she thinking? Rukia got up from the couch. "I better go take that nap." Heading up the stairs to her bedroom Rukia felt a bit odd. She felt like she did something wrong, no, she knew she did something wrong. If the shoe was on the other foot she knew how Grimmjow would act. Hell, if she saw the scene played out, but it was Grimmjow instead of Shuuhei and some groupie chick acting her role Rukia would definitely feel a twinge of jealousy, a flash of rage. The line wasn't crossed, but a small section was smeared a bit. She definitely needed a nap, and badly in need of girl talk.

* * *

><p>It took around twenty minutes to drive to Rangiku's new house, and for this one she had opted to live on the outskirts of the city instead of being smack dead in the bustle of it. Rukia parked her car next to Rangiku's on the double driveway. Rukia could see that her busty friend had ran out her front door and was standing on the porch with a margarita on hand. "You're fast," Rukia called out.<p>

"Me? Never. This one is yours, you're going to be playing catch up." Rangiku gave Rukia a bear hug then thrust the drink into her hands. "Senna is already here, and we're just dying for some juicy tales."

"How would you know that I have juicy tales?" Rukia asked and followed Rangiku into the house.

Rangiku rolled her eyes up to the ceiling. "You live with three guys."

"I have a boyfriend," Rukia interrupted her with a straight reason.

"Three hot guys." Rangiku retorted with.

Rukia shrugged lightly and took a sip of her margarita. "I just got here. I'll spill everything if you and Senna go first."

Rangiku's eyes lit up. "Rukia Kuchiki going to share again? This is a treat."

"More like some concerning issues." She followed Rangiku through the house until they came into the den. "This is a nice house Rangiku."

"Thanks," she replied, "We'll come to that topic in a moment. Now where did Senna run to?"

The hazel-eyed girl came rushing around the corner. "I'm here, I'm here. Female emergency, and it took me forever to find the bathroom."

"Oh I'm sorry, I'll give you guys a tour later," Rangiku said and took a generous sip of her margarita. "So who wants to go first?"

"I want a girly girl," Senna blurted out. "I'm a girly girl so I would naturally want a girly girl myself."

"You're not into the stud physique?" Rangiku asked.

Senna gave a little shrug. "To each their own, but there's also nothing wrong with two hot girls getting it on."

Rangiku raised her glass. "Amen to that!"

"So have you found anyone since the last talk?" Rukia asked timidly. She was still new to talking about females attracted to females, and she really didn't know any girly girl except for Rangiku and Senna, and well herself she guessed.

Senna thought for a moment. "Hmm, maybe. There's this one chick, Cirucci. I'm not all in to her Lolita style, and she can be arrogant." Senna nodded at her conclusion of her new date. "Really arrogant, maybe too arrogant."

Rangiku frowned. "Um, anybody else? She sounds like she isn't going to last another day."

"Sadly no, I do not. I'm in a dry spell," Senna made a pouty face. "Why couldn't you two just like me?"

Rukia grinned. "But we do like you Senna."

"You guys kill me!" Senna pulled at her hair while Rangiku and Rukia burst out laughing. "You guys know exactly what I'm talking about." She holds out her glass. "I need a refill," she says in mock haughtiness.

"Does that conclude your story?" Rukia asks while refilling Senna's and her glass, apparently they're both playing catch up now to Rangiku's pace.

"Yeah, I've got nothing else."

"Rukia I volunteer you next," Rangiku spoke up.

Rukia shook her head. "Why don't you go?"

"You guys are the guest. It would be highly impolite of me," Rangiku responded with a wink.

"Oh, you just want something juicy, and…" Rukia led off building the anticipation up for her friends. "…You'll be highly disappointed for nothing has been going on. Grimmjow isn't back yet, haven't ran into Nel lately. So I think I'm pretty good."

Rangiku sat back in her lounger and stared at Rukia. "I don't believe you."

Rukia turned to Senna for reprieve, but her friend gazed at her expectantly. She swung her head back to Rangiku who had a look as if she were keeping something in. "Ok, what have you heard? I know you and Shuuhei are _very_ close friends."

Rangiku smirked. "Well, this little birdie told me that he's really liking you."

"That's nothing new. He likes every female with a nice set of legs, and the V in between." Rukia rolled her eyes. "Besides I'm not into him, and besides _I have a boyfriend_! I'm waiting for him to get done with this last damn leg of the tour. It's hard! I don't feel emotionally connected with Grimmjow because we haven't had the time to get emotionally attached it's so stressful. We're just stand-ins for one another, and who the hell knows what he's doing every single night because I don't!"

Senna and Rangiku sat there stock still and with wide eyes. "Uh, ok." Rangiku downed her glass. "Sweetheart I was talking about Grimmjow, he's really liking you. I'm not sure what Hisagi is doing over there, but you usually deflect him anyways, and I'm sure he definitely doesn't mean any harm."

"Yeah I suppose Shuuhei is back being his perverted self, it's just, I don't know. It feels a bit different. And what is Grimmjow talking about because we haven't spent that much time together." Rukia sighed. "I'm really attracted to him, I really am…" Rukia trailed off. "…You know I don't get to talk like this often, except that one little time I actually said a sentence. This is like a confession."

Senna smiled. "You haven't had many girls around you have you?"

Rukia couldn't help feeling a bit embarrassed. "Servants don't count. Byakuya doesn't count."

"That's why you have us!" Rangiku chimed in cheerfully. "And you two need to find the time to be together, and I know that's easier said than done considering your two lifestyles."

"Yeah and when we do—," Rukia stopped mid sentence, she just realized something. "Why is Nel always there?"

Rangiku made a face. "She is friends with pretty much every body in the band besides Grimmjow."

"You mean besides currently," Senna put in her observation. "They were still cordial with one another, and then Grimmjow laid eyes on Rukia."

Rangiku looked down into her empty glass. "Yeah, Rukia. Nel wants Grimmjow back."

"I can tell." Rukia nodded her head in grim realization. "She seems pretty determined."

Senna held up a finger. "But he hasn't taken into any of it."

Rukia shook her head. "No, but I do wish he would be more assertive with it."

"Honey, trust me, he has." Rangiku said and grabbed everyone's empty glassed and went for a refill.

Senna rolled her eyes. "Awesome. Woman in denial, nothing is more deadly than that."

Rukia flopped back deeper into the couch she was lounging in. "Enough about me. Rangiku I'm sure you have better and happier news to share."

Rangiku came back with the drinks, smiling. "I do, and that's why I'm leaving the escort industry for good."

"What are you going to be doing then?" Senna asked.

"I'm starting my own clothing line, and Gin is going to be helping me with that."

"Gin?" Rukia asked. She wasn't Gin's fan, but he always seemed to be brimming with obscure advice lately. Yeah, he was a strange man to her.

Rangiku nodded. "He's the guy I've been seeing. We've actually been seeing each other for awhile now, but we're going to take it public and I wanted my two girls to know before the world did." Rangiku's smiled widened. "He's promised me that I'll be his within a year." She held out her left hand so they could see the shine and sparkle.

"Oh my gosh!" Senna exclaimed. "How did we miss this?!"

"Wow, congratulations Rangiku!" Rukia said.

"Guys, I am in love."

"We can tell." Rukia smiled at her friend. "So this was the mysterious silver fox guy the whole time, and I'm thinking it could've been Shuuhei."

Rangiku smiled and shook her head. "Nah. We will always be buds, but I like the way Gin is way more than how Shuuhei is."

"Can understand that," Rukia said and downed her drink.

"I'm not finished though."

Senna looked at her friend in concern. "Are you pregnant? It's ok if you are, we support you and your shotgun wedding."

"God heavens no. I'm not pregnant, but there are a couple of guests coming by in a moment, and we're going to have fun on this side of town, outside of downtown. Trust me, it's possible." Rangiku explained.

"We're not doubting you about not having fun with the local places around you, but your surprises have not been short of shocking." Senna explained playing with her hair. "Is there a cute girl coming along?"

Rangiku's eyes roamed to the ceiling in mock thinking. "Hmmm, there will be cute girls there I'm sure of."

"This isn't a big surprise is it?" Rukia asked. "Shuuhei seriously put a shock to my system earlier today."

"How persistent is he being exactly?" Rangiku asked with concern.

"Can't you tell? Look at me. I don't want to say over the top. He's doing it in a different way, and I can't think of the adjective for it at this moment." Rukia said and placed a finger over her lips thinking.

The other two laughed, and Senna patted Rukia on her back. "You know his feelings come and goes."

Rukia gave Rangiku a pleading look. "Do you really have to get out of the escort business? Can't you just woo Shuuhei a bit longer? Would Gin be too upset about that? You're leaving me out for the big bad wolf, this is probably why he's acting all sorts."

Rangiku nodded in agreement. "Possibly. Well think of it this way. If you and Grimmjow don't work out in the end then there's always Shuuhei."

Rukia's mouth fell open. "But you just said that Grimmjow is really into me."

"Then you have nothing to worry about!" Rangiku exclaimed. "But then again at least Hisagi will always be around." Rangiku looked at Rukia's mortified face. "Aw, you know I just kid! Live a little. Ok, I got to re-freshen up, if the doorbell rings before I get back, answer it."

Just as Rangiku started walking down the hallway her doorbell rang. Senna called out after her, "Uh, are you going to get that?"

"I'm already half way up the stairs!" The blonde yelled back, and the other two could hear her running down the remainder of the hallway, and up the two flights of stairs.

"Now she's upstairs." Rukia stretched and stood up. "So do you want to answer it or should I?"

"I'll get it, there could be a nice looking female." Senna hopped up and went to answer the door briskly.

Rukia peered out of the back sliding door into Rangiku's new backyard getting a little melancholy about Byakuya being in the large house by himself. She made a mental note to return her husky Kyo to him, he'll get a kick out of that. Rukia unlocked the door, and slid it open a bit to feel the breeze. Hearing more footsteps she concluded that it was either Rangiku running around or Senna rushing down through the house back to the living room area with the surprise.

"This is a surprise indeed," Senna quickly whispered and winked at Rukia.

Rukia was still trying to process what Senna meant when Gin walked through followed by Izuru, Lilynette, and Grimmjow. Rukia's breathe hitched, and her brain was still trying to catch up with her eyes. _'When did he get back?'_ She didn't budge from her position leaning against the doorframe, but she finally managed to greet the small group as she noticed that Grimmjow wasn't slowing his pace towards her. "Hey," she said and waved a delicate hand before he grabbed said hand and pushed her past the door frame, and sliding it shut behind them.

Her brain was still processing what was really in front of her eyes. Is this Grimmjow, is he really here? Didn't she have enough to drink for the night? Did Rangiku put something in her drink? But all those questions were banished when she felt those soft unmistakable lips. Oh yes, her man was really back.

Grimmjow grasped Rukia's face and kissed her passionately for a few long seconds. He slowly pulled back and kissed along her jaw line. "I missed you so much," he said with his husky voice.

"I didn't know you were coming in so soon," Rukia said looking up at her boyfriend.

Grimmjow's feral grin trait showed itself on his face. "Surprised?"

It dawned on Rukia that he purposefully kept her in limbo on purpose, and she slowly rolled her eyes. "Could've at least said 'hello'!" She punched him in the arm. "Here's a better one, 'How are you doing today?'" She punched him in the other arm, and quickly followed his retreating steps. "You could also try, 'I missed you'." Rukia kicked at his midriff and he caught her leg.

"What are you trying to do?" He asked while he watched Rukia try to keep her balance by hopping slightly in her tall wedges.

"Trying to beat some sense into you!"

Grimmjow hooked a hand under her knee and swung her quickly, but gently to the cool grass. Lying on top of her he grinned down at his girlfriend. "You won't get much accomplished down here, and you know when you're all feisty it does things to me—."

"As you were saying," Rukia coaxed Grimmjow while rubbing his cock through his jeans.

"What are you doing?" He asked deeply.

Rukia looked off into the distance. "Stroking some sense into you."

He leaned down again and captured her lips once more. Starting from her calf he slid his hand up to her thigh to her shorts, and tugged on top of the fabric holding her bottom half in. "I want you out of these."

Before he could attempt to take her shorts off they both heard Rangiku on her balcony shouting down at them about being exhibitionists. "You guys can't be the first to do that here. I haven't had time to do it myself!"

Rukia turned red as a tomato and Grimmjow just smirked and slowly rose up off the ground pulling Rukia up after him. Rukia looked up and saw Gin and Rangiku leaning over her balcony railing grinning down at them. How embarrassing. Rukia couldn't tell if she was embarrassed being caught by Rangiku or more embarrassed that Gin witnessed it. He is after all her boss. Her boss's boss, whatever, he's still her boss, he gives the final say and he personally knows her brother some how. Yup, she was more embarrassed that Gin Ichimaru saw her and Grimmjow hooking up in the middle of his fiancé's yard. Wait does that essentially make it his yard too? They didn't really get to question Rangiku. For someone who is more than a little willingly it was some how harder to get confessions out of her than one would think.

"We're about to head out. You two can take a rain check if you want." Rangiku yelled down at the couple.

"I'm thinking we might have to do that," Grimmjow said and hugged his girlfriend closer to him.

"Okay then," Rangiku replied. "Call me and let me know how things end up."

Rukia waved bye to them then went inside and said goodbye to the group where Senna pulled her to the side to have a quick pep talk. "Remember, banish your mind of all this doubt. Speak to him if you feel some things are off."

Rukia nodded. She knew what was off and it wasn't Shuuhei, it was the fact that this was a real relationship. If she wanted her walls to come down she has to be the one to bring them down. She really needed to talk about her past. It'll be her first time talking it out with someone besides Kaien, and maybe that's something she need at the moment.

Grimmjow walked up to them and asked if Rukia was ready to go. She waved bye to Senna, and walked out the house with Grimmjow. "Where would you like to go?"

"Home, to my place." He held his hand out for the keys. "I saw those empty margarita glasses."

"Hmm, touché, but be warned you are _the _first person to ever drive my car." Rukia informed him.

"I'll be gentle, now let's go home." Grimmjow said and pulled off into the night.

**A/N: I needed to end it right there if I want to update this story (on a VERY late update), but hey even though the baby is an old excuse (it's actually not him!)… I'm sharing my laptop with the fiancé and boy does he love to write. Thinking about financing an imac or wait until graduation and ask the parents for one as a gift. Think I could wait a few months for it. Hope you guys can stick it out on these slow updates. Sorry though! FYI I had to reread through previously chapters because I was getting all my info mixed up, can't believe that happened to me lol. I literally had to go through this chapter and make sure that the info wasn't being looped and confusing so hopefully everything is still in line. Now I'm going to actually get one of those small notebooks and keep it in my purse and have all the facts written in it. Good grief.**


	14. When the Doors Open

**Disclaimer: I do not own any share in Bleach, but I have the mangas. Anyways I don't know how I failed to mention this, like I don't know WHEN I FIRST STARTED THIS FIC, that I keep an update under my profile of the progress: if it'll be a long one, or fast one, or when I'm currently working on it so you get the idea of when to expect it. Which is funny because I usually get the first half done **_**way **_**faster than the second half. Shall we get on with it groupies?**

**Track 14: When the Doors Open**

Grimmjow practically threw Rukia onto his bed once he had her stripped down to her under garments. He quickly crawled on top of her, and began ravishing her lips. Rukia responded quickly to her boyfriend's actions, and ran her hands up and down his back grasping at his muscular shoulders.

"Do you always match your bra and panties?" Grimmjow asked in between kissing her lips and neck.

"Only when I wear something nice."

Grimmjow grinned. "That's everyday to me." He pulled Rukia into a sitting position in his lap so he could have easier access to unhook her bra. Throwing it to the far side of his room he laid Rukia back down on the bed admiring her body. To Rukia it was still slightly embarrassing to have him stare so intently at her while she was exposed. Come to think of it, it was his second time seeing her exposed. First time with the lights on. She swallowed and kept herself open to him while she took in his body. It was clear that he was sculpted from the Greeks. Where does he find the time to work out? She slid her hands down his chest, and stopped timidly at his boxer's waistband. Grimmjow was watching her and when she hesitated at the last remaining article on his body he urged her along. "Go ahead." He said softly.

Rukia pulled back on the elastic band, and slowly slid Grimmjow's boxers down to reveal his cock. Rukia didn't know that she could take in a breath when she was already holding her breath. She already knew that he was well off down there, but seeing it put it into a whole new perspective. Grimmjow kicked his boxers off and turned his attention to Rukia's thong. "Usually I would just pull these to the side, but tonight I want you bare." He tossed her last bit of clothing far off to the side as well. He leaned back down deeply kissing his woman, and loving every inch of her body with his hands. He could feel Rukia getting more excited by the way she was squirming beneath his touch.

This was already different from the first time they hooked up Rukia noted. Way different because this felt more sensual, and more emotionally attached. At least she felt that way, and that made her feel more secure. Grimmjow pulled back and looked at her. "What are you thinking?" Rukia smiled, nodded nothing and pulled Grimmjow back down on top of her, she loved the way his weight felt on top of her.

"Grab me and put me inside of you." He whispered into her ear. Those words turned her on even more. Even though he was on top Grimmjow was allowing her to be in control for the initial part. Rukia did what she was told, and placed his throbbing cock at her entrance.

Once he felt her bottom lips part slightly he thrust in a part of him, and each time he repeated this he put more of himself into her. By the time he finally thrust the rest of himself in Rukia was ready to go full speed, but Grimmjow had a different pace and a different degree in mind. Rukia used one hand to hold onto his forearm, and used her other arm to wrap around his neck. The tempo was killing her, but simultaneously building a delicious pressure deep inside. Grimmjow kept his slow speed going, and made sure to fill Rukia up each thrust. In a few moments he picked up the speed at the last minute, thrusting harder into Rukia. Moaning loudly she lifted her hips, and pulled Grimmjow down on top of her as she came, coating his cock with her juices. Grimmjow followed promptly, pumping his seeds into her.

He lifted his head up and kissed her deeply. "Now you know I missed you." He said putting his forehead on top of hers. It was completely different from the first time.

Rukia laid there staring into his sea colored eyes. "That was…" she breathed to catch more of her breath. "That was…"

Grimmjow grinned. "Different?" Rukia nodded. He grinned wider. "It was gentle?"

"Now I wouldn't go that far." Rukia said making a cute funny face. "Gentler than the last time, but gentle just wouldn't do."

"Oh darn, I thought I was being gentle." He said in mock empathy.

Rukia started toying his hair. "You don't have to be gentle with _that_. I don't mind it," she said while blushing slightly.

"Have I stumbled upon a closeted freak?" Grimmjow asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh hush," Rukia huffed, moving Grimmjow to the side. "Are you guys done touring for the moment?"

"We're done touring period," Grimmjow sat up and rested on the head board. "It was just a national tour. Think Szayel got paranoid about you guys, and made us rush around saying we can't let everyone forget us."

Rukia grinned. "Your fans wouldn't be great fans if they forgot about you, unless you really suck."

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow. "Trust me, we don't suck."

"But you still had to do a national tour." Rukia peaked at her boyfriend from the corners of her eyes and smiled.

Grimmjow grinned. "You are such a tease." He grabbed Rukia quickly and tickled the mess out of her, enjoying the sounds of her laughter. He smiled down at her and looked on as she wiped her laughter tears away, he then leant down and kissed her tenderly.

Rukia closed her eyes and relished in this blissful feeling not wanting to ruin it for the both of them, but she really needed to get the story off her chest. She pushed herself into a sitting position and braced herself. "I have something to tell you and I probably wouldn't be telling you this, but it seems as if I can't escape it anymore."

Grimmjow frowned and his mind raced for a second, but he didn't say anything. Rukia gauged his reaction, and was pleased he didn't fly off at the handle assuming it was about them. She took a breath and began telling her past. "There was this guy…"

Rukia tilted her head to get a better view of Grimmjow's facial expression trying to read into his emotion. She couldn't tell what he was thinking, but she felt a ton lift off her shoulders because now she felt like she could be completely herself with him. "What are you thinking? You've been silent."

He ran a hand through his hair and looked at his girlfriend. "You said that you wouldn't have told me this because you can't escape it. Why is that?"

"Because he is here with his family, and I thought he would stay in Italy."

Grimmjow scoffed. "The nerve, here with his family eh?"

"Yeah, I know," Rukia smiled wistfully.

"How far along were you?"

"Thirteen weeks…" Rukia's voice trailed off and she was silent for a moment. "…Look, I don't want you thinking that I'm baby crazy because I'm far from that. I don't want you thinking that it was the abortion alone that made me this way. I'm a supporter of what's practical, it was just the whole situation was all wrong."

Grimmjow nodded taking everything in. "So he's back state side. Have you seen him?" Rukia's hesitation to answer his question gave him the confirmation. "Have I seen him and had no clue who the hell I was looking at?" He asked thinking back to Rukia's birthday with all the upper crust socialites in the room.

"No you have not," Rukia said feeling a bit apprehensive in the change of moods from Grimmjow.

"And when exactly was the last time you've seen him?"

Rukia sighed heavily. This was turning into ninety-nine questions, and she was not all that willingly ready to answer them, but she wanted Grimmjow to know everything. "The last time was about a couple of weeks ago. Right after when you guys went back on tour. I was with Byakuya, and they happen to be at the same coffee joint."

'_The last time?'_ Grimmjow kept that to himself, it dawned on him that this Kaien guy was a reoccurrence. Maybe there will be a chance for them to accidently meet, even though he had no clue what the guy looked like. "Too bad we haven't met."

"Thank goodness you haven't," Rukia slid off the bed and headed towards the bathroom.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to take a shower, and by the time I get out I hope you have something sweet for me to eat."

Grimmjow grinned seductively. "I have something sweet for you alright."

Rukia slammed the bathroom door and locked it. "I'm serious!" She shouted beyond the door.

Grimmjow groaned and laid back down in his bed. "Bossy as ever."

* * *

><p>"You're in a better mood today," Ichigo noted as him and Rukia walked down the halls in the Gotei building. "Is it because our rival band is back?"<p>

Rukia shrugged. "I just feel better is all, and why would I be ecstatic that _that_ band is back?" To be honest she only cared about one member in the band, and couldn't stand the sight of Ulquiorra, he kept rubbing her the wrong way each time they ran into each other. Before Ichigo could answer her question she answered it for him. "Seriously, I'm just in a better mood today. Feels like good things are coming our way."

"She got laid," Shuuhei said coming out of nowhere, "and sad to say that I'm not the one who did it."

Rukia scoffed and mumbled under her breathe, "Well we know why you're in a better mood."

Shuuhei clicked his tongue, "See, if it were me you would be in a good mood because of it."

"How about this," Rukia said, "I'm in a good mood because none of your groupies have bugged me in awhile, no media surprises have done any damage, and my best friend is acting like my best friend again."

"I heard that!" Renji shouted, coming down from another hallway. "And I always treat you like my best friend." He swooped down and quickly gave her a peck on her cheek.

They all filed into the meeting room wondering why they were suddenly called to an immediate powwow by Uryuu. "Come on, we've got a lot to discuss this morning," Uryuu said waving them in with a manila envelope in his hand. He waited a moment while the band settled themselves in. Uryuu pulled out a CD packet, their CD packet. It was the finished product of their first project together. "This is it you guys. Next week this gets released. This work is nothing short of stressful, and hopefully we'll get to do it again real soon." He placed their packet on the table carefully, and the band leaned in to get a closer look at it.

Shuuhei grinned. "We've finally made it boys." He felt a rustle next to him. "You know I didn't forget you Rukia. You really made it happen when we were on the verge of desperation. Quick thinking on Renji's part."

Uryuu stood back as the band reminisced about the days they had when Izuru was their lead guitarist, and how finding a replacement was dire and harder to do because of Shuuhei's reputation with the ladies. Rukia laughed at some of their stories, and questioned in her mind why girls would put themselves through chasing a guy that they know they wouldn't be able to hold on to. Maybe it was the obsession and the bragging rights that came along with it. Rukia guessed she knew how that was like, especially the part about someone being obsessed with and wouldn't leave you alone. She groaned, how was she going to get rid of him? Kaien was a constant in her mind, and it was him and Grimmjow battling for the front row seats in her head. It shouldn't be like that right?

"What's the matter?" Ichigo asked her. Rukia didn't realize she had groaned loudly.

She shook her head. "Nothing, I'm just getting hungry is all."

"We'll be done in a moment," Uryuu spoke up while pulling out a stack of papers. "I'll spare you guys the details, but to cut it short the higher ups have estimated that you should selling one hundred thousand units next week."

"Whoa," Renji whistled and sat back in his seat. "Isn't that a bit over achieving? That couldn't be a realistic number right?"

"You guys have garnered a lot of attention nationwide," Uryuu said. "I have confidence in this band, somewhat."

Renji scoffed. "What do you mean 'somewhat'?"

"He's just messing around," Ichigo interjected. "He's just mad cause we him so much stress."

"Yes, so much that I have grey hair!"

"What happens next if we do so well?" Rukia questioned, interrupting their little banter.

Uryuu groans, "You get to headline a tour." He then inspects his bangs for the mentioned grey hairs. "But that's great and all, more publicity, higher sales."

"When can we celebrate?" Shuuhei asked with a wicked grin.

"Oh, damnit!" Uryuu slammed his palms down onto the table. "None of your shenanigans until _after_ the sale figures. I promise we'll do something fun." Uryuu leaned across the table and glared at each and everyone of them. "I mean it. Keep a low profile for the love of God."

Shuuhei put his hands up in a surrender pose. "No problem, no problem. We're going to stay shut in tonight anyways. Ichigo and Rukia are making dinner."

Uryuu sighed. "This meeting is over, I'll contact you guys in a couple of weeks. Enjoy your extended vacation."

* * *

><p>"That's what I like to hear. We needed an actual break before we go back to radio interviews and tv interviews," Ichigo said while pushing the shopping cart after Rukia.<p>

"Yeah because once this CD drops you can kiss that goodbye," Rukia said while placing items in the cart. While Rukia was sticking to the grocery list to have dinner made for the next couple of nights, Ichigo was throwing in random junk food and sodas into the cart, and let's not forget about the copious amounts of candy.

"You know if you're going to start throwing down candy you could at least put some chocolate in there for me," Rukia said glancing at Ichigo out the corner of her eyes. "A lot of chocolate."

Ichigo grinned and scratched the back of his head. "Didn't think you notice."

"Even if I didn't I'd notice at the checkout line," she said with a grin.

Ichigo looked at the choices at hand. "Which kind do you like?"

"Peanut M&Ms, those Crunch bars, Hersey bars, the Hersey with the almonds, those Kisses. Anything that doesn't have coconut in it. I have an extreme sweet tooth."

"I can tell," Ichigo said while grabbing at the items she mentioned. "Well, you mean you have an extreme chocolate sweet tooth…" He trailed off then looked at her retreating back. "…are you on that time of the month that all you chicks be having melodramatic meltdowns?" Ichigo got struck by a bag of Snicker bars.

"No I'm not! I just love chocolate, and the occasional bubblegum!" Rukia shouted.

Ichigo chuckled. "That's good to know."

"How come?" Rukia asked with a raised eyebrow.

"If you're ever mad at me then I know how to make up for it."

Rukia shrugged. "Eh, I suppose."

Ichigo just smiled and continued following Rukia around while pushing the cart. After about another forty-five minutes they were finished grocery shopping for their home. Renji and Shuuhei came down and helped them carry up their massive loads.

"I thought you were only grabbing things for dinner tonight," Renji said under strain from carrying too many bags at once. Since they lived in a large multi-story building he believed in the concept of one time travel.

"Yea I thought so too, but then I thought why not just replenish our place and possibly overstock. Save trips for down the road," Rukia retorted back, shoving their door open.

Shuuhei wiped sweat from his brow and began putting the groceries away into their rightful place. "You two go ahead and grab the things you need for dinner tonight." The kitchen was soon cleared up and the only two that remained were the ones that went to get the groceries.

"So do you want to do the meats and I do the veggies or something?" Rukia asked.

"Yeah, I can do that." Ichigo moved around to grab the spices he wanted, a sharp knife and a cutting board.

Rukia grabbed another cutting board and sharp knife and stationed herself around the island as Ichigo did. "You know they thought of everything else in this place, but neglected to buy two aprons." Rukia stated as she pulled off her outer layer shirt to reveal a lacey camisole underneath.

"You can use the apron if you want," Ichigo offered.

"No, you're doing the meats. I think I can handle a few carrot heads and the occasional pepper seeds," Rukia joked.

The two worked in silence and Rukia delved into her thoughts as she always did when faced with silence. It was always her and Ichigo paired off to the cooking, but come to think of it Renji and Shuuhei paired off to cook too. Thank goodness for that because she wouldn't know what to do if she was ever paired off to Shuuhei. Cooking probably wouldn't get done, and it wouldn't be her fault either she would just walk away and lock herself in her room. Or run away and lock herself in her room. There was one thing in the back of her mind though, and that was Ichigo. She strange incidence of his mood swings would not leave her mind, and it bothered her because she felt as if she may be the one going crazy. She didn't mention it to the other guys, but maybe she should have? Or maybe they've failed to mention it to her, and decided that since there hasn't been an incident then what's the point of bringing it up? All this thinking was distracting her from cooking.

"Have you ever felt different?" Rukia asked innocently.

"Different how?" Ichigo asked as he set the temperature on the oven.

"Other than yourself."

Ichigo covered the deep dish pan with foil and leaned back onto the counter. "More less than often," he said with a sad smile. "You can tell can't you? I finally decided to answer Riruka's calls, and I don't know. I regret not answering her calls sooner?" He ran a hand through his hair, and his head down. "She _was_ pregnant. Guess I've been walking around looking different huh?"

Rukia froze and put the cutting knife down. That wasn't what she was going after at all, but this was certainly new to her. "What?"

"I support her decision though. Who are we kidding? We didn't love each other, we argued all the damn time, and she definitely isn't mother material. But I wish I was able to talk it out with her still." Ichigo looked up at Rukia, "Sorry you have to hear all this."

Rukia gave a light shrug, he didn't know anything about her with Kaien so she didn't take anything personal. "At least you didn't force her into anything she didn't want to do."

"Yeah, you're right."

Rukia turned away and set the vegetable to the side of the oven top, not wanting to sauté them too early. "There have been other times though when I don't feel like myself." Rukia turned back to facing Ichigo, "Oh yeah? Like how so?"

"Getting too angry is one of them. That's why I try to stay calm most of the time. I don't like the feeling when I fly off the handle because I can't seem to remember exactly what happens. It's like I blackout the memories," Ichigo said rubbing his chin.

"Because it's that bad when you're angry?" Rukia asked, now her curiosity was piqued.

Ichigo shook his head slowly, "No. Think it's mainly because I don't like the feeling. So I don't want to feel."

Rukia leaned across the island towards him. "Do you think it could possibly happen any other times?" Rukia suggested, bringing the elevator scene to the forefront of her mind.

He shrugged. "Maybe when I'm tired, but who remembers anything when you're tired. Especially with the hours we work sometimes."

Rukia nodded in agreement. It was a nice insight, but it was really getting her nowhere. Rukia had imagined that Ichigo was aware of his rare mood swings, and would just flat out admit to her that yeah he sometimes have sinister side that pops out every once in awhile and scare the shit out of her. Rukia's eyes widened, maybe she was going crazy cause she was the only one who really seemed to notice, and surely he's had some issues before she became a part of the band. "Let's celebrate early." Rukia was yanked from her thoughts at Ichigo's statement and watched as he pulled a couple of shot glasses out and the tequila. "Uryuu said to stay put, but he didn't say not to start early in our own home."

Rukia grinned. "You're such a rule breaker." She walked over and stood next to him. "You know every time you guys get in to character I'm the one who usually bails, or drag your asses out? It's like I'm the only sane one here."

"Trust me you're not," Ichigo mumbled under his breath.

"I heard that!" Rukia picked up her glass. "What about Shuuhei and Renji?"

"They can play catch up. We haven't really hung out except when we have to work, grocery shop, and cook." Ichigo read the short list off.

"Yeah, you're right."

"And you're oddly short of words this evening," Ichigo noticed.

Rukia shook her head. "I don't know maybe because I'm not yelling to defend my private parts from a pervy hand, or defending myself from so called women, or fighting off crazy exes. I'm having an actual conversation."

Ichigo held his shooter up. "To us and actual conversations."

"To us and actual conversations," Rukia repeated, clinked glasses, tapped on the counter, and took it back.

Dinner was a success as it always is when Ichigo and Rukia are in the kitchen. Rukia was feeling pretty good since her and Ichigo started celebrating before the other two, and during dinner everyone was taking bets about how many shots they could do. Except Rukia, she stuck to drinking wine, she wasn't going to play that crazy game. Now they were all huddled onto the couch watching a scary movie. Snuggling closer to Renji, she jumped when a scary moment happened on the screen. "This is a bit more intense than I thought it would be," she said quietly.

"Because it's a great scary movie," Renji stated.

Rukia stuck the movie out and mentally applauded herself. Though the thought of sleeping alone in her dark room wasn't as appealing as it usually was at the moment. "Guess I'll be going to bed, sleeping with my all the lights on," Rukia mumbled.

"Let's play a game," Renji suggested. He knew Rukia scared easily, but he also knew how to calm her overactive imagination too.

"What's your darkest desires?" Ichigo asked out of the blue.

Shuuhei sighed and rested his head on his hand. "We've played this game so many times we should all know each other's by now."

Renji thought about it for awhile, and cleared his throat. "But things are constantly changing. I believe yours was to conquer the world through the porn industry alone, and I think you've been conquering women this whole time."

Shuuhei blanched. "I was younger then! I didn't know what I was thinking, but I see your point. Hearing that sounds ridiculous and narcissistic."

"Really now?" Rukia gave him a long doubting look.

"What?" He flashed her a sexy smile. "Didn't think I would say something like that?"

Rukia shook her head. "No, not at all," she said in a high sarcastic voice.

"Anyways," Shuuhei spoke up, "My darkest desires, recently, was Rangiku."

"I knew it!" Rukia said pumping a fist in the air.

"But no longer am I interested with her, and it's not because of Gin." Shuuhei tilted his head, and blew his bangs out of his face. "Now, I'm not sure what I really want."

Rukia squinted her eyes. "What a minute. You guys are really saying this? I thought only girls did this. Should we know these things about each other?"

Ichigo laid out on the love seat he occupied. "Why not? We've been living together for months now, and we've always done this. Besides you and Renji are like best friends."

"Well I…" Rukia quickly looked in Renji's direction. "….look there are just some things I haven't told him, or you guys for that matter."

"Like what?!" Renji interjected. "I always tell you things."

"Yeah, and maybe that's too much." Rukia reasoned. "I don't always tell you the things that go on with the Kuchikis, or the first guy I was with—."

"—Grimmjow didn't take your virginity?!" Renji was shocked.

"Why would you even think he was my first?" Rukia asked perplexed. "I may not have been around the block as many times as Shuuhei, but I know what goes on. I'm not _that_ naïve."

"So who was this guy?" Renji was now beyond curious, and wanted to know the details about this mystery man that stole his precious Rukia's virginity away.

"Nobodies business, and now I'm going to go upstairs to my room, and not think about the movie we just watched." Rukia said with finality laced within her voice. If these men wanted to spill their hearts out they can go right ahead, and besides what's up with the darkest desires thing? Rukia didn't want to know their business like that, and she suspected Shuuhei of lying. She couldn't do that. Well she could lie, but Renji would call her out on it, she wasn't the best fibber out there. But then what is her darkest desire? That was a road she didn't want to explore.

Shuuhei grinned. "Well, my bedroom door is always unlocked. Just come in whenever you're feeling scared, or we could just go there now."

"Hm, nice offer, but I think I'll go to my room first. I think it's actually safer there. Night guys." Rukia said goodnight and left the men downstairs alone pondering what the hell got into their woman.

Rukia was in such a blissful state with an orange hair Adonis smiling down at her. She looked over to her right with a breath taking view of a lush forest with a sparkling waterfall. "Sorry to interrupt you, but you need to get up Rukia," the orange hair Adonis said.

"But why?"

"Because it's late in the morning, and we made the sales."

Rukia smiled sweetly. "You finished the sails? Are we going across the sea?"

"The what? No! Rukia we made the sales!" Her Adonis said to her again. "You just need to wake up."

"But I am awake."

The Adonis smiled at her again. "Not yet," he said and stroked her cheek. "Come on, wake up."

Rukia shook her head 'no' like a stubborn child.

The Adonis smiled and said, "Fine, but you did this to yourself."

All of a sudden the warmth around her body disappeared, and Rukia groaned and opened her eyes a fraction. Hands scrambling around trying to grasp her comforter back. "Why are you doing this to me?" She fully opened her eyes when she couldn't locate her covers. "Ichigo?" She blushed slightly because she wasn't expecting to be woken up by him, let alone by him shirtless, the Adonis in her dreams. What the fuck was that about? She scratched her head in confusion. "Um, so what's going on?"

Ichigo smiled from ear to ear. "We made sales, and then some," he said throwing Rukia's covers back, and sitting down beside her.

Rukia quickly protected herself from chilly air. "That's awesome. What time is it?"

"Eleven thirty."

"Oh, that's not awesome." Rukia fell back onto the bed. "Where are the other two?"

"They ordered out breakfast, and went to go and pick it up. You know those two are hopeless when it comes to cooking at a decent time." Ichigo laid down beside her. "You know we're going to go out tonight."

"Help me now," she moaned to the ceiling.

"Come on, it'll be like old times. You know, before we had to work every day." Ichigo said coaxing her. "It'll be fun."

"I'm going to hold you to that. If it's not you owe me big time."

"Deal."

* * *

><p>Ichigo twirled a laughing Rukia around. She had decided a couple of hours ago that she was having fun. The band went back to the club they first went to. Rukia for the life couldn't remember the name of it now, but she remembered when they first went it was in the dead of winter, but not this time though. It was a nice breezy night welcoming in Spring. And also like last time she stuck to her style of wedges to make sure her feet didn't die so fast like they would in heels.<p>

"I see you showing those legs girlie!" Rangiku shouted as she and Gin danced by them.

Rukia let go of Ichigo's hands and chased after the couple. Unlike last time she's feeling pretty bold. "And how are you Rangiku?"

"Feeling just as fantastic as you are," Rangiku replied leading them over to the bar. "Where's your hottie hunk, Grimmjow?"

Rukia shrugged. "He says he's on his way." Despite their deeper connection Rukia still didn't like showing how much it could bother her when he wasn't around when everyone else starts commenting on it. Some days they were within distance of each other, and other days they can't help but be far apart in different states. This time though Rukia feels like she's going to be the one doing the traveling between them, just hoping not too soon though.

"Martini for the ladies," Gin said bringing Rukia back to reality. And in her reality it was still weird that Gin was out and about with them. The saving face for that is only because of Rangiku. Rukia concluded its still weird though.

"Come, let's sit, let's sit!" Rangiku shouted. "Feels like you've been dancing all night with Ichigo."

"Correction, _he's_ been dancing all night," Rukia pointed in the orange head's direction, and since Rukia had suddenly ditched him he had scored another female in the rest of the club and brought her back up to VIP just to dance.

Rangiku flapped her hand. "Oh he'll be okay, he needs to let loose, especially since with Riruka."

"Uh huh," Rukia agreed eyeing Renji down who had slyly came over with two chicks, and sat down by her.

"Rangiku! How's it going? Glad you could make it out," Renji said while reaching out and shaking Gin's hand.

"You know I could never pass up a party dear," she said with a wink.

"And for a good cause too," piped in Gin. Rukia took Gin as a person with few words, and when he spoke it was either a compliment or an obscure warning. She still didn't know why he had told her those things awhile ago because nothing had happened to her.

"Oh Renji I just love your hair color, I dye mine too, what product do you use?" One of Renji's groupie asked.

Gin's smiled widen if that were possible, and Rangiku sputtered into her martini. Renji pulled the black tattered scarf he wrapped around his forehead down some more. Rukia downed her drink and decided that she'll save her bone headed friend from the bone headed girls he always catch. "Let's go get some shots," she held out her hand to him and he gladly took it.

"That's a first, offering shots," Renji spoke up once they reached the bar top.

"You needed saving. Rangiku and Gin would've just sat back and enjoyed the stupidity," Rukia lightly chastised him. "You need to be more careful with who you pick up, people are going to start thinking you're easy and slow." Rukia waved down a bartender and leant over the counter to shout out her order, and true to Renji's manly ways he couldn't help but snag photographic memory of her behind.

"Alright," he said and repositioned her. "You're giving a fantastic show back here let's now show the whole world."

"Oh hush," Rukia said and grabbed their shots. "Ready?"

As the best friends downed their drinks a light teal haired man arrived at the top of the stairs scoping the scene out before him looking for his other half. Spotting her by the bar with— _'Pineapple head, what is his real name though?'—, _he walks briskly up to her, and lightly taps her butt.

Rukia turned around ready to give whoever touched her in the wrong place a piece of her mind, but her lips were captured by Grimmjow's. "Sorry I'm a bit late, had some issues." He gave Renji a head nod, and Renji did the same. They weren't exactly buddy-buddy quite yet. Each thinking the other is encroaching in their space, which is Rukia. "Follow me, I've got to tell you something," Grimmjow said taking Rukia's hand and leading her to one of the private bathrooms.

Once inside Grimmjow checked to make sure no one else was in there with them, and when he was satisfied he locked the main door. "I know this is going to be trivial to you, but I need you to hear me out first," Grimmjow started to explain himself grabbing gently onto his girlfriend.

Rukia as holding her hands up to chest almost in prayer mode. "Okay, you're starting to freak me out here."

"No matter what happens it'll always be me and you," Grimmjow paused and waited for Rukia to nod her head in agreement, when she did he carried on with what he had to say. "Like I said this is some trivial shit, but our bands are about to be announced as rivals and things are going to take a dramatic turn between our bands."

Rukia looked at him doubtfully, "Seriously?"

"By no means don't leave your guard down with anyone else from Creux. Not Starrk, or Harribel. Definitely not Nnoitra or that slick Ulquiorra. Do you understand me?"

"Do you know what's going to happen?" Rukia was new to this side of things. The females can love her and hate her, Grimmjow's ex can definitely hate her for all she cares, but this was hitting a bit closer to her than she thought. Those groupies can't touch her, Grimmjow won't let Nel lay a finger on her, but The Creux were practically next door neighbors in the Gotei XIII building. The only person who knows what they're capable of is the person standing right before her.

There was a sarcastic smirk on Grimmjow's face. "I'll be the last to find if they do plan anything."

"How did you find out about this then?"

"I have my ways," he said and looked off to the side remembering the meeting he had with Aizen, and that's why he was late getting to Rukia.

Rukia was beyond buzzed having a revealing moment with Grimmjow, and the realities were clashing. "You know telling me this right now may not have been the absolute best thing because I'm not sure I'm grasping the gravity of this situation." She leaned against the locked door. "Are _we_," she waved a finger around in a fast circle, "Luxus in any danger?"

Grimmjow remained silent a bit too long for Rukia. "I've seen this happen before, and I'm going to tell you a secret…" He ran his hand through his faux hawk. "…Your friends already had their foot in the door with Luxus. Szayel somehow got the information on them, it had to be from a higher up. He found a weak spot—."

"Oh my God," Rukia whispered. It had clicked harshly into her head. "Izuru?"

"Yeah," Grimmjow said in a low voice.

"All those times?"

"Nah, when Szayel does his dirty jobs he makes sure they don't get back up. He's responsible for the worst fall out Izuru had, and you took his place."

Rukia held her hands up. "What am I supposed to do with this information?!"

"Nothing!" Grimmjow said sharply. "I was already have doubts telling you this, so you know _nothing_! Some secrets are better left to die. I wanted to tell you because there's nothing kept between us, got it?"

Rukia nodded her head quickly.

"It's going to be tricky protecting you, but always remember Rukia that it's you and me," Grimmjow reiterated.

Rukia nodded once more, and put a hand to her head. "Oh my God, I need another drink," she mumbled.

Grimmjow made sure she was calm before he unlocked the door and led them back to the lively club. While the couple were in deep conversation in the bathroom The Creux decided to crash Luxus's party, and had invaded the scene. "Oh no," said as she watched Ichigo yank Ulquiorra around. The pale man smirked at Ichigo and daintly shrugged Ichigo's arm from around his neck.

"I don't see what the problem was," Ulquiorra said looking over to Orihime who had a shocked look on her face, and was wrapped in Uryuu's arms.

"You were all over here!" Ichigo shouted.

"And?" Ulquiorra replied coolly.

"Did she ask for you to touch her? Is she yours to touch? No!" Ichigo yelled back. "And don't give me that shit about being a star I do what I want!"

Ulquiorra scoffed. "She didn't resist." That earned a hard punch from Ichigo. Renji and Shuuhei were quick to restrain their friend before any more damage could be done.

Nnoitra pulled Ulquiorra up and laughed. "I don't know you just liked getting smacked around," he said to his band mate. "Hey, you, whatever your name is," Nnoitra called out to Ichigo. "I don't see why _you're _doing the justice here, she's not even your girlfriend."

"Doesn't matter Orihime is still a friend of mine," Ichigo replied with strength, trying to break away from his friends.

"Ichigo leave it alone," Shuuhei said with warning in his voice. He really needed Ichigo to calm down. He was having such a good time dancing with Rukia, and Shuuhei hasn't seen him drink so much before either. Shuuhei just didn't want Ichigo to lose his cool. "Come on man, cool it. Orihime is fine, just a small fright."

"So Ichigo!" Nnoitra yelled at their retreating backs. "Who gets head first, you or Uryuu?"

That had did it. Ichigo broke free and was about to pummel the long haired man, but Grimmjow had intercepted and managed to hook his arms underneath Ichigo's arms immobilizing him.

"Aw damn Grimmjow, I was really looking forward to the pain," Nnoitra pouted.

"Fuck off Grimmjow, let me go!" Ichigo snarled.

Grimmjow pulled Ichigo back harshly. "You need to fucking cool it," he said into Ichigo's ear, "You're playing right into their little game." He let go of Ichigo, but pushed him back towards Shuuhei and Renji. Rukia had caught up, and was pulling at Ichigo's arm coaxing him to follow her.

"And I thought I told you guys to play nicely," Szayel said seemingly appearing out of nowhere. He was hidden by the bar watching the whole scene happen, and when he felt enough was done he decided to show up. "Come now Creux, we need to rest. We have big days in front of us." He motioned for the band to follow them out of the club. By now they had drew a pretty large crowd, and a couple of bouncers were heading their way.

"You guys we need to get the hell out of here," Rangiku spoke up, "We can take Ichigo and Rukia, but we better leave now."

Luxus quickly and quietly made their exit. Rukia was still holding onto Ichigo, and every time she glanced up at him his face looked different, it was eerie. It was like he wasn't there at all. Rukia remembered the conversation they had the other day about him losing control when he's angry. Does he come back himself? She wondered, or was there some memory trigger that brought Ichigo back? She had to find a way to bring him back. As they sat in the backseat of Gin's car Rukia couldn't shake the feeling of creepiness, and the illuminating lights from the streets weren't making it any better.

"Ichigo, are you okay?" She whispered to him. He didn't respond so she assumed he fell asleep.

After a couple of minutes she got her answer. "Oh, I'm fine," he answered in a voice that reminded her of the elevator incident. The hair on the back her neck rose.

'_Fuck.'_ She mouthed. Her night was far from over.

**A/N: AHHHHHHHHHHH I GOT HIS FINISHED! You should be thanking me because I've got a shit load of homework to do, and I decided to do this! I'm just joking, I'm actually glad I got this out! Omg the long waits kill me just as much as they kill you, trust me. Time slips from our hands faster than we would like to think. It's a little bit longer than most chapters, had a hard time conveying what I wanted to say in words. I wish I was an awesome artist, I'd push mangas out with this shit. Anyways I hope you enjoy it, and right now on the next chapter…I'm still planning it, but hey at least this time I'm writing my notes down and KEEPING THEM! Thank you guys for hanging in strong. Get ready for the next track!**


	15. Precious Moments

**Disclaimer: I'm hoping this can come out before X-mas and it did! Hell I wish it can come out before, during, or after Thanksgiving, and it did! If it is published around that time then awesome but I have not slept decently! I do not own Bleach because if I did it would obviously be different. 3. Thanks for the reviews and the views, I know you guys are reading! And thanks Hazel Rose, right now you're giving me life because I know I'm making you flip tables and your laptop with this. Cracks me up! Lmao. insert evil laugh. Oh and welcome new comers! I see you!**

**Track 15: Precious Moments**

Playing hide-and-seek as a child was fun and thrilling. You knew how to use your imagination to hide in the most obscure spots, or if you knew your opponent was into that then you would hide in the most obvious spots. Or just go home, and hide in your room. Rukia wanted to go home, home-home, the home with Byakuya and the servants. That is the home she wanted to go to and hide. Right now she was standing in the middle of her room in her awesome expensive apartment-home with three equally awesome guys, and her palms were sweating. She rushed to her closet and slid the door open. Nope, it wasn't exactly another room in there like back at the mansion. Spacious yes, findable, yes, which equal bad. Rukia sighed because she knew she needed to get her scared self un-scared so she did what was normal to her. She put on some comfy short sweat shorts and a tank top, and used a makeup remover cloth to remove what was left on her face.

Nope her stomach was still rolling, and hiding in the bathroom was a 'no' anyways. Okay, on to the next rational step. It had to be about twenty to thirty minutes where the hell were Shuuhei and Renji?! _'Call Renji!' _Rukia grabbed her phone and hit his speed dial number.

"_Rukia?"_

'_Oh thank the heavens for being drama free right now.' _"Where are you guys?" Rukia asked trying to keep the strain hidden in her voice.

"_We stopped to grab something to eat—."_

"—Are you kidding me?!" Rukia screeched.

"_Chill man, we're going to bring some grub back for you and Ichigo. Calm down," _Renji was persuading her with food, but that wasn't what she needed.

"Whatever, that's not even my issue right now. How long are you guys going to be?" Rukia was rubbing her forehead and pacing around her room.

"_Hmmm, fifteen or twenty minutes?"_

Rukia hung her head. She could _not _check up on Ichigo because she should, she really should. Then she heard a thump somewhere in the house, and she froze. Maybe she shouldn't. "Just hurry home," she said and hung up because now wasn't the time to shoot off theoretical questions about Ichigo, especially if they don't even know what's going on with him.

The thumping sound came again, and this time it kept repeating itself in intervals. Rukia sat her phone down on her bed, and went to her door and pressed her ear against it. It was safe to say the thumping wasn't coming from her side of the apartment so she ventured and opened her door. _'This isn't right at all.'_ When her and Ichigo first walked into their place she had made sure to turn on every single light on, and every single light was on except for Shuuhei and Renji's room. Those doors were closed, but every single light was turned on, and now it was dark in the halls. Rukia whined to herself. Why was she scared in the first place? Oh yeah because Ichigo went all mental at the club, then creepy car ride back home, and now creepy sulking around corners. That's why.

Not too long ago she went downstairs to grab a glass of water, and the lights were on then, and Ichigo was sitting at the diner room table. She had finished her glass and put it in the sink, and Ichigo wasn't there anymore. He was standing and watching her from the living room entrance, and that's when Rukia decided to make a beeline to her room to have a private freak out moment. Like seriously, why is he being so freaking creepy?! It's like the elevator all over again but twenty times worse, wait no, a hundred times worse.

Rukia scanned her hallway for about two minutes, it was ridiculous to her because it was already proven that the noise wasn't coming from there, but still it freaked her out. She needed to get to the switch that was by the stairs, and one was located on her side and the other on Shuuhei and Ichigo's side. She just needed to get to hers so she started tiptoeing down the hallway, but stopped when she reached the corner. The thumping had stopped, and Rukia cursed in her head. Was it downstairs or upstairs? She felt like she stood there forever, but then she heard shuffling and then the thumping again, but it got closer. _'I should really go, and lock myself up in my room.'_ But she knew she would feel better if there was light illuminating behind her door besides darkness, and a potential creepy Ichigo. And it wasn't like their locks on the doors were impervious either. All a person needed was an Allen wrench, or a credit card. Hell, she was sure using some hair clippings could break through these locks. If this place is so expensive and ritzy why the hell were there not better locks for the bedrooms?

Rukia sucked it up and slowly peered around the corner, and to her relief no one was there, but she still waited a few seconds before venturing out to the stairs. She rounded the second corner without thinking, and instantly regretted it for there was Ichigo just chilling on the stairs lightly banging his head on the wall. Rukia's arm had frozen midway to the light switch, and Ichigo was already rising up. She quickly turned to run back to her room, but Ichigo had grabbed her ankle and yanked her down. Luckily she caught herself on the stairs before she banged her head. She could feel Ichigo towering over her so did what she felt was logic and slid herself down the remaining of the stairs. They were the wooden kind that appeared to be floating, and she felt every bang from it. Rukia didn't care though because she was in the fight-or-flight mode, and she was switched on to flight.

Once she landed at the bottom she rushed to the living room. She needed to get space and objects between them, but what she really needed was her other two companions. Rukia wasn't a fighter, but she hoped that her body would guide her to do the right things if she got caught. This was scary. She felt the air leaving her lungs too fast, and her eyes were getting blurry with unshed tears. Yes, this was scary.

Rukia saw Ichigo and heard him laugh? Cackle? Giggle? Whatever it was it wasn't right. She wanted the Ichigo she knew back. Maybe if she could knock him out with something. Rukia scanned the dark living room. _'Oh fuck it, I can't see anything.'_ She looked back at Ichigo. She didn't want to lose sight of him. "Ichigo what are you doing?" She asked tentatively.

"What do you think I'm doing?"

Is that a trick question? "Um, following me?"

"I was looking for you."

Rukia frowned, "But you know where my room is. You knew where I was."

"No," Ichigo shook his head, "_I _didn't."

"It didn't seem like you were looking for me when I found you," Rukia cleared her throat. It was dry, but she felt that if she could keep Ichigo talking it would make the situation better, plus by her some time.

In the dark she saw him shrug his shoulders. "I was thinking about where you could be. This place is a bit bigger than I thought."

"Well I'm here, what do you want?" Rukia was finding her courage again.

Ichigo stalked around the couch to get closer to Rukia, but she countered his moves and got closer to the sliding doors to the balcony. Not the greatest move, but she had to deal with it. "I just wanted to continue our conversation. We didn't get to talk much, and I would like to solidify our relationship," Ichigo said with a strange grin on his face.

"Excuse me?" Rukia asked. She moved again, she needed that couch back between them, and if she kept this up then should be in the place he was at the beginning then she could dash for her bedroom.

Ichigo cocked his head to one side. "You're not going to make it."

"You're not that close to me."

"I'm faster than you."

Rukia didn't even think twice about it, she had to reach her room. She dashed through the remainder of the living room and bounded up the stairs. Slipping at the top she caught herself on the wall, and round the corners. The glow to her room was in sight just a little bit more, but she felt a tight grip on her ankle and she knew the floor was coming up to meet her. Dazed she groaned and rolled over, and Ichigo was leaning over her. Her greatest fear at the moment became her reality, an Ichigo that has lost his mind caught her. The glow from her room turned his eyes into a brilliant shade of gold that was hauntingly beautiful.

Ichigo grinned and situated himself between her legs, using his weight to keep her pinned securely beneath him. "Can we _please_ get this conversation under way?" He snarled.

Rukia's arms were pinned beside so she just shrugged her shoulders. "Just don't try anything," Rukia said putting on a brave front.

"I couldn't hurt you even if I wanted to. He won't let me, even if I think you need to be punished," Ichigo said pointing at his head.

Rukia blanched. "Punished for what?" This new information was incredulous.

"Yeah, you need to punished. For hiding in your room, and for running away from me. What have I ever done to you to be treated this way? Do I scare you?" He asked staring into her eyes.

"Well," Rukia swallowed and looked away, he had a point. She heard a soft click downstairs and felt a rush of relief wash over her. "Okay, you got to get up, and no I'm not scared of you."

Ichigo pouted, "Then why did you run?"

"Because you have a sick and sadistic way of communicating, now get up before I hurt you," Rukia demanded. Renji had called through downstairs, and it sounded like he was about to make his way upstairs, but Shuuhei chastised him to tone it down thinking that the other two fell asleep. Ichigo looked behind to listen to make sure no one was climbing up the stairs then he turns back to Rukia with a smirk on his face. "I don't think you can do anything, and they sure aren't coming up."

Rukia swiftly brought her knee up and nailed Ichigo in his privates. He immediately doubled over, and Rukia shoved him to the side and got up. "If you want to talk don't entrap people, and get some damn manners!"

"Rukia wait," Ichigo gasped sounding like his old self again, "I'm sorry. I'm not sure what happened, but I'm sorry."

Rukia's face had concern written all over it. "Ichigo you're joking right?" She asked hoping he would clarify that he was indeed trying to scare her shitless because the whole 'I'm not scared part' took her a lot of inner searching, and Rukia wasn't entirely confident that she wasn't scared anymore.

"Please tell me what did I do wrong?" Ichigo slowly got up off the floor now holding his head. "I feel so drunk still, the room is spinning."

Having pity Rukia grabbed him by his arm, and lead him downstairs to the kitchen. This issued has to be addressed now. "Hey guys," Rukia greeted Renji and Shuuhei. She then proceeded to sit Ichigo down in a chair and grabbed a glass of water. "Ichigo has given me a little fright tonight."

"What do you mean?" Renji asked and handed them their food. Ichigo looked at the portion briefly confused.

"Thought we were at the club damnit? Weren't we partying? Having a good time?" Ichigo asked suddenly.

Shuuhei scrutinized Ichigo with his grey eyes and rubbed his upper lip. "Exactly what was your last memory?"

"Hmm, we were having a really great time, and then I think that The Creux showed up. Words were said, and that's all I can put my finger on. Everything else is hazy," Ichigo said with a shrug and poured maple syrup over his pancakes, "I must've drunk too much and blacked out. That doesn't really happen too often."

"Ichigo…" Shuuhei trailed off not wanting to address the elephant in the room.

Rukia was watching this exchange with extreme curiosity, "So you know what's going on here?"

"In a sense," Renji answered and rubbed through his hair, "Ichigo, I think it's best that tomorrow you go back to Karakura and talk with your pops okay?"

Ichigo looked depressed and Rukia was feeling sad for him. "Why would he need to do all that? Could someone please explain what's happening here?"

"His dad's a doctor, and knows what's best for these problems," Renji explained. "It's just that there are times where Ichigo isn't feeling himself, and when this happens he doesn't act like his usual self."

"It's a split personality Rukia," Ichigo finished. "And I'm sorry if I did anything to hurt you."

Rukia scoffed, "Don't be ridiculous, and wipe that look off your face. I'm fine see! But are you okay? Did I kick too hard?"

"Oh! What was going on here before we came in?" Shuuhei wondered. "Some foreplay?"

"Everything to you is foreplay," Renji mumbled in the background.

"Seriously though guys," Rukia got up from the table, "You should have let me know about these things."

Ichigo looked up at her. "This isn't like an everyday type of conversation."

"Yeah I know, but still should've let me know. After all this time I'm still finding things out about you guys. Minus Renji."

Ichigo nodded his head, "Yeah I know, sorry."

"And stop apologizing. I know you weren't yourself. I just assumed this was another side of your drunk behavior," Rukia rubbed his head and smiled. "We can talk more about it later, right now I'm going to sleep. Got to see big brother tomorrow."

"Aw really?" Shuuhei pouted. "I thought me and you could cuddle all day tomorrow. Recover under the sheets."

Rukia turned on her heels quickly, "I'm going to bed."

"At least think about the offer!" Shuuhei shouted after her and was smacked on the back of the head by Renji.

* * *

><p>The next day Rukia found herself lounging lazily on her bed back at the mansion. There was just something about the city that makes everyone crazy she thinks. Secrets are hidden, guys are horny, and apparently guys lose their minds. Girls are vicious, backstabbing, whores. <em>'Okay, that was a bit harsh.' <em>Rukia rolled around her bed just glad to be back in the safe zone. No one could reach her here except the band, but no one really knew where it was at either except her part time bodyguard Ashido, and he definitely wasn't around this time. Rukia reached over and gently pulled on Kyo's pointy ear. And she definitely missed her husky.

Hearing her phone bing she grabbed it and checked the message. Her and Grimmjow been having conversations on and off through the day, and she played with the idea of inviting him to the Kuchiki household. Rukia wasn't confident about the idea of that yet. The idea of officially meeting her brother-in-law just seemed surreal considering that she never really had a boyfriend. _'Are they still called boyfriends at this age? Partner? Lover?' _Rukia shrugged her shoulders. _'Maybe I'll ask him later.'_ She smiled at her phone and replied to Grimmjow. She really was in love. Unfortunately she identified it with Kaien, but fortunately she knew that this guy was faithful and their connection was stronger than the love she felt in the past. It was just bizarre not seeing him on a regular basis like real boyfriends do. Lover? Partner? Whatever the label is the tabloids are all over that relationship trying to get the latest details, and grabbing whatever photos they can of the lovebirds.

It was getting well into the late afternoon when Byakuya literally barged into her room going on about how Rukia was to get dressed, and dress nicely because she was going on a date with him, a double date. "Excuse you?!" Rukia stressed and clumsily sat up, "Hello? I could have been _naked_ Byakuya! You just can't barge into here now."

"I've known you long enough not to be unrobed when I am present in this house," Byakuya simply stated while looking at Rukia unfazed.

Rukia was taken aback. "I don't know if I should reward you or feel creeped out by you," she said looking elsewhere.

"Feel however you please, but you need to get ready. The limo leaves in thirty minutes," Byakuya said throwing her closet doors open.

Rukia has never in the years she known Byakuya to show this much movement in less than ten minutes. Let alone go this deep into her room, and now he was in her closet? Rukia titled her head to the side confused for a bit then it dawned on her. This was how Byakuya freaks out. _'The guy can freak out calmly, go figure.'_ Rukia huffed and climbed out her bed unwillingly, and leaned in the doorway of her closet. "Just to let you know I am off for a couple of days, and I'm in the middle of relaxation. I am in no mood for going out to eat for dinner, but we can stay in," she offered.

"That woman will not know where I reside."

"Well then do you know that this isn't exactly a double date?" Rukia asked scratching her hand, "A double date requires _four_ people. In this situation I would be called the third wheel."

Byakuya pulled out a midriff sleeveless top that was nude with black lace, and the matching high waist ruffle skirt. "This will do," he said and threw the articles into her arms.

"Are you trying to make her glare daggers at me through this whole dinner? And who is this person? Is it Suì Feng? Just tell Ginrei that this isn't working out, tell him that you're asexual now and then that'll be it," Rukia offered really not wanting to go. Her advice was ridiculous, but hey you never know and how Byakuya has been celibate for years now the man might as well proclaim asexual. "Do whatever you want just don't make me go."

Byakuya stopped right outside her door. "Don't make me drag you out of here, that's final," he said leaving a wide-eyed Rukia behind.

Rukia begrudgingly put the outfit selected by Byakuya on when a thought hit her. She hit the speed dial number for Grimmjow and waited for him to pick up. _"Hello?"_

"Hey," Rukia said, "What are you doing?"

"_Um, laying on the couch, watching TV, talking to you,"_ Grimmjow responded lazily. _"Why what's up? Want to come over?"_

Rukia smiled, "I have a better idea. I need you to get dressed, dress nicely, and I'll text you where I need you to meet us."

Grimmjow groaned on the other end, _"I have a better idea. Why don't you get your little ass over here so we can watch movies, eat, and have sex all night? Doesn't that sound grand?"_

"That does sound great, but you know what I can't do that right now, and you're going to get up get ready to go on a double date with me and my brother. I'm not asking you, I'm demanding you, goodbye," she hung up quickly on her boyfriend and got ready hoping that her tactic worked. She texted Byakuya hoping it wouldn't be as difficult and time wasting to get a simple answer out of him.

* * *

><p>Rukia smiled as she was escorted out of the limousine, flashes of cameras going off at random intervals. <em>'Wow, they are really starting to get bigger in a pack. And how do they know that I would be here?' <em>Byakuya looped her arm in his and proceeded to the entrance of the restaurant.

"Rukia, Rukia! How are you and Grimmjow coming along?" Random paparazzi asked.

Rukia gave them a little smile. "We're doing just fine thank you," she replied and put her head down as they walked through the front doors. Uryuu said give them what they want, but only a minimum and leave it at that. So far the persistent photographers have mobbed none of them yet so that was a good sign.

"Rukia." She looked up as her brother gently tugged her arm to get her attention, and her eyes caught sight of Grimmjow. He was wearing matching charcoal pant and vest with a blue pinstripe button underneath with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. In Rukia's eyes he looked too scrumptious, and couldn't fully contain the smile that was slowly spreading across her face. She broke away from Byakuya and approached her boyfriend who bent down and gave her a longing kiss on the lips. Rukia sighed and said, "You clean up well."

"Considering the place I kind of had to," Grimmjow said and grinned down at her. "And also I think I need to set a decent appearance for meeting your brother."

Rukia's face was shocked for a second. She really hadn't explained herself to Byakuya about the whole Grimmjow situation, it was relatively known though, but he hasn't met Grimmjow in person. "I didn't think of that," she admitted.

"I know you didn't," he said and grabbed her hand, "Let's meet your brother."

It wasn't so bad. Rukia stumbled over her words introducing one another, but instead of being cold and callous, Byakuya actually shook hands with Grimmjow. He wouldn't have done that with the males in her band so that was a positive sign to Rukia. In fact after chatting for a few minutes Grimmjow actually got a smirk from him, which was a pleasant surprise. Soon Suì Feng arrived looking uptight, and unsure about the other couple dining with them. Rukia whispered to Byakuya that she was probably hoping that they would dine alone. He had to resist an eye roll.

Once they were shown to their seats the Kuchikis ordered their own specialty drinks that earned a raised eyebrow from Grimmjow who seemed impress by their choice of drink. Grimmjow ordered himself a hard drink as well while Suì Feng just stuck with water.

Suì Feng cleared her throat, "So how are you two related?" She asked referring to the siblings.

"Yoruichi hasn't given you all the details?" Byakuya asked.

Suì Feng blushed, a bit ashamed. "She said that it would be better if I asked you."

"Translation, means that it would be more romantic if you asked him," Grimmjow said winking at her.

Rukia rolled her eyes up to the ceiling while shaking her head. This poor woman will not be asking to be paired with Byakuya ever again if the night was going to go like this. "We're brother and sister. We look alike right?" Rukia asked trying to spare Byakuya going into full-blown detail.

"Yoruichi said you guys aren't really blood related despite the fact that you two act alike," Suì Feng said taking a sip of water.

"I don't think this is a dinner story," Rukia said eyeing her brother hoping he wouldn't embarrass the woman too much. Either he read her face or not, which he should have been able to clearly read what she was trying to say, he was not in for being decent.

"I had a wife. She died and I found her sister," he replied driving the stake home. He knew this was a conversation for private matters, but what the hell he was enjoying playing this game.

"I'm sorry to hear that, but since she had passed before you found Rukia why did you even continue this search?" Suì Feng asked that causing Rukia to tilt her head and stare at her like she wasn't a human being. Grimmjow reached over and rubbed her leg under the table to calm her down. He knew that look and he knew that she needed to get back to ground zero before she gets elevated anymore.

"Are you implying something?" Rukia asked.

Suì Feng was about to answer but their first course had arrived at their table. Rukia squinted at the offending woman and snapped her napkin open to place on her lap._ 'So tired of offending women.'_ Through the first two courses the conversation was saved by Grimmjow who stirred it in the opposite direction talking about sports and cars. It was surreal seeing these two bond, it was surreal seeing Byakuya bond with anyone actually.

The men's talk lulled and Rukia was enjoying the atmosphere, but it was also probably the contribution of the White Russians she had drank. Suì Feng interrupted the moment when she asked what was Byakuya's perspective on marriage. "I for one," Suì Feng spoke up, "think that it can keep the clan protected from outside forces. This is why our families are having us meet up like this. We must have matched perfectly on the lines."

"Matching up perfectly doesn't mean anything," Byakuya spoke up. "I'm not the one to have some stranger attached to me."

Rukia suppressed a groan and looked over at Grimmjow who was leaning back in the chair hiding his mouth with his hand. He had to be laughing at this embarrassing situation. Grimmjow looked over at Rukia when he felt her eyes on him and quickly sobered up. Looking at the awkward couple across from them he decided to speak on Byakuya's behalf because it was apparent to Grimmjow that Byakuya liked to make people squirm. "I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but I think this man here is saying that this was a complete waste of time," Grimmjow said plainly.

Suì Feng frowned at the man sitting across from her. "The clan and the elders have decided—."

"—They can decide what they want to, but it doesn't make anything final," Rukia finally spoke up. "I can tell you that from my own personal account."

"You can't prove anything," Suì Feng shot back.

"And apparently you don't know my brother enough to know he doesn't give a damn about rules," Rukia retorted back. "I wasn't a part of a clan before all this. Hisana sure wasn't in one either. He broke a rule when he married her, and he broke another rule when he brought me in. If it has nothing to do with his pride he is not going to care, and you are not a part of that. I'm not trying to be mean, I'm just trying to save you from this disaster."

Suì Feng looked over at Byakuya. "You broke rules?" She asked like this was more appalling than the fact that she was dismissed by two people she didn't know.

"That is correct," Byakuya said and brought his drink to his lips. "I broke rules to keep I promise to my late wife. I didn't know what I was truly getting myself into, but once I found Rukia I instantly knew my decision. Not many twenty year olds know what to with a baby let alone a child almost ten years younger than them."

Suì Feng huffed, "Well I can't believe you broke rules."

"You can't say you wouldn't have done the same thing for a person you cared about?" Byakuya asked now curious about this woman who seemed so one sided and one track minded.

Suì Feng thought for a moment and tried to place herself in the same situation in her head. She honestly couldn't have the feelings for it, and briefly wondered if she were broken. "I cannot say," she admitted, "It doesn't seem like a reasonable cause, especially if I was as young as you."

Byakuya let a sliver of smile appear on his face. "Then I fear this little match is not going to work."

"I was just coming to that conclusion," Suì Feng responded sourly and motioned for the waiter to bring the coats.

"I don't think she heard us at all this entire time," Grimmjow said to Rukia who nodded in agreement. This was such a weird and awkward dinner, and Rukia was grateful that Grimmjow had showed up after all.

Rukia grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze. She didn't want to separate from him after the dinner, and it seemed like the moment was coming to an end since Suì Feng was trying to throw a subtle fit over Byakuya's rule breaking. Rukia never ran into a woman like that before where either she was oblivious to the fact that the person of interest was not that into her, or that she was really that dense. What a minute. Rukia frowned because she did know someone like that, and it was Nelliel. Except that Nelliel wasn't the type to take no for an answer, she is the complete opposite of Suì Feng and Rukia wished she was more like that weird woman then she wouldn't have had to deal with her at all. Oh if only life were that simple.

They were waiting outside for the cars to be brought up from valet when Grimmjow noticed how quiet Rukia was being. "What's on your mind?" he inquired.

Rukia nodded her hand while playing with a few strands of her hair. "It's nothing," she said. Rukia was glad the paparazzi didn't stay for the whole time, but they did dine for a few hours longer than usual.

"I'm not playing this 'nothing' game so what is if?" He asked again.

"I've just got some down time is all. You know our little CD is being released on Monday…" Rukia trailed off.

"And you're wondering what I've got planned?" Grimmjow finished for her.

Rukia buttoned up her fleece pea coat after a biting wind blew through. Spring was coming, but the nights sure still acted like winter. "It's only befitting that I ask. We barely see each other as it is, and I'm beginning to worry about this release," Rukia explained. "I need _something_ to keep my mind off of things, and you haven't told me a single thing if you guys are recording or have plenty of down time."

Grimmjow scratched the back of his head to shield his discomfort. "I'm still trying to recover. I'm not as young as you are you know?"

"Then _tell_ me. I hate when you don't tell me these things like I wouldn't understand. It keeps me wondering and guessing, and I hate that," Rukia said while frowning up at Grimmjow.

"You're right. Don't get riled up," Grimmjow said bringing Rukia into an embrace.

Rukia only assumed he was like this because of Nel. It wasn't a hard observation to know that he is always trying to dodge her when he's with his band, or the times that she had appeared to their functions uninvited by him. Rukia then felt a vibration from her pocket, pulling out her phone she got a message from Ichigo: **hey hows it going? wanted to check in on u…**

Rukia shook her head slowly. Didn't she tell this fool to not worry about anything, and to get some rest? Rukia texted back: **what did i tell u b4 i left? stop worrying about it and get that look off ure face bcuz i know its there!**

Ichigo responded instantly: **since u dont seem scared how about i make it up 2 u?**

**u do owe me that. after the cd dets?**

**heh, u 2 huh? we're all nervous over here but yea, def after the dets**. Ichigo responded with.

Rukia smiled and texted back: **u guys get some rest, esp u. g2g, double date w/byakuya was horrible. txt about it l8tr**. She put her phone back in her pocket, and noticed all three of their cars had been pulled up.

Suì Feng huffed for the millionth time that evening and got into her car and peeled off. Byakuya turned his eyes to Grimmjow and Rukia wondering if she was going to come back home with him or stay in the city. Just then his cell started ringing, and he frowned when he saw Yoruichi's name appear on display. How news travel fast he mused, and decided to decline the call for now. He was about to call his sister to come on, but he took in how Grimmjow was looking at her. If she wanted to stay in the city she could, but Grimmjow would have to bring her back to the house or she could take a cab. "Rukia, you can stay in town if you want. Some pressing matters have come up, and I need to speak with Ginrei."

"Oh okay," Rukia hesitated, but Grimmjow grabbed her hand making the decision easy for her.

"When do you want her back?" Grimmjow asked jokingly with a grin on his face.

"Monday there will be dinner," Byakuya simply stated and climbed into the limousine.

Grimmjow helped Rukia into his car, and got in on his side. "Byakuya is a man of limited words."

"Hmm, imagine living with him," Rukia told him. "Are we going home?" She asked.

"I like the sound of _we_ going home, but the night is still young, and you're going to need some clothes at my place. Think it's time you stop the walk-of-shame out of your boyfriend's apartment," Grimmjow said with a smile on his face.

Rukia giggled. "Oh hush and drive!"

**A/N: I wanted this to come out on my bday (which was Monday) but as I was typing the second half of this I became SO tired. I wasn't happy about that, but I got it out after Thanksgiving and during the semester (awesome!). Class is almost over, so almost over that I'm thinking about making the 3****rd**** my last time going (no finals for this chick!). This chapter was toned down to me, maybe not to some of you, but for me it was. I don't know if the next chapter will be this normal length, got a lot going on…maybe I can fit it so it won't take so long or it'll just be a long chapter. We shall see. But stick around! Things are JUST starting to heat up.**


	16. Silent 'I Love Yous'

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach because his majesty or whatever that Quincy name is would have been killed by now and Rukia and Ichigo would've hooked up and he would have decided to stay in Soul Society. Yes, I do ship Ichigo/Rukia. I'm actually thinking of doing one of them after this fic. I'm having so much fun with Grimm/Ruk though. Anyways I've decided to start this (pop this) one out before I start playing video games. And welcome new groupies! I see you! Enjoy! Oh btw…don't you think the script will be flipped soon? Or not? insert evil grin.**

**Track 16: Silent 'I Love Yous'**

Grimmjow decided to go to the galleria to shop for Rukia. It wasn't anything near the Magnificent Mile or Rodeo Drive, but he felt more comfortable going to a palace mall to shop because of the regular selections, and the higher end selections that are available at a stop shop. It also took out the middle of the mall business. He hated that because they took up the little precious walkway they were given, and also they called out to people walking by as if they were familiar with everybody.

"We're going to be looking pretty posh. Think a lot of people will recognize us?" Rukia asked stepping out of the car.

"Hmm," Grimmjow glanced up at his hair, which was always a dead giveaway to the fans. "Hoping that since there's only an hour left before it closes there shouldn't be too many people around."

Rukia shrugged while her boyfriend grabbed her hand and lead her through the mall. Every once in awhile they would lead one another into a store to check things out or buy whatever that fancied them. Grimmjow was in for a surprise when he realized that he had a little shopper on his hands. He wasn't one to try clothes on all the time, but Rukia would usher him into a fitting room and make him model for her. Rukia was also in for a surprise herself. Even though Byakuya had given her everything she still wanted to buy things for herself with her own money, and now that she was making her own she was definitely feeling the energy of spending her own money. That is until they got to the register and Grimmjow beat her to swiping his card before she could even dig into her clutch to get her wallet out.

"You know I got this right?" Rukia asked not clearly sure if Grimmjow had expected her to ask him to pay for it.

"I know, but you're leaving these clothes at my place so I'm willing to pay for them," he responded.

Rukia raised an eyebrow. "Oh really now? I can't take these home?"

"Which home are you referring to?"

"Across the way?" Rukia asked timidly.

Grimmjow huffed, "Wrong answer."

"Byakuya."

"I suppose I can let you swap items out for something else when needed," he said with a grin.

Rukia smiled and squinted her eyes at him. "You don't like the guys do you?"

Grimmjow scratched his neck. "It has nothing to do with liking them it's more of a do I trust them complex."

"But I've always been safe with them. You just need to get to know them more," Rukia said while pulling her phone out. "Speaking of one of them.."

**what r u doing?**

**shopping Ichigo what r u doing? **Rukia answered while helping with a few of the shopping bags her and Grimmjow had acquired throughout their spree.

Ichigo responded quickly: **we're throwing a lil get 2gether.**

**u mean u guys invited some girls over.**

**die hard fans.**

Rukia frowned down at her phone: **lock my door plz? like rite now!**

**its already taken care of princess.**

Rukia huffed this time: **oka whaeva. ill see u guys 2morrow.**

"What are you doing?" Grimmjow asked annoyed and snatched her phone out of her hand.

"I was texting Ichigo, thank you very much," she responded not liking how rude Grimmjow was being.

Grimmjow grunted. "I was talking to you, you know? What does he want anyways?"

"Sorry," Rukia answered sheepishly. "He was just wondering what I was doing, and they've invited girls over so you know how that goes."

"Want to go?" Grimmjow asked as he put an arm around her shoulders.

Rukia blanched, "No thank you. I don't want to know what goes on when the doors are open."

Grimmjow let out a hearty laugh that caused people to begin to notice them. "Come on, it can't be as bad as our party was."

"Look, I don't care if it is or isn't I just don't want to know! Let me maintain just a little bit of 'ignorance and bliss'. Just a little bit could go a long way. Anyways I think we should go ahead and get to your place. Think the mall is closing soon," Rukia observed noticing that the stores were pulling in their door signs, and getting ready to lock up. Grimmjow nodded his head in consent, and led them back to the parking deck, but before they reached his car they were ambushed by a couple of fans. The couple obliged and took a selfie with the teenagers, and Rukia ended up signing Luxus CD. She held the case and looked at it for a few before putting her signature on it.

"What was that about?" Grimmjow asked once they were on the road to his place.

"I'm scared to know how we're doing. Last thing I knew is that we made sales on the average scale, but Gotei XIII has set some high expectations and I don't know if we made that number," Rukia finally let out her anxiety. This weekend was probably the second worst weekend in her adult life because of the not knowing, and she was putting herself through it all.

Grimmjow chuckled a bit. "What I saw online is that you guys are doing quite well."

"But for a little LP though?"

"It just means that your next CD will be longer and better."

"Well I hope Shuuhei is working with a lot of magic then."

Once at Grimmjow's place Rukia quickly stripped down and put on some sweats she got from VS, and wiped her makeup off. "Can I just relax now?" She practically shouted in the vast space of the living room.

"I don't know, can you?" Grimmjow asked, appearing from the hallway zipping up his hoodie. He watched as Rukia pulled her phone out of her hoodie's pocket, and started typing away. "Apparently not," Grimmjow grumbled before snatching the offending device.

"Hey," Rukia protested, "Why did you do that for?"

The guitarist took a quick glance at her phone while keeping Rukia's arms at bay. "Ichigo again?" He growled. "What does he want?"

"He's just feeling a little attached right now," Rukia said.

Grimmjow eyed his girlfriend. "Why would he be feeling attached to you?"

She climbed on top of Grimmjow sensing an almost new sensation coming from him, jealousy. "Nothing to freak out about, but when we left the club a few days ago he sort of lost it, and I was the only one around to witness it," she explained as delicately as she could without really dishing out what truly happened. If she did that she knew that Grimmjow would flip out because he already experienced a similar reaction from Ichigo, but not on the creepy level, and Rukia doesn't think that Grimmjow would appreciate Ichigo showing out like he did then. "I mean you were there. Ulquiorra really pissed him off."

"Did he take it out on you?" Grimmjow asked seriously.

"Not really," Rukia replied, unsure how convincing she sounded. "It took awhile to calm him down. Everything is fine, don't freak out." Rukia clasped her hands behind his neck.

"You know I don't want anything to happen to you," he said burying his head in the crook of her elbow. Rukia found it amusing that every now and then when he shows affection he seemed to try and hide his face like he was embarrassed about spilling his feelings out. Grimmjow pulled back and looked Rukia in the eyes. "I will hurt anyone that hurts you. It's me and you, you know that right?" He said and rubbed his fingers through her hair.

"I know, I remember," Rukia replied having a brief flashback from their talk in the men's bathroom at the club. "Should I be worrying about that now?"

"If I ever give you any new information take it with a grain of salt. It's possible that I'm either being fed lies or only being told partial info because of my involvement with you Rukia," Grimmjow warned. "They're trying to see if you'll run with what I tell you."

Rukia frowned, "But I'm not going to tell anyone."

Grimmjow closed his eyes and shook his head. "I did it myself, I put you in danger by telling you. I can't protect you when you're on the road so watch yourself."

"I'll be fine. My mouth is shut. Besides, I've got three other guys on my back, and one in hiding twenty-four seven," Rukia assured him trying to keep his stubborn bangs out of his face, but it wasn't giving up the fight.

"Oh yeah?" Grimmjow smirked widely. "And where is this body guard of yours now?"

Rukia shrugged and glanced behind her out the large windows. "Maybe he's in the park looking up at us," she suggested.

"Oh really? Do you think he can see what I'm doing to you now?" Grimmjow asked seductively grinding his crotch into Rukia's.

Rukia groaned and bit the corner of her bottom lip. "I don't think he's looking that closely," she said and gasped when she felt Grimmjow's hand get beneath her waistband.

"For your sake I hope not," Grimmjow replied roughly tilting her head to the side to get to her ear. "Because you're about to become an exhibitionist if he can see us from this high up?"

Rukia giggled as Grimmjow placed her on the floor of the living room and proceeded to strip her clothes and his as well. Grimmjow then pulled her thong to the side, and slowly slipped two fingers into her cunt. "Already nice and wet for me," Grimmjow said amused. "Now let's see how fast I can make you cum," he said seductively capturing her lips with his. 

* * *

><p>Rukia groggily opened her eyes, and relished in the fluffy white comforter of Grimmjow's bed. God, did she love his comforter, but she was still tired from their festive activities last night and blushed when the memories rushed back to her. Last night Rukia let her hair down more with Grimmjow and decided to give him a treat that begin with her lips, and ended in her mouth. "He's going to think I'm a complete freak," Rukia grumbled. She finally sat up and grabbed her phone off the nightstand and checked her messages. She noticed she had a missed call from Renji so she dialed him back up.<p>

"_Hello?" _Renji answered with his morning voice.

Rukia yawned before she responded. "Saw that I missed your call. What's up?" She said with her voice not sounding so great either.

"_Oh my god Rukia, have you seen our sales after last week?" _Renji asked excitedly.

Rukia groaned and covered her eyes. "I'm not trying to look to be honest."

"_We did it, Rukia! Thirty hundred and fifty thousand—," _Renji started to say, but his best friend cut him off.

"—What?!" She shouted. "Seriously, Renji?" Rukia couldn't help the smile spreading across her face, and the excitement was building up.

Renji chuckled tiredly, he could tell that Rukia was holding back her surprise. _"Just let it out Rukia," _Renji encouraged.

And Rukia screamed in excitement at the top of lungs.

Grimmjow was in the kitchen prepping to make breakfast. He looked up towards the hallway and grinned. He mused that she must've heard the results, and it was about time because her anxiety was killing him although he agrees that it makes her do wild things to him. Last night was a treat, and he vows to pay her back real soon.

Rukia didn't waste any more time in bed and rushed to freshen up before storming out into the living room with a grin on her face. Grimmjow had his flat screen turned to an entertainment media channel, and the hosts were chatting up Luxus's release. "This is surreal," she said and turned to Grimmjow, "Does it always feel like this?"

Grimmjow started slaving over the stove making breakfast. "Every single time. Just wait until you start doing your promotional tour. Having all those fans there because they want to be there, screaming for you, worshipping you. It's a rush."

Rukia leaned on top of the counter and looked up at the ceiling. "Sounds…amazing."

Grimmjow slid over a loaded plate, and Rukia looked skeptically at the amount of food on it. "Grimm, I'm not a whale…"

"I know, but after last night and early this morning I figured that we both need to replenish our bodies and fluids," he said with a smirk.

"Hush!" Rukia said while she grabbed orange juice and cups.

Afterwards the couple found themselves walking through the park towards Rukia's building. "I can't believe you wouldn't just let me drive over, would've been faster," Grimmjow complained.

"We're not staying long. I just want to see the condition of my second home," Rukia said enjoying the walk. It was such a nice day, and a walk couldn't harm them, it was only about fifteen minutes.

"If we're not staying long why couldn't I just have driven us over?" Grimmjow looked up at the trees hanging over them, and did a little start to jump up and hang from a branch. Rukia gazed at him and continued walking grumbling under her breath about how in the hell was he complaining and enjoying himself at the same time. "What was that?" Grimmjow shouted down at her, and the response she gave him wasn't one he was looking for. He let go of the branch and made a mad dash at Rukia who turned on her heels and started sprinting down the walkway. Rukia had the back entrance in her sight, but Grimmjow had already caught up to her and spun her around. Grimmjow held out his hand and wiggled his fingers. "Hand over the key card." She dug into her back pocket and handed over her access card. Grimmjow held it in front of the pad, and the door buzzed unlocked. Rukia practically skipped through the lavish building ready to surprise her roommates, but also dreading the status of their home.

She slid her card through the slot, and pushed the door open slowly. So far so good. Rukia tiptoed through the entrance, and Grimmjow just walked through with his hands in his pockets, but he forgot to stop the door from slamming. "Really?"

"If they've been partying this long then they're knocked out, that wouldn't even rouse them up," he reasoned and he was right. They made it to the living room, and it was a sight to see. Ichigo was laid out on the couch snoring loudly with a tie tied over his eyes. On the other end was a random chick with streaks of blue all over her head. The table in front of the couch was set up like a poker game so Rukia assumed they played strip poker or whatever while drinking the hard stuff. The sliding door to the balcony was halfway open with a sheet trailing from it. On one of the loungers was a slumbering Shuuhei cuddling with a pillow, which was a shocker to Rukia. Renji was sprawled in front of the large flat screen with two chicks, but he was clutching an empty handle instead of the females flanking his sides.

"They know how to party huh?" Grimmjow asked looking around at the mess.

"It isn't usually like this."

Rukia decided she would wake up Renji first so she stalked over, and picked her way through solo cups and clothing articles hoping that her best friend at least had boxers on. She squatted right above his head and placed a hand over his mouth, and then pinched his nose shut. Renji's eyes shot open and he sputtered, but Rukia's hand muffled his cries. He took note of his situation and delicately got up as best he could without stepping on either of the women beneath his feet. "When did you get here?" He asked as he stumbled into the kitchen.

"Just now," Rukia replied and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and tossed it to him. "You guys been partying all weekend?"

"You guys should've waited until _tonight_. Going at the rate you're doing it'll catch up to you real fast," Grimmjow said by the stairs causing Renji to jump.

"Shit man, I didn't know you were standing there," Renji shook his head and stretch. "Oh we're continuing tonight, you two should join. Rangiku, Senna, and all the others will be joining."

Rukia smiled and rolled her head up to the ceiling. "We have to see Byakuya this evening, but afterwards…" She trailed off looking at Grimmjow for confirmation.

"Why not? Haven't seen you party in long time," Grimmjow said with a gleam in his eyes.

Rukia let out a nervous 'ha-ha', and surveyed the living room again. "Ichigo locked my room right?"

Renji replied with a positive answer as he placed his head on the cold black granite counter. "Yeah, no one went upstairs anyways."

"Well okay, umm," Rukia and Grimmjow walked back to the front door. "We're going to go and chill out before heading to see Byakuya. You guys should probably clean up before the others arrive."

"Aww, you guys aren't going to stay and help?" Renji asked lifting his head up from the counter.

"Pfffft! Yeah right, see you later!" Rukia laughed and shut the door loudly behind her causing groans to echo through the place. Now that woke the rest of the bodies up.

Shuuhei came walking into the kitchen with the blanket wrapped dangerously loose on his waist. He yawned and stretched and looked wearily around the place taking in all of the carnage. This was going to drive him insane so he knew that he needed to sober up quickly. "What was that loud noise?" He asked as he grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Rukia was just here," Renji replied grabbing a box of cereal off the fridge and a bowl from the cabinet.

Shuuhei gasped. "I missed Rukia?!"

"Calm down, she'll be back later," Renji said eyeing the singer with a weird look. "It's just Rukia anyways what's the deal?"

Shuuhei smirked and looked at Renji. "Now you know that it's just isn't Rukia. I'm pretty sure you still have a thing for her," Shuuhei said probing into Renji for a confession.

Renji scoffed and looked away, "What does it matter? She's with Grimmjow. Besides there are plenty of females waiting around the block for me."

"What if I said that I'm into her?"

"And I would say that you're pulling my leg," Renji said picking up his food and climbing up the stairs to go to his bedroom. "You? Serious about being with any woman? That right there is a lie. Let alone it being Rukia."

Shuuhei leaned over the countertop thinking deeply. Maybe it was time for a change since it appears that his ways were not giving him any credibility in the commitment department. He sighed and climbed up the other set of stairs to go to his bedroom to shower, and get ready for the night. 

* * *

><p>Dinner with Byakuya went just as smoothly as it did when they had the impromptu double date. Well it went as smoothly as it did minus the whole Suì Feng segment. "So what did, um, grandfather want?" Rukia asked still feeling awkward calling Ginrei her grandfather, but he was whether it be by blood or not.<p>

"Nothing important, but humility and disgrace was brought up. Not that it matters because I will not be doing such a thing ever again," Byakuya replied coolly and took a sip of his scotch.

"I'm just glad that their attention is more on you than on me for once," Rukia said smiling into her drink.

"Why would they have their eyes on any of you two?" Grimmjow asked a bit confused about the whole family dynamics. He had them, but they lived on the other side of the country, and everyone was always busy with their lives so they really didn't bother to stay connected. Loving from a distant.

Rukia turned to Grimmjow and explained about how their lives were on constant surveillance, but mainly hers for the past decade because of her antics as a teenager, and now as an adult they finally pulled back realizing that it's just the way she is. No matter who brought her up, though there were rumors that Byakuya was just as brash, maybe even worse so being raised by Byakuya had to have rubbed off onto Rukia. Grimmjow laughed loudly at that remark while the said man was scowling at his sister-in-law. Rukia raised her hands in protest, "But it's true right?"

"You know if I didn't know any better you two could easily pass off as real siblings," Grimmjow said. "You guys look just alike."

"What? No way," Rukia giggled and turned to look at Byakuya. "My face is way more animated."

"I beg to differ," Byakuya cut in. "I just have more control than you do," he said looking at Rukia. They then noticed they had the same preset determined looking face causing Rukia and Grimmjow to laugh and Byakuya crack a smile.

Grimmjow excused himself from the table, and one of the waiters showed him the way to the closest bathroom. On the way they passed a large memorial picture of Hisana that made Grimmjow pause and frown thinking it a bit strange of having a larger than life painted photo of your sister-in-law. "I know it's shocking how they resemble one another," the waiter spoke up admiring the painting himself.

"That's not…" Grimmjow trailed off taking a closer look at the picture.

"Oh no, that's Hisana. Rukia's older sister, deceased wife of Byakuya," the waiter nodded in deep thought. "She's been gone for quite some time now, but will always be missed in the household."

"Hm," Grimmjow mused as they continued to the bathroom.

Back in the dining room Byakuya finished off his drink, and watched Rukia as she enjoyed the dessert. He thought about how mature Grimmjow seemed to be, and that was exactly what Rukia needed, she needed someone to bring her down a few notches. "I like him," he said plainly.

"Huh?" Rukia was caught in between licking her fork. She put her fork down slowly, and looked over at her brother. "You like him?"

"Why not?"

"It's just that I never heard you saying you like anyone, period," Rukia stated.

"I liked your sister," Byakuya shot back calmly.

Rukia grinned. "Nice try. You _loved_ my sister, and that's a given because you were married to her."

Byakuya sighed and leaned back in his chair. "Fine then, I like Kaien. He's tolerable."

Rukia wanted to roll her eyes, but refrained from doing so instead she stabbed her fork into the pie slice she was focusing on. "He's alright."

"Just alright? I remember you used to look up to him," Byakuya said amused and confused about his sister's reaction.

"Yeah well that was until I grew up so he's just alright," Rukia said with a shrug wishing he would drop the conversation. She could feel her anger bubbling and she knew if she exposed an inch of emotional distress over Kaien she feared that Byakuya would be able to put the pieces together. She was just glad that he didn't those months ago at the clan meeting when she couldn't mask her emotions anymore. "Why do you like Grimmjow?" she asked quickly changing the subject.

"He's…tolerable."

Rukia looked up to the ceiling. "Ugh, this is getting nowhere!"

"Everything okay?" Grimmjow asked rejoining them from his little trip.

"Everything's good," Rukia said and smiled. "You're great. Want a tour of the place?"

"Uh, sure," Grimmjow could tell Rukia was annoyed, but he wasn't sure what her deal was. Did he take too long? If that was the case then they should downsize their home because it was like walking through a fucking museum. "What's wrong Rukia?"

She groaned and ran her fingers through her hair, shaking it up. "To be honest it's my attitude," she said trying to by past the Kaien subject. They climbed up the staircase, and made a right heading towards the side Rukia dwells on first.

"It has absolutely nothing to do with Kaien?" He asked seriously stepping closer to her.

Rukia dropped her arms and slouched a bit. "You heard."

"If it makes you feel any better I tried not to," Grimmjow said trying to ease his girlfriend's mind. "What about him anyways?" He asked a bit curious since he missed out on the conversation between the siblings. If only he knew he really didn't miss out on much at all.

Rukia made a left and took him down the corridor heading towards the back of the house. She didn't need open ears picking up on their conversation especially if they're about her and Kaien Shiba the married man with a baby. She stopped them by a large window overlooking the vast backyard. Rukia smiled when she noticed Kyo in his area playing, and she remembered that Byakuya kicked him out when he had pounced on Grimmjow. Apparently that was her dog's sign of approval. "Look, what's your sudden interest about this gu—, Kaien?" She stumbled over her words.

Grimmjow stared at her for a minute as she gazed off outside into the distance. "Did you love him?" He finally asked.

He watched her face frown up, and settle into a defeated but content look. "Of course I did, but obviously that's not the case."

"Does he still try and contact you?"

"Heh, I'm pretty sure he would if he could, but I'm also pretty sure that he has his hands full with a child. Haven't heard from him in weeks, and even if I had it wouldn't amount to anything. I'm completely over him," Rukia said with finality in her voice.

Grimmjow sat down on the settee that was underneath the window. "But he isn't over you."

"And Nel isn't over you," Rukia shot back looking out the window to the moon.

Grimmjow grunted and smiled. "You're right," he said as he pulled Rukia in between his legs, "That's another thing we have in common, crazy ass exes."

Rukia smiled at his musings, "But I wouldn't want to put those on our list of commonalities."

"No, but maybe we could get to where your brother and sister was," Grimmjow looked up at Rukia as he mentioned her deceased sister, she gave him a questioning look as she held him at arms length. "I saw the portrait of her," he explained.

"Grimmjow, I'm not sure what they had," Rukia admitted because of the facts she found they had a secret love life before the Kuchikis knew, and that Hisana had an obsession in finding her.

"Think about it Rukia. He's not interested in dating because he had found what he was looking for, and there's no way of replacing it," Grimmjow looked off to the side in deep thought. "I want us to get there," he mumbled.

Rukia's heart thumped loudly in her chest. Grimmjow wasn't focused on her, but she saw a look pass through his eyes that she wasn't sure how to read, but it made her heart go and the blood rush through her body. She stepped further in between his legs, and wrapped her arms around his head. Rukia wasn't sure what has gotten into Grimmjow, but she was suspicious of the problems lying in with the disturbances happening within his band. She briefly wondered how many secrets he was purposely keeping away from her again, but banished those thoughts. Grimmjow was being really affectionate, and she loved it. Staring into his eyes she leaned in and gently kissed him, and tightened her grip when he responded. She knew then that she had fallen, and it was tough to admit to herself that she had fallen in love with this aggressive older man so fast, but she did. 

* * *

><p>"Rukia! Darling you're here!" Squealed an excited Rangiku. "Thank goodness, I was afraid you weren't going to show up. Oh hey Grimmjow!"<p>

Rukia embraced with her overzealous friend, and found a drink shoved into her hand in a blink of an eye. "What time did you get here? We're not really late you know?"

"Yeah I know, but I got super bored waiting around the house with Gin working all the damn time so I invited myself over early, and Senna should be here any minute now," Rangiku mused over and started eating snacks that were set out on the kitchen island.

Shuuhei walked into the kitchen to refill his empty solo cup. "Oh the party has arrived!"

"The party has not," Rukia laughed nervously hoping that Shuuhei wouldn't get too feely on her because she's sure Grimmjow has a limit on how many times each guy can even lay a hand on her shoulder.

"I wasn't talking about you," Shuuhei said, "I was talking about Grimmjow. What's your poison for the night?"

Rukia rolled her eyes as the two males started playing bartender with one another. The females walked into the living room, and started chatting with Ichigo and Renji. "Found a new card game we can play with drinks," Ichigo said with a grin. "Once everyone gets here I'll explain the rules. It's going to get us feeling pretty good too."

"You know I can't wait," Rangiku was practically bouncing around in her seat. "Senna needs to hurry up and get here."

"Why do you always have to rush me around?"

"Yay she's here!" Rukia laughed and mocked Rangiku's excitement that earned her nudge by the blonde. Rukia got up and hugged her friend then went to the kitchen to make Senna a drink. "You two bonding or something?" Rukia asked her singer and her boyfriend.

"Just talking about music," Grimmjow stated.

"Our styles are completely different," Shuuhei remarked. "We should do a collaboration yours and Grimmjow's playing."

"Hmm maybe in the later future. I'm still getting used to his face," Rukia said with a wink over her shoulder. "Hurry up we're about to start a drinking game, and before I forget," Rukia grabbed a shot glass and a bottle of tequila per request of Ichigo.

Grimmjow smacked her ass as he followed her into the living room earning a small scream from her. She handed Ichigo his two items, and gave Senna her drink and sat down on the floor. Ichigo took a deck of cards and shuffled them a few times before asking Renji to cut the deck. After that he spread the cards out face down and formed a circle, and placed the shot glass filled with tequila in the center.

"This game is a combination of Kings and Queens with a few modifications. The rules list is long, but you'll pick it up fast. Card numbers two through four means you must take that many swigs from your drink. Number five cards changes the direction from left to right. Whoever is to the left of anyone who draws six has to take a drink, and the opposite goes for the seven cards. We all have to drink on eights. Same rules apply for cards nine and ten except it's the second person to either the left or right that has to take the drink. If it's a jack then all us hot males have to drink, if it's a queen then all the hot females have to drink, and if it's a king then we all have to drink. _Except_ on the only remaining king card because whoever pulls that must take this shot, and for the aces we'll do a waterfall. For example if I start drinking then whatever the direction is the person falling starts drinking and so forth, and I can keep it long or short," Ichigo explained the game in detail getting nods of understanding around the floor table.

"How does the game end?" Senna asked.

"By the shot. I'll start this round first and go clockwise," he said reaching out and pulling a card from the circle. Ichigo grinned as he saw the card, and flashed it to the group. He pulled out a queen. "Drink up ladies."

Senna slid a card her way. "Pay back sucker!" She shouted while flashing the guys the king.

After Senna's it was Shuuhei's turn and he had to take four drinks from his cup. Rukia had to take two from hers, and Grimmjow pulled an ace. "So I can drink forever how long I want?" He asked holding his cup to his mouth.

"If that's the way you want to do it, but it would suck the worst for the people on the right side of you," Ichigo said with a grin.

"You wouldn't dare!" Rukia gasped at her boyfriend.

Grimmjow refused to look her in the eye and started the waterfall much to Rangiku's delight. Ichigo directed with his finger for the next person to start, and when it was Rukia's turn Grimmjow was still chugging his drink. He let the waterfall continue for a few more agonizing seconds then stopped drinking to survey what remnants he had left, and knew that he was going to need a refill. Everyone then slowly did the peel off while Rukia was waving her hand for everyone to put his or her cups down. She slammed hers down with finality and glared at Grimmjow. "Ugh that wasn't a great idea!"

He shook his cup and stood up, "I need a refill."

Rukia handed him her cup. "Here, I need one too."

Shuuhei also went to the kitchen to do a couple of refills too. Rangiku crawled over to Rukia and laid her head on the smaller woman's shoulder. "This game is going to wreck us."

"I think that's the guys goals," Senna answered on the other side.

"You guys we barely started, we need to beat them," Rukia replied feeling pretty good. It wasn't fair because she was already drinking at her brother's, and the guys have been building a tolerance all weekend. "One of them is going to take that awful shot."

Shuuhei and Grimmjow returned with a tray of drinks and bottles so they could mix at the table, and the game resumed. After two rounds the cards were getting sparse, no one had drawn the final king, and everyone was getting rowdy and loud. Shuuhei kept attempting at tickling Rukia's feet so she climbed into Grimmjow's lap to escape, but he only enclosed her in his arms and held on tight to her as Shuuhei tortured her poor feet. She ended up chastising both of them, and giving the lead singer a good kick in the shins. They resumed the game and Shuuhei flippantly drew a card because he believed that he had so much confidence and luck on his side that he wouldn't draw the last king, but he drew the last king and Rukia was cackling blatantly on the side of him. Senna picked up the shot glass, and presented it to Shuuhei. "We're waiting," she sung.

He mumbled a reply and took the shot. He slammed the glass down and demanded another game. The group of friends was able to get through four games, and Rukia lucked out big time. She someone dodged the shot glass every single time, and she felt pretty good about it. Shuuhei got it again and cursed the gods. Senna went down, and so did Ichigo and Grimmjow. Rangiku had to call it an early night because Gin had gotten out of the office earlier than he expected, and still being in newly engaged bliss she really wanted to go back home with him. Senna and Rukia trekked down to the lobby with her, and waited on Gin to pick her up.

"This has been real fun you guys," Rangiku mused over and straightened her hair. "And I'll be getting married real soon too! The invitations will be sent out soon."

"You two aren't waiting are you?" Rukia asked.

Rangiku hummed in thought. "No, guess we're not, but we really don't feel like doing the whole waiting for the year bit either. We're more focused on the reception. You two better be there."

"We wouldn't miss it," said Senna. "Are we allowed a plus one?"

"Of course you are, but who would you be bringing exactly?"

Senna shrugged her shoulders. "I don't even know yet."

Rangiku pouted and looked out the lobby and saw Gin's car pull up. "Ladies, looks like my ride's here. Talk to you soon okay?" She pecked them both on the cheek, and sauntered out the building.

Senna sighed and looked at the time. "Think I'm going to call it an early night too," she suggested.

"Yeah? You going to be okay?" Rukia asked concerned that her friend had drunk too much.

"Oh I'm fine, I'm going to let you in on a little secret," she got closer to Rukia and whispered, "I couldn't fake the shot, but I could fake the sips. You didn't even notice that I didn't refill my cup did you?"

Rukia's eyes opened wide. "You sly dog!"

"Don't go and blab it to everyone! I'll play honestly next time. I just wanted to enjoy everyone's company," she explained saving her neck.

"Alright, I can live with that," Rukia reasoned and turned to take the trek back up to her room.

"Are _you_ going to be okay?" Senna called after her giggling.

Rukia waved her off. "I'll be a-okay." As she walked out of the lobby she had to do a double take because she swore she saw two familiar females and a taller one standing around casing the joint. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but she knew she saw the girl with the straight cut bangs from somewhere before. Rukia stopped and surveyed the area, but she lost sight of the small group. Maybe she was seeing things. Turning back around she bumped into Shuuhei's chest and jumped back, but he caught her by both her elbows.

"Why are you so jumpy?" He asked with a little laugh.

"I, uh," Rukia looked back over across the lobby to make sure her mind was just playing drunk tricks on her. If only there weren't so many residents still milling around, and going in and out of the building. "It was nothing…"

"You sure?"

Rukia nodded and looked up at Shuuhei. "What are you doing down here?"

"Came to check up on you. You guys were taking too long coming back up," Shuuhei looked around and noticed that Senna was gone. "Ah, so they both called it a early night huh?"

"Suppose I'm the only female left," Rukia did a little dance then slumped. "That's not actually a good thing." Shuuhei smiled down at her and they both started back on the walk to their place. "You could've sent Grimmjow down. Him being alone up there with Renji and Ichigo probably isn't the best idea."

"They're men, they can handle it. Grimmjow couldn't come down and look for you because he doesn't know this building," Shuuhei said putting an arm around his favorite person.

"Oh you play too much," Rukia said laughing at his play to get closer to her. This wasn't a new game between the two, but it always left Rukia wondering what was really going on in that head of Shuuhei's. He writes great music, he knows how to put words together to tell a story in a short amount of time, and he's also scorching hot and could, well have, gotten any female thrown at him. He hasn't been acting out lately in the female department, he seems to mellowing out, but was that due to the fame and success? Was he tired of going after something once he achieved it? Rukia could only ask these questions to herself because deep inside she was afraid to ask. She couldn't even answer to herself why she felt that way. Only that was the closest description she could give herself.

He brought her back under his wing and squeezed her shoulder. "Why can't there be more girls like you throwing themselves at me?"

"To make you feel any better I'm sure you do, but you probably just don't see them."

"I don't know about that."

"I'm positive that these women you are referring to also threw themselves at Grimmjow, but look at me. I'm sure that there's a 'me' in there somewhere. Am I making any sense? I'm so out of it. Why do you always do this to me when we've been drinking?" Rukia asked loudly as Shuuhei pressed the call button for the elevator.

"Shhh," Shuuhei whispered in her ear, and smiled at the other people waiting for an elevator. People were comfortable with each other's status on the residence side. There was only a little commotion when Luxus moved in, but the building was frequented with sport stars, movie stars, and anyone who was able to spend mommy and daddy's money. When their elevator arrived he quickly shoved Rukia into it, and pressed their floor number.

Rukia leaned into the corner of the moving box and looked at Shuuhei. "You're such a tease. That's probably why you haven't ran into anyone like me."

"I'm a tease?" He asked incredulously with a serious on his face.

"Yes, you are a tease."

"Far from it," he spat out. "You're the tease. You're the one walking around the whole place, flaunting your body in front of me."

"Excuse me," Rukia laughed incredulously. "I flaunt my body in front of you? I don't flaunt anything. If you wanted my damn body you probably should've asked for!" Rukia shouted letting the alcohol take control of her body.

"And when have I _not_ done so? Huh?" Shuuhei asked hotly cornering her in he spot. He leaned down towards her, and Rukia put up a finger to stop him.

"No one can take you seriously _except_ for those you don't really want, and don't you dare."

Shuuhei stared at her for a few seconds then broke into a small grin. "Oh I wouldn't do anything like that. But there will be a day when you're going to beg for it, and I'll be happy to oblige." He stepped back and leaned onto the wall adjacent to her. He couldn't believe he let his emotions get the best of him.

"You're so infuriating," Rukia said softly to lighten the mood back up.

Shuuhei smiled. "You always say that."

Back in there place Rukia just wanted to be around Grimmjow more so they retired up to her room, and watched movies. In the middle of the night Rukia woke up from a deep sleep thinking about what Shuuhei said. She didn't want to think about him, not wrapped up in Grimmjow's arms. In fact she didn't want to think about any man wrapped him in her man's arms. She sighed and snuggled deeper into Grimmjow's chest, and closed her eyes determined to fall back to sleep. She knew they were about to get busy, and all she wanted to do was stay with Grimmjow and do nothing else.

**A/N: Here it is damnit. This was a couple of days late, but I've been so busy and tired. Here's your gift groupies! And Happy New Year! Hope I got Grimmjow and Shuuhei close to Rukia, at least I think it worked just fine. Hopefully I can get the next chapter out before classes start again because then I most likely won't be able to update until May x_x I know! I started working again, and then classes will start back soon so I don't know how my work load is going to be. So sad, but I'll always be developing the story just not at the pace I freaking want because shit is about to go down! Stay tuned for the next track!****opef**


	17. What Goes Up

**Disclaimer: …..nothing new here just dreaming of someone to draw inspiration from my fic and draw a hot scene of Rukia and Grimmjow is all because I don't have the time or patience to do things like that. Drawing for yourself must be nice! I'm not hating over here lol. Anyways, as always thanks for reading and reviewing, and WELCOME NEW GROUPIES! I know I've said before I thought I would have had more time to write, but hell…3 art classes with a baby AND job. That wasn't working, but I'm back. I have to get back into the swing of things so I know it's not that much of an exciting chapter, but the next one will be…and the one after that should be. It should be exciting for a while.**

**Track 17: What Goes Up**

Luxus found themselves sitting in the studio listening to Uryuu going over their sales for the week in detail. Rukia was leaning on her propped up arm staring out of the window looking over at the next building and the sky. Grimmjow needed to go home the night after the card game, and she always hated when they had to split up, but he promised they would see each other before anything major happened. He even promised that he would meet her wherever city she was in if they were forced to do a promotional tour, which he was very positive they were going to embark on one real soon. Rukia speculated that he was recollecting memories when The Creux first started out in the industry. Uryuu's voice rose with excitement as he went over the reviews from prominent magazines including the charts.

"'_Luxus is a fresh sound for the ears of rock!' 'The band to watch out for!' 'Luxus is climbing up the charts!'._ Some weren't that excited though stating '_typical of a new band', 'Overblown'. _Overblown?!" Uryuu set the papers down.

Shuuhei leaned forward with a concerned look on his face. "Um, wouldn't you say so? I hate to be the 'Debbie-Downer', but over three hundred thousand? Are you sure they didn't add two big numbers together by accident?"

"Shuuhei read my mind," Rukia chimed in. "This is great and all, but I was thinking more like um…" She shrugged and looked at her band for support.

Renji cleared his throat. "More around the one hundred thousand marker."

"That sounds more reasonable to me," Ichigo agreed.

Uryuu sat down in his chair. "I think you guys are overanalyzing the greatness here. There couldn't possibly be a glitch or some strange coincidence." Uryuu sighed heavily and rubbed his head. "This is making my head spin. What are we supposed to with a number like this!? Can you imagine what we would have to do for the sophomore album? We still have to do our tour for _this _album. I can't fathom the possibility of beating this album with the sophomore. What is going on?" Uryuu was on the verge of pulling his hair out. Being a band manager was very stressful, and he thought that Luxus wouldn't have any suspicion about their sales, but he was wrong. At least he had an intelligent group of people he can express his worries to.

"You're going to be doing exactly what you're doing now," a voice said from the doorway. Rukia watched as a man with a brood frame and slicked back hair walked in with Gin right behind him smiling.

"Mr. Sosuke," Uryuu said in a rush and quickly stood up from his seat. Luxus followed their manager's manners and rose from their seats as well albeit confused as to why Aizen Sosuke would grace them with his presence. He's the top honcho of Gotei XIII, this building is his hive and the musicians his worker bees.

Aizen raised his hand and motioned for them all to take a seat. "No need to stand for me. I should be the one rising for you," he said with a winning smile. His voice was deep and sultry as if he was trying to hypnotize you, and his approach was calm and opening. Rukia could tell right off the bat that he came from a well breed family. "And you shouldn't worry about numbers. This is just proof how many people believe in your work, your music. They love you."

"Yeah, but three hundred thousand?" Ichigo asked. "Off of what three singles? And one was just a remake of a pop song."

Aizen walked over to the large window and gazed out of it. "Sounds to me as if Luxus may have unintentionally crossed over into the pop realm."

"We're not a pop rock group though, and we will not be a pop rock band," Shuuhei said with a hard voice.

"We wouldn't coerce you into doing anything you wouldn't feel comfortable doing," Gin chimed in with a smile. "Luxus just happened to recognition in an area where it's difficult for other bands such as The Creux to wonder into."

"Consider yourselves lucky that the music you produce isn't too heavy to be tied down only in the rock realm," Aizen said from across the room. "So your sophomore album should prove to be quite interesting."

Rukia fidgeted in her seat. They shouldn't even be dreaming of a sophomore album. What they should be discussing is what their next moves were going to be. "What exactly do we do next?" She asked.

Gin walked over to her side and placed his hands on her shoulders. "We already have vendors lined up where Luxus will be touring. Of course your manager has to approve of the sites," Gin said and nodded at Uryuu. "You'll find them on the average side based on our initial prediction of sales. Unless you want to boost the size up?"

Uryuu nodded. "Depending on what you mean by average then it should be fine. Let's not get ahead of ourselves and bite off more than we can chew."

"Playing smart. I like that," Gin said finally releasing Rukia's shoulders. Gin may be her friend's fiancé, but she still didn't trust him completely. He was still a creepy man to her. "Luxus is still fairly new so your touring will be at a minimum."

Renji crossed his arms over his chest, and lend back into his chair. "This company is always putting restrictions on us so what's new?"

"We still give you creative freedoms though," Aizen said walking back to the table. "We only do these minor setbacks in concern of the artist."

"By making us cut songs out that was meant to be a CD?" Shuuhei asked. "I hear these great reviews and some so-so, but no one asked us how we felt about the LP."

"How do you feel?" Gin wondered as he now stood next to Aizen.

"Feel like this LP is shit," Shuuhei replied looking at his band mates that nodded at him in encouragement. "We were trying to tell a story here, make the listeners get into moods, but now it just sounds like a bunch of songs thrown on there in haste."

Uryuu cleared his throat and the brought the attention back on him. "You have to understand the grief Luxus went through with this whole process. Mr. Sosuke you claim that you give my artist creative freedom so why don't you let them show you?"

"What are you saying?" Aizen asked intrigued.

"I say that while Luxus is touring you let them perform the songs that were supposed to be on there, and re-release the LP as a CD with the additional songs," Uryuu suggested.

Gin's grin widened. "Well Aizen, I believe we've got some players."

Aizen chuckled impressed by Uryuu. "You have my word, but I'll make sure my assistant types up a contract. We wouldn't want any misunderstandings." With that said Aizen and Gin bid their farewell and walked out of the recording room.

Uryuu sighed and turned back to Luxus. "Well that sums up good news and bad news. If you guys have any work to practice or do then feel free to do so, I'm going to my office. Once I the get venues and dates I'll come back down and discuss them with you."

Shuuhei grabbed his notebook where he always wrote his lyrics down and sat down on the couch beside the window and delved into his work. Renji pulled headphones from his pocket, plugged them into his phone and started listening to music for inspiration for some new beats. Ichigo began writhing down notes in rhythmic patterns trying to come up with something funky and new. Rukia honestly didn't know what to do to occupy her time. Shuuhei and Izuru had written the music for the lead guitar prior to her rapid induction into the band. Feeling useless she resolved to going down to the cafeteria and grabbing a snack to eat. "Guys I'm going to go and grab something to eat. Want me to bring anything back up?"

"Some candy," Renji answered.

Ichigo eyed the drummer. "It's about to be lunch. Don't you think you should get something more substantial than that?"

Rukia giggled because after so many years Renji was still the same. She remembered being in the orphanage, and it was always a hassle to get the red head to eat a decent meal. "Don't worry I'll bring something else up for him," Rukia reassured Ichigo.

"A sub with some chips will be fine with me," he said going back into arranging notes.

"Shuuhei?" she asked before she walked out the room. She was still irritated by him, but her kindness won over in asking what he wanted anyways.

"I'll come with you," Shuuhei said putting his notebook and pen down. Rukia walked out ahead of him, and his other band mates teased and laughed at him. They weren't sure what happened between the two, Renji guessed he tried to touch his best friend in an inappropriate way, but he was glad that someone else was on the receiving end of Rukia's attitude. "Shut up," Shuuhei said gruffly.

Renji took an earphone out and smiled at Shuuhei. "Just apologize to her for feeling her up, and she'll eventually forgive you."

"It wasn't anything like that!" Shuuhei shouted before rushing out the door. He caught the elevator just before the door closed.

Rukia was beginning to resent elevators even more in her life. Ichigo was a creep face a long time ago, then Shuuhei semi-advanced on her a few days ago. Elevators must do something to people she surmised. If not to the general public then the damn metal box sure does something to Luxus.

"How long are you going to be mad at me?"

Rukia looked up to the ceiling of the evil metal box as it finally started it's decent. "I'm not mad at you."

"Then why won't you talk to me?" He asked leaning against the opposite wall of Rukia.

"Because I don't want to say the wrong thing," she answered him and watched as the numbers counted down backwards. "I don't want to _lead_ you on."

"Give me a break I was drunk that night," Shuuhei acknowledged.

"Drunk on the truth serum," Rukia countered with. "It was just a little uncomfortable Shuuhei. I'm in a committed relationship. All those other times before Grimmjow were alright, I accepted it, but now I think you need to tone it down."

"But I have toned it down," Shuuhei retorted. "I don't sleep with random girls as often, and I haven't teased you as often," he listed off in defense.

Rukia gently tugged on a strand of her hair because Shuuhei was correct. That one night was really his only slipup she could put a finger on since her and Grimmjow became an item. She also hadn't actually been keeping tabs on his behavior though she did notice that one morning when he was sleeping alone outside. It was her fault for not paying close attention to these details and she blushed. "I didn't realize that," she acknowledged and started biting on her lower lip.

"And if you want me to keep my innocent trek going then I advise you stop doing what you're doing," Shuuhei said just as the doors binged open and he walked out with a smirk.

It was evident to Renji and Ichigo that the two had made up when they returned with food for everyone. Shuuhei had that cocky smile on his face as he hummed and wrote down lyrics in his trusty notebook. Uryuu came back into the studio, sat down and called the band over to go over the list of the cities they were going to hit during the tour. "Let's see here," Uryuu said as he opened up the packet and scanned the list.

"Two cities on the east coast, one in the Midwest, two on the west coast and two here," he announced. "The promotional team has already been sent orders to start spreading the word through most media outlets."

Rukia stifled a sigh and pulled her phone from her pocket, texting underneath the table. Grimmjow was going to wait for her to get out of the meeting, and she was eager to spend the rest of the day with him after getting the tour news. She had to admit that she was becoming apprehensive about the whole situation. Rukia's thoughts were interrupted when a short female with her hair in a bun walked in and handed Uryuu the files that Aizen promised.

"I'll look over these tonight," Uryuu announced while standing up from the table. "Over the next couple of weeks we will be preparing for stage presence, wardrobe presentations, and…the _rules_," he said making it a point to look at the males.

"I resent that," Shuuhei spoke up and grinned at the same time. "I have been on my _best_ behavior for awhile and Rukia can back that up."

"Don't go dragging me into this," she mumbled rising from the table as well and stretching.

"You leaving us for today?" Shuuhei asked with a knowing smirk.

"Yes, but I'll only be across the way if you think you need me."

"I need you now."

"Okay I'll be going now," Rukia said in a rush and waved out the door. Shuuhei was beginning to flirt with her again, and she knew that was a flag to leave the vicinity before he was given a chance to do any harm.

Rukia's stomach was churning as she clung onto Grimmjow's hands. The last few weeks was a tornado, and everything happened way too rapidly for her. Yet, here they were on the side tarmac next to the private jet Gotei XIII is lending them for their travels. "You all set?" Grimmjow asked her.

"Yeah," Rukia said while looking to the side. Grimmjow had made plans to come support her at one of the concerts, but the plans got cancelled when The Creux were scheduled for a photo shoot. She admitted to herself that she would have been feeling closer to one hundred percent if his plans weren't blindsided, but she wasn't about to tell him that.

Grimmjow smirked down at her, "You seem nervous."

"Not even close," she replied with a smirk of her own. On the contrary she did feel nervous. Maybe it was her first time being really out on her own, or early jitters from performing on more than one stage. But she wasn't about to tell him that either.

"You better get going Rukia," he said. He ran a hand through her hair, cupped her delicate chin and gave a deep kiss. "I'll see you in a few weeks."

Rukia gave Grimmjow a quick peck on the lips and boarded the G6. Never in a million years had she ever dreamt that this was where she would be in her mid twenties. She had expected that she would carry on the Kuchiki name, get married to some uppity guy, begrudgingly pop out a few kids that she didn't want with the guy, and that would have been the end of her life. Not everyone wants to be a trophy wife though.

"Alright, let's get this show on the road!" Shuuhei exclaimed. It was plain as day that he was super stoked about touring. Rukia took a seat by the window and waved to Grimmjow before he drove off. "I'll take of your needs since the man won't be around," Shuuhei slid in beside Rukia.

Rukia gave him a dead look. "This plane is big enough for each person to have two seats for themselves, and then some."

"Oh get your mind out of the gutter," Shuuhei poked at Rukia's head and she swatted his hand away. "I was talking about your basic needs, not your sexual ones. This is your first tour right?" Rukia nodded in response. "We toured before, just not on this scale, you know the beat up van and any friends that could help with gas money," he buckled his lap belt as the plane engine started and Rukia followed suit. "I was going steady with this one chick, and we were doing great, at least I thought so but…" Shuuhei trailed off remembering his past as a monogamous man. "It brought the ugly out in both of us."

"What do you mean? You were doing your job. What did she do? Cheat on you?" Rukia scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Surprisingly no," Rukia raised her eye at his response. "And neither did I!" Shuuhei quickly retorted.

"Okay so what happened?"

"Like I said it brought the ugly out in us. We became resentful and petty. When I got back she would pick the smallest fights and turn something out of nothing. It was truly amazing and a fucking energy waster," Shuuhei went out about his crazy ex. "She knew which buttons to press, and the ending result was me yelling. That's what she wanted, a screaming contest. And then one day I came back to our place, and she was gone. All of her things, gone. I had never felt so light in my life."

"What exactly went wrong?" Rukia asked puzzled. There had to have been something that made this chick flip the script.

Shuuhei shrugged and looked unimpressed. "I have no idea, and I doubt I'll ever know. Though I do think people close to her got into her head, and she carried these rumors and took everything out on me," he shrugged again and shook his head. "I'll never know."

"That's so strange," Rukia said quietly.

Shuuhei nodded and sat quietly for a minute. "If you're ever feeling some kind of way talk to us, call Grimmjow, do something. Don't just sit there and wallow in it."

"Don't I always?" She asked, but wait, she caught herself withholding her feelings mere minutes ago. She cleared her throat and lightly scratched her neck.

The pilot came over the speakers to announce their flight route, the weather, and to buckle up because they were about to take off. A male and female flight attendant, and they quickly glanced to make sure everyone was strapped in. The stewardess explained the safety procedures, and told them they will be served shortly. Rukia yawned and happened to look across the aisle to see an extremely nervous Renji.

"Renji, are you going to be okay?" She called across to her bestie.

"I've never been on one of these things before," he admitted without shame and kept very still.

Shuuhei suppressed a laugh and raised an eyebrow at him, "Could someone please give him a muscle relaxer because his vibes are crossing over to me."

"You think he's going to pass out?" Ichigo asked, his voice coming from Rukia and Shuuhei's seats.

"That or we're going to have to shoot him with something," Uryuu joined in the conversation fixing his glasses.

Renji growled and clutched to the seat's arm rests when the plane was pushed backwards. "You guys can kiss my tatted ass! What's happening?"

"Renji, flying is the safest and fastest way to travel," Rukia said matter of factly.

"Oh shut it!"

Rukia threw dagger glares across the aisle. "I was just trying to help."

"He's going to pass out," Ichigo said blatantly.

"If he does I'm taking a picture," Shuuhei laughed and made sure his phone was ready.

"You should just record it," Rukia suggested. "Look we're lining up to take off."

Renji started to murmur a chant consisting of 'Oh my God', 'I hate this shit', 'Screw you guys', and the rest of the profanities under the sun. Uryuu leaned back into his seat and comfortable as the jet started to rapidly increase its speed. In the background everyone could hear Renji let out a long scream that resembled 'shit'. 

* * *

><p>Rukia reached her arms way above her head and stretched her back out, groaning when the popping noise reached her ears. "Now don't go messing up my makeup," Yumachika reprimanded her.<p>

Rukia clicked her tongue and continued her stretching and silent yawnings, "I'm only stretching."

Yumachika nodded his head in agreement, but added in his two cents. "And then you'll start producing sweat, and then starting to wear the makeup thin."

"Has anyone ever told you that you over think things?" Rukia asked clasping her hands behind her back and sticking her chest out. "Oh my God this feels so damn good."

"I tell him that _every_ single day," Ikkaku said from across the room French braiding Renji's long hair.

Yumachika went to the rack of clothes and found the outfit Rukia was to wear on the stage tonight. "Oh no you don't, hush your mouth," he retorts and thrusts the clothes onto Rukia's chest who hurriedly caught the articles before they fell on the floor.

Ichigo came from behind the dressing screen ready to perform. "Do you two always bicker like this?" He asked grabbing a bottle of water from the cater table.

"I feel like you've asked us this question before," Ikkaku mumbled as he checked Renji's braids . "Okay you big baffoon you're all set."

Renji got up out of the seat grumbling about shiny baldheads. It was clear to everyone that he has not, and probably won't get over his flying experience of today. Too bad for him because that was going to be their number one transportation aside from the occasionally tour busing because of certain venues not directly in the city of their arrival.

Uryuu came into the dressing room clapping his hands loudly to get everyone's attention. "Rules again!" He said loudly, "No br—."

"We get it," Shuuhei said rising up from the couch he was resting on. "No bringing up females on the stage, but that's sort of our MO. It's kind of like fan service if you will. To take that away completely sort of leaves a tiny hole of disappointment, and what used to be what appeals to the fans."

"Girl fans," Rukia said with a raised eyebrow daring Shuuhei to challenge her.

"I get what you're saying Shuuhei," Uryuu said and crossed his arms, "But I think that also invites other fans from clambering up onto the stage."

"What about a trial run?" Renji suggested. "We did this shit all the time back home so let's just try it out here. If it gets a little wild then we'll just cut it out of the act."

Uryuu checked his watch. "Fine, and let's get going."

Ichigo grabbed onto both of Rukia's shoulders and gently shook her. "Show time," he whispered with a grin on his face. She smiled and shook her head lightly, and followed Uryuu to the main stage. They weren't headlining a tour, but they were still given an hour on stage. Since they were given more creative freedom, as Aizen put it, they threw in songs that were supposed to be on their original CD to fill in the time gap. The plus side to this touring gig was that they are to be the first on stage. Shuuhei said that their playlist would leave an impression on the audience. He made sure that they weren't going to be boring, but a lasting image for everyone who came out even if they didn't come out to see them.

"Alright, let's do this," Shuuhei said with a confident look on his face. One could tell that he was experienced considering all the bustling and hype back stage wasn't getting to his nerves in the slightest. Rukia was looking all around the place, and didn't even realize that a roadie strapped her guitar onto her. Oh this was quite different from the little gigs they were playing at home. This was on a bigger scale, not a grand scale, but a bigger one nonetheless. "Rukia, you okay?" Shuuhei asked when he noticed the faraway look on her face.

"Of course I am."

"You're starting us up, remember?"

Rukia sucked in her breath. How could she have forgotten? She looked back out onto the stage. It was unlit and she could barely see Renji sitting behind his drum set waiting for everyone else to sneak on stage. "Trust me, you've got this," he said and helped her onto the inky stage. Ichigo ruffled her hair slightly and made it to his spot on the opposite side of the stage. Rukia stared out into the sea of faces, took a calming breath and began the riff. The lights flashed on brightly when Renji and Ichigo joined into the song, and by that time Rukia's adrenaline was skyrocketing. When she ended her riff Shuuhei started singing. She looked out towards the crowd and reveled in how alive they became in just those short few seconds.

It was that feeding of energy that brought and kept Rukia's mood in the positive for the trip. Rukia popped stretched her arms way above her head, and heard many popping sounds coming from her back. "Sounds like you need a massage," Ichigo suggested as he came around from the SUV. "I can give you one when they head out for the night."

Rukia ran her hands through her damp hair. She was in need of another shower. Who knew how hot it could get on stage. "So, we're not going to go out tonight?"

"Only if you want to join them," he said looking over at Shuuhei and Renji who were waiting on them by the entrance of the hotel. "Remember, no one is making you."

"To be honest staying in sounds great tonight," Rukia said and looping her arm with Ichigo's. "Let's make it a relaxing one then."

Grabbing a glass of red wine Rukia plopped down on the couch next to Ichigo who was debating on which movie to watch. "Pick a funny one."

"There are a lot to pick from," Ichigo muttered.

"The one with Jason and Ryan. I heard that one was hilarious."

Ichigo chuckled. "When did you find the time to hear about a funny movie?"

"Oh hush," she said and took a healthy sip from her glass.

"Alright then, shirt off," Ichigo told her, and watched as she almost spit her drink out.

Rukia quickly put a hand to her mouth to catch any drops that escaped her lips, and swallowed hard. "Excuse me?!"

"For your massage," Ichigo said without missing a beat. "A proper massage means no shirt and no bra."

Ichigo was still being stared at with skeptical eyes. "Ok, fine you caught me red handed," he said and held his hands up, "you also need to take your shorts and thong off—." Ichigo's face met with a pillow, and he laughed loudly. "I'm only messing with you, but I'm serious about your upper body. The garments will just get in the way."

Rukia knew Ichigo wouldn't try anything on her, and he hasn't had an episode lately because he was back on his medicine. In fact he was the only one who hasn't tried anything on her since they met, but he also had that Riruka attached to hip. "I'm only doing this because you're the good guy in this band. Advert your eyes," she commanded and once he turned his body facing the other way she took her shirt and bra off. "Should I lie on this couch?" She asked getting into position, and touched Ichigo's back with her foot.

He turned around and placed her arms down to her sides. "Now you're good. Just watch the movie and relax." He said as he lightly straddled her back, and began massaging her back with his warm hands. "You've got a few knots back here," he said and applied more pressure with his thumbs between her shoulder blades.

Rukia grunted and wiggled her toes. Massages always feel delicious to her, and she wanted to kick her legs from the onslaught of pleasure and pain Ichigo was creating. Instead she focused on her breathing and directing which areas were her problems. "I can see why Riruka was ever so eager to be alone with you," Rukia smiled in content and continued watching the movie.

"That wasn't the only thing she wanted," Ichigo replied with a hint of humor in his voice.

Rukia felt her cheeks warm up. "You know what, never mind."

Ichigo chuckled and completed the massage, but lingered his hands on her back longer than he intended. Rukia peaked over her shoulder and noticed a certain look was behind those brown eyes of his. "You okay?" She asked to make sure he wasn't near an episode.

Ichigo blinked hard a couple of times then smiled a little. "Yeah I'm alright. Just got lost in thought."

Rukia quickly redressed herself while Ichigo's eyes were averted elsewhere. "Do you miss her?"

"Who?"

"Riruka," Rukia said as if she was saying 'duh'.

She watched as Ichigo's face scrunched up. "No, I don't miss her. Just miss the idea of it. We were fun, then she became this jaded monster." He relaxed back into the couch and sighed. "You made me see who she really was. Why can't all women be like you?"

Rukia smiled softly at her friend and replied, "Because then there wouldn't be a me. Remember that."

"I will," he said and returned his attention back to the movie. "Rukia, can I confess something to you?" He asked all of a sudden.

"Sure what is it?"

"I think that you—," Ichigo was cut off by Rukia's cell phone chime. She quickly grabbed it from the coffee table.

"It's Grimmjow."

Ichigo smiled and waved her off. "I'll tell you later."

Rukia answered her phone and walked off to her hotel room to have a conversation with her boyfriend. To her he sounded weird as if he was on edge. Grimmjow also kept pausing, and leaving Rukia in anticipation. She always asked "What?" and he brushed it off by asking her about the tour and giving her advice.

"Well we're coming back tomorrow so that's good news," Rukia said with a cheerful voice.

"Thank God," Grimmjow sighed with relief. "It's getting rough over here."

Rukia looked off into space with a look. "If you're talking about cleaning call someone. I'm not your personal maid."

"Not what I'm talking about."

"Then what _are_ you talking about?" Rukia asked beginning to get that annoying feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Grimmjow sighed on the other end, but still doesn't elaborate on the matter. "I'll tell you when you get here," he mumbled.

Rukia remained silent on the other end and just stared off into space with an annoyed look. If anything that was pet peeve number one, and it happened to her _twice_ by _two _guys in _one_ night. To be honest Rukia had a lot of number one pet peeves, but right now this particular one is at the forefront of her mind, and it sure was annoying the hell out of her. "Alright, we're just going in circles Grim. I'm tired, you're probably tired, but I can't wait to see you tomorrow."

"_Can't wait to see you either, night babe."_

Rukia decided to settle in for the night though she felt it was short lived since Uryuu called everyone at four in the morning to get all their belongings ready since they had to leave for the airport in an hour. Walking through airports Luxus had taken on the suggestion of wearing sunglasses to reduce their recognition and attract less people, not matter what time of day it is. She decided to go to the magazine shop to get some puzzle books to do for the flight back, and as she was walking to the clerk to check out a magazine caught her attention. "Wha —." Rukia backpedaled and her eyes widen. It was the _Soul Society _magazine that covered every new buzz artist to item to fashion statement. You name the hottest feature, and it's printed and up on their website within a matter of minutes. Rukia was convinced that this magazine hired ninja because she sure as hell didn't know how their information was ever legitimate, but they had never failed in their gossip stories. Never. So when she sees a picture of Grimmjow and Nelliel hugged up intimately she couldn't help but squint her eyes and shout.

"_What the fuck?!"_

**A/N: Don't hurt me! I know school has been out for a while, but I needed a mental vacay from my last semester (haven't even gone on a legit vacay yet but soon!). This one was difficult for me to write. Need to get back into the swing of my style. Not only that, but I know what's to come, and I just didn't want to go down that road yet, but here I am. Doing the difficult part soon. Hope I can break your hearts and put it back together again. Don't hurt me though! Thanks for sticking around and staying loyal, more to come groupies!**


	18. Hurt

**Disclaimer: Yea I don't own this franchise. Because I would make all the dreams of the Grimm/Ruki fandom come true. Totally. Thanks for the reviews and reads you guys. I struggled with the last chapter, and it's great that you all are still here with me. Hazel Rose, your angsty chapter made my feels react so I'm going to remember and use it to fuel this one.**

**Sorry for any misspells and the whatnots. I just wanted to post this for you guys!**

**Track 18: Hurt**

'_How did I get here?' _

Rukia tries to move and is befuddled to feel soreness and tightness throughout her body. The second thing she noticed was the rhythmic beeping coming from the machines beside the bed she was laying on. Rukia attempts to sit up, grunting when excruciating pain wrecked through her upper body causing her to freeze in her current position.

"Stop moving," a baritone voice said sternly. Byakuya got up from his seat and coaxed Rukia back down into a comfortable position. Rukia looked up at her brother with questioning eyes. He grabbed a glass of water from the tray and handed it to his sister. "The police are going to need you to answer a few questions."

"I can't wrap my head around anything right now, and why is it so hard to breath?" Rukia replied and glanced around the room. She was in a hospital, in a gown, and Byakuya was by her side. "This is ridiculous and unnecessary, I'm fine. Just a little bruised up is all."

"Yes, you're a bit bruised, but fine no," Byakuya retorted and was about to elaborate more, but the doctor walked in briskly.

"I see that you're awake. I'm Dr. Ryuken Ishida."

Rukia looked at him suspiciously. "You don't happen to be related to—."

"My idiotic son is your manager. He also wanted me to inform you that he is handling the press."

"Handling the press? How long have I been out?" Rukia asked alarmed.

"Only a few hours and that's enough time for the word to get around. Especially if Grimmjow and another who calls himself Ashido made such a commotion here. I kicked them both out, and banned any nurses and doctors from spilling details. Unfortunately there's always a slip up for cash," Ryuken explained and pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose.

Rukia looked down at her lap. Her private problems was becoming a local spectacle. "Can I go home now?"

"I can release you shortly, but you still need to talk to the police," Ryuken pulled the chart from the front of bed. "Three fractured ribs, a concussion, and a sprained wrist just doesn't explain itself away." He turned back towards the door. "I'll be back with your release forms, meds, and instructions for at home once you are down with the authority."

Rukia glanced at her sprained wrist. _'How come I didn't notice this before?'_ It was her fretting hand. Rukia felt her bottom lip trembling. It took a great deal of effort to hold everything, and not burst into tears in front of her brother. She certainly wasn't going to do that again, but damnit everything hurt this time, physically and emotionally. She lifted her head and looked up at the two detectives who walked in.

'_Wake up,' _she told herself. The dream was happening again. The dream of the beginning of the end…

_She was already tired, more so because she was worrying herself over Grimmjow's actions, and what had made it worse was the fact she couldn't get any answers. She just had to play the waiting game. The guys knew something was wrong with their precious guitarist, but was still oblivious to the on-goings of the real world. They wanted to comfort her, but her demeanor exuded warning. So they kept a watchful eye on the restless Rukia during the entire flight._

_Once they arrived home Rukia excused herself and went to the park, not really. She walked through the park to Grimmjow's building. In the elevator she tried to remain calm by reminding herself that there's a reasonable explanation for her idiotic boyfriend's actions. Right? She waited impatiently after knocking on his door. This waiting game wasn't helping her current mood either._

"_Rukia?"_

"_Hi," Rukia simply said and walked past him briskly._

_Grimmjow frowned at her cold welcome and shut the door behind him. "I was just calling you. How come you didn't pick up?"_

"_I must've left my phone at home or somewhere."_

"_Rukia, are you okay?" He asked following her into the living room._

"_Are _we_ okay?" Rukia asked angrily._

"_Why wouldn't we be?" Grimmjow counters and crosses his arms. "What is this about? I was hoping for my girlfriend, not an uptight bitch."_

_Rukia threw the magazine into his chest and watched his facial expression go from playful to a hard stare. The change in Grimmjow's behavior unraveled Rukia, and the couple started arguing like a toxic relationship. Grimmjow got so upset that while he was pacing back and forth he took the opportunity to slap one his pictures off the wall, and send it flying to the opposite wall breaking through the plaster. _

"_You're so mature," Rukia said hotly. She wasn't affected by his display of anger in the slightest._

"_And you're bringing up the past!"_

"_No, this is your problem and it's currently present. Always was, and apparently always will be because you don't have a backbone to stand up against your ex!" Rukia looked at the magazine that was crumbled now. "You can keep that as a prize. As a reminder that there never was an _"us"_."_ _She headed back to the door._

_Grimmjow looked up sharply as he heard her walk away. "Where the hell do you think you're going?"_

"_Away from you and your neglect."_

"_Rukia this was nothing," he growled out._

_Rukia smiled with a sarcastic look on her face. "Yeah, as much as I would love to believe that I just can't because you just don't hang out with your exes." Rukia thought up of a brilliant plan. "You know what, let me call my ex, you know the one that hurt me, and we're going to have an intimate dinner. Afterwards we're going to take a stroll downtown looking like the next big couple. Wouldn't that be great?"_

_Grimmjow was silent for the first time._

"_Doesn't sound good does it?" Rukia left just as fast as she arrived._

_She was halfway through the park when she took in her surroundings after hearing a rumble overhead. Rukia saw some dark clouds gathering quickly, and hastened her steps. She cursed herself for forgetting her phone. In a situation like this she could've actually used Ashido's help. She still couldn't believe that Grimmjow had absolutely nothing to say, but a lot to say at the same time. "More excuses from guys," Rukia sighed as she heard a louder rumble. "I don't know what to do."_

_Rukia turned her pace into a light jog when she felt the first tell-tale signs of a severe storm on the way. She wasn't the only one trying to find shelter from the oncoming storm either, but it was the emptiest she's ever seen the park. She sighed in relief when she saw the back of her building a few feet away, and broke out into a run. Before she could make it to the clearing a tall figure stepped out from the shadow of the trees causing Rukia to stumble to a skid._

"_About time we ran into each other," the person called out._

_Rukia's heartbeat returned to it's normal pace once she recognized that voice. "Nel, I didn't take you to be a nature person. Especially under these hazardous conditions." Rukia huffed and attempted to brush past her. Not even caring why this woman was standing around outside because Rukia just wanted to get inside her building, and get to the bar, and possibly make bad decisions. As long as she was home though._

_Nel's arm shot out, and halted Rukia's advancement. "I think we should talk."_

"_And I think not. Our conversations in the past has proven that we don't see eye to eye on matters," Rukia retorted._

"_Well if you're not in the mood to talk then…" Nel shrugged her shoulders and smiled a sickly smile. "…Then we'll just have to force it out of you," she said with a menacing voice._

'We?'_ Rukia's eyes scrunched up, and she took a step back. She heard rustling behind her and whirled around to see three more figures. Rukia's face became grim and she tried to figure her way out of this disadvantage situation. "I have done nothing to you."_

"_Yes you have. You messed with _my _Grimmjow," Nel said with a painful emotion etched on her face._

"_If you want him then you can go and have him," Rukia explains. "We're done."_

_Nel puts a finger to her lips in mock contemplation. "Hmmm. No, I believe the damage has taken it's toll."_

_Rukia took a couple of steps back. The apartment building was _right there. _Of course no one would be coming out of the back door anytime soon with the weather becoming wilder by the minute._

"_Ladies," Nel snapped her fingers. "Make sure she suffers."_

_Rukia could hear footsteps approaching behind her at an alarming speed so she made a haste decision and dashed to her right. Before she could make it to the woods a hand yanked her wrist. Rukia fell threw the motion of turning around, and deftly palmed the assailant in the nose with her free arm._

"_Fuck!" The chick screamed out in pain. "I think the bitch just broke my nose!" Her muffled shouts rang through the trees. The chick pulled her hands away from her face for a second, and held back on tightly to her now bloody nose. Rukia's eyes widen when she realized she saw this woman before, and before any of Nel's gang could get to her Rukia dashed into the woods._

"_Damnit! Cyan you're letting her get away!"_

"_If you think you can do a better job then go after her yourself!" Cyan yelled and tried to glare at Emilou through teary eyes._

"_Let's hurry up," Emilou said to another woman that was just as tall as Nel. The two took off after Rukia while Cyan sat down on the ground clutching her nose while Nel shook her head at her in disapproval. At least she could rely on her other two friends that didn't snort up as much as Cyan._

"_Well don't just sit there," Nel said with a hard voice. "Go follow them."_

_Cyan grumbled and stumbled through the trees and bushes in the direction the females ran off to._

_Further up ahead Rukia continued sprinting through the thickness of nature swatting away branches that were at eye level, and jumping over those that were on the ground. Rukia knew the parker was longer the way she was going, and take double the time to reach the streets. Rukia hissed as a twig snagged her cheek drawing blood. She came to a halt when she spotted a tree with low branches, and quickly scaled up and hid herself within the leaves. Rukia glanced up at the darkening sky, and watched as the rain started to come down at a steady rate._

"_Ah fuck. This was a foolish mistake," Rukia whispered as she watched streaks of lightning dance across the sky, rolling through the clouds. Apparently the whole day was filled to the brim with foolish mistakes. All of this wouldn't be happening right now if she hadn't visited Grimmjow. She should've stayed at home and kept herself occupied with the boys, at least they didn't have any crazy exes that wanted her blood._

_Rukia sighed and began her descent. "I should've just stayed away from him to begin with." She was about to dismount when her and Emilou locked eye contact. They both froze unsure how the other would react, but what Rukia really wanted to do was take a flight. She wasn't a natural born fighter, but learned through harsh treatments from other orphans how to stick up for herself. That was childhood though, and those were children that didn't know any better. These were women picking a fight, four-to-one, and over some man._

"_Franceska, she's ov—," Rukia shut the other small woman up with a swift kick from the tree. She landed on the ground, and was hesitant to continue with attacking. And there goes another mistake._

_Emilou quickly regains her composure and swings at Rukia who dodges her attempts. Rukia sees an opening and backhand slaps Emilou, but gets kicked in the stomach in return. Rukia grunts and takes a step back. "Don't you dare run away!" Rukia takes another step back, and Emilou sprung into action back to throwing punches. Using common sense and reasoning, Rukia gathered that this woman only knew how to throw punches. She dodged all of Emilou's attacks appearing as if she were dancing around for fun. Another swing and Rukia grabs Emilou's wrist with her left hand and relies on the momentum to swing over her left shoulder to deliver a heavy blow with her right elbow into the back of Emilou's neck._

_This time Emilou's senses were thrown off, and with her stamina low she fell onto her hands and knees panting. This time Rukia didn't waste a moment and kicked Emilou square in the face successfully knocking her out. Rukia didn't get any satisfaction from her win, and jumped when there was a heavy boom directly above her head. _'Home. I need to get home.' _Now which way was it?_

_A twig cracked and Rukia turned around to see the one called Cyan glaring at her with blood on her face. Rukia clicked her tongue in annoyance. She certainly didn't have the energy to mess around with this one again. Rukia made to leave, but was shocked when she was wrapped up in arms and lifted off the ground. Rukia struggled, but the grip around her tightened. "Let's see here, what did Nel want us to do to her?" Cyan asked with a grin._

"_Will you first help out Emilou's stupid ass?" Franceska demanded._

_Cyan went over to her fallen comrade, slapped and shook her to bring her back to a conscious state. "Wake up you fool."_

_Emilou got up and shook her head from the grogginess. "The bitch stomped me out," she mumbled._

"_Seems like we got us a feisty one here," Franceska remarked. "Hmph, no wonder Grimmjow is attracted to her." _

"_Who cares," remarked Cyan while cracking her knuckles. "Let's get this over with. I have a nose that needs fixing." Cyan and Emilou charge at the captured Rukia who thrashes wildly trying to loosen up the hold the bigger woman had on her._

_Franceska grunted in frustration and body slammed Rukia onto the ground, and pinned her down. Rukia's breath was knocked from her lungs, and she knew that this was it. The last image she saw was the foreboding sky with lighting reaching out and away, then she felt the rain pummel down on her._

Rukia jolted awake, and laid in bed panting heavily. "Stay awake, stay awake, stay awake," she mumbled to herself. She found her phone lying beside her, and she checked the time: 4:08 AM. Now did she really want to stay awake? She wasn't in the mood for a super late snack, nor was she in the mood to go through pain to get that food. She definitely wasn't going to go searching the internet for anything to read because it'll most likely be feeds speculating about her and Grimmjow's relationship.

Her phone had a slew of notifications of messages and voicemails from Rangiku, Senna and the guys. How she would yearn for the company of her friends, she was conflicted with not seeing them either. Who could blame her though? Her personal life was a laughing stock. Embarrassment was a part of new wardrobe, and she wasn't in love with attire.

She looked through Grimmjow's messages and felt her eyes tearing up, but she rapidly blinked them away. _'I'll eventually run into him. I just can't think of him right now.'_ She resumed scrolling through her messages, ignoring the most of them she pondered on who she could trust. Who could she really turn to during times like this? Rukia's finger hovered over her choice for a second, clicked on his name, and texted a brief message.

**Are you awake?** Rukia sent her question not anticipating a reply at a time like this.

**Yeah I'm up.**

Rukia scratched her chest lightly thinking of what to say next. She really wasn't expecting anyone to be awake. **You must be out with the guys or with someone. I'll text back at a better time.**

**No we're all in tonight. We've been worried about you, waiting on word from you. Everyone else is knocked out, but I'm up.**

Rukia smiled softly and shook her head. **Why are you still awake?**

**Been thinking about you all day. **Rukia didn't have to wait long for that response. **I'm angry for you Rukia.**

**Don't do anything rash.**

**Not making any promises.**

There was a few minutes of silence of texting between the two until another conversation started. **And why are you still awake?**

**Bad dreams. Can't stay asleep for too long.**

**I can come over. Just say the word.**

What would Byakuya think about a man coming over at this hour? Screw it. She sent over the address, and waited patiently watching her husky breathing deeply while he slept. About an hour later she got a text that indicated that her guest was here. She slowly climbed out of bed and trekked downstairs as quietly as she could to open the door.

"Rukia, how have you been?"

She pulled her hoodie hood lower. "I've been better, Ichigo." She headed back towards her room, and once they were both safely inside Ichigo dropped his duffle bag and ambushed his friend. Pulling back her hood he checked her face, and was relieved to find that she only had a scratch underlining her eye, right above her cheekbone. "It's a bit long, but um, Uryuu's dad gave me a cream to reduce the scarring," Rukia turns away from Ichigo's stare. "Significantly reduce it. I'm not too worried about that though. What's a little makeup compared to my hand?"

Ichigo made his way over to her settee. "Let me see."

Rukia sat across from him and held out her left hand. Ichigo took the brace off carefully and examined her swollen hand. Rukia watched his face as it slowly turned into a frown. "This is really swollen."

Rukia sighs and looks away, "I know."

Ichigo put the brace back on and asked her if she was taking pills to reduce the swelling, and she told she was. Ichigo then looked at her expectantly.

"What?" She asked.

"Do I have to spell it out for you? Let's see the rest of the damage," he explained and waited patiently for her to remove her upper body ware. He watched as she peeled off her hoodie slowly, and then stopped at her tank top fiddling with the hem of it. She had a flashback of the massage he gave her, and it set her cheeks on fire. Her body was flawless, but now she was embarrassed and ashamed. She couldn't hold her own candle to a couple of bitches, and her body was the proof of that.

"Look Rukia," Ichigo grabbed her chin and forced her to look him in the eyes. "This isn't your fault. If Grimmjow had been a man in the first place none of this would've happened. He'll be lucky if I don't ever see him walking the halls at work," Ichigo said in a strong voice.

"It's my own fault—."

"Hush your mouth and lift your arms up," Ichigo demanded warmly.

Rukia shook her head and did as she was told while Ichigo pulled her tank top up and away from her. Rukia had forgone wearing a wired bra, but a sports bra was too tight for her bruised ribs. "I wasn't planning on any company."

Ichigo grinned with a light blush on his cheeks. "I like the lingerie look anyways." He didn't want to touch her ribs, but she was black and blue on one side. A little bit of coloring on the right. "How many were fractured?"

"Two on the left, one on the right." Rukia keenly watched Ichigo's disappointed face. "It'll take about a month or so to fully heal. My wrist sooner though."

"I'm not worried about rushing you back on the road, and neither is Shuuhei," Ichigo quelled Rukia's apprehension about returning, but she wouldn't mind the distraction. She got up from the settee and started pacing the room, staring up into the ceiling.

"What are the news say?" And what she meant by news was the streets, the tabloids, that damn Shinji Hirako, and the web.

Ichigo let his head rest all the way back and closed his eyes. "Some good, nothing bad. All goes back around to an act of jealousy. Crazy fan riots, or random act of crime. Uryuu is making sure the truth has a tight lid on it until everything is closed. So everything they're saying is all speculation," he said and looked back at her half naked body walking around her room.

"Rukia," he called out to her.

"Hm?"

"I'd be lying if I said your body doesn't have an affect on me," he admitted feeling himself blush again. What was with him? He's seen plenty of naked females in his life, and he wasn't a newbie at this so why was his mind reacting so crazy. _'You know why.' 'Shut up.'_

Rukia mumbled a sorry and headed to her closet to pick something looser than the tank top she had adorned, but Ichigo's voice had stopped her. "Come over here."

"I'm going to grab a robe from the closet," she said with affirmation trying to derail Ichigo's train of thought.

"I said get over here," he said with a stronger voice. Kyo stirred in his sleep behind him, but he wasn't disturbed from his doggie dreams.

Rukia noted the voice, and knew he wasn't in the right mindset, but after the events of the past couple of days she didn't feel any fear towards him. She did want to disobey him, and she wasn't exactly sure where this emotion was coming from. She approached Ichigo and stood between his open legs. "What did you need?" She asked in a low voice.

Ichigo grinned a sadistic grin. "For Grimmjow to see us now."

Rukia sighed and gave a small smile. "How irrational I would love to be we can't just do that quite yet. So how about we just go to bed?" Rukia proposed. "We're both tired, let's just sleep."

Ichigo nodded and followed her into the bed and laid directly behind her spooning. Rukia laid awake until she was convinced that Ichigo was asleep by his breathing pattern. She let out a shaky breath, and relaxed her muscles. Everything was fine for awhile and now everything was unraveling. Ichigo was fine, but his behavior says otherwise. Her relationship was great until it wasn't. She lived in a world where she barely had zero enemies, but gained at least about four in less than a year and she didn't really know them like that except for a certain ex. How long was this fall going to last?

On the other side of the park Grimmjow was beside himself. He hadn't heard back from Rukia and he left countless of voicemails and was relentless with his texting. The only assurance he got that Rukia was alright was from the visits from the cops questioning him about the motives of females that attacked Rukia, and he gave them everything. They questioned him about Nel's involvement, and he had to wonder how deeply his ex was involved in this. The cops couldn't pinpoint her involvement since the trio was keeping a tight lip about it, but their DNA was all over Rukia except Nel's.

Grimmjow sighed into his hands and ran them through his unkempt hair. He needed to see Rukia. Needed to talk to her, and apologize for everything he's put her through with Nel. He wanted to set things right, and prayed that she'll be walking through Gotei XIII some time soon since she's refused to respond electronically.

Grimmjow picked up his phone and clicked on Nel's number to text her.

**What is this I hear you got tangled up with the cops and Rukia?**

It only took a couple of seconds for a response to come back to him. **I was worried about that, is your gf ok? :(**

A dangerous look marred Grimmjow's face. _You wanted to play games from the beginning. I'll give you a game to play with._

**A/N: Oh dear sweet Jesus I made it through with a big ass headache! I finally made it to this point! I've had this moment in my head for years now and it's finally out! Oh yea bitches the drama is back, and more to come in the next chapter. I was on vacation and then I come back to working more days than I had before vacation, but that's okay cause I also got a raise. Yay! But I really need to eat, play with the baby, and sleep. So I'm just going to leave this here.**


End file.
